Robándome Tu Corazón
by Josy-san
Summary: Hay veces en la vida en la que las personas son guiadas a hacer muchas locuras, locuras que aunque no lo crean nos permiten ser felices, estas locuras son nada más y nada menos que aquellas que se hacen por amor. ¿Qué pasaría si Candy contrae matrimonio con la persona menos pensada? ¿Qué pasaría entonces con Terry? ¿Qué pasaría? Si gustas saberlo, te invito a leer esta historia.
1. chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Cambios Que Cambian Vidas

Era una hermosa mañana en el Hogar de Pony, cuando una linda chica rubia de ojos verdes esmeralda salía de la humilde casa en compañía de todos los niños del orfanato, había prometido llevarlos a la Colina de Pony para que pudieran jugar, todos iban muy contentos mientras cantaban una de las canciones que les había enseñado la Srita. Pony, aunque aquella chica no les prestaba mucha atención, ella estaba muy distante pensando nuevamente en las decisiones que tomo en su pasado, ni cuenta se dio cuando llegaron a la cima de la colina, cuando uno de los niños le hablo fue cuando reacciono y le dijo a todos los niños que podían empezar a jugar, mientras que ella empezaba a trepar al Padre Árbol.

Cuando finalmente estaba en lo más alto del árbol se sentó en la rama y empezó a mirar hacia el horizonte, los niños que de vez en cuando veían hacia arriba pensaban que lo que su amiga veía era el paisaje, pero no era así. En la cima del árbol el viento hacia que sus cabellos rubios se alborotaran, mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaban, era un hecho aquellas lágrimas que trataba de retener estaban amenazando por aparecer en cualquier momento. Ese momento había llegado, pues sin darse cuenta unas gruesas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus bellos ojos, emprendiendo camino por sus mejillas hasta la punta de su barbilla.

-Hay veces en las que me pregunto si tú eres feliz-dijo Candy entre sollozos.

Los sollozos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, mientras apretaba su vestido.

-Porque si soy sincera, yo...yo...-dijo Candy entre sollozos los cuales ya eran más fuertes y muy audibles. -¡Te diría que no!-.

Los niños al escuchar llorar a su amiga, muy preocupados miraron hacia arriba y allí la vieron aferrándose al Padre Árbol mientras que entre sollozos repetía una y otra vez el nombre del amor de su vida.

En un lugar alejado de Illinois, en Nueva York para ser exactos, un joven castaño de ojos azules acababa de salir de lo que parecía ser un teatro, portaba una elegante camisa blanca y unos pantalones color negro, se veía realmente guapo. Al ver la sonrisa burlona que tenia dibujada en su rostro parecía que había hecho una broma o era cómplice de una broma.

-Eres un idiota-grito una voz femenina detrás de él.

Terry al no haber podido escapar de aquella persona, no tuvo otra opción que darse la vuelta y ver a la persona que estaba detrás de él. Al voltear se encontró con una chica pelirroja de ojos azules muy molesta.

-¿Me decías princesita?-pregunto sarcásticamente Terry.

-¡No seas estúpido Grandchester! No me des el avión-dijo molesta la chica.

-De acuerdo Kleiss ¿qué es lo que quieres?-dijo Terry.

-Primero no te refieras a mi de esa forma soy una dama y segundo no has dejado de darme el avión-dijo Karen.

-Estas loca-dijo Terry.

-¡Agh! Es obvio que es muy difícil corregirte Grandchester- dijo Karen.

-Oye-se quejo Terry.

-Pues estoy diciendo la verdad, solo hay dos personas que pueden hacerte entender y son tu madre y Can...-Karen al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir se cubrió rápidamente la boca con las dos manos.

-Aaa...no te preocupes, ya se que ibas a decir-dijo Terry.

-¿Y lo dices así?¿Tan natural?-pregunto Karen.

-No realmente-dijo Terry con un dejo de tristeza.-No es como decir que mi vida es un cuento de hadas-.

-Más bien parece película de terror-dijo Karen.-A excepción de que ya no existe ningún antagonista que los pueda separar-.

-Jajaja tal vez tengas razón-dijo Terry.

-Pero si...ya nada te detiene ¿porqué no vas a buscar a Candy?-dijo Karen.

-Aaa...el detalle aquí Karen, es que, no tiene mucho que falleció Susana e ir a buscar a Candy ocasionaría que hubiera mucho parloteo de las personas y a parte que tal si Candy se da a la idea de que yo nada más buscaba la oportunidad para después ir a buscarla, yo no quiero que mi Pecosa se de esa idea de me-dijo Terry.

-Comprendo-dijo Karen.-Pero entonces ¿cuándo la buscarías?-.

-No lo se Karen-dijo Terry.-Solo el tiempo lo dirá-.

Una semana ya había pasado desde que paso eso, una semana donde Candy se había prometido ya no sentirse triste, debido a que sus amigos Annie, Archie y Albert estaban de visita en el Hogar de Pony y decidió no mostrar su tristeza para no preocuparlos.

Eran las 2:00 pm., cuando Candy se encontraba platicando con sus amigos.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Candy confundida.

-Lo que escuchaste Candy-dijo Albert.

-¿Quieren qué regresa a la mansión Andry?-pregunto Candy.

-Si gatita-dijo Archie.

-Pero yo...no se-dijo Candy.

-Vamos pequeña anímate-dijo Albert.

-Pero es que...-Candy no sabia que decir.-¿Qué pasa con la Tía Elroy?¿Ella esta de acuerdo?-.

-No te preocupes por eso gatita-dijo Archie.

-¿Cómo quieren que no me preocupe? A ella no le gusta mi presencia en la mansión Andry, fue muy clara la última vez que la vi-dijo Candy.

-Lo que ocurre es que la Tía Abuela esta de acuerdo en que tú regreses a la mansión-dijo por primera vez Annie.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Candy sorprendida.-¿Cómo puede ser eso?-.

-Pues veras Candy-empezó a explicar Albert.-Después de que los Legan se fueron a California a hacerse cargo de las empresas Andry, la Tía Abuela se sentía muy sola o bueno, se sigue sintiendo sola, debido a que pues Neal y Eliza ya no están pues ellos siempre diariamente la iban a ver, pero ya no pues se fueron junto con sus padres a California, y Archie y yo casi no convivimos con ella pues estamos muy ocupados haciéndonos cargo de algunos asuntos de la familia, y por eso queremos que regreses para que le hagas compañía a la Tía Abuela ella se siente muy sola ¿me entiendes Candy?-.

-Si Albert entiendo-dijo Candy.

-¿Y entonces? Que dices-dijo Albert animándola.

Candy se quedo pensando un poco durante un buen rato, no sabia con exactitud que contestar.

-¿Candy?-pregunto Archie.

-¿Eh?-dijo Candy volviendo en si.

-No es necesario que nos lo digas ya, tomate tu tiempo si gustas-dijo Albert.

-No hace falta, he decidido que si-dijo Candy.

-¿Eh?-dijo muy sorprendido Albert.

-Lo que escuchaste, si regresare a la mansión Andry-dijo Candy.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-pregunto Archie.

-Claro que si-dijo Candy sonriendo.

Otra semana ya había pasado desde aquello, ahora Candy se encontraba en Chicago en la mansión Andry, le alegraba mucho estar con sus amigos pero también le entristecía el estar alejada de su querido Hogar de Pony. Pero prometió a todos que muy pronto iría de visita.

Mientras tanto en Nueva York, Terry conducía su auto con dirección a la casa de su madre, la gran actriz Eleonor Baker. Al llegar a la residencia, bajo del auto y se dirigió a la puerta principal, tocando al instante.

-Buenos Tardes joven Terry-dijo una señora de 40 años aproximadamente.

-Buenos Tardes Lucy ¿se encuentra mi madre?-dijo Terry.

-Si-contesto la señora Lucy.

-¿Puedo hablar con ella?-pregunto Terry.

-Oh, claro que si joven pase, tome asiento-dijo la Sra. Lucy indicándole a Terry que se sentara en uno de los sofás.-Permítame un momento, iré a avisarle a la señora que le busca-.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Terry.

La Sra. Lucy rápidamente fue a avisarle a la Sra. Baker que la buscaba su hijo, mientras que Terry algo impaciente esperaba en la sala, pues tenia muchas ganas de saber que es lo que su madre le quería decir.

En la biblioteca de esa misma casa, se encontraba una señora rubia de ojos azules como de unos 40 años leyendo un libro, en ese momento la puerta de está se abrió.

-Sra. Baker-dijo la Sra. Lucy.

-¿Qué ocurre Lucy?-pregunto Eleonor.

-La buscan-dijo la Sra. Lucy.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Eleonor algo extrañada, pues según ella no tenia visitas programadas para ese día.

-Su hijo-dijo la Sra. Lucy.

-Muchas gracias Lucy-dijo Eleonor poniéndose de pie.

-De nada señora, compermiso-dijo la Sra. Lucy y se retiro.

La Sra. Baker se dirigió hacia la sala, ya imaginándose porque Terry la fue a ver.

-Hola madre-dijo Terry.-Buenas Tardes-.

-Buenas tardes hijo-dijo Eleonor tomando asiento.-¿Gustas algo de tomar?-.

-No gracias madre-dijo Terry.-Iré directamente al grano, de lo que vine a preguntarte-.

-Okey hijo, te escucho-dijo Eleonor.

-Madre ¿qué hacías en el teatro hoy en la mañana?-pregunto Terry.

-Aaa...pues fui a hablar con Robert-dijo Eleonor.

-¿Puedo saber sobre qué?-pregunto Terry.

-¿Eh? Pues lo que sucede es que me pidió que fuera, para que lo pudiera ayudar-dijo Eleonor.

-¿Ayudar?-pregunto Terry sin comprender.

-Si Terry, lo que pasa es que Robert me pidió que participara en la obra que esta próxima a estrenarse-dijo Eleonor.

-¿Tú hablas de?-pregunto sorprendido Terry.

-Sí hijo, Blanca Nieves-dijo Eleonor sonriendo.-Robert me había hablado antes de querer presentarla en el teatro y yo le dije que era buena idea, aunque nunca creí que si la iba a poner en escena-.

-Waw eso significa que actuaremos juntos-dijo Terry.

-Si y te felicito por obtener el papel del Príncipe Azul-dijo Eleonor.

-Gracias madre-dijo Terry.

-No tienes nada que agradecer hijo-dijo Eleonor.-Es una nueva oportunidad para demostrar tu talento, aaa...que lindo, primero Romeo y ahora el Príncipe Azul-.

-Jajajaja no exageres tanto madre-dijo Terry.-Oye ¿y sabes dónde va a ser el estreno? Es que de lo que he escuchado de otros actores es que el estreno no será aquí en Nueva York y pues Robert no nos ha dicho nada-.

En ese momento Eleonor dejo de sonreír y empezó a ponerse nerviosa, Terry algo extrañado miro a su madre, preguntándose que dijo que puso a su madre tan nerviosa.

-Tierra llamando a Eleonor, tierra llamando a Eleonor, madre ¿me escuchas?-dijo Terry.-¿Dónde será el estreno?-.

-¿Eh? Yo...yo no se-dijo Eleonor.

-Madre-dijo Terry.

-Te...te lo digo en serio, no lo se-dijo Eleonor.

-Pues sabes una cosa, no te creo nada-dijo Terry.-Así que dime la verdad-.

-Aaa...okey me rindo-dijo Eleonor.-Eres muy insistente-.

-Okey te escucho-dijo Terry.

-Es que yo no quiero verte triste, hijo-dijo Eleonor.

-No te preocupes madre, anda dime-dijo Terry.-Te prometo que no me desanimare-.

-De acuerdo-dijo Eleonor.-El estreno será...será en...la ciudad de Chicago-.

Esa noticia le cayo como balde de agua fría a Terry, quien se quedo cayado y muy pensativo.

-Terry, hijo ¿estas bien?-dijo Eleonor preocupada.

-Si madre-dijo Terry poniéndose de pie.-Bueno me voy, nos vemos-.

-De acuerdo hijo-dijo Eleonor.-Adiós-.

Terry se dirigió a su auto y rápidamente lo encendió, iniciando así la marcha, mientras trataba de asimilar lo que su madre le dijo.

"Chicago, Chicago, Chicago" pensó una y otra vez Terry.

Un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos y al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, trato de frenar, pero extrañamente el freno no funcionaba.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Nueva Vida, Nuevas Noticias

Candy se encontraba platicando con Annie en el jardín de la mansión, platicaban de las cosas que tenían planeadas para el futuro, un tema que a Candy no le gustaba nada.

-Candy ya hable mucho, ahora te toca a ti-dijo Annie.

-Annie tu más que nadie sabe porque evito estos temas-dijo Candy con un dejo de tristeza.

-Lo se Candy, pero no te encierres en una burbuja, tienes una vida por delante y no necesariamente tiene que ser Terry quien deba compartir su vida contigo y tú con él-dijo Annie.

-Por favor Annie no me lo recuerdes-dijo Candy con la voz entrecortada.

-Lo hago para que entiendas-dijo Annie.

-Pero yo no puedo entender, no puedo entenderlo-dijo Candy ya con los ojos llenos de lágrimas cosa que sorprendió mucho a Annie.-No puedo aceptarlo, no puedo, no puedo aceptar que la persona que amo con todo mi corazón no este conmigo, no puedo...quiero que mi vida sea alegre que él este conmigo, quiero que mi vida vuelva a ser la misma de antes, pero simple y sencillamente no se puede regresar el tiempo-.

Annie se quedo viendo a Candy quien no dejaba de llorar, poco después la abrazo y dejo que Candy liberara todo su dolor.

Mientras tanto en Nueva York, el entorno de su vida se había tornado oscuro para Terry, quien aún seguía inconsciente. Era poco pasado de las 4:00 pm. cuando Terry despertó, algo adolorido.

-Ah ¿dónde estoy?-dijo Terry al despertar.

-Joven Grandchester, me alegro que finalmente haya despertado-dijo una dulce voz.

Terry miro hacia donde había escuchado la dulce voz, encontrándose con una enfermera algo bajita, rubia de ojos color miel.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto Terry confundido.

-Eso no me corresponde explicarle-dijo la enfermera.-El doctor vendrá en un momento a él podrá preguntarle-.

-De acuerdo-dijo Terry.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abre, dando paso a el doctor.

-Buenas Tardes joven Grandchester-dijo el Doctor.

-Buenas Tardes-saludo Terry.

-Me alegro que haya despertado-dijo el Doctor.

-Gracias, pero...¿qué fue lo que paso?-dijo Terry confundido.

-Mmm...pues vera...usted tubo un accidente-explico el Doctor.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto confundido Terry.

-Lo que escucho joven, usted tubo un accidente automovilístico-dijo el Doctor.

-No recuerdo-dijo Terry.-Lo último que recuerdo es que yo venia de casa de mi madre, cuando vi a un auto dirigirse en dirección a donde estaba yo e intente frenar pero no pude, es lo único que recuerdo-.

-Pues si recuerda casi todo-dijo el Doctor.-A ver, le decía, usted choco con un auto que así como lo acaba de decir venia en dirección a usted, el choque provoco que usted perdiera la conciencia durante 2 horas y apenas despertara-.

-¿Dos horas?-pregunto sorprendido Terry.

-Si joven, estuvo dos horas inconsciente-explico el Doctor.

-No puede ser-dijo Terry frustrado.

-Bueno joven Grandchester lo dejo para que descanse, tengo que ir a revisar a la paciente con la que choco-dijo el Doctor.

-¿Ósea que es una chica?-pregunto Terry.

-Si joven y esta muy molesta-dijo el Doctor.-Más posible lo demande-.

-Ay no-dijo Terry.

-Ay si joven, la chica esta muy molesta diciendo que haría pagar al energúmeno que la hizo terminar en esas condiciones-dijo el Doctor algo divertido, al recordar cuando la chica despertó.

-¿Energúmeno?-pregunto Terry.

-Fue una de las tantas palabrerías que me dijo y es la menos grosera-dijo el Doctor.

-Oh, y...¿quién es la chica?-dijo Terry.

-Mmm...a ver-dijo el Doctor checando en los registros.-Ah, aquí esta, la chica se llama Karen Kleiss-.

-¿Karen Kleiss?-pregunto sorprendido Terry.

-Si-contesto el Doctor.

-¿Y cómo esta?-pregunto Terry.

-Igual de adolorida que usted-dijo el Doctor.-¿La conoce?-.

-Si es mi compañera-dijo Terry.

-Oh, bueno, si necesita algo puede llamar a la enfermera, yo iré a ver como esta la paciente-dijo el Doctor.-Compermiso-.

Terry se quedo asimilando todo lo que acababa de escuchar y algo preocupado se pregunto como se encontraba Karen.

En el mismo hospital, pero en una habitación diferente se encontraba una chica pelirroja acostada en una camilla, renegando de estar en esa condición y todo por culpa de la persona que conducía en dirección a ella.

-Juro que hare pagar al idiota que me hizo terminar así-dijo Karen molesta.

El Doctor quien se encontraba con ella, solo veía a la paciente mientras se reía en su interior. Era la primera vez que veía a una paciente tan quejumbrosa, rápidamente hizo una corrección a ese pensamiento, pues un año atrás tubo una paciente igual de quejumbrosa solo que esta era rubia y era mucho peor que la pelirroja.

Eran las 7:00 pm, cuando una señora rubia de ojos azules llego muy agitada al hospital de Nueva York, después de a ver -sido informada de que su hijo tuvo un accidente automovilístico, rápidamente se dirigió al hospital. Al entrar rápidamente se dirigió a la ventanilla.

-Buenas Noches señora ¿se le ofrece algo?-dijo la enfermera.

-Buenas Noches, ¿seria tan amable de decirme en que habitación se encuentra el joven Terry Grandchester?-dijo Eleonor.

-¿Es usted familiar del joven?-pregunto la enfermera.

-Si señorita, soy su madre-dijo Eleonor.

-Oh, muy bien señora-dijo la enfermera.-El joven se encuentra en la habitación 12 en el segundo piso-.

-Gracias-dijo Eleonor que rápidamente se dirigió a las escaleras.

"No puedo creer que le hayan asignado esa habitación a mi pobre hijo" pensó Eleonor algo preocupada.

Terry acababa de despertar, cuando tocaron a la puerta, dio la indicación de que podían pasar, se sorprendió mucho al ver que se trataba de su madre. Eleonor rápidamente se acerco a él y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Estaba muy preocupada hijo-dijo Eleonor.-Cuando me dijeron que habías tenido un accidente automovilístico rápidamente vine al hospital-.

Terry se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba llorando en silencio, cuanto lo amaba su madre que siempre se preocupaba por él.

-Madre-dijo Terry haciendo que su madre lo viera a los ojos.-No llores, estoy bien-.

-Lo...lo siento-dijo Eleonor limpiándose las lagrimas.-Pero es que en realidad estaba muy preocupada-.

-Tranquila, mira estoy bien-dijo Terry.-Adolorido pero estoy bien-.

-Me alegro-dijo Eleonor.-Oye... escuche que con quien chocaste fue una chica ¿es cierto?-.

-Ay, ¿ya lo sabes?-dijo Terry.

-¿Entonces es cierto?-pregunto Eleonor sorprendida.

-Si-contesto Terry.

-Y ¿quién es?-pregunto Eleonor.

-Bueno...ella es...-iba a decir Terry pero un grito lo interrumpió.

-¡Agh, Grandchester!-grito una voz femenina tan fuerte que casi todo el hospital lo escucho.

Terry al escuchar ese grito supo que el Doctor le había dicho a Karen con quien choco. Y en efecto así fue, en la habitación 15 del mismo piso, el Doctor trataba de hacer que Karen se calmara, pues la veía demasiado molesta y al mismo tiempo alterada.

-Por favor señorita calmese-pidio el Doctor.

-No me pida que me calme-dijo Karen molesta.-Por culpa de Grandchester estoy en esta camilla-.

-Debo decirle que él esta igual que usted-dijo el Doctor.-Y además no fue solo culpa del joven sino también suya, tanto usted como él no se dieron cuenta que iban en el mismo carril de la carretera pero al contrario-.

Karen ya no dijo nada, solo se quedo viendo por la ventana, seguía molesta pero por una parte creía que lo que le decía el Doctor era cierto, ahora solo restaba saber que es lo que hizo que Terry no prestara atención por donde conducía

"Si creo que yo misma acabo de sacar la conclusión de todo esto" pensó Karen al recordar a cierta chica rubia de ojos verdes(el delirio del castaño de ojos azules).

Mientras tanto en la habitación 12:

-¿Y ese grito de quien fue?-pregunto Eleonor.

-De la chica con la que choque-dijo Terry.

-Por un segundo jure que se trataba de tu compañera de tablas, esta Karen-dijo Eleonor.

-Es porque con quien choque fue Karen-dijo Terry.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Eleonor sorprendida.

-Lo que escuchaste madre-dijo Terry.

-Oh, pobre Karen-dijo Eleonor.-¿Te molesta si voy a verla?-.

-No, para nada-dijo Terry.-Si quieres ve-.

-Horita vuelvo-dijo Eleonor saliendo de la habitación.

Terry se recostó en la camilla y miro hacia techo, parecía como si estando solo se sintiera mas tranquilo, aunque todavía sentía que le faltaba algo. Definitivamente en ese momento era en el que más deseaba que su Pecosa estuviera con él, así fue como Terry se quedo dormido.

Mientras tanto en Chicago, Candy se encontraba buscando un documento entre todos los que había en el escritorio de Albert.

-¿Dónde puede estar?-se pregunto Candy, mientras se sentaba en la silla.

El buscar cosas no era su especialidad, y el que Albert le hubiera pedido buscar un documento, la tuvo muy agitada casi toda la tarde, estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando noto uno de los cajones medio abierto, así que lo abrió y se encontró con varios documentos, solo era cuestión de buscar el documento que le había pedido Albert.

Así fue como empezó a buscar, entre todos los documentos pero no encontró el que necesitaba, volvió la mirada al cajón y pudo ver que había un extraño sobre, así que pensando que el documento estaba dentro de ese sobre lo tomo y lo abrió para revisarlo, sin pensar que tal vez lo que había dentro de éste no le gustaría haberlo sabido.

Al terminar de abrirlo y sacar lo que había dentro se dio cuenta que era un periódico, muy desanimada lo puso sobre la mesa y miro hacia el techo. De repente sintió una gran curiosidad, curiosidad de saber que contenía ese periódico y porque Albert lo guardo en un sobre. Así que volvió a tomar el periódico y lentamente lo fue desdoblando, hasta que estuvo completamente abierto.

Candy quedo en shock al leer lo que éste contenía:

" Trágico accidente en Nueva York

La noche del 5 de noviembre se reporto un accidente en Brodway, Nueva York, el auto el cual al caer por un barranco se destruyo, era conducido por uno de los actores más reconocidos de aquella ciudad, Terryus Grandchester y su prometida la ex actriz Susana Marlow regresaban de una cena esa misma noche, sin saber que es lo que les tenia tendido el destino".

Candy ya no pudo leer más, no podía creer lo que sus ojos(los cuales ya estaban llenos de lágrimas) acababan de leer, simplemente no lo podía creer.

-Terry, tú no por favor-dijo Candy entre sollozos.-Tú no puedes estar...-.

Candy ya no podiendo retener las lágrimas, dejo que estas salieran libremente, mientras ella repetía una y otra vez el nombre de su amado Terry.

-No Terry no-dijo Candy.-No puedes, no puedes estar ¡Muerto!-.

La puerta del despacho se abrió en ese momento, dando paso a Annie y a Archie, quienes al haber escuchado los sollozos de Candy, rápidamente fueron a ver que pasaba.

-Candy-dijo Annie preocupada.

-Annie-dijo Candy que rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió a refugiarse a los brazos de su hermana.

-Candy ¿qué ocurre?-pregunto Annie.

-Annie, Terry esta...esta...-dijo Candy.

-¿Terry?-pregunto Annie.

Archie en ese pudo notar un periódico sobre la mesa, así que rápidamente se dirigió a la mesa, tomo el periódico y al instante empezó a leerlo, él al igual que Candy se quedo en shock, ahora comprendía porque Candy lloraba.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Annie.

Archie le dio el periódico a Annie quien empezó a leer, en ese momento Annie comprendió porque Candy lloraba.

-Candy-dijo Annie entristecida.

-Terry no puede estar, él no puede-dijo Candy entre sollozos.

Archie se unió al abrazo que le daba Annie a Candy, y entre los dos abrazaban y trataban de consolar a su amiga, quien no dejaba de llorar.

El único error que cometieron tanto Candy, tanto Annie, como Archie es que ninguno termino de leer el periódico.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Hacia Chicago

Una semana ya había pasado desde aquella noticia y aquel accidente, Candy seguía muy dolida no podía que Terry el amor de su vida estuviera muerto, algo le decía que él seguía vivo, pero la tristeza mataba un poco cada día esa esperanza, ya no sabia que creer.

En Nueva York, Terry y Karen ya estaban completamente recuperados, ya hasta estaban ensayando para la obra que ya venia próxima y que seria en Chicago, por eso viajarían 3 días antes, Terry seguía sin creer que iría a Chicago, aquella ciudad donde 2 años atrás se volvió a reencontrar con su hermosa Pecosa y a donde fue después de haberse separado de ella con intención de buscarla, pero al final ya no hablo con ella, se fue como había llegado. El pobre Terry no sabia que hacer, pero tendría que respetar lo que vería al llegar a Chicago aunque no le gustara, pues lo que él temía era llegar a Chicago y lo primero que fuera a ver al llegar fuera a su Pecosa ya casada con otra persona.

"Será mejor que no piense en eso" pensó Terry.

-Terry, Terry-dijo Robert al ver la ausencia de su actor principal.-Terry-.

-¿Eh?¿Me decías?-pregunto Terry volviendo en si.

-¿Qué tienes Terry? Hoy te noto muy ausente-dijo Robert preocupado.

-¿Eh? No nada, estoy bien-dijo Terry.-Si me disculpas, tengo que ir a cambiarme-.

Robert sabia que algo le pasaba a Terry, pues últimamente lo había notado muy raro y parecía que algo le preocupaba, eso hacia sentir a Robert muy preocupado por él.

Karen quien había visto esa escena, se pregunto que es lo que le pasaba a Terry, aunque no lo demostrara, ella aunque no lo demostrara siempre se preocupaba por su amigo.

Al entrar a su camerino, Terry se dejo caer en el sofá, el solo pensar que pronto estaría en Chicago y el poder ver a su Pecosa lo ponían un poco nervioso.

"Tranquilo, no pasará nada" pensó para darse valor.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta, rápidamente se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola al instante.

-Hola Terry-saludo Karen.

-Hola Karen-dijo Terry.-¿Qué necesitas?-.

-Quiero hablar contigo-dijo Karen.

-De acuerdo-dijo Terry.-Pasa-.

Karen al instante entro al camerino de su amigo y se sentó el sofá.

-Terry, quiero saber ¿porqué te he notado tan ausente y preocupado?-.

-¿Yo?-pregunto Terry.

-Si tú-dijo Karen.-Y no me digas que no sabes-.

-¿En serio? Es la segunda vez que me lo preguntan-dijo Terry.-¿Ausente en que sentido?¿Y preocupado en que sentido?-.

-¡Agh! No te hagas el tonto Grandchester-dijo Karen ya algo harta.-Se perfectamente que tiene que ver con Candy ¿qué pasa?-.

Terry en ese momento se sorprendió mucho, no podía creer que Karen se hubiera dado cuenta ¿qué tan obvio era?

Mientras tanto en Chicago, Candy iba bajando las escaleras, mientras miraba hacia abajo, desde que se entero de la "disque" muerte de su querido Terry, se mostraba muy ausente y triste, cosa que preocupaba mucho a Albert, Annie y Archie. Esa tarde había llegado una visita a la mansión, una familia que eran amigos de los Andry y es por eso que todos tenían que estar presentes para darles la bienvenida.

-Que bueno que bajaste Candice-dijo la Tía Elroy al verla que bajaba las escaleras.

-Si tía, lo que usted diga-dijo Candy al llegar a donde estaban los demás.

Albert, Annie y Archie solo miraron preocupados a su amiga, quien tenia la mirada clavada en el piso.

En ese momento George hizo acto de presencia en la sala junto con 4 personas.

-Señor la familia Mcgregor a llegado-dijo George.

-Gracias George-dijo Albert.-Puedes retirarte-.

-Compermiso-dijo George y después se retiro.

-¿Mcgregor?-pregunto Candy sorprendida.

-Muchachos dejen presentarles a los Mcgregor-dijo Albert.

Candy no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-Bueno, él es mi amigo Manuel Mcgregor-dijo Albert, mientras un señor como de 40 años, rubio de ojos color miel hacia una reverencia.

-Mucho gusto-dijo el Sr. Macgregor.

-Ella es su esposa Miriam Mcgregor-dijo Albert, una señora como de 40 años, pelo castaño y ojos verdes hizo una reverencia.

-Es un gusto-dijo la Sra. Mcgregor.

-Y ellos son sus hijos Lila y Dylan Mcgregor-dijo Albert, dos jóvenes una de 18 años y él otro de 19 años, los dos eran rubios de ojos color verdes, los dos hicieron una reverencia.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos-dijeron los dos jóvenes al unísono.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver al par de jóvenes, parecía como si vieran al mismísimo Albert(a excepción de los ojos verdes) y a la mismísima Candy.

-Mucho gusto-dijeron todos al unísono.

Albert noto algo sorprendida y confundida a Candy, así que decidió explicarle quienes eran las personas recién llegadas.

-Candy ¿recuerdas al Sr. William Mcgregor?-pregunto Albert.

-Si, como olvidar a un hombre tan bueno-dijo Candy al recordar al Sr. Mcgregor.

-Pues veras ellos son su familia, Manuel es su hijo-dijo Albert.

-¿Cómo? Pero yo tenia entendido que el Sr. Macgregor no tenia familia-dijo Candy.

-Pues familia propia no tenia, pero decidió adoptar al hijo de su primo, un hombre muy ocupado y casi no prestaba atención a su alrededor entonces decidió adoptar al niño y cuidar de él-explico Albert.

-Oh-fue lo único que pudo articular Candy.

-Bueno chicos ¿Por qué no platican con los hermanos Mcgregor?-sugirió la Tía Abuela.

Todos asintieron así fue como Annie, Archie, Candy, Lila y Dylan salieron de la sala y se fueron al patio trasero.

Bueno, pues es un gusto conocerlos-dijo Archie.-Mi nombre es Archivald Cornwell Andry, pero pueden decirme Archie-.

-Yo soy Annie Britter-dijo Annie.-Es un gusto conocerlos-.

-Mucho gusto Annie-dijo sonriendo Lila.

-Y mucho gusto Archie-dijo Dylan.

En ese momento Annie se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Candy, y con la mirada empezó a buscarla, al instante pudo localizarla apoyada en un árbol con la mirada clavada en el suelo, mientras pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-¿Quién es ella? La noto triste-dijo Lila mientras veía a donde estaba Candy.

-Es mi prima Candice With Andry-dijo Archie.-Y pues si, esta algo entristecida-.

-¿Algo? Yo diría mucho-dijo Dylan.

-Es que esta pasando por un momento algo doloroso-dijo Annie.

-Oh entiendo-dijo Dylan.

-Entonces será mejor que le demos su espacio-sugirió Lila.-En lo que se sobrepone al dolor-.

-Buena idea-dijo Archie.

-De acuerdo-dijo Annie.

Candy seguía muy triste, no podía creer en que triste realidad(según ella) estaba viviendo, le entristecía mucho el que aquel chico castaño de ojos azules estuviera muerto.

Mientras tanto en Nueva York, todos los actores ya se encontraban en la estación de trenes, ese día partirían para al día siguiente ya estar en la ciudad de Chicago. Terry seguía algo nervioso aunque Karen ya le había dicho que no se preocupara él no se sentía tan seguro.

El momento de abordar el tren había llegado, todos subieron al tren, Karen se sentó junto con Terry para en el camino darle ánimos y quitarle esa preocupación que lo embargaba. El tren empezó a avanzar, emprendiendo así camino hacia Chicago.

-Tranquilo Terry-dijo Karen.-Verás que no pasará nada-.

-Si-fue lo único que dijo Terry, que después miro el paisaje por la ventana.

Algo le decía que no pasaría nada el volver a aquella ciudad donde estuvo un año atrás, pero aún así seguía sintiéndose inseguro. Así fue como continuo el viaje hacia la ciudad del recuerdo, la ciudad de Chicago.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Llegadas y Desiluciones

Al día siguiente el grupo Strafford finalmente llego a la ciudad de Chicago, rápidamente se hospedaron en un hotel y iniciaron los ensayos, para el estreno de la obra que sería dentro de dos días.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Andry, todos se encontraban almorzando, cuando en eso llega George.

-Perdón mi interrupción señor-dijo George.-Pero acaba de llegar una invitación-.

-¿Invitación?-pregunto Albert confundido.

-Para el estreno de este Domingo-dijo George.

-Aaa...ya-dijo Albert al recordar.-A ver dámela-.

George le entrego la invitación a Albert y después se retiro, Albert empezó a abrirla, cuando la abrió por completo y empezó a leer, sonrió melancólicamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Archie.

-No nada-dijo Albert con la voz un poco entrecortada.

-¿Una invitación de que es?-pregunto Annie.

-Para ir al estreno de una obra de teatro-dijo Albert.

-¿Qué compañía la presenta?-pregunto Candy algo nerviosa.

-Strafford-dijo Albert con un dejo de tristeza(cabe mencionar que Albert también creía que Terry estaba muerto, pues él tampoco termino de leer el periódico y no lo ha querido volver a leer pues le entristecía mucho el saber que su amigo estaba muerto).

Candy en ese momento clavo su mirada en el piso y sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar, cuanto había soñado durante sus tiempos de soledad, el volver a ver actuar a su querido Terry, en una de las mejores obras puestas en escena por la compañía Strafford. Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, cuando:

-Si me disculpan-dijo Albert con la voz entrecortada.-Tengo que ir a ver un asunto a mi oficina-.

Albert se fue del comedor y se dirigió a su despacho, entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de si, recargándose en la puerta y dejando que las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, corrieran libremente por sus mejillas. Se dice que un hombre no debe llorar, pero no siempre esa frasecita se cumple, un hombre puede liberar su dolor cuantas veces quiera y nadie tiene que decir nada, Albert seguía muy dolido de saber que su amigo estuviera muerto, simple y sencillamente no lo podía creer.

Mientras tanto en el comedor, Candy seguía viendo la puerta por la que salió Albert, en eso sus ojos se volvieron a cristalizar.

"A ti también te duele, te duele la triste realidad, él era tu amigo y era el amor de mi vida es obvio que los dos sentamos más su ausencia, ya no tendrás a nadie con quien bromear y pelear, y yo ya no tengo a nadie más para abrir mi corazón, él se fue para siempre" pensó con tristeza Candy, sintiendo que en cualquier momento las lágrimas saldrían de sus bellos ojos.

-Si me disculpan-dijo Candy poniéndose de pie y saliendo del comedor.

Rápidamente subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación, abrió la puerta y rápidamente entro cerrando la puerta detrás de si, al instante se dirigió a la cama, acostándose y aferrándose a la almohada, dejando que las lágrimas rodaran libremente por sus mejillas.

-Terry, mi amor-dijo Candy entre sollozos.-¿Por qué, porque, porque?-.

Un día después, en el teatro de Chicago, el grupo Strafford así su último ensayo, antes de el estreno que sería al día siguiente, todos estaban algo nerviosos, pero el director Robert Hattaway les daba palabras de aliento para que el nerviosismo de los actores desapareciera, tanto él como Eleonor Baker les decían a todos los actores que se relajaran que todo saldría bien.

Terry aunque seguía algo ausente, daba todo de su parte para que la obra saliera bien.

-Bueno, tómense un descanso-dijo Robert.-Hoy por la tarde haremos un último ensayo-.

-Terry, vamos a pasear por Chicago-dijo Karen.

-No tengo ganas-contesto Terry.

-Anda Terry-lo animo Karen.-Vamos, tu madre también ira-.

-Es que...yo no se-dijo Terry.

-Vamos, por favor-suplico Karen.

-De acuerdo-dijo Terry.-Vamos-.

Junto con su madre y Karen, Terry se fue a dar un paseo por la ciudad de Chicago, aunque no quería hacerlo, también se dio cuenta que no podía dejar que Karen y su madre pasearan por las calles de Chicago solas. Pasaron por muchas tiendas, donde Karen pedía que entraran para comprar algunos vestidos o accesorios, Eleonor de pasadita compraba lo suyo y Terry como buen caballero que era tenia que sostener todas las bolsas.

Así fue como pasaron casi toda la tarde de compras y viendo diversos lugares, Terry parecía que estaba a punto de ser aplastado por tantas bolsas que llevaba cargando, Karen y Eleonor al verlo decidieron que era momento de regresar al hotel.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Andry, Candy salía de su habitación cuando se encontró con Albert.

-Hola pequeña-dijo Albert.

-Hola Albert-dijo Candy.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Albert.

-Si, no te preocupes-dijo Candy.-¿Y tú, estas bien?-.

-Si, podría decirse que si-dijo Albert.

-Albert yo quería decirte que...que yo quiero ir a el estreno de la obra que presentara el grupo Strafford-.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Albert.

-Lo que escuchaste Albert-dijo Candy.

-Pero...¿estas segura?-dijo Albert.

-Si Albert-dijo Candy.-Yo le prometí que cuando la compañía Strafford viniera a Chicago yo iría a ver la obra, quiero ir y ver actuar a todos los actores, aunque él ya no este allí-.

Albert no sabia que contestar, pues se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, solo vio con tristeza a Candy, quien retenía las lágrimas que estaban amenazando por salir de sus ojos.

-No tienes que hacerte la fuerte pequeña-dijo Albert.-Llora si quieres llorar-.

-Yo no lloro Albert, yo nunca lloro-dijo Candy clavando la mirada al piso.-No lloro-.

-Candy-dijo Albert, tomándola por los hombros y haciendo que levantara la mirada.-No siempre tienes que hacerte la fuerte-.

-Yo...yo...-dijo Candy con la voz entrecortada.-Aaa...aa...Albert-.

Candy abrazo a Albert, quien correspondió al abrazo.

-Tranquila pequeña-dijo Albert.

-Él no puede estar muerto, él no puede-dijo Candy entre sollozos.-Mi vida sin él ya no tenia sentido y ahora que esta muerto mi vida ya nunca volverá a ser feliz-.

-Candy no digas eso-dijo Albert.

-Es la verdad, él ocupaba una parte muy importante en mi vida y en mi corazón-dijo Candy mientras se tocaba su pecho con las dos manos(donde se encontraba su corazón).-Él solo él era la persona que pudo obtener mi corazón, yo lo amaba y lo sigo amando con todo mi corazón, ¿cómo crees que me siento al saber que él ya no vive? Me siento como si estuviera muerta en vida, y no acepto la realidad que me rodea ¡simple y sencillamente no la acepto!-.

-Candy por favor tranquilízate-dijo Albert.

-Perdóname Albert, si me disculpas quiero estar sola-dijo Candy entrando a su habitación.

Albert se sentía muy mal de ver a su amiga así, no le gustaba verla sufrir.

"Solo el tiempo la ayudara a sobreponerse al dolor" pensó Albert, después se dirigió a las escaleras y bajo al primer piso.

Annie quien había escuchado todo, miro melancólicamente hacia donde estaba la habitación de su amiga, sabia que no seria fácil para ella sobreponerse al dolor, y más al saber que había perdido a el amor de su vida, aunque no era la primera vez que la veía dolida, pero si la primera vez en que sabia que su amiga no se sobrepondría al dolor tan pronto y tan fácilmente. Esto era muy diferente a como cuando la vio, años atrás cuando Anthony había muerto o cuando Stear falleció, sabia que estaba herida seria más difícil de curar.

Ese día paso y la mañana del siguiente día paso demasiado rápido, en el teatro de Chicago ya todos los actores se estaban alistando, la obra iniciaría aproximadamente en dos horas.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Andry, todos se estaban alistando para irse al teatro, los Mcgregor también irían, y Dylan aprovecho para pedirle a Candy que fueran al teatro como pareja, Candy al inicio no quería pero Dylan era tan insistente que al final termino aceptando.

Faltando ya únicamente media hora para que iniciara la obra, cuando todos subieron a los autos y se dirigieron al teatro de Chicago. Al llegar, todos bajaron de los autos, en la entrada vieron a muchas celebridades y personas importantes de Chicago.

Candy se sorprendió mucho al ver entre todos esos actores un rostro conocido, a pesar de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se vieron, todavía recordaba a aquella señora tan buena, por una parte quería ir a saludar a la Sra. Baker y darle el pésame por la muerte de su hijo, pero otra parte le decía que se quedara donde estaban sus amigos, pues no quería que aquella pobre señora se entristeciera aún más.

En ese momento todos empezaron a entrar al teatro, así que los Andry también entraron, al entrar uno de los encargados le entrego un libreto a Albert, quien empezó a hojearlo, quedo en shock al leer los nombres de los personajes y quienes los iban a interpretar.

*Blanca Nieves-Karen Kleiss

*Príncipe Azul-Terryus Grandchester

*Bruja malvada-Eleonor Baker

Albert no siguió leyendo lo demás y mejor regreso la vista al nombre del chico que interpretaría el papel de el Príncipe Azul.

"¿Terry? ¿Porqué lo habrán puesto como actor en esta obra si él ya esta..." Albert no quiso volver a pensar en la realidad.

-¿Albert?-pregunto Archie al ver la ausencia del rubio.

-¿Eh?-dijo Albert volviendo en sí.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto esta vez Candy.

-Si, no se preocupen-dijo Albert.-Vamos-.

Así fue como, se dirigieron al palco que les fue asignado y desde esa altura podrían ver mejor la obra. Albert, quien seguía algo confundido seguía sin entender porque el nombre de Terry estaba entre los de los actores que actuarían esa noche.

"No lo entiendo, así de simple, no puedo entenderlo" pensó Albert.

Mientras tanto, detrás del telón dos jóvenes estaban discutiendo con el director.

-Como demonios no nos especificaste que los versos que nos aprendimos eran notas de una canción-dijo molesta Karen.

-Por favor señorita no se altere-pidió el director.

-¡Agh! Te matare-dijo Karen.

-¡Alto!-dijo alguien detrás de ellos.

-Robert-pronunció Karen.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-pregunto Robert.

-Lo que sucede Robert, es que el director que pusiste a cargo, no nos especifico que los versos que teníamos que aprendernos eran notas de una canción-dijo Terry.

-Pero Terry...muchacho, te lo dije a ti antier-dijo Robert.

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendida Karen.

-Si, yo se lo dije a Terry antier, y le pedí que te avisara a ti-dijo Robert.

-Él no me dijo absolutamente nada-dijo algo molesta Karen.

-Ay no, gracias Robert acabas de cavar mi tumba-dijo Terry.

-Agh Grandchester-dijo Karen molesta.

-Bueno si me disculpan, yo tengo que ¡corre!-dijo Terry que al instante empezó a correr.

-No, no lo harás-dijo Karen empezando a perseguirlo.

Robert se quedo viendo a Terry, quien trataba de escapar de Karen, tenia ganas de reírse pues se le hacia muy gracioso ver a los dos jóvenes corriendo en círculos.

-Chicos nada más no vayan a salir al escenario antes de que la obra empiece-dijo Robert.

-Robert, eso tiene una imposibilidad del uno al...-dijo Terry pero fue interrumpido.

-Te mataré Grandchester-dijo molesta Karen.

Del otro lado del talón las personas no dejaban de ver el telón, pues aparte de que éste se movía escuchaban los gritos de una chica que al parecer estaba molesta. De los Andry casi nadie estaba prestando atención, solamente Albert y el Señor y la Señora Mcgregor, pues los demás estaban platica muy almenadamente.

-Eres un tonto-dijo Karen.

-Deja de insultarme-dijo Terry.

-No, eres un idiota como se te pudo a ver olvidado decirme algo tan importante-dijo Karen.

-No lo se, porque no se lo preguntas a mi cabeza-dijo sarcásticamente Terry.

-Irresponsable sínico-dijo molesta Karen.-Por eso ya nunca más tendrás novia-.

Karen al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se tapo la boca con las dos manos, y empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Terry algo divertido al verla así, simulo que lo que había dicho le había disgustado.

-Perdóname, no era mi intención decir eso-dijo Karen.-Lo siento-.

-Tranquila, no estoy molesto-dijo Terry.-Solo simulaba pues se me hizo muy gracioso la cara de terror que pusiste-.

-Jajaja si-dijo Karen.

-Y yo te pido disculpas por no avisarte que tendríamos que cantar-dijo Terry no tan a gusto, pues la idea de cantar no le agradaba mucho.-Pero se me olvido-.

-No te preocupes-dijo Karen.-Sería muy humillante si no supiéramos cantar, pero por milagro tú no eres tan malo cantando y yo tampoco-.

-Si, eso es un punto más a nuestro favor jajaja-dijo Terry.

-Jajaja-rieron los dos al unísono.

-Muchachos prepárense esta a punto de empezar la obra-dijo Robert.

Terry y Karen asintieron, y rápidamente se unieron a los demás actores, se colocaron las máscaras que utilizarían y esperaron a que la obra iniciara.

Mientras tanto en el palco donde se encontraban los Andry.

"Por un momento juré que el que gritaba junto con la chica era Terry, pero no estoy muy seguro" pensó Albert.

En ese momento se empezaron a escuchar aplausos y el telón empezó a subir, lo que indicaba que la obra estaba por empezar. Durante toda la obra, todos los Andry guardaron silencio, especialmente dos personas, Candy y Albert al ver la interpretación del joven que interpretaba al príncipe Azul jurarían que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Terry, pero Candy no estaba tan segura. Albert no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, a pesar de que el joven estuviera usando un antifaz, él podía reconocer de quien se trataba, conocía muy bien a su amigo como para no reconocerlo, pero no podía entender como es que Candy no se daba cuenta, aunque a eso no le tomaba tanta importancia.

"No puedo creerlo, estas vivo, amigo estas vivo" pensó Albert muy feliz mientras veía la interpretación de su amigo.

Al finalizar la obra, todos los espectadores empezaron a salir, entre ellos los Andry, Albert dijo que iría al baño, pero en realidad lo que quería era ir a ver a su amigo.

Al llegar a los camerinos, pregunto por el actor Terryus Grandchester, al llegar a donde se encontraba el camerino no lo dudo dos veces y toco la puerta. Ésta al instante empezó a abrirse dando paso a una figura que se le hizo muy familiar a Albert.

-¿Albert?-pregunto Terry sorprendido.

-Terry amigo-dijo Albert muy feliz.

Albert abrazó a su amigo, quien algo sorprendido correspondió al abrazo de su amigo.

-No puedo creer que estés vivo-dijo Albert.

-Alto ¿cómo?-dijo Terry deshaciendo el abrazo.-¿Tú creías que yo estaba muerto?-.

-No solo yo Terry-dijo Albert.-Todos creemos eso-.

-¿Cómo?¿Eso quiere decir?-pregunto Terry.

-Si Terry-dijo Albert.-Candy también cree que tú estas muerto-.

-Ay no puede ser-dijo Terry.

-Terry te puedo pedir un favor-dijo Albert.

-Claro-dijo Terry.

-Terry...si tenias pensado ir a buscar a Candy, te pido por favor que descartes esa idea-dijo Albert.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Terry.

-Candy ha tenido un que otro problemilla y la disque noticia de tu muerte la empeoro, te pido por favor que no la busques horita, dale un poco de tiempo-pidió Albert.

-Pero Albert, yo...-dijo Terry.

-Por favor amigo, te lo pido-dijo Albert.-No quiero pensar como se pondría Candy al ver que estas vivo-.

-Yo...yo no...se-dijo Terry.

-Por favor Terry-dijo Albert.-Hazlo por ella-.

-Mmm...de acuerdo-dijo Terry no tan convencido.

-Muchas gracias amigo-dijo Albert.-Bueno te dejo, tengo que irme si no todos se preguntaran donde estoy y me empezaran a buscar-.

-Si adiós-dijo Terry.

Pasados treinta minutos de que Albert se fue, Terry salió de su camerino y se dirigió a la salida del teatro. Esta vez no tenia ganas de ir a la recepción que había hecho el alcalde de Chicago así que se fue al hotel.

Al llegar al hotel, se dirigió a su habitación, al llegar entró, coloco su saco en el perchero y se acostó en la cama.

-Estoy tan cerca de ti y no te puedo buscar-dijo Terry.-Mi adorada Pecosa cuanto te extraño-.

Con la imagen de la traviesa chica de coletas, Terry se fue quedando dormido.

A la mañana siguiente el grupo Stanford partió muy temprano de la ciudad de Chicago, su próxima ciudad sería Florida, y quien sabe tal vez nuevas cosas podría saber o ver Terry al llegar a esa ciudad.

"Candy" pensó melancólicamente Terry, mientras veía por la ventana el paisaje.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Toda Sorpresa Puede Encontrarse a la Vuelta de la Esquina

-Terry, Terry despierta-dijo Karen.

-¿Eh?-dijo Terry al despertar.-¿Qué pasa Karen?¿Porqué me despiertas?-.

-Tonto ya todos bajaron del tren, ya llegamos a Florida-dijo Karen.

-¿Qué?-dijo Terry incorporándose.

-Eso te pasa por dormirte a las dos de la mañana, sabías que bajaríamos del tren a las siete de la mañana-dijo Karen.

-Lo siento, es que no pude dormir-dijo Terry mientras tomaba su equipaje.

-Oh entiendo-dijo Karen.-Bueno vamos, porque nos costara mucho salir de la estación-.

-¿Porqué?-pregunto Terry.

-Mira por ti mismo-dijo Karen señalando la ventana.

Terry miro por la ventana, sin poder creer lo que veía, muchas personas se encontraban en la estación, y por lo que podía ver no era para tomar el tren si no para darle la bienvenida al grupo Strafford.

-Nos costara mucho salir de la estación-dijo Karen.-Así que apúrale-.

-¿Eh? Si-dijo Terry siguiéndola.

Mientras tanto fuera del tren, entre toda la gente, se encontraba una chica algo irritada de estar entre tanta gente, estaba en compañía de otra chica que no dejaba de ver a los actores que salían del tren.

-Me podrías decir a que vinimos a la estación ¿Anais?-dijo la chica, ella era castaña de ojos cafés y usaba anteojos.

-¿Que no es obvio prima? Venimos a ver a los actores que acaban de llegar-dijo una chica pelinegra de ojos cafés y también usaba anteojos.

-Pero Anais podíamos ir al teatro, no era necesario que viniéramos a la estación-dijo la chica castaña.

-Ay ya Patty no seas tan aburrida-dijo Anais.

-Ja, mira quien lo dice-dijo Patty cruzándose de brazos.

-Tienes que salir a explorar el mundo no solo a estar encerrada leyendo o estudiando libros, eso no es divertido-dijo Anais mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

-Anais no vayas a chocar con alguien-dijo Patty.

-Tranquila prima eso no va a...-Anais en ese momento sintió que choco con alguien.-Pasar-.

-Te lo dije-dijo Patty.

-Perdóneme por favor-dijo Anais mientras volteaba a ver a la persona con la que choco, quedándose boquiabierta al ver de quien se trataba.

-No te preocupes-dijo el hombre.

-Oh Dios, pero si eres tú-pronunció Patty.

Candy acababa de salir de darse un baño, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y empezó a recordar la noche de estreno en el teatro dos días atrás.

"Ese chico parecía que fuera Terry, pero es imposible" pensó con melancolía Candy.

-Candy-dijo Annie entrando a la habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre Annie?-pregunto Candy.

-Albert nos llamo a todos a su oficina-dijo Annie.

-De acuerdo voy a vestirme rápido y ya bajo-dijo Candy.

-Okey te esperamos-dijo Annie saliendo de la habitación.

Candy rápidamente se vistió y salió de su habitación, se dirigió a las escaleras y bajo rápidamente al primer piso, y después se dirigió a la sala, mientras se preguntaba que era eso tan importante que tenia que decirles Albert.

-Ya llegue-dijo Candy entrando a la sala.

-Que bien-dijo Albert.-Pasa rápido-.

Candy se sentó en el sofá al lado de Annie, quien estaba igual de confundida.

-Bueno chicos los llame a los tres porque hay algo muy importante que tengo que mostrarles-dijo Albert, mientras sacaba de uno de los cajones del escritorio un sobre, el cual se les hizo muy conocido a los tres chicos.

-Eso es...-dijo Candy un tanto asustada.

-Debo serles franco al inicio yo creía que lo que leí aquí era cierto-dijo Albert mientras sacaba del sobre un periódico.-Pero hace unos días me di cuenta de que me equivoque-.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Archie sin entender.

-Archie si quieres saber te recomiendo que leas lo que dice aquí-dijo Albert extendiéndole el periódico.

-No tío, yo no quiero leer eso otra vez-dijo Archie dando la espalda.

-De acuerdo-dijo Albert volteando a ver a las chicas.-¿Annie, Candy?-.

Annie al ver que Candy se estaba poniendo tensa, tomo el periódico y empezó a leerlo, esta vez estaba leyendo lo que decía más abajo, y siendo sincera con ella misma lo que estaba leyendo no lo podía creer.

-Oh por Dios-dijo Annie antes de desmayarse.

-Annie-dijo Archie acercándose a su novia.

Candy quien se pregunto porque Annie reaccionó de esa forma, tomo algo temerosa el periódico y aunque no quería empezó a leer nuevamente el periódico, en ese momento abrió los ojos como platos al leer lo que decía más abajo:

"Tristemente la ex actriz no pudo salvarse de este accidente, pero sorprendentemente el joven actor si pudo sobrevivir, actualmente se encuentra internado en el hospital de Nueva York, esperamos tener noticias buenas de él y le deseamos una muy buena recuperación"

-No puede ser-fue lo único que pudo decir Candy antes de desmayarse.

Mientras tanto en Florida:

-Oh Dios pero si eres tú-pronunció Patty muy sorprendida.

-Hola Patricia-dijo nada más y nada menos que Terry.

-Hola Terry-saludo Patty.-Por favor solo dime Patty-.

-De acuerdo-dijo Terry.

-Wowowo tiempo-dijo Anais.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Patty.

-Tú nunca me habías dicho que conocías al guapísimo actor Terryus Grandchester-dijo Anais mirando de una manera especial a Terry.

-Anais compórtate-le reto Patty.

-Jajaja no te preocupes Patty-dijo Terry que después volteo a ver a Anais.-Hola buen día linda, soy Terryus Grandchester para servirle, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?-.

-Aaa... Anais O'brien es un gusto-dijo algo nerviosa Anais.

-Que nombre tan lindo tienes-dijo Terry guiñándole un ojo.

-Gra...gra...gracias-dijo Anais.

Patty solo veía algo divertida aquella escena, no era la primera vez que veía a su prima actuando como una tonta pero se le hacia muy gracioso.

-Terry porque no desayunas con nosotras-sugirió Patty, para sorpresa de Anais.

-No lo se-dijo Terry.-Eso dependerá de lo que diga Robert, no puedo tomar un descanso así nada más sin avisarle-.

-De acuerdo no te preocupes te esperaremos-dijo Patty.

Cuando Terry se alejo, Anais volteo a ver a Patty algo enfadada.

-¿Porqué mejor no lo invitaste a cenar?-dijo Anais.

-Y hora tú ¿Qué mosca te pico?-dijo Patty sorprendida.

-Lo que sucede es que invitaste a comer a Terry justo cuando me tocan mis lecciones de piano-dijo Anais.

-Oh cierto, con razón tu padre dijo que llegaras pronto a tu casa-dijo Patty recordando.

-Exacto y yo quería conocer más a fondo a Terryus-dijo Anais.

-Ni te hagas ilusiones Anais-dijo Patty.-El corazón de Terry ya tiene dueña-.

-Aaa...mejor me voy-dijo Anais alejándose.

-Fue por algo que dije, según yo no dije nada malo-dijo muy pensativa Patty.

-Hola de nuevo Patty-dijo Terry.-Robert dice que el día de hoy será de descanso, ya mañana iniciarán los ensayos-.

-Que bien-dijo Patty.

-Oye ¿y tú amiga?-dijo Terry al no ver a Anais.

-Ah, Anais, este...regreso a casa porque tenia un compromiso-dijo Patty.

-Oh, vaya-dijo Terry.

-Oye Romeo, ¿no estarás pensando cortejar a mi prima o si? Porque grábate en la cabeza que tú tienes a Candy-dijo Patty.

-¿Qué? No solo que...tu prima me cayo muy bien, es la primera vez que veo a una chica tan ilusionada como ella-dijo Terry.

-¿Ilusionada para qué?-pregunto Patty.

-¿Eh? No nada, ignórame-dijo Terry empezando a caminar.

-De acuerdo-dijo algo extrañada Patty al mismo tiempo que lo empezaba a seguir.

Llegaron a un restaurante cerca de la estación de tren, se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron de comer.

-Y dime Patty ¿qué a sido de tu vida actualmente?-dijo Terry.

-Bueno pues, estoy estudiando para poder ser una educadora, ya solo me falta otro año y ya-dijo Patty.-Dijera Candy "ya solo falta un salto para llegar a la meta"-.

-¿Ella dijo eso?-pregunto Terry.

-Bueno, es que como dice varias cosas para casi todo, esta es la que me ayuda a seguir adelante-dijo Patty risueña.

-Tú quieres mucho a Candy ¿verdad?-dijo Terry.

-Si, la quiero mucho, como la hermana que nunca tuve o el ángel que se preocupa por mi y me cuida, Candy a sido una persona muy amable y su amabilidad hizo que se ganara la confianza de todas las personas-dijo Patty.-Me he sentido muy mal, de no poder ir a Chicago a verle, pero no puedo dejar mis estudios así como si no fuera nada importante-.

-Seguro que ella te entenderá, es muy dulce como para enojarse contigo por no ir a verla, ella es una muy, muy dulce chica-dijo Terry mientras una sonrisa melancólica se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Terry lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal-dijo Patty.

-No te preocupes Patty-dijo Terry.-Estoy bien-.

En ese momento el camarero llego, les entrego la comida y empezaron a comer.

Mientras tanto en Chicago:

-¡Ah, suéltenme!-se escucho un grito por toda la mansión Andry.

-¡No!-respondieron Albert y Archie al unísono.

-¡Suéltenme, suéltenme!-grito desesperada Candy.

-¡No!-respondió Albert.

-¡Por favor!-grito Candy.

-¡No!-respondió Archie.

-¡Suéltenme, tengo que ir a Nueva York!-grito Candy.

-¡No!-respondieron Albert y Archie al unísono.

-¡Necesito ir a Nueva York, por favor déjenme!-dijo Candy.

-No-respondió Archie.

-Por favor, por favor quiero ir a verlo, quiero ir a verlo por favor-dijo Candy con la voz entrecortada.

-Lo siento Candy, pero la respuesta sigue siendo no-dijo Albert.-No te podemos dejar ir así, estando tú tan alterada-.

-Pero yo no puedo esperar, yo no quiero, yo ya quiero estar con él-dijo Candy mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.-Ya fue mucho tiempo sin verle, quiero estar con él-.

-Candy-dijo Archie.

-Por favor déjenme ir-dijo Candy, mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.-Quiero ir a Nueva York, quiero ir a ver a Terry-.

-Lo siento Candy-dijo Albert.-Corres el riesgo de que te pase algo yéndote así, tan alterada-.

-Albert, por favor-dijo Candy.

-Lo siento pequeña-dijo Albert, mientras la cargaba y la llevaba a su habitación.

-Bájame Albert-dijo Candy.-Bájame-.

Albert entro a la habitación de Candy y la bajo, rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta para evitar que Candy se saliera.

-Albert por favor te lo suplico, déjame ir, necesito ir a Nueva York-dijo Candy, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-Lo siento Candy, pero no puedes ir a buscarlo en esa condición-dijo Albert.-Me preocupa mucho que te pase algo-.

-Albert por favor, por favor-dijo Candy.

-Lo siento Candy-dijo Albert, que rápidamente salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta por fuera.

-Albert abre la puerta, por favor-dijo Candy, mientras golpeaba la puerta.-Abre, abre-.

Mientras tanto fuera de un restaurant de Florida:

-Gracias por invitarme a comer-dijo Patty.-Aunque tengo entendido que era yo la que te había invitado a comer-.

-No hay de que-dijo Terry.-Además, no iba a dejar que una dama como tú pagara, eso no seria muy justo-.

-Jajaja creo que tienes razón-dijo Patty.

-Claro que si jajaja-dijo Terry.

-Aaa...bueno tengo que regresar a casa, tengo que seguir estudiando-dijo Patty.-Adiós Terry, me alegro mucho volver a verte-.

-Gracias, a mi también me alegro volver a verte-dijo Terry.

-Bueno adiós-dijo Patty.

-Adiós-dijo Terry.

Después de eso, Patty se fue, Terry estaba dispuesto a cruzar la calle justo cuando un auto pasaba por la calle. El conductor al verlo rápidamente freno, milagrosamente pudo frenar a tiempo antes de que algo más pudiera pasar.

-Óigale que le ocurre-dijo molesto, un chico pelinegro de ojos azules.

"Ah Dios mío, ¿porqué me haces esto? Ya esta es la tercera vez que estoy en peligro de morir, ¿qué acaso hice algo malo?" pensó Terry.

-He no me de el avión y contésteme-dijo molesto el pelinegro.

-Tranquilo hombre, que yo no he hecho nada malo-dijo algo molesto Terry.-Yo solo me guio por el semáforo, que déjeme decirle usted no vio, el semáforo marca rojo ósea que los autos se detengan y las personas puedan pasar-.

El joven pelinegro miro hacia el semáforo, dándose cuenta que aquel joven castaño tenia razón.

-Oh, de verdad lo lamento-dijo el pelinegro.-Solo que he tenido un día muy estresante y lo único que quiero es descansar-.

-Mmm...que mal por ti-dijo Terry.-Aunque no te preocupes, ya somos dos-.

-Jajaja pues igual lo siento por ti-dijo el pelinegro.

-Jajaja si-dijo Terry, quien se sentía algo extraño, pues ya platicaba con aquel joven como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Daniel Anderson-dijo el chico extendiendo su mano.

-Es un gusto, yo soy Terryus Grandchester-dijo Terry estrechando la mano del joven.

-¿Tú eres Terryus, el famoso actor de Brodway?-pregunto Daniel.

-Así es-dijo Terry.

-Bueno, pues es un gusto conocerte-dijo Daniel.-Ya había oído de ti con anterioridad en los periódicos y también de la loca de mi hermana jajaja-.

-Jajaja-rio Terry.

-Ella es tu admiradora y es por eso que se la pasa hablando de ti, mis padres no saben como callarla jajaja no saben si taparle la boca o mandarla por paquete a ese tal actor, en pocas palabras tu, para que el silencio regrese a casa-dijo divertido Daniel.

-Jajaja pues deja decirte que nunca me quedo con esos paquetes, siempre los regreso-bromeó Terry.

-Jajaja-rieron los dos al unísono.

Terry se sentía muy feliz al estar con ese joven, como si alguien después de mucho tiempo se apiado de su soledad y decidió alegrarle su día o simple y sencillamente había entablado una nueva amistad.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Escapadas Sin Exito

Terry regresaba a su apartamento más feliz que de costumbre, cosa que extraño a todos sus compañeros que se encontraban en la recepción, le alegraba mucho volver a ver a Patty la amiga de Candy, y el conocer a un nuevo amigo.

Daniel Anderson era un joven de 20 años muy alegre y divertido, cuya vida había cambiado desde que su verdadero padre falleció y su madre se volvió a casar, no era muy fácil para él y para su hermana menor el convivir con el Sr. Anderson pero pues ya se iban acostumbrando, ahora también ayudaba a su nuevo padre en los negocios de la familia. Estas eran una de las pocas cosas que entablaron Terry y Daniel en su larga conversación al igual que un poco de la vida de Terry.

Terry se sentía muy feliz de conocer un nuevo amigo, Daniel y Terry eran tan diferentes pero a la vez iguales.

En una mansión de la ciudad de Florida:

-Me alegro que hayas llegado ya, hijo-dijo una señora.

-Si madre, ya regrese-contesto Daniel.

-Que bueno, ya me estaba preocupando un poco-dijo la señora.

-Ay madre-dijo Daniel, acercándose y abrazando a su madre.

La señora Anderson, era una señora pelinegra de ojos azules, igual como Daniel, no pasaba mucho de los 40 años y se caracterizaba por cuidar y mimar a sus hijos.

-Bueno ve a cambiarte y bajas a cenar, de acuerdo-dijo la Sra. Anderson.

-Si madre-dijo Daniel que rápidamente se dirigió a las escaleras y subió al segundo piso.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, Daniel mientras comía volvió a recordar esa tarde, cuando conoció a un nuevo amigo, de repente recordó algo y volteo a ver donde se encontraba su hermana.

"¿Qué reacción tendría Itzel si le cuento que conocí al famoso actor Terryus Grandchester?" pensó Daniel.

Itzel Anderson era una chica de 19 años, era el vivo retrato de su fallecido padre, pelirroja de ojos color miel, ella se caracterizaba por ser muy dulce y amable.

-Daniel-dijo el Sr. Anderson.

-¿Sí, que pasa padre?-pregunto Daniel.

-¿Qué te parece tan divertido?-pregunto el Sr. Anderson.

-Porqué la pregunta-dijo Daniel.

-Porque no dejas de reírte-dijo el Sr. Anderson.

-Ah, no es nada-dijo Daniel.

-De acuerdo-dijo al extrañado el Sr. Anderson.

El Sr. Anderson era un hombre amable pero a la vez muy calculador, sabia mucho de negocios y ese conocimiento se la estaba heredando a su hijo.

-¿Y cómo te fue hoy hijo?-pregunto la Sra. Anderson.

-Muy bien madre, aunque esa reunión me estreso mucho-dijo Daniel.

-Oh, bueno al menos horita ya podrás descansar-dijo la Sra. Anderson.

-Pero al menos me alegro-dijo Daniel.

-¿Porqué?-pregunto Itzel.

-Conocí a un nuevo amigo-dijo Daniel.

-¿En serio?-pregunto sorprendida Itzel.

-Sí-contesto Daniel, tratando de contener su risa.

-¿Y cómo se llama tu amigo?-pregunto la Sra. Anderson.

"Bingo" pensó Daniel.

-Ah si, este su nombre es...Terryus Grandchester-dijo Daniel.

Itzel, quien estaba tomando agua, escupió toda el agua mojando a su padre.

-Oh, perdóname padre-dijo Itzel apenada.

-No te preocupes hija-dijo el Sr. Anderson.

-¿Qué acabas de decir Daniel?-pregunto Itzel volteando a ver a su hermano.

-Lo que escuchaste Itzel-dijo Daniel.

-Pe...pero ¿cómo?-dijo Itzel.

-Ooo...si te contará jajaja fue muy gracioso como lo conocí, yo venia conduciendo y él iba cruzando la calle-dijo Daniel.

-Ósea que-dijo sorprendida Itzel.

-Si estaba a punto de atropellarlo, pero milagrosamente pude frenar a tiempo antes de que eso pasara-dijo Daniel.

-Waw no puedo creer que hayas conocido a mi actor favorito-dijo risueña Itzel.

-Aaaa...no-dijeron con resignación el Sr. y la Sra. Anderson.

-Jajaja-rió Daniel.

Ya era de noche, y todos en la mansión Andry ya se encontraban descansando, bueno casi todos, Candy no podía dormir no podía, ella lo que quería era ver la forma de como escapar de la mansión Andry.

"Piensa Candy, piensa" pensó ella, de repente se le ocurrió algo. "Bingo".

Candy amarro las sábanas y después se dirigió a la ventana, amarró un extremo en el barandal del balcón y otro lo dejo caer hasta el suelo.

-Muy bien, aquí voy-dijo Candy empezando a bajar.

-¿Srita. Candy?-dijo una voz, a la vez que una linterna aluzaba a Candy.

"Rayos" pensó Candy.

-Se...señor Maxwell-dijo Candy volteando a ver al guardia, que cuidaba por la noche la mansión Andry.

-Señorita ¿qué hace?-pregunto el Sr. Maxwell.

-Bueno yo...este...yo...-dijo nerviosa Candy.

-Sera mejor que entre a su habitación de nuevo y descanse-sugirió el Sr. Maxwell.

-¿Eh? Si-dijo Candy, que empezó a subir otra vez.

"Aaa..rayos, que mala suerte" pensó Candy.

Siendo las tres de la mañana, Candy volvió a salir de su habitación pero esta vez bajaría las escaleras y saldría por la parte trasera de la casa, cuando iba bajando las escaleras, otra mala jugada le llego.

-¿Srita. Candy?-pregunto nada más y nada menos que George.

-George-dijo Candy.

-¿Qué hace fuera de su habitación?-pregunto George.

-Bueno yo...este...mmm...yo-dijo Candy nerviosa.

-Sera mejor que suba a su habitación y descanse-sugirió George.

-Si-contesto Candy, que de inmediato se dirigió a las escaleras y subió al segundo piso.

"Otra mala suerte" pensó Candy con melancolía. "¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? Terry, querido Terry no sabes como me encantaría estar contigo en estos momentos".

Siendo ya las 5 de la mañana y viendo que no había nadie en el patio trasero, Candy intento escapar nuevamente saliendo por la ventana, pero como las otras dos veces, justo en el momento en que bajaba, se abrió la ventana de la habitación que estaba al lado derecho y la ventana de la habitación del lado izquierdo.

"Aaa...porque" pensó Candy.

Albert y Archie clavaron la mirada en la chica que se encontraba saliendo por la ventana.

-Candy ¿qué haces?-pregunto Archie.

-Este...yo...bueno...pues yo-dijo nerviosa Candy.

-Candy, Candy ¿no piensas detenerte?-dijo Albert.

-No-contesto fuerte y claro Candy.-No pienso detenerme, seguiré tratando de escapar, sin importar cuantas veces falle-.

-Aaa...Candy-dijo Albert.-No se, ya no se me ocurre nada más que decirte para que entiendas que no puedes y no podrás salir de la mansión Andry, hasta que te tranquilices-.

-No parece divertido lo que haces, tratar de escapar por la madrugada no es nada divertido-dijo Archie.-Lo bueno que el Sr. Maxwell y George te detuvieron-.

-Ustedes pidieron al Sr. Maxwell que hiciera guardia y se encargara de no dejarme escapar-dijo Candy algo molesta, mientras subía otra vez a donde estaba el balcón de su habitación.

-Si y estoy de acuerdo con Archie, no es nada divertido lo que estas haciendo-dijo Albert.

-Sería más fácil si me dejaran ir-dijo Candy.

-Pues prefiero el modo difícil a dejar que te pase algo malo-dijo Albert.

-Aaa...y sigues con eso, increíble-dijo Candy entrando a su habitación y cerrando la ventana.

-Y...esta molesta-dijo Archie.

Albert solo asintió y después entro a su habitación cerrando la ventana detrás de si.

-Y ahora tú te vas-dijo Archie, después de eso entra a su habitación cerrando la ventana detrás de si.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de al lado:

-Parece como si fuera una princesa, una princesa que espera impaciente que su príncipe venga a rescatarla-dijo Candy con la voz entrecortada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.-Es imperdonable que no me dejen ir, yo necesito ir a buscar a Terry, él esta vivo, apenas y lo puedo creer, mi amor estas vivo, como quisiera estar contigo en estos momentos, yo ya no soporto estar alejada de ti. Te amo lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti-.

El cansancio, de no haber dormido toda la noche la fue venciendo, hasta que Candy se quedo profundamente dormida, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, a lo mejor por el sueño que estaba soñando:

FLASH BACK(SUEÑO):

Candy se encontraba a las afueras de Chicago, en un campo muy bonito, mientras veía hacia el horizonte. En ese momento una figura se dibujo en la lejanía, Candy al instante la reconoció y muy feliz salió disparada a donde estaba aquel joven.

-Terry-grito muy feliz Candy mientras corría.

Al llegar a donde se encontraba el chico no lo dudo dos veces y lo abrazó, abrazo que Terry al instante correspondió.

-Terry, Terry, Terry-decía Candy muy feliz.

-Mi preciosa Pecosa, no llores-dijo Terry, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Te he extrañado tanto-dijo Candy.

-Yo también te he extrañado mucho Pecosa-dijo Terry, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Candy.

Candy no pudo soportarlo más así que jalo a Terry por el cuello de su camisa y lo acerco a ella, fundiéndose así, en un dulce y tierno beso, Terry al instante correspondió al beso, un beso que poco a poco subía de tono, hasta transformarse en un beso apasionado, Candy estaba muy feliz y disfrutaba a cada momento ese beso, pero... De repente, ya no sintió los brazos protectores de su amado Terry y ya no sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, así que rápidamente abrió los ojos, muy sorprendida de ver que Terry había desaparecido.

-¿Terry?-pregunto Candy.

En eso logro visualizarlo, en la cima de una colina, rápidamente empezó a correr para poder ir a verlo, pero...cuanto más corría parecía que Terry se iba alejando.

-¡Terry mi amor, por favor espérame!-grito Candy, mientras corría.-¡Espérame!-.

-Detente-dijo una voz detrás de si.

Candy muy sorprendida al reconocer la voz se detuvo, miro la colina donde se suponía estaba Terry, pero Terry ya no estaba allí, así que voltio a ver al dueño de esa voz, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver frente a ella a Anthony.

-A...A...Anthony-dijo sorprendida Candy.

-¿A quién se supone que buscas?-pregunto Anthony.

-¿Eh? Bueno...yo...este yo-dijo Candy algo nerviosa.

-Ah, ya se, al actorcillo ese-dijo Anthony.

-Anthony-dijo sorprendida Candy.

-Él no me parece que sea el hombre apropiado para ti, es demasiado extraño y al parecer le gusta su soledad-dijo Anthony.

-Claro que no, él es un chico con un gran corazón y no es que le guste estar solo si no que me esta esperando-dijo Candy algo molesta por los comentarios de Anthony.

-Como digas-dijo Anthony, que en ese momento desapareció.

-¿Anthony?-pregunto Candy.

En eso se escucho un estruendoso ruido y la tierra empezó a temblar, al instante el suelo se empezó a partir en dos, Candy muy asustada iba a echarse a correr, pero justo cuando iba a empezar a correr la tierra se abrió bajo de ella, cayendo al instante en el hueco que se había hecho.

-¡Ah!-grito Candy.-¡Terry!-.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK(CIERRE DEL SUEÑO)

-Terry, mi amor ayúdame, ayúdame por favor, por favor ¡Terry!-Candy despertó muy asustada.

Candy estaba muy asustada, no sabia el porque de ese sueño, pero le aterraba mucho pensar que ese sueño podría significar que ella y Terry nunca podrían estar juntos.

-Terry, mi amor-dijo Candy.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: El que Tú No Me Conozcas No Significa que No Podemos Ser Amigos

Ya había pasado una semana más, Candy aunque seguía intentando escapar de la mansión siempre pasaba lo mismo…la regresaban a su habitación, ya fuera el Sr. Maxwell, George, Archie o el mismo Albert, quien ya no sabia que hacer para que Candy entendiera.

Mientras tanto, en una parte de California, el grupo Strafford se encontraba de gira, esta era la tercera ciudad que visitaban, debido a que su estadía en Florida se extendió. Terry se encontraba en su habitación, estaba leyendo la carta de su amigo Daniel:

"Hola Terry:

Espero que te encuentres bien, y que estés disfrutando tu estadía en California, yo me encuentro bien, pero a veces me aburro mucho, extraño platicar contigo después de un día tan aburrido, pero bueno tal vez nos volvamos a ver y a ver si cuando te vuelva a ver por fin me digas que ya tienes novia jajaja.

Otra cosa que te quería decir es, si te sientes solo y aburrido, te recomiendo que busques a una muy buena amiga mía, es muy dulce y amable como mi hermana más o menos, ella tiene la cualidad de sacarle una muy linda sonrisa a las personas y sabe entablar conversaciones muy bien. Solo que, si la vas a ver, ni siquiera se te ocurra cortejarla ¿eh? Jajaja no te vayas a dar una idea por ti mismo ¿eh? Es solo que, a pesar de que ella siempre se muestra feliz a tenido una vida muy dura, cuando era pequeña murió su padre y cuando tenia creo 12 años murió su madre, bueno no te sigo contando más, allí si la vas a ver que ella te diga.

Su nombre es Ximena Kyun, ella te alegrada tus días, durante tu estadía en California, bueno me despido. Cuídate mucho amigo, nos veremos.

Daniel Anderson

PT. :Si decides si ir a ver a mi amiga Ximena, aquí esta su dirección:

*Calle California No. 15"

-Ximena Kyun-dijo Terry fuerte y claro.

"Mmm…no lo se, no creo que sea buena idea, ¿porqué Daniel me sugirió a esta chica?" pensó Terry confundido.

-¿Quién es Ximena Kyun?-pregunto una voz detrás de él.

-Ay Dios mío-exclamó Terry.

-Ups perdón ¿te espante?-dijo Karen.

-Tú que crees-dijo sarcásticamente Terry.

-Lo siento-dijo Karen.

-Oye ¿estabas espiando?-pregunto Terry.

-¿Eh? Bueno…este yo…no-dijo nerviosa Karen.

-Aja, y que ¿si estoy desnudo aún así me espiarías?-dijo Terry.

-¿Eh? No-dijo Karen.-Como buena amiga, iría a Chicago a traer a Candy, para que ella se deleite contigo-.

-Jajaja no pues eso, si sería lo mejor que hayas hecho por mi-dijo Terry.

-Jajaja ni lo sueñes-dijo Karen, viendo que el semblante de Terry cambiaba.-Jajaja era una broma-.

-Okey, te creeré-dijo Terry.

-Y bien…¿quién es Ximena Kyun?-dijo Karen.

-Al parecer es la mejor amiga de Daniel-explicó Terry.-Me dice en su carta, que sería buena idea que fuera a visitarle, dice que ella es muy buena y amable, tiene la cualidad de hacer sonreír a las personas y sabe entablar muy bien conversaciones-.v

-Waw, pues que chica más increíble-dijo Karen.

-Pero…no creo que sea buena idea, ir a visitarla-dijo Terry.

-¿Y porque no?-pregunto Karen.

-Pues, no creo que sea bueno ir a una casa sin a ver avisado-dijo Terry.

-Yo creo que si Daniel te la recomendó, ya le habrá avisado a ella-dijo Karen.

-No lo creo-dijo Terry, mientras guardaba la carta de su amigo en un cajón.

-Mmm…tú siempre tan antipático-dijo Karen.

-Bueno…vayamos a los ensayos, que ya se hace tarde-dijo Terry.

-De acuerdo-dijo Karen.

Así fue como los dos salieron del hotel y se dirigieron al teatro de California, para ensayar.

En otro punto de California, en la mansión Kyun, se encontraba una chica pelinegra de ojos azules, que usaba anteojos y tendría como 19 años, leyendo un libro.

-Srita. Kyun-se escucho la voz de su dama de compañía.

-¿Qué pasa Alexa?-pregunto la chica.

-Le habla su madre señorita-dijo Alexa.

-De acuerdo-dijo la chica poniéndose de pie.-Y Alexa por favor no me digas señorita, solo dime Ximena o Xime-.

-Pero señorita-dijo Alexa.

-Por favor-pidió Ximena.

-De acuerdo, te habla tu madre Ximena-dijo Alexa.

-Gracias Alexa-dijo Ximena sonriendo.-Ya voy-.

Ximena se dirigió rápidamente a la sala, donde se encontraba su madre, la Sra. Kyun.

-¿Me hablabas madre?-pregunto Ximena al entrar a la sala.

-Si cariño-dijo la Sra. Kyun.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-pregunto Ximena.

-Primero que nada, te acaban de llegar dos cartas-dijo la Sra. Kyun, mientras sacaba del cajón dos sobres.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Ximena.-¿Y quién las envió?-.

-A ver…-dijo la Sra. Kyun, mientras leía el remitente de cada una de las cartas.-Una es de tu primo Archivald y la otra de tu amigo Daniel-.

-Waw mi primo y mi amigo me escribieron-dijo muy contenta Ximena.

-Toma-dijo la Sra. Kyun entregándole las cartas.

-Gracias, iré a leerlas ahora mismo-dijo Ximena.

-Espera hija-dijo la Sra. Kyun.-Hay algo más-.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Ximena.

-Iremos muy pronto a visitar a tu primo Archivald a Chicago-dijo la Sra. Kyun.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Ximena sorprendida.

-Claro que si hija-dijo la Sra. Kyun.-Tu padre se ofreció a ayudar al Sr. Andry, el tío de Archivald en un negocio que esta haciendo con una de las familias más importantes de América y Europa-.

-Waw, gracias por alegrarme más el día mamá-dijo muy feliz Ximena.-Bueno…ora si iré a leer las cartas de mi primo y mi amigo-dijo Ximena saliendo de la sala.

Al salir de la sala su sonrisa se borro y miro con melancolía la puerta de la sala.

"A ellos solo les importa los dichosos acuerdos de negocio, no podemos ir de visita únicamente para ver como están nuestros seres queridos, siempre tiene que ser un viaje de negocios, no es justo" pensó con melancolía Ximena.

Ximena Kyun, era una chica muy amable y dulce, hija de un coreano y una europea, sus padres eran unas personas muy ocupadas, y muy pocas veces recordaban que tenían una hija, a pesar de que la vida de Ximena era perfecta, ella se sentía muy sola, casi no tenia amig@s, pues también era algo tímida y aparte a sus padres no les parecía buena idea que ella saliera de la casa, es por eso que en vez de mandarla al colegio, ella tenia profesores particulares que cada mañana iban a su hogar a otorgarle más enseñanzas. Sus padres muchas veces, por la cantidad de trabajo que tenían fingían que estaban muy ocupados o que no estarían en casa durante un tiempo. Durante la vida de Ximena, hubo dos veces en que fingieron su muerte, cuando ella era muy pequeña y cuando tenia 12 años, esa vida que tenia simple y sencillamente no le gustaba para nada a Ximena.

Al llegar a su habitación, Ximena se dirigió a la mesita que había en su habitación y se sentó para empezar a leer las dos cartas que le habían enviado.

"Chicago 1917

Hola Ximenita:

¿Cómo esta la prima más linda de todo el mundo? Espero que muy bien, te escribo para ver como estas y me imaginó que tus padres ya te habrán comentado que vendrán a Chicago, esa noticia cuando me la dijo mi tío Albert apenas y lo podía creer, bueno siendo sincero él y yo somos los únicos que sabemos que tú y tu familia vendrán de visita, no se cuando se le ocurrirá decírselo a los demás, pero estoy seguro que la Tía Abuela lo retara jajaja, también me alegro que vayas a venir pues así te podre presentar a mi novia y a mi prima, ellas estarán encantadas de conocerte, especialmente mi prima le gusta conocer a nuevas personas. Bueno prima me despido, cuídate y ve empacando ¿eh? Estaré esperándote impaciente jejeje. Adiós Xime.

Archivald Cornwell"

-Waw, pues yo también estaré impaciente de volver a verte y conocer a tu novia jajaja-dijo Ximena.-¿Qué prima será esa que dice?-.

"Chicago 1917

Hola Xime:

¿Cómo estas mejor amiga? Espero que estés muy bien, yo igual estoy bien por si te lo preguntas, y te cuento para de una vez zafar tus dudas, apenas hace como unos días me mude con mi familia a Chicago, mi padre esta algo ocupado haciendo negocios con una familia de aquí de Chicago y eso hizo que nos mudáramos, bueno aparte de saber como estabas, hay otra cosa que quería contarte.

Apenas hace un mes, conocí a un nuevo amigo, él es actor y se encuentra de gira por las ciudades vecinas de Nueva York, eso incluye a California, y es el lugar en el que según mis cálculos se encuentra el grupo de teatro en el que él trabajo. En efecto es actor y es uno de los más reconocidos.

Es un chico muy interesante, al conocerlo me hizo recordarte, pues él tiene una vida como la tuya más o menos, espero que si tienes la oportunidad de conocerle que trates de entablar conversación con él te aseguro que te simpatizará. Su nombre es Terryus Grandchester, seguramente lo conoces, como las demás chicas jajaja, trata de ser su amiga por favor, él es un chico que actualmente se siente solo y lo que más necesita es la compañía de muy buenos amigos.

Bueno amiga me despido, cuídate mucho y ya no seas tan tosca, por favor. Te quiero mucho mejor amiga. Adiós.

Daniel Anderson"

-Terryus Grandchester-dijo Ximena.-Waw, el famoso actor de Brodway, no puedo creer que Daniel lo haya conocido-.

"Aunque no estoy muy segura, no creo que sea buena idea" pensó Ximena.

-Ximena-se escucho el grito de su madre.-Tienes visitas-.

-¿Yo tener visitas? Que raro-dijo Ximena.

Al instante salió de su habitación, se dirigió a las escaleras y empezó a bajar al primer piso.

Mientras tanto en la sala:

-No puedo entender, porque me obligaste a venir aquí-dijo Terry.

-Muy fácil, si Daniel te recomendó a la chica, seguramente es porque ella te ayudará a dejar de ser tan aburrido-dijo Karen.

-Sabes que nos perdimos los ensayos por venir aquí ¿no es así?-dijo Terry.

-Claro que si-dijo Karen.-Pero no te preocupes, estoy segura que Robert no se enojará-.

-Y ¿cómo estas tan segura de que no se molestara?-dijo Terry.

-Ah, tranquilo confía en mi-dijo Karen.

-No creo que esa sea mi mejor decisión-dijo Terry.-Pero, bueno…de acuerdo Karen, confío en ti-.

En ese momento la puerta se abre, dando paso a Ximena, quien se sintió muy confusa al ver quien la buscaba.

-¿Quién son ustedes?-pregunto Ximena.

-Hola, tú debes ser Ximena Kyun-dijo Terry.

-Si-contesto Ximena.-¿Quién eres tú?-.

-Mi nombre es…Terryus Grandchester-dijo Terry.-Es un gusto conocerte, mi amigo Daniel me ha hablado de ti y quise conocerte-.

-Alto ¿Daniel?¿Daniel Anderson?¿Tú eres el amigo de Dan?-pregunto Ximena sorprendida.

-Si soy yo-dijo Terry.-Ella es mi amiga Karen Kleiss-.

-Es un gusto-dijo Karen.

-El gusto es mío-dijo sonriendo Ximena.-Al conocer a tan buenos actores como ustedes-.

-Muchas gracias-dijeron Terry y Karen al unísono.

-No tienen nada que agradecerme-dijo Ximena.-¿Gustan algo de tomar?-.

-Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría un vaso con agua-dijo Karen.

-Para nada-dijo Ximena.-Alexa-.

Alexa, quien se encontraba igual en la sala, al escuchar la voz de su jefa(en pocas palabras) se puso de pie y se dirigió a donde estaba Ximena.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?-pregunto Alexa.

-Por favor Alexa, trae té y unas galletitas-dijo Ximena.

-Si Srita. Ximena, horita regreso-dijo Alexa, que después se fue de la sala.

-No era necesario-dijo Terry.

-Claro que si, ustedes son mis invitados, tengo que tratarlos como tal-dijo Ximena.

-Pues muchas gracias-dijo Terry.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme Terry-dijo Ximena.

Terry en ese momento, cayo en la cuenta de que su amigo Daniel tenia razón, Ximena era una chica muy amable, aparte de muy parlanchina, eso le recordaba mucho a su adorada Pecosa, pero a pesar de que en su actitud Ximena y Candy fueran iguales sus características las diferenciaban.

-Así que corazón roto-dedujo Ximena.

-¿Eh? ¿Como lo sabes?-pregunto Terry.

-Aunque no me lo creas-dijo Ximena.-Yo puedo descifrar los sentimientos de las personas al ver sus ojos, es un don muy extraño pero a la vez útil-.

-Waw, que increíble y genial-dijo Karen.

-Si, y lo que yo leo en tus ojos es preocupación-dijo Ximena.-Estas muy preocupada por tu amiga, lleva muy ausente y confundido mucho tiempo y eso te preocupa, se ve que quieres mucho a tu amigo aunque no lo demustres-.

-¿Eh?-fue lo único que pudo decir Karen.

-Karen ¿eso es cierto?-dijo Terry sorprendido.

-Bueno yo…este-dijo apenada Karen.

-No te tienes que sentir avergonzada Karen-dijo Ximena.-El que tú te preocupes de tu amigo, no significa que gustes de él o trates de cortejarlo como se ve a los ojos de las personas, eso no es malo, lo mismo pasa con Daniel y conmigo, él se preocupa por mi y yo por él-.

-Exactamente ¿cuál es tu relación con Daniel?-pregunto Karen, para dar por cerrado ese tema.

-Es mi mejor amigo, desde que tengo memoria-dijo Ximena.-Si mal no recuerdo, lo conocí durante un viaje de negocios de mis padres, fuimos a Washington y allí lo conocí, mis padres harían negocios con su familia y bueno él y yo nos fuimos conociendo, y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, él tenia como 10 años y yo 9 años-.

-¿Ósea que su amistad ya lleva perdurando durante 10 años?-pregunto Terry sorprendido.

-Así es-dijo Ximena sonriendo.-Y no me arrepiento de haberlo conocido-.

-Awww, que lindo-dijo Karen.

-Tengo una duda-dijo Terry.

-¿Si?-pregunto Ximena.

-¿Porqué nos cuentas todo esto, si acabamos de conocernos?-pregunto Terry.

-Muy fácil-dijo Ximena.-Porque ustedes me inspiran confianza y me imagino que yo a ustedes, es por eso que les cuento esto porque ustedes son mis nuevos amigos-.

-Me alegro de haber conocido a una nueva amiga como tú-dijo Terry.-Y lo digo de corazón-.

-Yo también me alegro mucho-dijo Karen.

-El que tú no me conozcas no significa que no podemos ser amigos-dijo muy feliz Ximena.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Terry.

-Es una frase que leí en un libro y me gusto mucho-dijo Ximena.-Quiere decir que: no siempre al conocer a nuevas personas, necesitas conocerla de pies a cabeza para que así puedan ser amigos, la amistad se basa en la confianza, si tienes confianza hacia las personas podrás conocer a nuevas amistades-.

-Que linda frase-dijo Terry.-Y que bello significado-.

-Si a mi igual me gusto-dijo Karen.

-Si es una frase preciosa-dijo Ximena.

-Bueno…será mejor que nos vayamos o Robert nos matará-dijo Terry, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Jajaja si buena idea-dijo Karen, que igual se puso de pie.

-Los acompaño al portón-dijo Ximena.

-No es necesario-dijo Terry.

-Claro que si, vamos-dijo Ximena, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la sala junto con Terry y Karen.

Al llegar al portón, Ximena abrió y junto con Terry y Candy salieron a la calle:

-Bueno, muchas gracias por acompañarnos hasta aquí-dijo Terry.

-No fue nada-dijo Ximena.

-Bueno es momento de despedirnos-dijo Karen.-Esperamos que puedas ir al teatro-.

-Claro que si-dijo Ximena, al mismo tiempo que le daba un abrazo a Karen.-Adiós Karen.

-Adiós-dijo Karen al mismo tiempo que se deshacía el abrazo.

Después de eso, Karen subió a su auto en la parte del piloto.

-Adiós Xime-dijo Terry.

-Adiós Terry-dijo Ximena, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Terry, y para sorpresa de él le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Fue un gusto conocerte, te veré luego-.

-Si-dijo Terry al mismo tiempo que subía al auto en la parte del copiloto.

Así fue como Terry y Karen, se fueron alejando de la mansión Kyun, Terry seguía muy sorprendido, por lo que paso hace unos momentos, fuera de la mansión Kyun. Sin pensar, se miro por el espejo del coche y se toco la mejilla, donde Ximena le dio el beso.

"Que extraño ¿porqué habrá reaccionado así?" pensó Terry confundido.

Karen de a ratito, volteaba a verlo, lo veía muy confundido, y esta vez no lo culpaba, igual ella estaba confundida y a la vez sorprendida, de haber presenciado como Ximena Kyun se despidió de Terry dándole un beso en la mejilla. Eso hacia sentir muy atónito a Terry y muy confundida a Karen, les extraño mucho la reacción de Ximena.

¿Será que Ximena Kyun se enamoro de Terry?

Continuará….


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Bienvenida a Chicago, Ximena

Terry se había alegrado de haber conocido a una amiga tan buena como Ximena. Ya había pasado 3 días, actualmente el grupo Strafford se encontraba en Texas.

-Hola Terry-dijo Karen entrando a su camerino.

-Hola Karen-dijo Terry.

-Mira-dijo Karen.-Te llego una carta de Ximena-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Terry.

-Si-dijo Karen entregándole la carta.-Bueno, te dejo para que puedas leerla, luego me dices que te dijo ¿ok?-.

-Okey Karen-dijo Terry.

Después de eso, Karen se fue. Terry se dirigió a la mesa que había en su camerino, se sentó, abrió la carta y empezó a leerla:

"California, 1917

Hola Terry:

¿Cómo estas? Espero que estés bien y que estés disfrutando tu estadía en Texas, es un lugar muy lindo, yo cuando era más pequeña fui allí y me gusto mucho. Bueno amigo pues, te cuento esto de una vez para que vayas de pasadita a visitarme en tu regreso a Nueva York, obviamente somos como vecinos jejeje…bueno creo que ya te enrede, algo natural que hago, es un don jajaja. Bueno pues, el detalle es que me mude de California a Chicago, mis padres están haciendo negocios con la familia más influyente, y pues nos tuvimos por esa razón que mudar a Chicago, estoy muy contenta de regresar a esta ciudad, pues así podre visitar a Daniel y volveré a ver a mi primo, es como un sueño que después de 10 años vuelva a ver a mi primo y a Daniel, ellos son personas muy buenas y siempre me alegraron los días más tristes, posiblemente cuando tu recibiste esta carta yo ya me encontraba con destino a Chicago. Bueno amigo, me despido, por favor cuídate mucho, saluda a Karen de mi parte y no te preocupes estoy segura que muy pronto nos volveremos a ver. Te quiero amigo Terry. Adiós.

Ximena Kyun C."

-Así que fuiste a Chicago-dijo Terry.-Aaa…Chicago, esa ciudad que no puedo ir a visitar sin al instante sentir la necesidad de ir a buscarla-.

"Ay Candy, cuanto te extraño" pensó melancólicamente Terry.

Después de eso, guardo la carta de su amiga en uno de los cajones de la mesa y salió de su camerino para ensayar otra vez antes del estreno.

Mientras tanto, en un tren con destino a Chicago, una chica de ojos azules, cuyos preciosos ojos se encontraban protegidos por unos anteojos, miraba por la ventana el paisaje.

Ximena junto con sus padres, estaban a cuestión de minutos para llegar a Chicago, ella estaba super emocionada de poder volver a ver después de mucho tiempo a su querido primo Archivald.

Después de unos minutos, el tren se detuvo en la estación de Chicago, la familia Kyun tomo su equipaje y bajo del tren.

-Bienvenidos a Chicago-dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

La familia Kyun, voltio a mirar a donde escucharon la voz, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

-George-dijo muy contenta Ximena, que rápidamente corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, abrazo que George correspondió.

Ximena siempre quiso a George como si fuera su segundo padre, él siempre estuvo al pendiente de ella desde que era una niña muy pequeña, al igual que cuidaba de sus queridos primos Alistar, Archivald y Anthony(cabe mencionar que la familia Kyun nunca se entero de la muerte de Anthony y de Stear).

-Bienvenida a Chicago Xime-dijo George.

-Gracias George-dijo Ximena, mientras deshacían el abrazo.

-Bienvenido Señor y Señora Kyun-dijo George.

-Gracias George-dijo el Sr. Kyun.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Andry:

-¡¿Qué? William!-se escucho un grito por casi toda la mansión.

-Lo siento tía, se me olvido avisarle-dijo Albert.

-Pero como es posible eso-dijo la Tía Abuela.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Archie que venía llegando junto con Candy y Annie.

-Archivald ¿tú sabías que hoy llega la familia Kyun?-pregunto la Tía Abuela.

-¿Yo?¿Eh? Pues si-dijo Archie.

-¿Y porque no me avisaste?-pregunto la Tía Abuela.

-Es que, se me olvido-dijo Archie.

-Aaa…de acuerdo-dijo la Tía Abuela resignada.-Arréglense un poco, los Kyun llegaran pronto-.

-Si-dijeron todos al unísono.

Cuando la Tía Abuela se fue, todos voltearon a ver a Albert:

-Tú idea me costo un sermón-se quejo Archie.

-Ya, no seas llorón, que es un sermón-dijo Albert.

-Eres demasiado cabeza fresca-dijo Archie.

-Y ¿de quién se trata?-pregunto Candy.

-Aaa…de la familia Kyun, una de las familias más prestigiosas de California-dijo Albert.-El Señor y la Señora Kyun son los tíos de Archie-.

-¿En serio?¿Y porqué no nos habías contado Archie?-pregunto Candy.

-Lo siento jejeje-se disculpo Archie.

-Vamos Archie yo se que por dentro estas explotando de la felicidad-dijo Albert.

-¿Y eso porqué?-pregunto curiosa Annie.

-Aaa…es que también vendrá su prima Ximena Kyun-dijo Albert.-Ella, Archie junto con Anthony y Stear eran los 4 que alegraban de vez en cuando la mansión Andry-.

-Waw que lindo-dijo Candy.

-Bueno, bueno suban a arreglarse que los Kyun llegaran muy pronto-dijo Albert.

-Si-dijeron todos al unísono y rápidamente subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Siendo las 2:00 pm., los Kyun finalmente llegaron a la mansión Andry, Ximena muy contenta bajo del auto y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la puerta principal, abriéndola al instante y entrando rápidamente, ignorando los reclamos de sus padres que se quedaron atrás.

Al entrar sonrió ampliamente al reconocer a dos de las personas que se encontraban en las escaleras, sonriéndole.

-Tío Albert, Archie-dijo muy contenta Ximena.

-Bienvenida Ximenita-dijo Archie.

-Bienvenida Xime-dijo Albert.

Ximena muy contenta corrió con los brazos abiertos a donde estaba su tío y su primo, ellos rápidamente correspondieron al abrazo de Ximena, quien estaba muy feliz. Cuando el abrazo se deshizo Ximena voltio a ver a Candy y a Annie.

-Hola-saludo Candy.

-Es un gusto conocerte-dijo Annie.

Ximena estaba algo desconcertada pues no conocía a esas dos chicas, Candy y Annie al notarlo, recordaron que no se presentaron.

-Oh lo olvidaba-dijo Candy.-Mi nombre es Candice With Andry, pero si tú quieres puedes llamarme Candy-.

-Mucho gusto Candy-dijo Ximena sonriendo.

-Es un gusto-dijo Annie.-Yo soy Annie Britter-.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Annie-dijo Ximena.

En ese momento la puerta principal se abre dando paso a George junto con el Señor y la Señora Kyun.

-Ximena ¿Por qué te adelantaste?-le reclamó la Sra. Kyun.

-Lo siento madre-dijo Ximena.

-No te preocupes Liz, eso no nos molesta-dijo Albert.

-Hay que tener entendido que eso es una falta de respeto William-dijo la Sra. Kyun.

-Como tu digas-dijo Albert resignado.

-Al fin llegan-dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

-Tía Abuela-dijo Ximena corriendo a abrazar a la Sra. Elroy, quien correspondió al abrazo.

-Pero mira cuanto haz crecido querida sobrina, no hay duda que eres una muy linda señorita-dijo la Tía Abuela.

-Gracias Tía Elroy-dijo Ximena.

-Archivald ¿dónde están tu hermano y tu primo?-pregunto el Sr. Kyun.

Todos en ese momento se quedaron en shock, al reaccionar voltearon a ver a Albert, quien sonrió disimuladamente como si no supiera nada.

-William-dijo la Tía Abuela.

-¿Si tía?-pregunto Albert.

-¿Nunca les dijiste?-pregunto la Tía Abuela.

-Este…yo, bueno…este-dijo Albert nervioso.

-¿Decirnos que?-pregunto la Sra. Kyun.

-Es que lo que pasa…es que..-dijo nervioso Archie.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto el Sr. Kyun.

-Es que…lo que sucede es que…-dijo aún más nervioso Archie.

-Archivald ¿dónde están mis primos?-pregunto Ximena.

-Es que..-dijo Albert.

-¿Dónde están Stear y Anthony?-pregunto Ximena.

-Lo…lo siento Xime-dijo resignado Archie.-Pero ellos…ellos murieron-.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron al unísono la familia Kyun.

-Anthony hace 7 años, durante la cacería de zorros, al caer de su caballo-dijo Albert con los ojos cristalinos.

-An…Anthony-dijo Ximena sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Y mi hermano hace 1 año, murió en la guerra-dijo Archie igual con los ojos cristalinos.

-¿Cómo? No, no es cierto-dijo Ximena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Xime-dijo Archie.

-No es cierto, no es cierto-dijo Ximena y rápidamente salió de la casa.

Archie trato de seguirla, pero el Sr. Kyun se lo impidió.

-Sera mejor que la dejes sola-dijo el Sr. Kyun.-Ella necesita liberar su dolor-.

-Y mientras ustedes nos tienen que aclarar, todo lo que acaban de decir-dijo la Sra. Kyun.

Todos asintieron y rápidamente se dirigieron a la sala, para poder conversar. Mientras que Ximena liberaba su dolor, se preguntaba: ¿Cómo uno al mismo tiempo que se siente feliz, puede sentir dolor?

En eso recordó las pasadas palabras de su amigo Terry: "Nadie puede sufrir tanto, en algún momento de tu futuro, tu dolor será compensado".

Sonrió ampliamente al recordar a Terry, un chico rebelde que puede ser rudo y dulce a la vez, en eso dejo de llorar, se limpió las lágrimas y se dirigió hacia la mansión.

-Por ti Terry ya no lloraré, lo prometo-dijo Ximena sonriendo.-Solo por ti-.

Continuará…..


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: ¿Ximena enamorada de Terry?

Dos semanas ya pasaron desde que la familia Kyun llego a Chicago, tres semanas desde que Candy se entero que Terry estaba vivo y un mes desde que llegaron los Mcgregor. Actualmente, los Andry estaban organizando una cena para que la familia Kyun, la familia Mcgregor y la familia Anderson se conozcan entre si, pues ellos van hacer las familias con las que la familia Andry hará su nuevo contrato de negocios. Eran las 6:00 pm., cuando Candy se estaba arreglando para poder recibir a los invitados que tendrían esa noche. Después de terminar de arreglarse, Candy bajo al segundo piso, donde ya estaban los Andry junto con la familia Kyun.

-Que bueno que ya bajaste Candice-dijo la Tía Abuela.

-Si tía-dijo Candy.

-Tío Albert-dijo Ximena.

-¿Qué ocurre Xime?-pregunto Albert.

-¿Quiénes son las otras dos familias que van a venir?-pregunto Ximena.

-Ximena-le reprendió su madre.

-Lo siento madre-dijo Ximena apenada.

-No te preocupes Liz-dijo Albert.-Claro que Xime y todos los demás pueden saberlo también-.

-Genial-dijo Ximena.

-Muy bien-dijo Albert.-Las otras dos familias que vendrán, son: La familia Mcgregor y la familia Anderson-.

-¿Anderson?-pregunto sorprendida Ximena.

-Si ¿los conoces?-dijo Albert.

-Si tío-dijo Ximena muy contenta.

-Que bien-dijo Albert.

En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió, dando paso a George que venía junto con varias personas. En ese momento:

-Ximena-dijeron nada más y nada menos que Daniel y Itzel Anderson.

-Daniel, Itzel-dijo muy contenta Ximena.

Ximena corrió muy contenta a donde estaban sus viejos amigos, al estar frente a frente los tres se unieron en un fraternal abrazo. Minutos después, el abrazo se deshizo.

-Estoy tan contenta de volver a verlos-dijo Ximena.

-Nosotros también-dijeron Daniel y Itzel al unísono.

-Bienvenidos a todos-dijo Albert.

Todos dieron las gracias y al instante se dirigieron al comedor.

-¿Entonces si lo conociste?-pregunto sorprendida Itzel a Ximena, mientras cenaban.

-Si, si lo conocí-dijo Ximena sonriendo.

-Waw, que suerte-dijo Itzel.

-Si, pienso ir a verlo cuando llegue a Nueva York-dijo Ximena risueña.

-Ay Xime, déjame ir contigo por favor-pidió Itzel.

-Si claro, aún no se si mis padres me lleven, pero pienso ir aunque sea sola, le prometí que iría a verlo cuando regresara a Nueva York y pienso cumplirlo-dijo Ximena.

-Ah jajaja-rió Itzel.

-Jejeje-rió Ximena.

Candy quien se encontraba cerca de Itzel y Ximena, se pregunto de que tanto estaban hablando, teniendo un extraño presentimiento saco su conclusión ella misma, sintiendo al instante un nudo en la garganta.

Cuando la cena termino, las cabezas de cada familia se fueron a ponerse de acuerdo, para empezar con su negociación, mientras que todos los jóvenes futuras cabezas de sus familias platicaban en la sala.

Annie Britter y Lila Mcgregor, se encontraban platicando al lado de la ventana, Dylan Mcgregor, Archivald Cornwell y Daniel Anderson se encontraban platicando al lado de la barra mientras tomaban una copa de wiski, Ximena Kyun y Itzel Anderson se encontraban platicando sentadas en un sofá, mientras tanto Candy se encontraba al lado de ellas, simulando no prestar atención a lo que decían.

-Vaya ¿y cómo lo conociste?-pregunto Itzel.

-Pues veras-comenzó a explicar Ximena.-Vez que tu hermano me envió una carta, pues allí me hablo sobre él, me contó que era su amigo y que era una muy buena persona, que estaba pasando por un momento doloroso, así que me contó que me había recomendado, por eso por una parte sabía que llegaría a conocerlo y en efecto él fue de visita a mi casa junto con su amiga, y allí pues empezamos a socializar y nos volvimos amigos, desde entonces nos comunicamos por medio de cartas-.

-Waw que suerte la tuya-dijo Itzel sorprendida.

-Gracias-dijo Ximena sonriendo.

-Yo haría lo que fuera por conocer a Terryus Grandchester, es mi actor favorito-dijo Itzel.

-El mío también-dijo Ximena.

-Oye ¿supiste sobre su muerte simulada?-pregunto Itzel.

-Si, hasta dice que hay personas que se la creyeron-dijo Ximena.-Eso de creerlo muerto, no es nada lindo-.

-Nada lindo-dijo Itzel.

-Oye ¿te puedo contar un secreto?-pregunto Ximena.

-Claro-dijo Itzel.

Ximena se acerco al oído de Itzel, y empezó a susurrarle algo, al terminar, se alejo de Itzel y espero su reacción.

-¿En serio?-pregunto sorprendida Itzel.

-Si, creo que si-dijo Ximena sonrojada.

-Pues no, no te daré el privilegio-bromeó Itzel, simulando disgusto.

-Jajaja adiós-dijo Ximena, que rápidamente se puso de pie y salió de la sala.

-Jajaja oye espera-dijo Itzel, también poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la sala.

Candy no entendió esa parte, pues no pudo escuchar que era lo que Ximena le dijo a Itzel en el oído, solo pudo saber que la platicaba solo tenía algo interesante, que era: el famoso actor Terryus Grandchester.

Siendo ya las 9:00 pm., la familia Anderson y la familia Mcgregor se fueron, todos estaban platicando en la sala, o bueno casi todos, Candy se había ido junto con Ximena a su habitación a platicar otro rato, pues desde que empezaron a platicar no se detuvieron con su platica.

-Es increíble-dijo Ximena sorprendida, después de que Candy le contó un poco de su vida.

-Si creo que si-dijo Candy.

-Haz sufrido tanto y eso me hace sentir triste, yo tengo un sentido de preocupación muy alto y eso hace preocuparme por los demás-dijo Ximena.-Es muy lindo de tu parte, contarme tu vida-.

-Eres mi amiga Xime-dijo Candy.-Y como amigas tenemos que conocernos-.

-Si-dijo sonriendo Ximena.

-Bueno, creo…que es hora de irme a descansar-dijo Candy poniéndose de pie.

-Espera Candy-dijo Ximena.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Candy.

-¿Puedo contarte un secreto de amigas?-pregunto Ximena.

-Pues si tú quieres…-dijo Candy.-Soy toda oídos-.

Ximena sonrió y después se acerco a Candy, empezándole a susurrar algo, Candy presto mucha atención a lo que le decía Ximena. Pero en eso se quedo en shock, sin darse cuenta, en ese momento sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué es lo que Ximena le dijo a Candy?

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Un Regreso a Nueva York: El Círculo de las Tres Chicas ¿Y una Más?

Después de mes y medio de gira, el grupo Strafford regreso a Nueva York. Terry, Karen y el resto de los actores se encontraban ensayando para la última función que darían de la obra "Blanca Nieves".

-Muy bien, muchachos, esto es todo por hoy-dijo el director.-Mañana continuaremos con los ensayos-.

-Si-dijeron al unísono todos los actores, y poco a poco se fueron retirando.

-Terry, hijo-dijo Eleonor.

-¿Qué ocurre madre?-pregunto Terry.

-¿Te molesta si te invito a comer?-pregunto Eleonor.

-Para nada-dijo Terry.

-Excelente-dijo muy contenta Eleonor.

-Solo déjame ir por mi saco a mi camerino-dijo Terry.

-Claro, aquí te espero-dijo Eleonor.

Terry en ese momento se fue con destino a su camerino, siendo esperado por su madre. Mientras en otro punto del teatro:

-No entiendo, como es que convenciste a mis padres de acompañarte a venir a Nueva York-dijo nada más y nada menos que Patty.

-Hay Patty, deja de ser aburrida-dijo Anais.

-Hay Anais, es que se supone que yo, teniendo 2 semanas libres de aprendizaje, me quedaría en Florida para organizar mi aproximada graduación con mis padres-dijo Patty.-Y en vez de eso estoy aquí en Nueva York, contigo, en el teatro. Oye…es cierto ¿a qué venimos al teatro?-.

-Aaa…pues, a ver a tu amigo-dijo Anais.

-Hay Anais, ya te dije que no intentes seducir a Terryus, pues el corazón de él ya tiene dueña-dijo Patty.

-Ash, tienes un genio en estos momentos, que prefiero ya no comentar nada-dijo Anais.

Así siguieron su caminata, adentrándose más al teatro. Mientras que en otro punto del teatro también:

-Gracias por acompañarnos Daniel-dijo nada más ni nada menos que Ximena.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Xime-dijo Daniel.-Además yo también quiero ser uno de los primeros en saludar a mi amigo-.

-Jajaja esto es genial-dijo Itzel.-Por fin conoceré personalmente a mi actor favorito-.

-Tranquilas he chicas, tampoco de la emoción, no lo vayan a espantar jajaja-dijo Daniel.

-Jajaja como se te ocurre-dijo Ximena.

-Jajaja no digas eso Daniel-dijo Itzel.-Ya me quitaste la idea-.

-Jajaja-rieron los tres al unísono.

Al llegar cerca del escenario, se dieron cuenta de la presencia de dos jovencitas, que igual no despegaban la mirada del telón. Es ese momento:

-¿Patty, Anais?-dijo una voz, cuyo dueño se encontraba en el escenario.

-Terry-dijeron las dos al unísono.

-¿Daniel, Ximena?-dijo confundido Terry.

-Terry-dijeron Daniel y Ximena al unísono.

-Que sorpresa-dijo Terry.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo sonriendo Patty.-Me alegro el volver a verte Terry-.

-Igual yo, Patty-dijo Terry sonriendo.

-Terry ¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto Anais confundida.

-Anais-le reprendió Patty.

-Jajaja no te preocupes Patty-dijo Terry.-Ellos son mis amigos-.

-Es un gusto, yo soy Daniel Anderson-dijo Daniel cortésmente.

-Es un gusto-dijeron al unísono Patty y Anais.

-Y yo soy Ximena Kyun-dijo Ximena sonriendo.

-Mucho gusto-dijeron al unísono Patty y Anais.

-Bueno, yo soy Anais O'Brien-dijo Anais.

-Mucho gusto-dijeron Ximena y Daniel al unísono.

-Y yo soy Patricia O'Brien-dijo Patty.

-Es un gusto-dijeron Daniel y Ximena al unísono.

-Hola linda ¿cuál es tu nombre?-dijo Terry dirigiéndose a Itzel.

"Ay Dios, me dijo linda" pensó Itzel, mientras empezaba a sonrojarse.

-Mi nombre es Itzel Anderson-dijo Itzel.-Y es un sueño hecho realidad conocerte-.

-Jajaja pues gracias, supongo-dijo sonriendo Terry.-Y es un gusto conocer en persona a la hermana de mi amigo-.

-Jajaja-rió Itzel.

-Terry, hijo ¿dónde estas?-se escucho una voz que se acercaba al escenario.

-Estoy en el escenario madre-dijo Terry.

-La voz que se escucho…es de la actriz Eleonor Baker ¿cierto?-dijo Ximena.

-Así es-dijo Terry.

-No puede ser ¿ella es tu madre?-dijo sorprendida Itzel.

-Si-dijo Terry.

-Ay no puedo creerlo, Daniel, es como un sueño hecho realidad, primero conocí a mi actor favorito ósea Terry, y ahora, conoceré a mi actriz favorita Eleonor Baker-dijo muy contenta Itzel.

-Tranquila Itzel, no vaya a ser que espantes a la pobre Sra. Baker-bromeó Daniel.

-Jajaja-rieron todos al unísono.

-Jajaja aja si, como no-dijo sarcásticamente Itzel.

-Al fin, te encuentro-dijo Eleonor que venía llegando.

La Sra. Baker se quedo sorprendida al ver a varios jóvenes, sacando sus propias conclusiones, supuso que se trataban de los amigos de su hijo, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Hola-saludo Eleonor.-Buenas Tardes-.

-Hola-saludaron todos al unísono(a excepción de Terry).

-Supongo, que son amigos de mi hijo ¿no es así?-dijo Eleonor.

-Así es Sra. Baker-dijo Daniel.

-Bueno, mucho gusto-dijo Eleonor.-Soy Eleonor Baker, la madre de Terry-.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ximena Kyun-dijo Ximena.

-Yo soy Daniel Anderson-dijo Daniel.-Es un gusto-.

-Yo me llamo Itzel Anderson-dijo Itzel.-Es un gusto conocerla-.

-Mucho gusto Sra. Baker-dijo Patty.-Mi nombre es Patricia O'Brien-.

-Y yo soy Anais O'Brien-dijo Anais.-Es un gusto-.

-El gusto es mío, el poder conocer a los amigos de mi hijo-dijo Eleonor sonriendo.

-Bueno, supongo que saldrás a dar un paseo con tu madre, Terry-dijo Daniel.

-Así es-dijo Terry algo preocupado, pues no quería abandonar a sus amigos, quienes se habían tomado la molestia de ir a visitarlo.

-No te preocupes amigo, vete tranquilo, nosotros acabamos de llegar a Nueva York, habrá otro día en el que podamos platicar-dijo Daniel.-Vete sin problemas-.

-Gracias Daniel-dijo Terry, que después voltio a ver a sus amigas.-Gracias chicas-.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Terry-dijeron las chicas al unísono.-Vete sin problemas-.

Terry sonrió ampliamente, pero en eso dijo una tontería, que hubiera preferido no haber dicho.

-Cuando vuelva, llevaré a cenar a alguna de ustedes-dijo Terry dirigiéndose a las chicas.

-Oh, oh llévame a mi, por favor-dijo Anais.

-No, llévame a mi-dijo Ximena.

-Mejor a mi-dijo Itzel.

En ese momento un circulo, conjugado por Ximena, Itzel y Anais se formo alrededor de Terry, quien se lamentaba internamente por haber dicho esa tontería.

-Llévame a mi, por favor-se escucho decir a Ximena.

-No, no, llévame a mi porfa-dijo Itzel.

-No, llévame a mi Terry, por favor-dijo Anais.

En ese momento llego Karen, quien al ver esa escena no se molesto en preguntar, pues ya se imaginaba que pasaría tarde o temprano algo parecido.

-Terry-dijeron las tres chicas al unísono.

-Ya Itzel, Ximena, dejen a Terry-dijo Daniel, tratando de alejar a su amiga y a su hermana de Terry.

-Ya Anais, deja a Terry-dijo Patty, tratando de apartar a su prima de Terry.

Minutos más tarde, el objetivo de Daniel y Patty fue un éxito, pues lograron apartar a Ximena, Itzel y Anais de Terry, quien en ese momento se alejo de ellas.

-Jajaja-rieron Karen, la Sra. Baker, Patty y Daniel al unísono.

-Yo no le veo lo gracioso-dijo Terry.

-Jajaja pues yo si-dijo Daniel.

-Jajaja yo también-dijo Eleonor.

-Jajaja yo igual-dijo Patty.

-Ya somos 4 jajaja-dijo Karen.

-Mejor vámonos ya madre-dijo Terry.

-De acuerdo hijo-dijo Eleonor.

-Bueno, los veo luego chicas y Daniel-bromeó Terry, puesto que él era su único amigo, pues las demás eran chicas.

-Jajaja adiós Terry-dijeron todos al unísono.

Terry se dio la vuelta para poder salir junto con su madre. Pero, en ese momento:

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Terry-dijo una voz detrás de todos.

Terry al reconocer la voz, sonrió ampliamente y se dio la vuelta, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la entrada, donde estaba la silueta de una persona, pero al ver sus rasgos, se podía notar que se trataba de una chica. Todos estaban muy sorprendidos, de ver a esa chica, que al parecer Terry conocía muy bien.

-Y que lo digas-dijo Terry sonriendo.

-Has cambiado tanto, ya no eres el mismo de antes-dijo sonriendo la chica.

Un pequeño rayo de sol se coló por el techo del teatro, iluminando el rostro de la chica, haciendo más notorios sus rasgos. Era una chica media alta, piel nívea, pelo castaño y unos preciosos ojos color miel. Todos se quedaron en shock, al ver el pequeño pero notorio parentesco de la chica con Terry, quien seguía sonriendo.

-Y tú también, ya no eres la misma de antes-dijo Terry.

La chica volvió a sonreír, y todos seguían aún en shock, preguntándose: ¿Quién era esa chica?

-Estoy tan feliz de volver a verte-dijo la chica.-Querido primo-.

Continuará….


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Una Nueva Amiga: Nuevas Sorpresas, Nuevos Óbstaculos

FLASHBACK

Terry se encontraba en Texas, cuando se le fue informado que muy pronto todos regresarían a Nueva York, eso le había alegrado mucho, pues después de mes y medio de gira regresaría al que consideraba ahora su hogar.

-Terry-dijo Karen, llamando su atención.-¿Ya sabes a quien invitar a la última presentación? Recuerda que tiene que ser un familiar-.

-Ya lo se Karen-dijo Terry.-Y ya lo pensé-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Karen.

-Así es-dijo Terry.

-¿Y a quién piensas invitar?-pregunto Karen.

-A mi prima-dijo sonriendo Terry.

-Aaaa…no se de quien me hablas-dijo Karen.

-Nunca te hable de ella, pero te aseguro que te caerá bien, es una muy dulce persona-dijo Terry.

-Bueno, te dejo, tengo que ir a escribir una carta para mi tío-dijo Karen.-Pues a él le voy a hacer la invitación-.

-Bueno pues, aprovechare para escribir la mía-dijo Terry, sacando una hoja de papel y un sobre del cajón.

-Bueno, te dejo, vendré más al rato-dijo Karen saliendo del departamento de Terry.

Terry empezó muy entusiasmado a escribir la carta, que enviaría con destino a Inglaterra, donde vivía su prima. Perdiendo la noción del tiempo, después de 3 horas, Terry termino de escribir la carta. En ese momento, la puerta de su departamento se fue abriendo.

-Terry, muchacho-dijo Robert.-Necesito hablar contigo-.

-Okey Robert-dijo Terry.

-Vamos pues, te invito a comer-dijo Robert.

-Gracias-dijo Terry tomando su saco.

En eso, los dos salieron del departamento. Terry por su rapidez en irse con Robert, olvido meter la carta al sobre, dejando al descubierto lo que esta contenía:

"Querida prima:

Te escribo después de mucho tiempo, no solo para preguntarte como estas, no es que no me importe como te encuentres, claro que no, pues sabes que yo te quiero mucho. El motivo de mi carta, es hacerte una cordial invitación para que vengas a América, a la última presentación de una obra que estaba representando y pues ya va a cerrar su gira, espero en serio contar con tu presencia querida prima, tú eres una de las pocas personas en las que puedo confiar y por eso quiero que me acompañes en este momento. Bueno, prima me despido y esperaré con ansias tu llegada. Cuídate, te quiere tu primo…

Terryuce Grandchester"

Al lado de la carta, se encontraba un sobre que decía:

"Nueva York, 1917

Destino a Inglaterra

De: Terryuce Grandchester

Para: Joselyn Grandchester"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Terry estaba muy contento, de ver que su querida prima, si había podido ir a América y poder estar en la última puesta en escena de "Blanca Nieves". Su sonrisa era muy notoria por su amigo Daniel y por sus amigas, quienes eran las más sorprendidas de todos.

-Yo también….estoy muy feliz de volver a verte-dijo Terry.

La chica empezó a acercarse a donde estaban todos, al estar cerca, no lo dudo dos veces y corrió a abrazar a su primo, Terry muy feliz correspondió al abrazo.

-Que feliz me hace el volver a verte-dijo la chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No llores primita linda-dijo Terry.-Recuerda que a las lloronas no las abrazo jejeje-.

-Aún sigues con ese chiste jajaja-dijo la chica.

Terry en eso, recordó a sus amigos, así que voltio a verlos.

-Perdón chicas y Daniel jejeje-dijo Terry.-Me olvide de ustedes-.

-No te preocupes Terry-dijeron todos al unísono.

-Bueno, pues, dejen presentarles a mi querida prima Joselyn Grandchester-dijo Terry.

-Hola, buenas tardes-dijo sonriendo Joselyn.

-Hola-dijeron todos al unísono.-Mucho gusto en conocerte-.

-Sigo sin creer que estés aquí-dijo Terry.

-Bueno, pues…cuando no tienes un puesto importante en tu familia, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras-dijo Joselyn un poco melancólica.-Oh como dice papá, los catástrofes son los únicos que no hacen nada-.

-Josy no digas eso-dijo Terry.

-Es que, por una parte mi padre tiene razón-dijo Joselyn.

-No Josy no digas eso-dijo Terry.

-De acuerdo-dijo resignada Joselyn.

-Bueno, venga sonríe-dijo Terry.

-Okey-dijo sonriendo Joselyn.

-Ahora si, oigan tengo una mejor idea-dijo Terry.-¿Porqué no vamos a comer todos juntos?-.

-Terry no…no es necesario-dijo Daniel.

-Vamos amigo, acompáñennos-dijo Terry.

-Es que…no se-dijo Daniel.

-¿Qué dicen ustedes chicas?-pregunto Terry dirigiéndose a las chicas.

-Bueno, supongo que a papá no le molestara que lleguemos un poco tarde-dijo Itzel.

-Y supongo que a mis padres tampoco les molestara-dijo Ximena.

-Pues entonces ya esta, vamos todos-dijo Terry.

-Esta bien-dijo Daniel.-Pero yo te ayudaré a pagar, no dejaré que pagues todo tú solo-.

Así fue como todos salieron del teatro, y se fueron con destino a uno de los mejores restaurantes de Nueva York.

Mientras tanto, en otro punto de Nueva York, en el hotel Royal para ser exactos, se encontraba una chica rubia, que no despejaba la mirada de la ventana, tratando de analizar lo que se le fue dicho días atrás.

FLASHBACK

Ximena se acerco a Candy lentamente, y al estar ya cerca de ella, se acercó a su oído empezando a susurrarle algo.

-Pues verás, te lo digo porque empecé a tener confianza en ti, y porque ya eres mi amiga y como tú misma lo dijiste siendo ya amigas podemos contarnos todo-dijo Ximena, Candy no dijo nada prefirió quedarse callada, para no interrumpir a Ximena.-Hace poco…hace una semana para ser exactos conocí a una persona, pero no cualquier persona él era uno de los actores más reconocidos, su nombre es Terryus Grandchester-Candy empezó a sentir un nudo en la garganta y empezó a temblar, pero siguió escuchando a Ximena sin interrumpirla.-El detalle es éste, desde que lo conocí no he podido dejar de pensar en él ni un momento, en picas palabras creo que me enamoré de Terryus Grandchester-.

Candy se quedo en shock en ese momento, sin darse cuenta sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, no queriendo derramarlas delante de Ximena, le deseo las buenas noches y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, donde dejo que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-No, no puede ser-dijo Candy.-No Terry, tú no puedes amar a nadie más-.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Desde que Ximena le dijo eso, Candy estaba muy preocupada, le preocupaba saber que se había dibujado un punto intermedio entre ella y Terry.

-Tú no puedes amar a nadie más Terry-dijo Candy.-Me juraste amor eterno, no puedes ahora hacerme esto, por favor Terry no hagas una tontería, mi amor te lo suplico-.

Candy no quería que su presentimiento se hiciera realidad, si se hiciera realidad ella no sabía que podría pasar.

Mientras tanto, en un restaurante de Nueva York:

-Gracias por invitarnos a comer, Terry-dijo Ximena poniéndose de pie.-Pero ahora nosotros 3 tenemos que regresar-.

-¿Porqué?¿Qué no dijeron que a sus padres no les molestaría?-pregunto Terry.

-A ellos no, pero a mi tío si-dijo Ximena.

-Es muy sobreprotector y incluyéndonos a mi y a mi hermana, nos cuida y quiere como si fuéramos de su familia-dijo Daniel.

-Jajaja si el Sr. Andry es muy sobreprotector-dijo Itzel.

-¿Dijiste Sr. Andry?-pregunto Terry.

-Así es, incluyendo a otra familia, a la familia de Ximena, a la familia Andry y a nuestra familia, estamos aquí de visita en Nueva York-dijo Daniel.

-¿Es en serio?-pregunto Terry sorprendido.

-En serio-dijo Ximena.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Terry sorprendido.-Simple y sencillamente no puedo creerlo-.

Todos se quedaron muy extrañados por eso, solo Karen y la Sra. Baker entendieron a que se debía el asombro de Terry, quien seguía sin poder creer lo que escuche de boca de sus amigos.

"No puedo creerlo, estas aquí, estas en Nueva York mi linda Pecosa" pensó Terry con una mezcla de asombro y felicidad.

Continuará….


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Estrenos: La Verdad Lastima

(Narra Terry)

Después de una semana de ensayos, el momento de la verdad al fin llego, no, no es el fin del mundo jajaja, no se porque cada vez que digo eso, creen que es el fin del mundo. No, a lo que yo me refería es que, después de un mes y medio, finalmente llego el cierre de estreno de la obra "Blanca Nieves". Es emocionante jajaja ya me parezco a Karen y a mi madre, ellas están súper emocionadas pues ya este Domingo es la función.

(Fin de la Narración)

Finalmente el Domingo llego, en el grupo Strafford había movimiento desde la mañana, siendo ya las 6:00 pm., todos los actores se empezaron a preparar para la función, que seria en punto de las 8:00 pm. Todo era un movimiento insoportable, que empezaba a irritar a Robert, quien rogaba al cielo para que todo saliera bien en el cierre de escena.

Finalmente el reloj dio las 7:00 pm., ya varias personas empezaron a llegar al teatro, entre ellos los Andry, los Kyun, los Anderson y los Mcgregor, todos habían decidido ir al teatro juntos y sentarse en un mismo balcón, aunque todos iban algo dispersados.

El señor y la Sra. Kyun iban juntos, el señor y la Sra. Mcgregor iban con ellos, al igual que el señor y la Sra. Anderson, también Albert iba con ellos. Ya los muchachos iban de la siguiente manera:

*Archie con Annie

*Daniel tuvo que ser la pareja de Lila, esa noche

*Ximena iba con Itzel, debido a que ya no había más caballeros(literalmente)

*Y Candy tuvo que aceptar la propuesta de Dylan, de ser su pareja esa noche, debido a que él no dejaba de insistirle.

Al entrar a la recepción del teatro, todos se volvieron a juntar para no perderse de vista, debido a que había mucha gente, había muchos periodistas y fotógrafos, y muchas familias ricas de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Mientras tanto, en otro punto del teatro, en los camerinos para ser exactos, Terry se encontraba terminando de arreglarse. A pesar de prestar atención en su arreglo personal, Terry estaba centrado en otra cosa, su mente estaba hecha una bomba de lo feliz que estaba de saber que volvería a ver a su Pecosa.

"No sabes cuanto te he extrañado mi amor, y ahora estas tan cerca, no pienso desaprovechar esta oportunidad, pienso buscarte y volver a escuchar esa linda y tierna voz que te caracteriza, perderme en tus hermosos ojos, y si se me hez concedido probar tus dulces labios, como la primera vez, espero que la obra pase rápido para ir a buscarte" pensó Terry emocionado.

Terry estaba tan emocionado de que al fin, después de mucho tiempo, volvería a ver a su Pecosa, a aquella chica que le robo el corazón desde que la conoció. Aunque hay muchos tropiezos para conseguir tus sueños, y algo tal vez se cole en el plan de Terry, sin él saberlo.

Después de saber donde se encontraba su balcón asignado, todos se dirigieron hacia allí, al estar en el balcón, teniendo una buena vista al escenario, cada quien se puso a platicar por su lado, Archie se puso a platicar un rato con Daniel y Dylan, Lila con Annie y Ximena con Itzel, Candy era la única que se quedo en silencio, tenía la mirada perdida hacia el escenario, emocionada de saber que en cualquier momento vería a Terry, mientras que pensaba:

"Hay Terry, mi querido Terry, después de mucho tiempo te volveré a ver, hay mi amor, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado y después de mucho tiempo te veré, estoy tan emocionada, el poder volver a verte y perderme en tus hermosos ojos azules, y si se puede volver a probar tus labios, hay que estoy pensando jejeje, todavía ni te veo y ya estoy deseando poder besarte, aunque no estaría mal esa idea" pensó Candy, al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba un poco.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escucharse los aplausos de todas las personas, en eso todos dejaron de platicar y voltearon a ver al escenario, viendo que el telón ya empezaba a subir lentamente.

Candy decidió guardar silencio durante toda la obra y así lo cumplió. La obra inicio y todos centraron la vista en la linda chica pelirroja que interpretaba a Blanca Nieves, escuchando como cantaba al ritmo del arpa y el violín. En eso, una luz alumbro a la esquina del telón, entrando en escena un apuesto Príncipe cantando al ritmo del arpa y el violín.

Candy se quedo fascinada al escuchar la hermosa voz que Terry tenia cuando cantaba, y aceptaba que se veía muy guapo en su hermoso traje. En eso escucho que hablaban a espaldas suyas:

-Awww se ve tan lindo y gallardo-dijo Ximena.

-Digo lo mismo, es un gran actor-dijo Itzel.

-Guarden silencio niñas-dijo la Sra. Kyun.

-Si-dijeron al unísono Ximena y Itzel.

Candy ignoro lo que escucho y siguió poniendo atención a la obra, deleitándose con la hermosa interpretación de su querido Terry como el Príncipe Azul.

"Pareces todo un príncipe de cuento, Terry mi amor" pensó Candy muy contenta.

Estaba a punto de terminar la obra, cuando en un dialogo Terry tenia que mirar directamente al publico, así que voltio a donde estaba el publico, topándose frente a frente con la mirada de Candy, a quien en ese momento empezaron a brillarle los ojos mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, Terry no podía creer que allí estaba ella, su Pecosa, le parecía un sueño hecho realidad, en eso salió de su fantasía al recordar que estaba actuando, sin dejar de ver los ojos de Candy, dijo su línea, todas las personas estaban encantadas de ver esa interpretación ignorando que la interpretación era dirigida solo para una persona. Al terminar de decir su línea, Terry dejo de mirar a Candy y regreso al lugar en donde se encontraba antes.

"Que hermosa te vez Pecosa, vaya que la juventud te favorece jajaja, que cosas digo, tú eres y siempre serás una hermosa Tarzán Pecosa" pensó Terry, sin dejar de ver a Candy desde el lugar en donde estaba.

"Me viste, nos vimos mutuamente, sigues igual de guapo, tus ojos azules siguen igual de hermosos, haz madurado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero yo se que sigues siendo el mismo rebelde de antes, y eso es lo que me enamora de ti, tu rebeldía" pensó Candy muy contenta.

Finalmente la obra termino, y todos empezaron a salir, los Andry junto con los demás se encontraban en la recepción, esperando a Ximena y a Candy, quienes se habían perdido de la vista de todos.

En la parte de los camerinos, Candy trataba de buscar a Terry, preguntando a todos las personas que se encontraba, quienes le decían que a lo mejor estaba en su camerino, pero eso no la tenía tan conforme, pues no se lo estaban asegurando.

-¿Candy?-dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Candy se detuvo al reconocer esa voz, volteando a ver a la persona que era dueña de esa voz.

-Sra. Baker-dijo Candy.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Candy-dijo Eleonor.-Ya eres toda una señorita-.

-Jajaja gracias-dijo Candy.

-Supongo que estarás buscando a Terry ¿verdad?-dijo Eleonor.

-Si-contesto Candy.

-Bueno, pues él esta detrás del escenario, siempre se queda ahí un rato más, al acabar una función-dijo Eleonor.

-Aaa…muchas gracias por decirme, pero, ¿cómo llego atrás del escenario?-dijo Candy.

-Aaa…pues veras…-empezó a explicar Eleonor.

Después de que Eleonor le explico como llegar a la parte trasera del escenario, Candy emprendió su camino hacia allí.

Mientras tanto, detrás del escenario, Terry se encontraba pensando un poco, pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos al escuchar una voz, muy reconocida para él.

-Hola Terry-dijo Ximena.

-Buenas Noches Xime-dijo Terry.

-Te felicito por tu gran actuación eres todo un actor-dijo Ximena sonriendo.

-Gracias amiga-dijo Terry.

-De nada-dijo Ximena guiñando un ojo.

En eso Ximena se empezó a acercar más a Terry, quien estaba algo extrañado y trato de retroceder, pero el destino le jugo una mala jugada, quedando contra la pared, Ximena ya estaba frente a él, y ya no pudo alejarse de ella, ignorando la presencia de Ximena voltio a otro lado, pero en eso escucho un ruido y voltio de nuevo para ver que era lo que paso, pero en eso, lo único que sintió fueron los labios de Ximena sobre los suyos, Terry se quedo en shock en ese momento, no podía creer que Ximena lo estuviera besando, Terry no quiso corresponder al beso así que solo cerro los ojos, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

Candy había retrasado su llegada a la parte trasera del escenario, debido a que tuvo que esperar a que se fueran unos actores, para evitar que la pillaran. Al ya llegar a su objetivo, empezó a buscar a Terry, mirando por todas partes, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron frente a una escena que hubiera preferido no ver.

Ximena se estaba preguntando, porque Terry no correspondía a su beso, pero no le tomaba mucha importancia, lo que importaba es que su anhelo de poder besarlo se estaba cumpliendo.

Terry ya hasta de los nervios estaba sudando, sintiendo que se le iba la respiración, en eso abrió los ojos, sin poder creer lo que veía. Candy no podía darle crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, simple y sencillamente no podía creerlo.

Terry en ese momento hizo a un lado a Ximena, quien se quedo en shock por el rechazo de Terry, en eso voltio a ver a donde Terry estaba viendo, encontrándose con Candy, quien tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Continuará….


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Escucha: Adiós Terry

¿Candy?-dijo Ximena rompiendo el silencio.

-Yo…yo lo siento-dijo Candy sonriendo forzadamente, aunque seguía derramando lágrimas.-Lo siento en serio, yo…no creí que interrumpiría algo así-.

-Candy-pronunció Terry.

-Yo…solo quería felicitarte por tu gran actuación-dijo Candy sin dejar de ver a Terry a los ojos.-No era mi intención interrumpirlos-.

-Candy no…-dijo Terry, pero fue interrumpido.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-dijo Candy.

-Candy por favor-dijo Terry.

-Yo…tengo que irme-dijo Candy, que en ese momento salió corriendo de allí.

-No, espera Candy-dijo Terry corriendo detrás de ella.-Pecosa espera-.

-¿Pecosa?-dijo confundida Ximena.

Candy no quería seguir allí, no podía estar en ese lugar, no podía aceptar que Terry, su Terry ya no la amara. No quería seguir allí, sabiendo que estaba siendo asfixiada por el dolor.

No queriendo darle la cara a sus amigos, pues tal vez ellos se preocuparían al verla con rastros de lágrimas, decidió salir del teatro por la puerta trasera y irse sola al departamento.

-¡¡Candy, espera!!-se escucho el grito de Terry, así que Candy tuvo que correr un poco más rápido.

Al visualizar la puerta de salida, Candy rápidamente se detuvo y la empezó a abrir, al salir, iba a cerrarla otra vez, pero…

-Candy por favor escucha-dijo Terry, tomando su mano.

-Suéltame Terry-dijo Candy.

-No, escúchame Pecosa, por favor-dijo Terry.

-¡¡Suéltame Terry!!-grito colérica Candy, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas.

-Candy-dijo Terry.

-Eres un tonto, es más eres un patán, eres un tonto, un patán, un estúpido, no te quiero, te odio, te odio-dijo Candy entre sollozos.

-Candy por favor tranquilízate-dijo Terry.

-Como me pides eso, cuando tú…tú me engañaste-dijo Candy.

-¿Engañarte?-pregunto Terry sorprendido.

-Si tú me engañaste, ash, pero que se puede esperar del famoso actor Terryus Grandchester, el sueño de todas las mujeres-dijo Candy tratando de esconder sus celos.

-No Candy, todas esas mujeres no me interesan en lo absoluto, la única mujer que me interesa eres tú-dijo Terry tomándola de los hombros para que lo viera a los ojos, pero Candy desvió su mirada, mirando a otra parte.

-Tengo una mejor idea, porque no en vez de decirme esto a mi, no se lo dices a tu novia, Ximena Kyun-dijo algo molesta Candy.

-¿Qué? Ella no es mi novia-dijo Terry.

-Claro que si, de que otra forma, la estabas besando-dijo Candy.

-Ella me besó, y no es mi novia, es amiga mía-dijo Terry.

-Aja, y crees que te voy a creer-dijo Candy.-Esa mentira ni tú te la crees-dijo Candy.

-Candy por favor créeme-dijo Terry.

-Sabes algo…-dijo Candy limpiándose las lágrimas.-Yo deje de confiar en ti, en cuanto vi esa escena-.

-Por favor Candy te lo pido créeme-dijo Terry con la voz entrecortada.-Sabes que yo Te amo, Pecosa-.

-Si me amarás, no hubieras permitido que ella te besara-dijo Candy.

-Es que yo…-dijo Terry sin saber que decir.

-Lo vez, eres igual como todos los hombres, eres un patán-dijo Candy molesta.

-No es verdad, tú misma sabes que no es cierto-dijo Terry.

-Yo ya no se que creer de ti Terryus-dijo Candy dándose la vuelta, dispuesta a irse.

-No, espera Candy-dijo Terry tomándole la mano.

En ese momento, Terry jalo a Candy y la aprisiono en sus brazos, sin dejar de verla a los ojos, y le robo un beso, Candy se quedo algo sorprendida, no podía creer que Terry la estuviera besando, por una parte ella quería corresponder al beso, pero por otra parte recordaba que la había engañado, y al parecer esa parte era más fuerte que su deseo por corresponder al beso.

Con nerviosismo fue levantando su mano, hasta tenerla a una altura favorable, tomo firmeza y al instante le planto una cachetada justo en la mejilla a Terry, quien por el golpe recibido libero sus labios y se aparto de ella. Terry estaba muy sorprendido, no podía creer que Candy, su Candy lo hubiera abofeteado, sin dejar de verla a los ojos, se toco la mejilla que había quedado algo roja por el golpe recibido.

-Eres un sínico, en efecto eres igual a todos los hombres-dijo Candy, que en ese momento empezó a derramar lágrimas.

-Te desconozco Candy-dijo Terry con la voz entrecortada.

-Pues que bueno-dijo Candy claro y fuerte.

-En serio te desconozco, no eres la misma chica que conocí hace 4 años-dijo Terry, sintiendo que al decir esto se le rompía el corazón.

-Pues como acabas de decirlo, no lo soy-dijo Candy dándose la vuelta, dispuesta a irse.-Una cosa más: no quiero que me sigas, no quiero que me busques y no quiero que hagas contacto con ninguno de mis amigos, esto se acabo-.

En ese momento, Candy se hecho a correr, ya no quería estar allí, ya no quería y no podía, le desgarraba el alma creer en la triste realidad en la que vivía. Al salir del espacio donde estaba el teatro, iba a cruzar la calle cuando…

-¡Auch!-dijo Candy, junto con otra chica.

Candy había chocado con una chica castaña, era de su misma estatura, tenía los ojos color miel, y tenia unos rasgos que se le hacían muy conocidos. ¿Con quién había chocado Candy? Pues nada más y nada menos que con Joselyn Grandchester, la prima de Terry.

-Lo siento-se disculpo Candy muy apenada.

-No te preocupes-dijo Joselyn, que en ese momento noto el rastro de lágrimas de Candy.-¿Te ocurre algo?-.

-No, nada-dijo sonriendo forzadamente Candy.

-De acuerdo-dijo Joselyn algo extrañada.

-Oh cierto, soy Candice With Andry, pero si tú quieres puedes llamarme Candy-dijo Candy, ignorando que esa chica había notado el rastro de lágrimas en su rostro.

-Mucho gusto Candy, yo soy Joselyn Grandchester-dijo Joselyn.

-¿Grandchester?-pregunto sorprendida Candy.

-Así es-dijo Joselyn.

-¿Eh? Bueno yo…tengo prisa, fue un gusto conocerte, espero volvernos a ver-dijo Candy.

-Bueno adiós-dijo Joselyn.

-Adiós-dijo Candy, que en ese momento se fue de ahí.

"Que raro" pensó Joselyn, empezando a caminar con destino al hotel.

Desde que Candy se había ido, Terry seguía inmóvil en el mismo lugar donde con anterioridad trato de hablar con ella, estaba tan dolido de saber que Candy, su Candy ya no confiaba en él.

"Por ser un orgulloso la perdiste" pensó Terry.

-¿Ella es tu novia?-dijo una voz detrás de él.

Terry cerro los ojos y dio un gran suspiro, después voltio a ver a la dueña de esa voz, encontrándose frente a frente con Ximena, quien estaba parada en la puerta de salida.

-No-contesto Terry con la voz entrecortada.

-Entonces…-dijo Ximena, pero fue interrumpida.

-Es el amor de mi vida, la persona que se gano mi corazón, a quien amo con locura-dijo Terry melancólicamente.-Y ahora…ahora ella me odia-.

-Terry-dijo sorprendida Ximena.

-No quiero sonar grosero Ximena, pero quiero estar solo-dijo Terry.-No quiero ver a nadie y siento decirte que especialmente no quiero verte a ti-.

-Esta bien Terry, me voy-dijo serenamente Ximena.-Lo siento mucho, en serio-.

Después de eso Ximena se fue de ahí, dejando solo a Terry.

-Candy, Pecosa-dijo Terry, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, las cuales ya salían libremente de sus ojos.-Mi amada Pecosa-.

Al día siguiente, todos: los Andry, los Mcgregor, los Kyun y los Anderson se encontraban en la estación, esperando el tren que los llevaría con destino a Chicago. Candy no despegaba la mirada de las vías del tren, sintiendo que en cualquier momento, sus ojos la delatarían delante de todos, pero aún así trato de retener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

A una pequeña distancia, Ximena no dejaba de lamentarse por entrometerse en medio de dos jóvenes que se amaban, al lado de ella estaba Itzel animándola para que dejara de sentirse mal, ella ya sabia todo, pues Ximena se lo había contado la noche anterior.

Finalmente el tren con destino a Chicago llego, y todos los pasajeros fueron subiendo uno a uno, después de unos minutos el tren empezó a moverse, iniciando así la marcha hacia la ciudad de Chicago.

Candy muy a su pesar, se tuvo que sentar con Ximena, Itzel y Daniel, pero no le molesto al notar el silencio que reinaba entre ellos.

Daniel empezó la conversación, pero solo su hermana le siguió la corriente, Ximena estaba en silencio, al igual que Candy, solo que Ximena se seguía lamentando internamente por haber interferido en un amor que todavía tenia esperanzas, mientras que Candy se guardaba su dolor para ella sola, sintiendo que explotaría de tanto dolor que sentía.

"Terry" pensó melancólicamente Candy.

En ese momento miro disimuladamente a Ximena, que tenia la mirada perdida en el suelo, después volvió la mirada a la ventana y recordó todo lo sucedido el día anterior.

"Ya tranquila, lo mejor será olvidarlo, él ya no merece más mis lágrimas, es más ya no merece mi amor, haré todo lo posible por olvidarlo, ya no Te amo Terryus, te odio" pensó Candy, mientras trataba de serenarse.

Continuará…


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: El Inicio del Fracaso: Una Pequeña Posibilidad

Una semana ya había pasado desde lo ocurrido en Nueva York, Candy seguía dolida por lo sucedido, ella trataba de olvidarlo y olvidar lo sucedido. Pero…como olvidar a ese muchacho que le robo el corazón, ese chico que siempre ocupa un lugar muy importante en su corazón y que simple y sencillamente no puede olvidar.

"Porque eres tan difícil de olvidar, porque" pensó Candy melancólicamente.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos, rápidamente se limpio el rastro de lágrimas y tomo un libro, para simular que estaba leyendo.

-Hola Candy-dijo Daniel entrando.-¿Aquí no están Ximena y mi hermana?-.

-Hola Dan-dijo Candy.-No lo siento-.

-Rayos-dijo Daniel y después se dio la media vuelta.-Gracias de todas formas Candy-después de eso, Daniel se fue.

Candy algo extrañada por su reacción, lo siguió sigilosamente, su caminata se detuvo al estar frente a la puerta de la biblioteca, al notar la presencia de Daniel, Ximena e Itzel, se junto más a la puerta para lograr escuchar lo que decían. Mientras dentro de la biblioteca:

-Al fin las encuentro-dijo aliviado Daniel.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Ximena.

-Lo que sucede es que, las estaba buscando para avisarles que voy a salir-dijo Daniel.-Para que no me estén buscando inútilmente, pues no me encontraran-.

-¿Y a donde iras?-pregunto Itzel.

-Voy a Nueva York-dijo Daniel.

-¿A Nueva York?-pregunto emocionada Itzel, menos Ximena pues ella se quedo callada.

-Si-dijo Daniel.

-Puedo…-dijo Itzel pero fue interrumpida.

-No, no puedes-dijo Daniel fuerte y claro.

-Daniel-dijo sorprendida Itzel.

-Les dije perfectamente que no sedujeran a mi amigo, y fue lo primero que hicieron, sus seducciones lo aplastaron tanto que confuso les siguió la corriente, sin saber que eso le costaría perder lo más valioso que tenia en su vida-dijo Daniel, mientras tanto detrás de la puerta, Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero aún así siguió prestando atención.-El comportarse como un tarugo le costo lo único que le alegraba su vida, tal vez esto ustedes no lo sepan, pues a lo mejor Terry nunca tuvo la confianza para decírselo…pero yo si lo se, se todo lo que Terry sufrió, todo lo que vivió, las personas que conoció y se cual es la triste realidad en la que vive ahora. Tanto es su sufrimiento, que se refugió en el único hogar que lo comprende según él, un bar de quinta, juro que lo matare cuando llegue allí-Daniel apretó los puños, mientras se imaginaba como estaba su amigo.

-Bar de quinta-dijo Ximena sorprendida.

-Hogar-dijo Itzel sorprendida.

"No puede ser, Terry" pensó Candy sorprendida.

-Por eso no quiero que me sigan, iré solo-dijo Daniel.

-Pe…pero como sabes tú todo eso-dijo Ximena.

-La prima de Terry me aviso, Joselyn esta muy preocupada por él-dijo Daniel.

"Joselyn, la chica con la que me tope esa noche, es la prima de Terry" pensó Candy.

-Aún no puedo creer que Terry haya caído tan bajo-dijo Daniel con los ojos cristalinos, pues a él no le gustaba que su amigo estuviera así.-No puedo entender…cuanto egoísmo puede haber dentro de ustedes dos-Daniel señalo a su hermana y a Ximena.-Y dentro de...de…aaa…olvídenlo, Candice no tiene nada que ver dentro de ustedes, ella es otro complemento más, pero no junto con ustedes-.

Candy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no podía creerlo, simple y sencillamente no podía creerlo.

"Yo…yo tengo la culpa" pensó Candy sorprendida.

-Candy no tiene la culpa-dijo Ximena.-Aquí la única culpable soy yo-.

-Ya olvídenlo mejor, si me disculpan-dijo Daniel dispuesto a irse.

Candy al darse cuenta que Daniel ya se iba a salir, rápidamente se fue de allí, tenia que pensar mejor todo lo que escucho y tomar una decisión.

Mientras tanto, en Nueva York, Joselyn(la prima de Terry) estaba buscando a su primo por toda la ciudad, no lograba encontrarlo por ninguna parte.

-Terry, querido primo donde estas-dijo Joselyn muy preocupada.

En un bar de mala muerte(literalmente) se encontraba un joven castaño, tomando su 5 copa de wiski, sin pensamientos, sin recuerdos en ese momento, solo se dejaba guiar por la embriaguez, que ya lo estaba consumiendo por completo.

"Maldito sea el momento en que la conocí" se lamento Terry. "De saber todo lo que se obstaculizaría entre ella y yo, hubiera sido mejor no haberla conocido".

-Maldita sea, mil veces maldita-dijo Terry, que en ese momento apretó tan fuerte la copa, tanta fue la fuerza con la que la apretó que esta se rompió, derramando el líquido y lastimando un poco la mano de Terry.

Terry ya no era el mismo, el dolor lo estaba segando, estaba tan adolorido sentimentalmente, no podía creer en la triste realidad en la que vivía.

-Terry-dijo una voz detrás de él.

Terry levanto la mirada al reconocer esa voz, lentamente fue dándose la vuelta, hasta ver frente a él a su viejo amigo Charlie.

-Terry ¿en serio eres tú?-dijo sorprendido Charlie de ver tan mal a su amigo.

-Si no soy yo, soy un vagabundo, amigo-dijo sarcásticamente Terry, mientras con una servilleta se limpiaba el poco de sangre que tenia en la mano.

Charlie estaba sorprendido de ver tan mal a su amigo, no podía creer que ese muchacho desaliñado y notoriamente borracho fuera su amigo Terry.

-Terry ¿ qué haces en este lugar?-dijo Charlie.

-Estoy disfrutando la soltería amigo, y también celebrando que el amor es un asco-dijo Terry fuerte y claro.

En ese momento, todos los hombres de ahí, empezaron a aplaudir y ovacionar a Terry, quien tenia una cínica sonrisa de lado. Charlie se quedo sorprendido ¿a caso escucho bien?¿Terryus Grandchester acababa de decir que el amor era un asco?

-En efecto señores-dijo Terry.-El amor es tan, pero tan asqueroso que ni siquiera muerto lo sentiría, es tan, pero tan estúpido que pusieron a su cargo a cupido jajaja, es tan, pero tan tosco que es facilísimo de matar o olvidar, un ejemplo como el mío por supuesto, como sea el amor es una tontería ¡al Diablo con el Amor!-.

Charlie no podía creer lo que acababa, le costaba mucho creer que Terry hubiera dicho eso, sabiendo que él era muy poético y romántico, demasiado pensaba Charlie, pero ahora lo que escucho por boca de su amigo le costaba, costaba mucho creer que Terry hubiera dicho eso.

Un ruido saco a Charlie de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta que Terry se había ido.

-Terry espera, no vayas a hacer una estupidez-dijo Charlie, mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Mientras tanto, Joselyn seguía buscando a su primo sin tener éxito, estaba muy preocupada por pensar que Terry podría hacer una tontería. Estaba pasando por unas casetas, entre ellos un bar, en eso…

-Auch-se quejo Joselyn, al sentir que había chocado con alguien.

-Oh discúlpeme señorita-dijo nada más y nada menos que Charlie.

Charlie estaba tan apenado de haber chocado con esa chica, que siendo sincero con él mismo le parecía muy linda.

-No se preocupe-dijo Joselyn levantando la mirada.

Los ojos color miel de Joselyn, se toparon con los ojos cafés de Charlie, quien se quedo impactado por la belleza de esa chica.

-No…tienes nada de que preocuparte…fue mi culpa-dijo Joselyn sonriendo.-Venia distraída-.

-No…no, fue mi culpa señorita, en serio-dijo Charlie devolviéndolo la sonrisa.

-Joselyn…Joselyn Grandchester-dijo Joselyn.

-Mucho gusto señorita ¿Grandchester?-dijo sorprendido Charlie.

-Si, pero no me digas señorita no me gusta, llámame por mi nombre por favor-pidió Joselyn.

-De…de acuerdo Joselyn, mucho gusto yo soy Charlie-dijo Charlie.

-Mucho gusto Charlie-dijo sonriendo Joselyn, que en eso recordó algo.-Ah olvide por completo que estaba haciendo, disculpa Charlie, ¿no haz visto pasar por aquí a mi primo Terryus Grandchester?-

-¿Terryus Grandchester?¿Él es tu primo?-pregunto Charlie sorprendido.

-Así es-dijo Joselyn dejando salir toda su preocupación.-No lo encuentro por ninguna parte y me preocupa que haga algo estúpido-.

-Como emborracharse-dijo Charlie.

-¿Cómo otra vez?-pregunto Joselyn.

-Soy un viejo amigo de Terry, lo vi después de mucho tiempo, aquí-dijo Charlie señalando la entrada del bar.-Me sentí muy mal de verle así y trate de hablar con él pero…fue inútil, después de eso salió del bar y trate de seguirlo-.

-Mi primo se esta autodestruyendo-dijo asustada Joselyn, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.-No, no, que fue lo que hizo que Terry cayera tan bajo-.

Joselyn no pudo retener más lágrimas, así que dejo que corrieran libremente por sus ojos, esto sorprendió mucho a Charlie, pero entendía a la chica, siendo ella su prima, quería mucho a Terry, y dedujo que esto no era fácil para ella, a Joselyn se le notaba la bondad de pies a cabeza, y al estar pasando por algo así, le desgarraba el alma por la tristeza y preocupación.

-Necesito ir a buscarlo-dijo Joselyn, sacando a Charlie de sus pensamientos.

-Deja ayudarte-dijo Charlie.-Él es mi amigo y me preocupo por él-.

-De acuerdo-dijo Joselyn limpiándose las lágrimas.

Después de eso los dos empezaron a buscar a Terry, desesperadamente buscaban por todas partes, pero tenían demasiada desventaja, pues solo eran dos y la ciudad era enorme.

Mientras tanto en Chicago, Daniel iba bajando las escaleras de la mansión Andry, dispuesto a irse a la mansión Anderson para poder equipar sus cosas para su viaje a Nueva York.

-Daniel-dijo una voz, que hizo que Daniel detuviera su andar.

Daniel al reconocer la voz, dio un gran suspiro, cerro un momento los ojos y al instante voltio a ver a la dueña de esa voz.

-Candice ¿qué necesitas?-dijo Daniel.

-Yo…yo…perdóname pero…sin querer escuche la platica que tuviste con Ximena e Itzel en la biblioteca-dijo Candy algo nerviosa.

-Ah ¿en serio?-dijo incrédulo Daniel.

-Daniel..-dijo Candy nerviosa.

-¿Qué necesitas Candice?-pregunto Daniel.

-Escuche que vas a ir a Nueva York-dijo Candy.

-Si escuchaste toda la conversación ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-dijo Daniel algo molesto.

-¿Entonces es cierto todo lo que escuche?-pregunto Candy.

-¿Qué? Que Terry se esta autodestruyendo, porque tú le negaste el escucharlo, pues si, si es cierto-dijo Daniel.

-Daniel-dijo Candy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Perdóname Candice, pero esta vez no pude callar, desde que me entere empecé a planear mi viaje a Nueva York, estuve guardando mi frustración para mi solo pero es algo imposible, no pude soportarlo más, así que deje liberar esa frustración al hablar con Ximena e Itzel-dijo Daniel.-Es increíble de creer que siendo una chica tan dulce, pueda haber egoísmo escondido en ti-.

-No es verdad-dijo molesta Candy.-Yo hice lo único que se me ocurrió que era justo-.

-¿Y te perece justo lastimar a una persona?-pregunto Daniel.

-No era esa mi intención, pero como crees que podía yo reaccionar…al ver que Ximena estaba besándolo y él no hacia nada para detenerla-dijo Candy tratando de esconder sus celos.

-Alto…¿qué acabas de decir?-dijo sorprendido Daniel.

-Lo que escuchaste…¿a caso eso no lo sabías?-dijo Candy algo confundida.

-No, eso no lo sabía-dijo Daniel mirando a Candy.-Lo siento, en serio, eso no lo sabía-.

-No te preocupes, pero ahora es mi turno de hablar-dijo Candy.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Daniel confundido.

-Daniel…por favor, te lo pido, te lo suplico, déjame ir contigo a Nueva York-dijo Candy.

-¿Estas…estas segura de lo que me estas pidiendo?-pregunto Daniel.

-S…si-titubeo Candy.

-¿Completamente segura?-volvió a preguntar Daniel.

-Quiero…quiero tratar de hablar con él, si él se niega, pues sabré que todo es por culpa mía, pero al menos quiero intentarlo…si no tengo éxito, tendré que entenderlo y me haré a un lado-dijo Candy.

-Candy-dijo sorprendido Daniel.

-Por favor Daniel, déjame ir contigo-dijo Candy.

-Esta…esta bien Candy-dijo al fin Daniel.

-Gracias Dan-dijo Candy.

-Escucha con atención-dijo Daniel, Candy asintió.-Empaca lo más rápido que puedas, te veré en la estación del tren a las 4:00 pm., hazlo sigilosamente sin que se de cuenta nadie y ten mucha precaución-.

-Esta bien-dijo Candy.

-Muy bien, me retiro-dijo Daniel dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse.-Nos veremos en la estación-.

-De acuerdo-dijo Candy.

Después de que Daniel se fue, Candy subió rápidamente a su habitación empezó a empacar un pequeño equipaje, cuando termino ya eran las 3:30 pm., así que tomo el equipaje y rápidamente salió de la habitación, teniendo cuidado de toparse con nadie. Finalmente salió de la mansión Andry y tomo un carruaje, al que le pidió que la llevara a la estación, iniciando así la marcha.

Eran las 3:50 pm., cuando Candy llego a la estación, rápidamente bajo del carruaje, pago y se dirigió hacia el tren, en eso visualizo a Daniel.

-Que bueno que al fin llegas-dijo Daniel.-Adelantaron el viaje, era para las 4:30 pm., pero lo adelantaron para las 4:00 pm.-.

-Entonces fue buena suerte-dijo Candy.

-Si, vamos-dijo Daniel tomando su equipaje.-Entremos ya-.

-Si-dijo Candy.

Minutos más tarde siendo ya las 4:00 pm., el tren empezó a avanzar, iniciando así la marcha hacia la ciudad de Nueva York, Candy miraba el paisaje, aunque había prometido ya no preocuparse por Terryus, esa era una promesa imposible de cumplir, ella no soportaba pensar como estaría Terry, y no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Su decisión ya estaba hecha, si por alguna razón fracasaba en su intento, lo aceptaría y con el dolor de su corazón se haría a un lado, después de todo ella era la causante de todo eso.

El transcurso de Chicago a Nueva York era algo, aunque Candy no le tomara importancia, ella únicamente pensaba en ese chico de ojos azules que desde que lo conoció le robo el corazón, no era consiente de todo lo que le esperaba al llegar a Nueva York, pero haría su mayor esfuerzo por ayudar a Terry, aunque eso significara hacer un sacrificio, pero lo haría aún así, lo haría por amor.

Continuará…


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Rompiendo La Promesa Por Al Menos Una Noche

Al siguiente día, siendo las 10:00 am., Candy junto con Daniel llegaron a Nueva York, Daniel rápidamente saco de su maleta una hoja de papel que tenía la dirección de la mansión Baker, Candy se sorprendió mucho al verla, pues nunca creyó que Terry viviera con su madre.

-Yo…yo no sabia que Terry vivía con su madre-dijo Candy.

-No lo hace, es solo que yo nunca supe donde es su departamento-explico Daniel.-Solo me supe la dirección de la casa de su madre, aunque él siempre pasa la mayoría del tiempo con ella-.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?-pregunto Candy confundida.

-Cuando conocí a Terry, yo le conté varias cosas sobre mi vida y él también me conto varias cosas sobre la suya-dijo Daniel.

-Oh, bueno te agradezco por decirme-dijo Candy sonriendo.

-No fue nada, ahora paremos un taxi-dijo Daniel, tomando su equipaje.

-De acuerdo-dijo Candy tomando su maleta.

Después de eso los dos tomaron un taxi y pidieron que lo llevaran al centro de la ciudad, Candy iba algo sumida en sus pensamientos, pero cuando escucho que Daniel le hablaba lo voltio a mirar.

-Candy ¿ya tienes pensado que hacer cuando estés frente a frente con Terry?-pregunto Daniel.

-No Daniel aún no-dijo algo entristecida Candy.

-Bueno, no te preocupes creo…-dijo Daniel, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Auto!-grito Candy mirando al frente.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Daniel.

-¡Auto!-volvió a gritar Candy haciendo que Daniel volteara a ver.

-¡Conductor!-grito Daniel.

El conductor del taxi, sonaba el claxon para que el otro auto reaccionara y así pudieran evitar tener un accidente.

-¡Ah!-gritaron asustados Candy y Daniel al unísono, que ya hasta del miedo se habían abrazado.

El claxon del taxi seguía sonando, en ese momento el auto que venía frente a ellos también sonó su claxon, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba un grito de mujer. Los dos autos al instante empezaron a frenar…fue muy milagroso que los dos autos lograran frenar a tiempo, evitando un accidente.

-Por poquito-dijo Daniel.

-Si por poquito-dijo Candy.

-De la que nos salvamos-dijeron al unísono, pero en eso se dieron cuenta de algo.-¡Ah!-gritaron al darse cuenta que seguían abrazados y rápidamente se soltaron.

En eso, el conductor del taxi salió muy molesto a quejarse con el conductor del otro auto.

(Narra Candy)

Me quede algo avergonzada por haber abrazado a Daniel, no es que me disgustara, solo que me dio mucha vergüenza, en ese momento voltee a ver a Daniel, quien tenia un semblante de asombro y rápidamente empezó a abrir la puerta del taxi dispuesto a salir.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunte confundida.

-Nada, horita vuelvo-me dijo al mismo tiempo que salía del auto.

Algo extrañada por la reacción de Daniel, empecé a bajar del auto yo también. Cuando salí no podía creer lo que veía.

-Que no es consciente de que estamos en plena ciudad, porque no es consciente del carril en donde va, si no freno a tiempo horita estaríamos todos con destino al hospital-dijo molesto el conductor.

-Lo siento señor, en serio-dijo apenado un joven castaño, que yo al instante reconocí.

-Charlie-dije sorprendida.

-¿Candy? No lo creo-dijo sorprendido Charlie.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Charlie-dije muy contenta.

-Y que lo digas-me dijo sonriendo Charlie.

-¿Joselyn?-dijo sorprendido Daniel.

Yo en ese momento me quede impactado, ¿acaso dijo Joselyn? No podía creerlo, hasta que lo vi pues en ese momento Daniel se acerco a la chica que estaba al lado de Charlie, no podía creerlo, era la misma chica que conocí en mi última estancia en Nueva York.

(Fin de la Narración)

-Hola Dan-dijo Joselyn.

-Joselyn ¿qué haces por aquí?-dijo un poco preocupado Daniel.

-Pues Charlie y yo estamos buscando a…a…Terry-dijo cabizbaja Joselyn.

-Oh que mal, ¿y…cómo esta?-pregunto Daniel.

-Pues no tan bien-dijo Joselyn sonriendo forzadamente.

-Daniel-dijo Candy llamando la atención de todos.

-Tú eres la chica que conocí hace una semana-dijo sorprendida Joselyn.

-Pues podría decirse que si…soy yo-dijo Candy.

-Entonces ella…-dijo Joselyn pero fue interrumpida.

-No hablemos de eso ahora, mejor dime donde esta Terry-dijo Daniel.

-En el lugar de siempre-dijo Joselyn.

-Aaa..de acuerdo-dijo Daniel.-Les molesta si nos vamos con ustedes-.

-No para nada-dijo Charlie.

Así es como Daniel y Candy se excusaron con el conductor, tomaron su equipaje y pagaron, después subieron al auto de Charlie, iniciando así la marcha hacia el centro de la ciudad de Nueva York.

-Tal vez Daniel…no te gustara ver como esta Terry-dijo susurrando Charlie a Daniel, que estaba en el asiento del copiloto.

-Tan mal esta-dijo sorprendido Daniel.

-Físicamente no tanto pero sentimentalmente rebasa los límites-dijo Charlie.

-No puede ser-dijo Daniel entre cerrando los ojos.

-Tenemos que hacer algo para que Terry reaccione del trance en donde esta sumergido-dijo Charlie.-No me gusta verlo tan mal, es mi amigo y me preocupo por él-.

-Yo también soy su amigo, y cuando Joselyn me envió el telegrama me preocupe bastante-dijo Daniel.

Finalmente el auto se detuvo frente a un parque, Candy y Daniel se confundieron un poco pues creyeron que irían a buscar a Terry, así que Charlie les señalo un bar que se encontraba cerca, indicándoles que en ese lugar se encontraba Terry.

Al instante cruzaron la calle y se dispusieron a entrar, pero Candy estaba tan nerviosa que se negó, así que se quedo mirando por la ventana. Mientras tanto los demás entraban.

Dentro del bar, se encontraba un chico destruido física como sentimentalmente, ya hace más de una semana que estaba así, con ganas de que la tierra se lo tragara, aunque estando ebrio no lo demostrara tanto.

-Terry-dijo una voz detrás de él.

Terry al instante volteo a ver al dueño de esa voz encontrándose frente a frente con Joselyn, Charlie y Daniel.

-Jajaja bienvenidos a mi dolor-dijo sarcásticamente Terry.

Joselyn y Charlie solo cerraron los ojos y apretaban los puños, Daniel no podía creer que el muchacho que estaba frente a él fuera su amigo, simple y sencillamente no lo podía creer.

-Terry-empezó a explicar Daniel.

-Jajaja-estallo en carcajadas Terry, después de una hora de la magnifica platica de Daniel.

-Terry-dijo sorprendida Joselyn.

-Jajaja ¿es en serio?-dijo Terry divertido.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Charlie.

-¿Fueron por Daniel, para que me dijera algo, que yo ya se?-pregunto Terry sin dejar de reír.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Charlie sin entender.

-Jajaja ustedes me dan tanta pena-dijo entre risas Terry.

-¿Pena?-pregunto sorprendida Joselyn.

-Jajaja-estallo a carcajadas Terry otra vez.

-Esto va a ser inútil-le susurro Charlie a Daniel.

-Por ahora, te doy la razón-dijo Daniel.

Después de eso Charlie, Daniel y Joselyn salieron del bar, mientras a sus espaldas oían las risas de Terry, quien estaba a punto de explotar de tanta risa. Ellos estaban muy preocupados por Terry, no podían creer que tan bajo estaba cayendo su amigo.

-No es necesario que me digan lo que paso allí adentro, escuche y vi todo-dijo Candy al ver salir a los 3 chicos y ver que Charlie le iba a explicar lo que paso.

-Yo ya no se que hacer-estallo en lloriqueo Joselyn.-Ya estoy al borde de la preocupación por mi primo, y mi tía Eleonor esta igual o peor que yo-.

-Tranquila Joselyn, no hay que rendirnos tan fácilmente-dijo Daniel.

-Esta bien-dijo Joselyn, mientras se trataba de calmar.

-Muy bien, regresemos al hotel para que ustedes se puedan hospedar-dijo Charlie.

-De acuerdo-dijo Daniel.

En ese momento Daniel, Charlie y Joselyn empezaron a caminar pero al notar que Candy se había quedado atrás se detuvieron.

-¿Qué ocurre Candy?-pregunto Charlie.

-Yo…me quedo, necesito hablar con él…a solas-dijo Candy.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Daniel.

-S…si-dijo Candy.

-De acuerdo-dijo Joselyn, sorprendiendo a Charlie y a Daniel.-Solo ten cuidado por favor-.

-Si, no se preocupen estaré bien-dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Esta bien-dijeron al fin Daniel y Charlie al unísono.

Después de eso los 3 se fueron en el auto, dejando a Candy allí, quien estaba algo nerviosa, pues no quería entrar al bar, así que su mejor idea era esperar a que Terry saliera de allí, con pasos algo torpes se fue al parque, dispuesta a esperar a Terry. De repente un recuerdo le atravesó la mente, recordándole la realidad de la que era participe:

FLASHBACK

Candy se encontraba leyendo un libro en la biblioteca, estaba tan concentrada en su lectura, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amigo Dylan Mcgregor.

-Así que lees Shakespeare-dijo sorprendido Dylan.

-¿Eh? Dylan me espantaste-dijo Candy.

-Lo siento linda-dijo Dylan.

A Candy últimamente se le había hecho algo raro que Dylan le empezara a decir así, no sabia la razón y eso le extrañaba mucho.

-¿Qué necesitas Dylan?-pregunto Candy.

-Nada, solo quería verte-dijo Dylan sonriendo.

-¿Ah si?-pregunto con incredulidad Candy.

-Si, se me hace muy grata tu compañía-admitió Dylan.

-A mi también Dylan-dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Candy yo…-dijo Dylan pero se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué pasa Dylan?-pregunto llena de curiosidad Candy.

-Candy yo…digo tú…tú me…gustas-admitió finalmente Dylan.

-Dylan-dijo sorprendida Candy.

-Candy lo siento, se que no es el momento ni el lugar, pero ya no podía callar, me gustas mucho desde que te conocí, y quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de cortejarte-dijo Dylan sentándose a su lado.

-Dylan yo…-dijo Candy algo nerviosa.

-No es necesario que me respondas ahora, solo te pido la oportunidad de ser algo más que tu amigo, piénsalo no necesariamente te pido que me respondas ahora-dijo Dylan mirándola a los ojos.

Candy no podía creer lo que Dylan le estaba diciendo no podía creerlo, en ese momento las palabras de Albert llegaron a su mente "Necesitas ser feliz pequeña, ya no te encierres en tu burbuja, deja de sufrir, abre tus alas y abre tu corazón" estas palabras se las había dicho cuando ella se armo de valor, para al menos decirle a Albert lo que paso la última noche que estuvieron en Nueva York. Algo confundida volvió en si y se quedo mirando a Dylan, Albert tenia razón no podía seguir aferrada a un amor que según ella la había olvidado, así que sin pensar un solo segundo tomo su decisión.

-Dylan-dijo Candy mirándolo a los ojos.-Si, quiero intentarlo-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Dylan sorprendido.

-Si Dylan-dijo sonriendo Candy.

-Te quiero mucho Candy-dijo Dylan abrazándola.

Candy no contesto, solo sonrió y disfruto de la cercanía de su ahora "novio".

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Candy por una parte, no podía entender que hacia allí en Nueva York, preocupándose por la persona que odiaba, no lo entendía. En vez de estar en Chicago, en compañía de su novio.

Al parecer había perdido la noción del tiempo, pues Candy reacciono dándose cuenta que ya era de noche, en eso voltio al bar, viendo como un joven iba saliendo de allí, demasiado borracho. Candy al reconocerlo, rápidamente cruzo la calle, y lo logro sostener antes de que cayera al suelo por lo borracho que iba.

-Terry-dijo Candy con un hilo de voz, no podía creer que llegaría el momento en que viera a Terry así.

En ese momento Terry confundido levanto la mirada, topándose con los ojos verdes de Candy, los cuales ya estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Otra vez la vida, se burla de mi-dijo Terry.

-Terry-volvió a decir Candy.

Candy no podía dejar que Terry se fuera solo en esas condiciones, así que haciéndolo reaccionar un poco le pidió que le dijera donde vivía, así fue como Candy paro un taxi, ayudo a subir a Terry y después subió ella, iniciando así la marcha.

Durante el camino, hubo completo silencio, a Candy ya no le asustaba pensar que podría hacerle Terry estando borracho, lo único que le importaba era que Terry llegara bien a su departamento.

Al llegar, Candy rápidamente bajo y ayudo a bajar a Terry, después de pagar, los dos entraron al hotel. Candy dio gracias que el recepcionista no estaba así que ayudo a Terry a subir las escaleras y juntos se dirigieron al departamento de Terry, al llegar Terry se recargo sobre la puerta, por lo mareado que estaba por la borrachera.

-Terry dame tus llaves-dijo Candy.

-La vida se esta burlando de mi-dijo Terry.

-Terry-dijo ya harta Candy, pues desde el camino Terry no dejaba de decir que la vida se burlaba de él, concluyendo que Terry creía que ella era un producto de su imaginación.

Finalmente Terry le dio las llaves y ella rápidamente abrió la puerta del departamento, ayudándolo a entrar y al instante sentándolo en uno de los sofás. Terry en ese momento cerro los ojos y sonrió, pensando que si el que Candy estuviera allí junto a el fuera un sueño, entonces no deseaba despertar de ese hermoso sueño.

-Terry, mírame por favor soy yo, estoy aquí, contigo. Vine porque me entere de como estabas, nunca creí que esa decisión que tome te destruiría tanto, y en verdad estoy arrepentida-dijo con sinceridad Candy.

Terry levanto la mirada, topándose al instante con aquellas esmeraldas que lo hechizaban, en ese momento Candy a pesar de su expresión que la delataba diciendo que en cualquier momento soltaría en llanto, le sonrió.

-Candy-dijo finalmente Terry acariciándole la mejilla.

-Terry-dijo Candy sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

-Pecosa-dijo Terry que al instante la abrazó, Candy algo sorprendida correspondió al abrazo.

En ese momento Terry se separo un poco para mirarla a los ojos, a pesar de estar borracho una parte de él le decía que ella en verdad estaba allí con él, en eso, sin consentimiento Terry rozo los labios de Candy, quien se quedo en shock, viendo como Terry la estaba besando, con todo el amor del mundo.

-Terry yo…tengo que irme-dijo Candy dispuesta a levantarse.

-No por favor, quédate conmigo, no me dejes solo-suplicó Terry.

Candy se dio cuenta que estando ebrio, Terry no sabia lo que decía con exactitud, así que dando un gran suspiro solo asintió.

Terry en ese momento volvió a besarla, Candy ya no podiendo contenerse más empezó a corresponder al beso, el mismo beso que le había dado hace una semana, que por ciertos motivos que prefería no recordar, no pudo corresponder, un beso lleno de amor con una desesperación indescriptible.

De repente, Terry entre las caricias empezó a bajar la cremallera del vestido de Candy, quien en ese momento se sobresalto, pero Terry la miro tan profundamente que ese temor se le fue, entendiendo que Terry no le haría daño. Así que sin objeción, Terry con lentitud le quito el vestido. Candy, en ese momento con una desesperación desconocida le empezó a quitar la camisa a Terry, la embriaguez de la pasión y el deseo la volvían irreconocible, ya no era la Candy que había llegado hace pocas horas a Nueva York, era la Candy que se había encerrado en una burbuja de cristal, la que quería ser libre, pisar terrenos extraños, arriesgarse a todo en compañía del amor de su vida.

Ni cuenta se dio Candy cuando llegaron a la alcoba, cuando Terry la acostó en la cama fue cuando reacciono, ya no había marcha atrás para detener eso, y Candy siendo sincera con ella misma no quería que eso se detuviera. Terry se acostó sobre ella y empezó a besarla y acariciarla nuevamente.

Después de unos minutos, los dos ya estaban completamente desnudos, disfrutando de los besos y las caricias mutuas, Candy no podía recibir una dicha más grande que la que estaba viviendo ahora.

Así fue como pasaron la mayoría de la noche entre caricias y besos, llegando finalmente al clímax, quedando abrazados y disfrutando de su calor, después de haber hecho ese gran acto amor.

Continuará...


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: Rompiendo Mis Sueños: Ya No Puedo Ser Paciente

Los rayos del sol se colaron por aquella habitación, donde un castaño comenzaba a despertarse, de repente sintió un peso sobre su pecho y sorprendido abrió completamente sus ojos, fue muy grande la sorpresa de Terry al ver que quien se encontraba sobre su pecho era una chica, pero no era cualquier chica si no Candy.

-Candy-susurro Terry sorprendido.

Candy en ese momento empezó a abrir los ojos llevándose una gran sorpresa, iba a gritar al ver a Terry frente a ella o bajo de ella, pero en eso recordó lo sucedió la noche anterior y solo se quedo callada, mirando a Terry.

-Candy-dijo Terry rompiendo el silencio.

-Te…Terry-dijo Candy nerviosa.

-¿Qué…que haces aquí?-pregunto Terry confundido.

-Bueno es que yo…-dijo Candy mirando a otro lado.-Yo…supe como te encontrabas después de la que tome y en realidad lo lamento, y esto…bueno es una larga historia-.

-Okey-dijo extrañado Terry.-Lo que no entiendo es…porque te preocupaste por mi, creo que fuiste muy clara la última vez-.

-Es que…bueno yo…en realidad ni se realmente porque te dije eso, estaba tan segada por el dolor de creer que tú…bueno eso no importa, el chiste es que estaba tan segada por el dolor que…dije todo eso sin ser consiente de que te lastimaría-dijo Candy con la voz entrecortada e inconscientemente una lágrima rodo por su mejilla, pues sin previo aviso la realidad que tenía en esos momentos, le asustaba, le asustaba saber el resultado de sus malas decisiones ¿qué había recordado Candy? Pues que ella se había acostado con un hombre que no era su novio, su novio que le estaba esperando en Chicago.

-Okey Candy…te creo-dijo Terry, acariciándole la mejilla, no le gustaba ver triste a su Pecosa.

-Terry-dijo Candy volteando a verlo, sin poder retenerse más empezó a llorar.

-Candy, no llores-dijo Terry limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Es que yo…-dijo Candy entre sollozos.

-Tranquila, no te asustes, yo estoy contigo-dijo Terry mirándole a los ojos.

-Terry-dijo Candy, que en ese momento lloro a mares en el pecho de Terry.

-Candy-dijo un poco preocupado Terry de verla así.

Candy no contesto, temía que si hablaba toda esa felicidad se iría, había sido tan dichosa apenas hace unas horas y ahora sentía que eso se desmoronaría ¿cómo decirle a Terry, que ella siendo consiente que tenía novio, acepto acostarse con él?

-Candy, Pecosa me estas asustando ¿qué tienes?-dijo Terry preocupado.

-No quiero, no quiero perderte por mis estúpidas decisiones Terry, no quiero-dijo Candy entre sollozos.

-Candy no...no te entiendo ¿Por qué dices eso?-dijo Terry.

-Perdóname Terry-sollozo Candy.

-Candy-dijo muy preocupado Terry.

-Lo que sucede es que…tengo compromisos en Chicago-dijo Candy con la voz entrecortada y las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

-¿Con tu familia?-pregunto Terry.

-No del todo-dijo Candy, que en ese momento empezó a temblar.

-¿Y entonces?-pregunto Terry preocupado de verla así.

-Tengo compromisos…con una persona, yo…acepte ser novia del hijo de una familia, amigos de la familia Andry-dijo al fin Candy.

-Candy-dijo Terry sorprendido al mismo tiempo que se quedaba en estado de shock.

Mientras tanto en otro punto de Nueva York, en el hotel Royal, Daniel y Joselyn se encontraban en la recepción.

-¿Cómo que Candy nunca llego a dormir?-pregunto sorprendido Daniel.

-Así como lo escuchas…me desvele dos horas esperándola, pero ella nunca llego-dijo Joselyn.

-Pero…a donde se pudo a ver metido-dijo Daniel.

-¿Y a mi me lo preguntas? No lo se-dijo Joselyn.

-¿Cómo que Candy no esta?-dijo el recién llegado.

-Ah hola Charlie-saludo Daniel.

-Hola Charlie-dijo Joselyn.-Buenos días-.

-Explíquenme eso de que Candy no esta-dijo Charlie.

-Pues Joselyn me acaba de decir-dijo Daniel mirando a la susodicha.

-Ammm…es que, bueno…ella nunca llego a dormir-dijo Joselyn.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Charlie sorprendido.

-Pues verás…vez que me tuve que quedar en l habitación que apartaste para ella-dijo Joselyn mirando a Daniel, éste únicamente asintió.-Pues…estuve esperándole dos horas para ver si llegaba, pero nunca llego, no se donde paso la noche…el chiste es que aquí nunca llego a dormir-.

En ese momento hubo completo silencio, los tres se quedaron pensando cada quien por su lado y las miradas sospechosas se hicieron presentes.

-No, no creo que…-dijo Daniel evitando que su sorpresa lo delatara.

-Yo también lo dudo, no creo…-dijo Charlie algo confundido.

-Jajaja como se nos ocurre, Candy no sería capaz ¿o si?-dijo Joselyn.

Nadie quiso seguir hablando de eso, así que decidieron pensar en otra cosa, Daniel y Charlie se fueron a almorzar y Joselyn se tuvo que ir a su departamento a buscar algo, su departamento se encontraba en el mismo hotel donde se hospedaba su primo, Terry queriéndola mucho, decidió apartar un departamento en el mismo hotel en el que él se hospedaba para cuidarla más de cerca, típico de su primo pensaba Joselyn.

Al llegar al hotel, Joselyn vio que el recepcionista apenas acababa de bajar las escaleras, indicando que apenas se acababa de levantar, Joselyn por cortesía le fue a saludar.

-Buenos días Sr. León-saludo Joselyn.

-Buen día Srita. Grandchester-dijo el encargado.

El Sr. León en ese momento miro algo extrañado a Joselyn, quien no entendía su repentina reacción.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto confundida Joselyn.

-No nada, solo que…creí que usted se encontraba en su departamento-dijo el Sr. León.

-Oh no, lo que sucede es que…pase la noche en casa de una amiga, pero…¿porqué dice usted eso?-dijo extrañada Joselyn.

-Lo que sucede…es que anoche, cuando iba a apagar la luz de la recepción, escuche que la puerta principal se abrió, así que me escondí en el mostrador, al ver un poco, pude notar la presencia de un caballero que al instante reconocí como el Sr. Grandchester y a una dama, que bueno…no pude reconocerla pues la luz estaba apagada, pero creí que era usted-explico el Sr. León.

Joselyn se quedo muy sorprendida al escuchar eso, no podía creer que la deducción de Daniel, Charlie y la suya fueran ciertas, aunque no estaba muy segura de que Candy fuera esa chica, pero…¿quién más podría ser? No recordaba que su primo tuviera un libertinaje con otras chicas, aunque le costaba creer que entre su primo y Candy pudiera ver algo. Después de eso, Joselyn se excuso con el encargado y subió las escaleras.

Mientras tanto, en el tercer piso de ese mismo hotel:

-Terry, por favor escúchame-se escucho aquella voz, que se acercaba a la sala de aquel departamento.

Un Terry vestido solamente con la bata de dormir demasiado molesto pero a la vez triste y traicionado, alaba del brazo a una Candy que pedía ser escuchada, ni tiempo le había dado de vestirse solo pudo reaccionar tapándose con la sabana.

-Terry por favor-pidió Candy.

Finalmente llegaron a la sala y Terry fue jalándola hasta la puerta principal.

-Terry-dijo Candy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué quieres que escuche de ti Candice? ¿Que como estando estúpidamente segado con la posibilidad de volvernos a vernos y no separarnos más, tú me mataste en vida? ¿O cómo ahora regresas y te burlas de mi, dejándome hacerte mía, para después volverte a ir? ¿Qué acaso crees que son un títere?-dijo colérico Terry.

-No…no digas eso-dijo Candy.

-Es que…estoy diciendo la verdad, esa verdad que tratas de esconder pero que yo si puedo descifrar-dijo Terry molesto.

-No es cierto-dijo Candy algo molesta.

-Sabes que…yo ya no se, si creer en ti-dijo Terry.-No lo se-.

-Terry por favor-pidió Candy.

Terry cerro los ojos y trato de serenarse, después fue abriéndolos poco a poco.

-Vete-dijo apenas en un susurro.

-¿Qué?-dijo Candy.

-Vete-dijo ahora más audiblemente.

-Pe…pero Terry-dijo Candy.

-¡¿Qué no entiendes? Vete!-dijo Terry colérico, al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta y la empujaba al pasillo, Candy por falta de equilibrio callo de rodillas al suelo, después de eso, Terry le entrego su ropa.

-Terry por favor, no hagas esto-dijo Candy con la voz entrecortada.

-En verdad lamento haberte conocido Candy, de saber que en este tipo de mujer te transformarías, hubiera preferido no haberte conocido ¡nunca!-dijo Terry al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras de si, dejando afuera a una Candy completamente destruida.

Candy en ese momento, no podiendo soportarlo más se puso a llorar, sin dejar de repetir el nombre de Terry, ya no le importaba que alguien saliera de su departamento y la viera en esas condiciones, ya no le importaba nada, había ya perdido lo más valioso que tenia, a aquella persona que amaba con todo su corazón, ahora esa persona la odiaba y no le culpaba, todo era culpa de ella y de sus estúpidas decisiones.

"Siempre pensando en los demás" esas 5 palabras juntas, las había escuchado varias veces de diversas persona, hasta de la boca del mismo Terry las había escuchado y era cierto, ella siempre pensó en la felicidad de los demás, más que en ella misma. Ahora ya no había porque lamentarse, sus decisiones predicaron su futuro y ese futuro es el que se gano, se odiaba tanto por eso y se seguiría odiando por eso a partir de ahora.

En su departamento, Terry seguía apoyado en la puerta, tratando de ignoran pero sin tener éxito los sollozos de la chica que estaba afuera, sabía que ella no era la única en tomar decisiones estúpidas, también él, las decisiones que tomaba siempre lo aplastaban, ahora todas esas decisiones juntas eran el resultado de lo que vivía actualmente, por eso no la culpaba, al parecer era lo único en lo que concordaban, ¿ahora que sería de ellos a partir de ahora? Ni el mismo lo sabía y a lo mejor ella tampoco.

Candy llevaba llorando durante varios minutos, no recordaba cuantos con exactitud. En ese momento…

-¿Eh? Candy-dijo sorprendida nada más y menos que Joselyn.

Candy no contesto cuando volteo a verla, solo se quedo en silencio. Joselyn no sabia ni como reaccionar, ahora se daba cuenta que lo que había deducido era cierto, aunque para ser sincera le costaba creerlo.

-Candy ¿qué te paso?-dijo Joselyn preocupada acercándose a ella.

-Es que yo…yo…-dijo entre sollozos Candy.-Terry, Terry-.

-¿Terry?¿Qué…que paso?-pregunto Joselyn.

-Me odia Joselyn, él me odia-dijo Candy entre sollozos.

Joselyn no entendía muy bien a que se refería Candy, pero sabia que a lo mejor se lo podría explicar.

-Vamos Candy-dijo Joselyn ayudándola a levantarse.

-¿A dónde?-pregunto Candy.

-Mi departamento esta en este piso, es a la vuelta, vamos, allá te podrás arreglar y me puedes contar lo que paso ¿estas de acuerdo?-dijo Joselyn.

-S…si-titubeo Candy.

-Vamos entonces-dijo Joselyn.

Después de eso las dos se fueron al departamento de Joselyn, en su departamento, Terry se dio cuenta que Candy se había ido, en ese momento sintió como si su corazón lo hubiera abandonado, la única persona que había alegrado su vida se había ido, pero de que se quejaba eso era lo que él quería, ya no había porque lamentarse, o bueno tal vez si.

-Adiós Pecosa-dijo Terry con la voz entrecortada.-Ojala y seas muy feliz a partir de ahora-.

Candy después de la platica que tuvo con Joselyn, se dio cuenta que era momento de regresar a Chicago, así que despidiéndose de Charlie, de Daniel(quien se quedaría más tiempo en Nueva York) y de Joselyn emprendió su camino de regreso a Chicago.

Dos días después de lo acontecido, Candy llego a Chicago, regresando a su vida de siempre, que siendo sincera con ella misma ya no sería la misma a partir de ahora.

-¡Candy!-la recibieron sus amigos.

-Hola chicos-dijo Candy con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿A dónde te metiste pequeña? Estábamos muy preocupados-dijo Albert.

-Bueno yo…-dijo Candy pero no termino de hablar pues en ese momento llego Dylan.

-Candy, princesa-dijo Dylan que rápidamente la abrazó.

-Hola Dylan-dijo Candy correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Te extrañe mucho, princesa-dijo Dylan, dándole un beso en la frente.

-Y yo a ti-mintió Candy.

Así se quedaron abrazados un buen rato, Candy sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar en silencio, cosa que preocupo mucho a sus amigos, quienes se preguntaban a donde había ido su amiga y porque regresaba tan triste.

Continuará…


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: Tratando De Recordar Sin Una Lágrima Derramar

Candy se encontraba en su habitación, después de que sus amigos le dieron la bienvenida, ella se excuso y se encerró en su habitación, se encontraba mirando por la ventana melancólicamente, por la ventana veía a sus amigos que felices se encontraban platicando bajo la sombra de un árbol, ella si estuviera de buen humor hubiera aceptado la invitación, pero se negó, lo único que quería en ese momento era estar sola y guardarse su dolor para ella sola.

"¿Qué quieres que escuche de ti Candice? ¿Que como estando estúpidamente segado con la posibilidad de volvernos a ver y no separarnos más, tú me mataste en vida? ¿O cómo ahora regresas y te burlas de mi, dejándome hacerte mía, para después volverte a ir? ¿Qué acaso crees que son un títere?"

Sin previo aviso, esas lastimeras palabras de Terry resonaron en su cabeza, queriendo que dejaran de resonar en su cabeza, se llevo las manos a los oídos y cerro fuertemente los ojos, los cuales ya derramaban lágrimas.

-No es cierto, tú bien sabes que es mentira-dijo entre sollozos Candy.

De repente en su cabeza dejaron de resonar esas palabras, tratando de cesar las lágrimas que estaba derramando, en eso lo sucedido hace un par de días volvió a azotar su mente.

-¿Por qué rayos fui a Nueva York? Hubiera sido mejor no haber ido, para así evitarme tantos problemas-dijo Candy mientras trataba inútilmente de limpiarse las lágrimas.

En ese momento llamaron a su puerta:

-¿Si?-pregunto Candy mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Candy, soy yo-dijo Annie.-¿Podrías abrir la puerta, por favor?-.

Candy se dirigió a la puerta y al instante abrió, Annie rápidamente entro y cerró la puerta detrás de si.

-¿Qué necesitas?-pregunto Candy con un hilo de voz.

-Candy ¿qué tienes?-pregunto Annie preocupada.

-¿Yo? Nada-dijo Candy tratando de sonar natural.

-Pero tú…-dijo Annie, pero se detuvo en seco al ver que a Candy se le empezaron a cristalizar los ojos.-¿Candy?-pregunto preocupada.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-dijo Candy reteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

-Candy-dijo Annie preocupada.

-Annie-dijo Candy que finalmente dejo que las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir, corrieran libremente por sus mejillas.

-Candy…¿qué…qué tienes?-pregunto preocupada Annie.

-Hay Annie…¿en qué momento me convertí en una mala persona?-dijo Candy entre sollozos.

-¿Por qué…porqué dices eso?-pregunto Annie.

Candy no contesto solo se digno en guardar silencio, mientras trataba de calmarse, en ese momento nuevamente el recuerdo de hace dos días regreso sin previo aviso.

-No, no, no, yo no soy así, perdóname, perdóname-dijo Candy entre sollozos, olvidando por completo que Annie estaba allí con ella.

-Candy ¿qué tienes? Candy reacciona, reacciona por favor-dijo Annie alarmada.

Candy en ese momento volvió en si, no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando hacia un punto invisible.

-Candy por favor contesta-dijo muy preocupada Annie.

-Él me odia-dijo Candy con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Annie.

-Él me odia-dijo ahora audiblemente Candy.

-¿Él?-pregunto Annie.

-Si, Terry-dijo Candy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.-Fui a verlo pues supe como estaba desde el día que fuimos a la cierre de escena de la obra que en la que estaba participando, trate de hablar con él, pero terminamos enredados en la cama, a la mañana siguiente le comente que me esperaba aquí en Chicago y me empezó a reclamar diciendo que lo use como si él fuera un títere, después de eso regrese aquí-esto lo dijo Candy con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, es más, la forma en lo que lo dijo asusto a Annie, quien creyó que su amiga se estaba volviendo loca por la tristeza que la carcomía.

-Ca…Candy-dijo Annie entre asustada y preocupada.

-Annie no quiero ser grosera, pero…te podrías ir, quiero estar sola-dijo Candy.

-Esta bien Candy, solo…¿puedo decirte lo que pienso de todo esto?-dijo Annie(cabe mencionar que Annie también ya sabia lo que paso esa noche, él único que no lo sabía era Archie y ni siquiera se lo pensaban decir, porque conociéndolo como lo hacían, sabían que Archie al instante iría a Nueva York a matar a Terry).

-Esta bien-dijo Candy.

-Déjame decirte que aquí...los dos son los culpables, él por no aprovechar cuando tú estabas cerca y tú por no ser consiente de las decisiones que tomas, y por encapricharte con él sabiendo que ya ni siquiera te toma en cuenta como antes-dijo Annie realmente enojada y a la vez decepcionada de su hermana.-Tanto él como tú tuvieron la culpa, él por ser un idiota y tú por ser una caprichosa-.

-A…Annie-dijo sorprendida Candy.

-No te preocupes no le voy a decir a nadie lo que me dijiste, pero sabes que tarde o temprano eso saldrá a la luz quieras o no-dijo Annie dirigiéndose a la puerta.-Ora si, te dejo-después de decir eso, Annie salió de la habitación.

Candy se quedo realmente sorprendida, era la primera vez que veía a Annie tan molesta, pero se dio cuenta que ella tenia las razones necesarias para estarlo, una de ellas es la decepción que sintió a l escuchar lo que ella misma hizo, sabía que Annie tenia razón aunque le costaba mucho creerlo.

-¿En realidad me encapriche con Terry?-se pregunto a si misma.

Rápidamente negó con la cabeza y miro al suelo, dejando que la frustración la carcomiera por completo, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Mientras tanto en Nueva York, Terry se encontraba en la casa de su madre, quien lo había llamado para hablar con él.

-¿Gustas algo de tomar hijo?-pregunto Eleonor.

-No madre, gracias-dijo Terry tratando de sonar natural.

-Okey-dijo extrañada Eleonor, pues últimamente había notado raro a Terry.

En ese momento una empleada hizo acto de presencia en la biblioteca, y junto con ella venían Joselyn, Karen y Daniel.

-Sra. Baker, tiene visitas-anunció la empleada.

-Que bueno que vinieran muchachos-dijo Eleonor.-Gracias Mónica, puedes retirarte-.

-Si señora, compermiso-dijo la chica y después salió de la biblioteca.

-Buenas Tardes-saludaron los tres jóvenes al unísono.

-Hola chicos-saludo Terry tratando de sonar natural.

Karen y Daniel se desconcertaron de ver el estado de animo de su amigo, pero Joselyn no, ella sabía perfectamente porque Terry estaba así, en ese momento Terry la miro como queriendo decirle por medio de la mirada que no se hiciera la desconcertada sabiendo ya todo lo acontecido hace unos días, Joselyn únicamente se encogió de hombros y después apretó los puños y lo miro, como si sus ojos le gritaran: Ne debes una bendita explicación, Terry solo se encogió de hombros y después desvió la mirada.

Joselyn desde que paso eso, trato de sacarle a su primo la verdad de porque trato a Candy como si fuera una cualquiera que solo buscaba libertinaje, pero siempre pasaba lo mismo, en todos sus intentos fracasaba.

FLASH BACK

-Terryus abre la puerta-dijo Joselyn sin dejar de tocar.

-No hasta que te calmes-dijo Terry de manera burlona.-Siempre pareces una leona cuando te enojas así que no pienso correr el riesgo jajaja-.

-Terryus abre la maldita puerta, de una buena vez-exigió Joselyn molesta(esa no era la primera vez que Terry no quería abrirle la puerta durante el transcurso de la semana cuando quería hablar con él, siempre que llamaba a la puerta no recibía respuesta, pero ella sabía que él si estaba allí solo que la estaba ignorando).

-¿Y si no lo hago?-pregunto Terry de manera provocativa.

-Me veré en la necesidad de tumbar la puerta y hablo en serio-dijo molesta Joselyn.

-Me muero por verte tratar de hacer eso-dijo Terry.

-Ya, abre la maldita puerta ¡ahora!-dijo realmente molesta Joselyn.

-No-dijo Terry seguido de unas sonoras carcajadas.

-Agh, esto no se queda así primito, te sacare toda la verdad, aunque sea a golpes, pero haré que me digas toda la verdad-dijo Joselyn en señal de amenaza, después de eso, se dirigió a su departamento hecha una fiera.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Su primo cuando se trataba de ser necio, salía ganando, era demasiado necio y siempre se salía con la suya, no era la primera vez que se hacia el desentendido. Todo sería más claro para ella si Candy se lo hubiera dicho, pero la había visto tan destruida que no se atrevió a cuestionarla y solo platicaron algo que ni para pistas servían, Joselyn no entendía porque de repente el temperamento de su primo estaba endureciéndose, y gracias a eso el suyo se estaba volviendo agrio, la pobre Joselyn en definitiva ya no sabía que hacer.

La opción de hablar con su primo la estaba en vez de favorecerle, la estaba confundiendo, no sabía porque Terry se comportaba como un patán, no entendía nada. Ella tenia un plan B, como la mayoría de veces tenia al hacer algo, pero no se atrevía a desarrollarlo pues se le complicaría más, así que aceptándolo, ya sabía que el único que le podría dar una explicación era su primo, y eso trataría de hacer, aunque le costara mucho, siempre y cuando la verdad del porque su primo trato a Candy de esa manera saliera a la luz(literalmente).

Continuará…


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: La Propuesta Que Toma Por Sorpresa

-Terry por favor-pidió Joselyn mientras tocaba la puerta.

-Lo siento primita, pero no es no-dijo Terry apoyado del otro lado de la puerta.

-Terry te lo pido por favor, confía en mi-dijo Joselyn que en ese momento empezó a llorar en silencio, pero al hablar los sollozos la delataron.-No me gusta verte así, por favor confía…confía en mi, no quiero…no quiero verte tan mal, no me gusta el verte así-.

Terry en ese momento se quedo en shock, su prima, su querida prima estaba llorando por su causa, no podía creerlo, le rompía el corazón verla llorar y más sabiendo que el responsable de esas agrias lágrimas era él. Como si un impulso lo hiciera ceder, finalmente Terry abrió la puerta.

-Josy-dijo Terry preocupado tomándola por los hombros.

-Te…Terry-dijo Joselyn entre sollozos, en ese momento se abalanzó sobre su primo y lo abrazó, Terry al instante correspondió al abrazo.

-Tranquila primita linda, ya no llores-dijo Terry deshaciendo el abrazo.

-¿Cómo quieres que deje de llorar?¿Qué no eres consiente de que me preocupo por ti? Tonto-dijo algo molesta Joselyn.

-Bueno…al menos logre que dejaras de llorar-dijo aliviado Terry.

-Pero no evitaste que me molestara-dijo Joselyn.

-Ou que mal-dijo Terry encogiéndose de hombros.

-Terry por favor-pidió Joselyn.

-Aaa…de acuerdo Josy, te diré todo-dijo Terry resignado.

-Terry-dijo muy contenta y aliviada Joselyn, pues finalmente había logrado que su primo cediera.

-Muy bien, entra-dijo Terry entrado al departamento.

Joselyn asintió y al instante entro, cerrando la puerta detrás de si, Terry le indico que se sentara en el sofá que había allí, ella al instante acato la orden y se sentó, mientras él iba a la pequeña cocina a preparar un poco de té, minutos más tarde, Terry puso una charola con dos tazas de té y un platito lleno de galletas en la mesa.

-No era necesario esto-dijo Joselyn señalando la charola.

-Claro que si, la platica que vamos a entablar va a ser muy larga, así que esto nos detendrá el gruñido de estomago cuando tengamos hambre jajaja-dijo Terry.

-Jajaja-rió Joselyn.

Así fue como inició la platica de manera tranquila, pero Joselyn sabía que cuando llegara el momento de tocar aquel tema, todo se tornaría serio, hasta Terry.

Mientras tanto en Chicago, Candy finalmente salió de su habitación después de estar 2 días encerrada, sabía que tenia que tratar de olvidar todo lo sucedido, y que mejor forma de olvidar que trazando nuevos objetivos para su vida, ni hablar de la charla que tuvo con Annie, las palabras de su hermana le ayudaron a entender que tenia que dejar de estar encaprichada con alguien que ya ni siquiera demostraba el mismo amor que sentía por ella anteriormente.

Eran las 12:00 pm., cuando Candy iba bajando las escaleras cuando sintió que la abrazaban por la espalda, en ese momento se quedo en shock.¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la abrazaron por la espalda? En ese momento sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar.

"No puede ser, no ahora por favor ¡Maldito Recuerdo! ¿Por qué no puedo enterrarte en mi pasado?" pensó Candy.

"Muy fácil querida, porque se te hez imposible olvidar" le dijo su voz interior.

Candy ya no contesto y mejor trato de evitar derramar una lágrima, en eso miro en donde estaba su abdomen, viendo como dos cálidas manos reposaban en él.

-Hola linda-dijo una voz que Candy al instante reconoció.

-Hola Dylan-dijo Candy.

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño en lo que vayas a hacer?-pregunto Dylan.

-Para nada-dijo Candy.

Después de eso los dos se fueron tomados de las manos hacia el comedor, Candy se dio cuenta que si quería enterrar su pasado, tenía primero que escavar para encontrar su presente perfecto, y eso es lo que tenia pensado hacer, olvidar el pasado y disfrutar su presente.

Mientras tanto en Nueva York, después de aquella platica demasiado sorpresiva para ella, Joselyn se excuso con su primo y se fue a su departamento.

-Esto es…muy confuso-dijo Joselyn frotándose la cabeza.-Pero…no creo que esa fuera la intención de Candy, mi primo esta muy dolido, y él tiene su propia deducción, el detalle es que no puedo saber la deducción de Candy, ya que ella ya no esta aquí y me será imposible ir a buscarla-dijo estando recargada en la puerta.

Mientras que en su departamento, Terry se encontraba mirando por la ventana, con una copa de wiski en la mano, miraba un punto invisible al parecer, pues sus bellos ojos a pesar de ver el cielo azul, no le prestaba mucha atención pues su mente vagaba por lo acontecido hace más de una semana.

"Tal vez…tal vez actué muy rudo con ella" pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Últimamente se sentía muy confundido, desde que había pasado eso hace más de una semana, casi dos, él mismo no se reconocía, era como si…su yo verdadero lo hubiera abandonado y no le gustaba actuar así, pues les estaba amargando la existencia a varias personas, por ejemplo: su prima Joselyn, su amigo Daniel, su madre, a su amiga Karen, a su jefe Robert Hattaway, entre otros, especialmente pensó que le arruino la existencia a ella, al haberla mancillado sin estar casados, eso era lo peor y por eso se sentía horrible a la vez de su frustración, pues no sabia que resultaría de lo que paso hace más de una semana.

"Mejor no pienso en eso, aunque sabiendo…sabiendo que no esta sola, se que podrá sobresalir junto con él" pensó Terry con algo de melancolía, al recordar que ella misma le contó que tenia un compromiso con un joven millonario.

Después de eso, tomo su wiski, y se interno en su departamento teniendo el ceño fruncido.

Mientras que en Chicago, Candy después de comer con sus amigos, acepto ir de paseo con su novio, Dylan Mcgregor.

-Sabes Candy, estas últimas semanas me las he pasado muy bien contigo-dijo Dylan al mismo tiempo que le sonreía.

-Yo igual Dylan-dijo Candy.

-Estos días me sirvieron para darme cuenta, que te amo…que estoy profundamente enamorado de ti-dijo con sinceridad Dylan.

-Dylan-dijo Candy sorprendida.

-Me he dado cuenta que…si los dos sentimos lo mismo, sería lindo dar el siguiente paso ¿no crees?-dijo Dylan tomándola de la mano y depositando un beso en ella.

-¿El…el siguiente paso?-pregunto Candy aún más sorprendida.

-Candy-dijo Dylan mirándola a los ojos.-¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?-.

-¿Eh?-fue lo único que pudo decir Candy por lo sorprendida que estaba.

Continuará…


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: Soy Yo y Son Mis Decisiones

Una semana paso como las hojas al viento, Candy se encontraba leyendo un libro, aunque no prestara mucha atención, lo acontecido la semana anterior y su decisión la estaban turbando un poco, pero como ella misma le dijo a sus amigos fue su decisión.

FLASH BACK

-Candy-dijo Dylan mirándola a los ojos.-¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?-.

-¿Eh?-fue lo único que pudo decir Candy por lo sorprendida que estaba.

-¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?-repitió Dylan sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

-Es que yo…-dijo Candy un poco nerviosa.

-Tranquila, si no estas lista para contestar, tomate el tiempo que gustes, yo prometo ser paciente-dijo Dylan.

-Te lo agradezco-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Candy.

Dos días pasado de eso, Candy decidió que podría darse esa oportunidad de amar, aunque seguía algo turbada, los consejos de sus amigos no sirvieron de mucho, pues ellos igual se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, creyendo que era demasiado pronto para eso, ya que no tenía ni un mes que Dylan pidió que fuera su novia, aún así Candy no hizo mucho caso a esos consejos y termino accediendo a la propuesta de Dylan, siéndole otorgadas las miradas de desaprobación de sus amigos y las advertencias de que terminara arrepintiéndose.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Candy desde entonces se muestra ausente, al igual que sus amigos que casi ya no hablan con ella, solo cada vez que sus mentes se liberan de esa frustración y preocupación.

Todos se encontraban almorzando, y cuando se refiere a todos es todos, los Andry, los Kyun, también invitaron ese día a los Anderson(a excepción de Daniel pues el seguía en Nueva York) y los Mcgregor.

Todos ya sabían de la aproximada boda de Candy y Dylan, y muy a pesar de uno que otro, todos terminaron aceptando esa unión, de los Andry todos a excepción de la Tía Abuela estaban en contra de esa unión, de los Kyun solo Ximena no estaba de acuerdo, pasado de allí todos los demás aceptaron esa unión.

"No se me ocurre nada, como impedir esto, como" se pregunto internamente Ximena, mientras apenas y probaba bocado. "Todo esto es mi culpa ¿cómo ayudar?¿cómo?" se siguió preguntando internamente.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, Ximena se puso de pie llamando la atención de todos, al darse cuenta que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, Ximena se ruborizo un poco.

-Xime, pequeña no haz comido-dijo la Tía Abuela.

-No tengo hambre tía-dijo Ximena con un hilo de voz.

-Ximena come un poco, sabes que es de muy mala educación levantarse antes de la mesa-dijo algo molesta su madre.

-No tengo hambre madre-dijo un poco más audible Ximena.

-Xime, come un poco-dijo Archie.

-Que no tengo hambre-dijo casi gritando Ximena.

-Ximena-le reto su padre.

-Esto es el colmo-dijo Ximena dispuesta a irse.-Me voy de aquí-.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto algo molesta su madre, al ver que Ximena estaba por salir del comedor.

-Que no soy obvia-dijo Ximena.-Me voy a mi habitación-.

-Aaa…-dijo aliviada la Sra. Kyun pues por un segundo creyó que se iría de verdad de la mansión.

-Voy a empacar mis cosas, porque esta misma tarde regreso a California-dijo Ximena con determinación saliendo del comedor.

-¿Eh?-dijeron todos al unísono muy sorprendidos.

-Xime espera-dijo Archie saliendo del comedor.

-Archie-dijo Annie igual saliendo del comedor.

-Buscare la explicación a esto-dijo Albert que igual salió del comedor.

-Xime, Xime-dijo Itzel saliendo del comedor.-No hagas una tontería-.

Todos los que se quedaron en el comedor, se quedaron completamente callados de los sorprendidos que estaban.

"Ximena" pensó sorprendida Candy.

Eran exactamente las dos de la tarde, cuando Candy iba subiendo las escaleras, en eso vio como todos sus amigos salieron de la habitación de Ximena.

-Chicos-dijo Candy llamando la atención de todos sus amigos.

-Hola Candy-dijeron todos al unísono.

-¿Qué ocurre con Ximena?¿Porqué tomo esa decisión?-pregunto sorprendida Candy.

-Nada en lo que yo no este en desacuerdo-dijo Albert.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Candy sin entender.

-Xime nos contó el porque de su decisión-explico Itzel.-Y nosotros estamos de acuerdo-.

-Así es-afirmo Archie.

-Si-dijo sonriendo Annie.

Después de eso, los cuatro bajaron al primer piso, dejando a Candy muy confundida. Algo nerviosa toco la puerta de esa habitación, pero al no recibir respuesta volvió a tocar, sin tener respuesta, así que con nerviosismo toco el picaporte y le dio la vuelta logrando que la puerta se abriera, y después entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

-Ximena-dijo Candy llamando la atención de la pelinegra, que se encontraba guardando sus cosas en su maleta.

-Ah hola Candy-dijo Ximena.-No escuche cuando entraste-.

-Lo que pasa es que estuve llamando a la puerta, pero no respondía, es por eso que entre sin pedir consentimiento-dijo Candy.

-No te preocupes-dijo Ximena.-No pasa nada-.

-Xime ¿porqué?-dijo Candy.

-¿Porqué qué?-pregunto Ximena confundida.

-Explícame el porque de la decisión que tomaste, de regresar a California-dijo Candy.

-Aaa…eso, prefiero reservármelo para mi sola-dijo Ximena sonriendo forzadamente.

-Ximena por favor dime-dijo Candy.

-Lo siento Candy, no puedo-dijo Ximena.

-¿Porqué?-pregunto Candy.

-Porque no-dijo Ximena.

-Ximena por favor, dime-dijo Candy.

-No Candy, no insistas-dijo Ximena.

-Ximena ¿porqué?-siguió insistiendo Candy.

-No puedo Candy-dijo Ximena con un dejo de tristeza.

-¿Porqué?-insistió Candy.

-Porque no puedo seguir viendo, como estas muriendo en vida, por mi causa-dijo casi gritando Ximena, con la voz entrecortada. Candy era demasiado insistente y había logrado hacer hablar a Ximena, quien se mordió el labio inferior por haber hablado de más.

-Ximena-dijo sorprendida Candy.

Mientras tanto en Nueva York, Terry se encontraba en casa de su madre, también estaban allí Joselyn, Daniel y Charlie, todos habían logrado que Terry saliera de su obsesión por el alcohol, aunque no fue nada fácil pero con esfuerzo lograron su objetivo.

-¿Qué?-dijeron todos sorprendidos al unísono al escuchar lo que Terry les dijo.

-Lo que escucharon-dijo Terry sonriendo, aunque su sonrisa no era la misma.

-Que bien que Robert te haya dado otra oportunidad-dijo Eleonor sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo, me alegro tanto-dijo Joselyn.

-Me alegre tanto que…Robert me mandara a llamar para decirme que me dará una oportunidad más para actuar, con la condición de no volver a descuidar mi trabajo, claro que se lo prometí y pienso cumplirlo-dijo Terry.

-Eso me alegra tanto hijo-dijo Eleonor.

-Siempre es bueno dar oportunidades-dijo Daniel.

-Y saber aprovecharlas-dijo Charlie.

-Concuerdo-dijo sonriendo Joselyn.

Terry sonrió melancólicamente y entre cerro los ojos, ahora su vida volvía a ser normal, después de haber dado vueltas locas durante el pasado, que trataba de olvidar aunque le doliera en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Mientras tanto en Chicago:

-Per…perdóname-dijo Ximena con la voz entrecortada.

-Ximena-dijo Candy.

-Todo fue culpa mía, por mi culpa vives este infierno-dijo Ximena.-No sabes como me siento de verte así de destruida, todo fue mi culpa, muchas veces escuche los consejos de Daniel de no seducir a Terry pero no pude…no pude evitarlo, él es m actor favorito, lo adoro tanto, pero como te digo ignore esos consejos que me daba Dan, soy una egoísta de lo peor y no sabes como me odio por eso-dijo entre sollozos y ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Xime pero eso, ahora que significado tiene actualmente-dijo Candy con los ojos cristalinos.

-No lo se-dijo Ximena.-Como quisiera que el tiempo retrocediera para poder corregir mis errores-.

-Xime no te lamentes ahora-dijo Candy.-Eso ya quedo atrás-.

-No, no pienso quedarme como si nada hubiera pasado-dijo Ximena.-Pienso arreglar las cosas-.

-Ximena no…-dijo Candy pero fue interrumpida.

-No Candy, claro que pienso arreglar las cosas-dijo Ximena cerrando su maleta u agarrándola.

-Ximena-dijo Candy.

-Adiós Candy-dijo Ximena abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la habitación.

-Ximena-dijo Candy sorprendida, en ese momento se acerco a la ventana.

Ximena salió de la habitación teniendo precaución de no toparse con nadie, rápidamente bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta principal, la cual abrió y al instante salió de la mansión Andry, sin mirar atrás.

Candy por la ventana, veía como Ximena salía de los terrenos de la mansión Andry, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Xime?-se pregunto en voz alta Candy.

Después de tomar un carruaje al que le pidió que la llevaran a la estación de tren, Ximena se quedo viendo por la ventana.

-Por el momento me iré de regreso a California, para poder ver como ayudar a Candy y a Terry-dijo Ximena sonriendo.-No importa cuanto me cueste, voy a resolver el problema que ocasione-.

Así fue como Ximena se fue alejando de la mansión Andry, pues así lo había decidido, era por el momento solamente ella y la decisión que tomo.

Continuará…


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: Enterarse, Actuar y Avisar

Una semana paso desde que Ximena dejo la mansión Andry, sus padres estando en esos momentos muy ocupados decidieron dejarla al cuidado de Alexa(su dama de compañía), todo estaba pendiente de un hilo en la mansión Andry, por la decisión tan apresurada de Candy de contraer nupcias con el joven Mcgregor.

Candy se encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol y a su lado estaba Dylan leyendo un libro, ella le había pedido que le leyera ese libro que tanto le gustaba, aunque admitía que no era lo mismo, ¿a qué hace referencia? A que Candy ya no sentía esa misma magia que sentía antes, ante esa hermosa historia de Shakespeare, simplemente no era lo mismo.

FLASH BACK

Desde que Candy se había enterado que ha Terry le gustaba leer piezas de teatro, éste siempre le leía un capítulo de su libro shakesperiano favorito "Romeo y Julieta", a Candy le encantaba ver como los ojos de Terry se iluminaban al leer cada línea, como con su dulce voz interpretaba cada dialogo, como si fuera actuación. Había veces en que ella le ayudaba a leer algunas partes que decía Julieta y eso era lo que le incluía gracia a la lectura.

-Romeo, Romeo tu eres la persona que más quiero por….-Candy ya no pudo terminar de decir la línea al ver que Terry se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír.-Terry-se quejo.

-Jajaja perdón Pecosa, pero es que…debo admitir que la actuación no es lo tuyo-dijo Terry.

-Jum, pero al menos lo intento-dijo Candy cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Te enojaste?-pregunto Terry divertido.

-Tú que crees-dijo Candy sacando la lengua.

-Vamos Pecosa…solo es una broma-dijo Terry sonriendo.

-Pues yo no lo veo así-dijo Candy.

-De acuerdo, dejare de insistir…eres muy necia-dijo Terry.

-Oye-se quejo Candy al mismo tiempo que le daba un leve golpe.

-Oh vamos, tus golpes ni duelen-dijo Terry provocativamente.

-Ahora verás-dijo Candy abalanzándose sobre él.

-Jajaja-rió Terry.

Después de esa pequeña pelea que ni duro mucho, los dos se encontraban recostados en la hierva riendo sin cesar, mientras que una puesta de sol se hacia presente, en esa bella tarde de Escocia.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

"No es lo mismo" pensó melancólicamente Candy.

Cuando Dylan termino de leer, los dos se pusieron de pie y se fueron rumbo a la mansión. Mientras tanto dentro de ésta, en la sala.

-Esto no puede ser, esto no puede ser-dijo Annie mientras daba vueltas por toda la sala.

-Tranquila Annie-dijo Archie.

-No le pidas eso Archie, Annie tiene mucha razón en estar así-dijo Albert mientras botaba de mala gana el periódico sobre la mesa.-Esto esta yendo demasiado rápido-.

"Y lo peor Terry se enterara en cualquier momento" a completo Albert en su mente.

Esa tarde los periódicos de Chicago habían anunciado en primera plana el aproximado compromiso entre Candy y Dylan, solo era cuestión de unas horas para que toda América se enterara de ese compromiso.

-Hola chicos-dijo una voz, cuyo dueño iba entrando.

-Hola Candy-dijeron los tres amigos al unísono, tratando de sonar normales.

-Veo que ya leyeron el periódico-dijo Candy.

-¿Eh? Si-dijo Albert.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Candy algo extrañada al notar la tención.

-¿Eh? No-dijo Archie.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Candy.

-Claro que si-dijo Annie sonriendo forzadamente.

-De acuerdo-dijo Candy algo extrañada.-Bueno los veo después-.

Candy salió de la sala, pero se quedo tras la puerta, para escuchar que hablaban sus amigos.

-Ah ¿Qué demonios le hizo Grandchester a Candy?-dijo Archie exasperado.

-Lo mismo me pregunto, que es lo que orillo a Candy a cometer esta locura-dijo un muy escandalizado Albert.

-Esto no puede ser-dijo Annie.-No puede ser-.

Candy algo aturdida por lo que escucho, se dirigió a las escaleras y subió al segundo piso, mientras las palabras de sus amigos resonaban en su cabeza.

"¿Qué demonios le hizo Grandchester?, que orillo a Candy a cometer esta locura, esto no puede ser".

-¿Porqué estarán actuando así?-se pregunto Candy al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta de su habitación y ingresaba a ella.-No lo entiendo-.

Mientras tanto en una parte de California…

-Xime llego el periódico de hoy, si gustas leerlo-dijo Alexa entregándole el periódico a Ximena.

-Gracias Alexa-dijo Ximena.

-No es nada-dijo Alexa.-Compermiso-.

Ximena iba pasando de sección a sección en el periódico, tratando de buscar algo que llamara la atención, en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al llegar a la sección de escándalos, tanta fue su impresión que se atraganto con el té que estaba tomando.

-Cof cof que rayos cof cof-dijo mientras trataba de que la tos cesara.

"En la ciudad de Chicago a nacido una nueva noticia, la aproximada unión entre el joven empresario Dylan Mcgregor y la Srita. Candice With Andry" leyó Ximena muy sorprendida.

-Esto no puede ser-dijo mientras ponía el periódico sobre la mesa.

"Terry, Terry por favor Dios mío que no lo haya visto, no creo que lo soporte" rogó Ximena.

-Alexa-dijo casi en un grito.

-¿Si Xime?-dijo Alexa saliendo a la pequeña terraza donde estaba Ximena.

-Por favor empaca una maleta-dijo Ximena.-Esta tarde viajare rumbo a Nueva York-.

Al día siguiente en la mansión Baker, en Nueva York…

-¡Ah!-se escucho un grito por toda la mansión.

-Tranquilízate Josy-dijo una Karen muy aturdida.

-No puedo, no puede ser-dijo muy alterada Joselyn negando con la cabeza.

-Por favor Josy tranquila-dijo Eleonor.

-Pero tía Ely, Terry…-dijo Joselyn tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Terry casi no lee los periódicos, será una de las últimas personas en enterarse-dijo Eleonor mientras ponía el periódico sobre la mesa.

-No entiendo ¿porqué Candy esta haciendo esto?-dijo por primera vez Daniel señalando el periódico.

-No lo se, pero por el momento no le diremos nada a Terry-dijo Eleonor.-No quiero ni pensar, como se pondrá mi pobre hijo-.

-Esta bien-dijo Joselyn.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Daniel.

-Yo igual-dijo Karen.

-Y seguramente Charlie también estará de acuerdo-dijo Joselyn.

-Muy bien-dijo Eleonor.

Terry se estaba preguntando por quinta vez, porque Charlie lo invito a dar un paseo por Nueva York, aunque admitiéndolo ni un paseo parecía, se veía más como dar vueltas por toda la ciudad en auto, durante las últimas dos horas lo único que hacían era ver el paisaje, mientras Charlie conducía.

-¿Me puedes decir a donde vamos o porque al menos no podemos ir al parque?-pregunto Terry ya algo aburrido.

-Porque…hay mucha gente y…yo se que a ti no te gusta estar entre tanta gente-dijo Charlie.-Y pues…solo te invite para ver el paisaje…en auto-.

-Pudimos en ese caso…poder habernos quedado en mi departamento-dijo Terry.

-¿Estar entre tantos libros? No gracias-dijo Charlie.

-Aaaa…¿podemos al menos ir a comer? Ya tengo hambre-dijo Terry.

-¿A las 2:00 pm.?-pregunto Charlie.

-Por si no te das cuenta, no comí nada en la mañana, estuve en ensayos-dijo Terry.

-Oh perdón, pues…vamos a un restaurante-dijo resignado Charlie.

-Gracias-dijo Terry.

Charlie tomo otra ruta para ir a un restaurante, minutos más tarde el auto se detuvo frente a un humilde restaurante.

-Nunca había venido a este restaurante-dijo Terry.

-Uuu…de lo que te pierdes amigo, la comida aquí…esta deliciosa-dijo Charlie.

-Ya muero por probarla-dijo Terry sonriendo.

Después de eso, los dos ingresaron al restaurante. Después de ser atendidos por una camarera y pedir su orden, los dos amigos se pusieron a platicar un rato mientras esperaban su comida.

-Oh mira un periódico, ya tiene mucho que no los leo-dijo Terry dispuesto a tomar el periódico.

Charlie al ver la fecha de éste, rápidamente lo agarro y al ver como un carrito(de los de café) venía rumbo a su dirección, rápidamente lo puso sobre éste, yéndose el periódico junto con el carrito que era empujado por una camarera.

-¿Y eso porqué?-pregunto Terry extrañado.

-Este..-Charlie trataba de buscar una buena excusa.-Tenía una araña-.

-Okey-dijo no muy convencido Terry.

Después de terminar de comer, los dos salieron del restaurante y subieron nuevamente al auto.

-¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?-pregunto Charlie.

-Quiero descansar, así que llévame a mi departamento-dijo Terry.

-Okey-dijo Charlie.-Tus deseos son ordenes-.

Charlie empezó a conducir con destino al centro de Nueva York. Después de a ver dejado a Terry, Charlie se fue a su departamento para poder alistarse y poder ir a la mansión Baker, como se lo habían indicado.

Cuando se termino de alistar, Charlie salió de su departamento y emprendió marcha en su auto con destino a la mansión Baker. Iba algo alejado de la realidad, preguntándose que pasaría cuando Terry se enterara del compromiso de Candy, no podía evitar pensar que tan decepcionado se pondría Terry. De repente miro al frente, y al ver lo que pasaba, trato de frenar.

Ximena había llegado a Nueva York ese día, pero siendo fin de semana todos los taxis estaban llenos o apartados, así fue como tuvo que caminar casi dos horas para poder llegar al centro de la ciudad, iba cruzando la calle sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que un ruido la hizo reaccionar dándose cuenta que el semáforo estaba en verde.

Charlie había logrado frenar, aunque por el impacto su frente choco con el volante, provocándole dolor.

-Oh perdóneme por favor, fue mi culpa-dijo Ximena muy preocupada.

-No se preocupe-dijo Charlie que iba levantando la mirada mientras se a sobaba la frente.

-En realidad lo lamento-dijo Ximena realmente arrepentida.

-No te preocupes-dijo sonriendo Charlie.

-¿En serio?-pregunto incrédula Ximena.

-Claro-dijo Charlie.

-Gracias-dijo sonriendo Ximena.

Los claxon de los coches los hicieron reaccionar, dándose cuenta que el auto de Charlie no dejaba que los demás conductores pasaran.

-Sube si gustas te llevo a donde vayas-dijo Charlie.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Ximena.

-Si, sube-dijo Charlie.

-Gracias-dijo sonriendo Ximena.

Después de que Ximena subió al auto, Charlie continuo manejando.

-¿A dónde te llevo?-pregunto Charlie.

-Este yo…-Ximena no sabía que decir, ni ella sabía donde encontrar a Terry.

-Me imagino que con un equipaje tan pequeño, no viniste para vacacionar ¿cierto?-dijo Charlie.

-¿Eh? No, vine a ver a un viejo amigo-dijo Ximena.

-Mmm…a ver dime el nombre de tu amigo, tal vez lo conozca y así te pueda llevar más rápido a su casa-dijo Charlie.

-¿Eh? Si-dijo Ximena.-Su nombre es…Terryus Grandchester-.

Charlie freno precipitadamente, cosa que hizo que Ximena casi chocara con el ventanal del auto, si no fuera porque logro poner las manos a tiempo antes de que eso pasara.

-¿Eres amiga de Terry?-pregunto Charlie.

-Si-contestó Ximena.

-¿Cuántas amigas se supone que tiene ese chico?-pregunto sarcásticamente Charlie.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ximena.

-No nada-dijo Charlie.

-De acuerdo-dijo Ximena extrañada.

-En ese caso…te llevare a la casa de su madre, yo voy para allá-dijo Charlie.-Mi nombre es Charlie y soy amigo de Terry, estoy seguro que horita Terry ira a ver a su madre-.

-Estupendo-dijo Ximena.-Mucho gusto en conocerte Charlie yo soy Ximena Kyun-.

-El gusto es mío, Xime-dijo Charlie.

Después de eso, Charlie continuo conduciendo con destino a la mansión Baker.

"Ahora entiendo porque Candy te odia, tienes muchas amigas Terry, quien lo viera en ti jajaja" pensó Charlie mientras conducía.

Minutos más tarde, el auto de Charlie se detuvo frente a la mansión Baker, Ximena al igual que Charlie bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la entrada de la mansión. Al llegar, al instante tocaron la puerta, unos minutos después una mucama abrió y los hizo pasar, indicándoles que la Sra. Baker, junto con Joselyn, Karen y Daniel estaban en la biblioteca.

Al llegar y estar frente a la puerta de la biblioteca, Charlie toco la puerta, esta al instante se abrió dando paso a Daniel.

-¿Eh? Xime-dijo sorprendido Daniel.

-Dan-dijo muy contenta Ximena.

-¿Qué haces…-iba a preguntar Daniel pero fue interrumpido.

-Daniel tranquilo, Xime me contó todo lo que ocasiono según ella, pero lo pasado en el pasado se queda, estoy seguro que Terry entenderá y la perdonará-dijo Daniel tomando por los hombros a Ximena, cosa que no paso desapercibida, especialmente para dos personas.

-De acuerdo-dijo Daniel.

Después de ser invitados a pasar y tomar asiento, todos se pusieron al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en esos momentos, y viendo como poder ayudar.

Eran poco pasado de las 7:00 pm., cuando Terry llego a la mansión Baker, después de ser recibido por una mucama y ser informado que todos se encontraban en la biblioteca, iba a dirigirse para allá cuando algo en la sala llamo su atención.

Mientras que en la biblioteca…

-Dios mío-exclamo Eleonor, llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué paso tía Ely?-pregunto Joselyn.

-Yo…-dijo Eleonor.

-¿Si?-le alentaron a decir todos.

Terry se encontraba frente a la mesita que había en la sala, donde un sobre amarillo se encontraba tapando lo que parecía ser un periódico, al ver la fecha noto que era el mismo periódico que trato de leer en el restaurante, pero que Charlie alejo diciendo que había una araña en él, cosa que Terry no creyó para nada. Como si un impulso lo empujara alejo el sobre y tomo entre sus manos el periódico, viendo que estaba abierto en la sección de escándalos, al ver la noticia central de éste sus ojos se abrieron como platos, mientras un sentimiento lleno de tristeza, odio y decepción se apoderaba de él.

"En la ciudad de Chicago a nacido una nueva noticia, la aproximada unión entre el joven empresario Dylan Mcgregor y la Srita. Candice With Andry" leyeron los ojos de Terry.

En la biblioteca…

-Yo…deje el periódico en sala-dijo Eleonor.

-Oh Dios y si lo ve Terry-dijo Ximena preocupada.

-No lo creo, encime un sobre en él-dijo Karen.

-Pero hay una posibilidad de que él lo vea-dijo preocupada Joselyn.

-Den por hecho eso-dijo una voz, cuyo dueño después de abrir estrepitosamente la puerta ingreso a la biblioteca.

"Demonios" pensaron todos lo mismo.

No tuvieron más remedio que voltear a ver al dueño de esa voz, encontrándose con Terry que estaba recargado en la puerta con el periódico entre las manos.

-Te…Terry-dijeron todos al unísono.

Continuará…


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21: Abriendo los Ojos

-Con que esto es lo que trataban de esconder-dijo Terry mostrando la sección de escándalos.

-En realidad…-trato de decir Joselyn.

-Pues que pena, ya lo descubrí-dijo Terry.

-Te…Terry, hijo-dijo Eleonor algo preocupada.

-Oh no te preocupes madre, estoy bien-dijo Terry.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Eleonor.

-Claro, ¿porque debería importarme un compromiso tan vulgar?-dijo Terry.

-Este…no se-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Eleonor.

Terry en eso empezó a ver a todos los presentes, encontrándose frente a frente con aquella chica que conoció hace apenas como 2 meses en California.

-¿Ximena Kyun?-pregunto Terry sorprendido.

-Ho…hola Terryus-dijo Ximena.

-Dichosos los ojos que te ven…ya tenia que no te veía-dijo Terry sonriendo.

-¿En serio?-pregunto incrédula Ximena.

-Si, me alegra volver a verte-dijo Terry.

-A mi…a mi también-dijo sonriendo Ximena.

Después de eso todos se pusieron a platicar para liberar la tención que se había formado, Eleonor le había quitado a Terry el periódico con la excusa de querer leer otra sección, pero cuando una mucama entro le pidió que lo tirara a la basura sigilosamente, aunque todos se dieron cuenta de ello, todos decidieron bromear en alguna parte de la platica para poder alegrar un poco a Terry, quien estaba un poco serio.

Ya era muy tarde cuando se disponían a irse, así que Eleonor los invito a pasar la noche allí, al inicio Ximena, Daniel, Karen y Charlie se negaron, pero finalmente accedieron al ver la insistencia de la Sra. Baker, quien feliz les asigno su habitación. Terry se quedo en la habitación que siempre ocupaba cuando se quedaba en casa de su madre, Joselyn y Ximena se quedaron juntas en una habitación con doble cama que esta al lado de la habitación de Terry, Daniel se quedo en la habitación que estaba frente a la de Terry, Charlie al lado de la habitación que ocuparía Daniel y Karen en la habitación que estaba al lado de la de Eleonor.

Cuando cada quien entro a su correspondida habitación la tención se volvió a hacer presente, Ximena y Joselyn trataban de dormir pero les era inútil.

-¿No puedes dormir cierto?-pregunto Joselyn.

-No, no puedo-dijo Ximena entrecerrando los ojos.-No dejo de pensar como estará Terry, ahora que se entero del aproximado compromiso de Candy-.

-Yo también no puedo dejar de pensar en eso-dijo Joselyn incorporándose un poco en la cama.-Me pregunto…¿Por qué Candy esta actuando así?-.

-Te diré…que ni ella sabe lo que esta haciendo-dijo Ximena.

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendida Joselyn.

-Al parecer todo lo que a pasado, la dejo muy mal, es como si…estuviera segada por el dolor y no se diera cuenta de lo que hace…como si su propia yo la hubiera abandonado-explico Ximena.

-No puede ser-dijo Joselyn sorprendida.-Entonces…¿ella esta igual que Terry?-.

-Supongo que si-dijo Ximena.-Aunque a mi punto de vista…yo la veo peor a ella-.

-Oh….pobre Candy-dijo Joselyn.

-¿Qué tanto hablan ustedes dos?-pregunto una voz cuyo dueño abrió la puerta y ingreso a la habitación sigilosamente.

-Terry-dijo Ximena.

-¿Qué haces aquí?¿Acaso no sabes que se toca a la puerta antes de entrar?-pregunto Joselyn.

-Oh lo siento, pero no podía dormir y cuando escuche voces provenientes de aquí, supuse que no estaban dormidas-dijo Terry.

-¿Y que quieres aquí a las-Joselyn mira el reloj.-a las 3 de la mañana?-.

-Yo que se…algo de paz-dijo Terry sarcásticamente.

-Hueles a alcohol-dijo Joselyn sorprendida.

-Terry ¿acaso tomaste?-dijo preocupada Ximena.

-Tranquilas…solo tome 3 copitas de wiski-dijo Terry haciendo el #3 con sus dedos.

-De todas formas Terry ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo Ximena.

-Tú prometiste no volver a tomar-dijo Joselyn algo decepcionada.

-Lo hice…-iba a decir Terry pero fue interrumpido.

-Tienes que entenderlo Terryus, ni aunque te tomes todo el wiski del mundo, nunca podrás olvidar a Candice-dijo colérica Joselyn.

-Josy por favor cálmate-dijo Ximena levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a donde estaba Joselyn.

-No puedo, no puedo-dijo Joselyn.-Ya no puedo soportarlo-grito colérica.

-Jo…Joselyn-dijo sorprendido Terry.

-¿Qué?-pregunto de mala gana Joselyn.

-No…no vuelvas a decir ese nombre en mi presencia por favor-dijo Terry.

-¿Cuál? ¿Candice With Andry?¿Candice With?¿Candice? o tal vez ¿Candy?-dijo Joselyn retadoramente.

-Joselyn basta-le reto Terry.

-No, no, no-dijo Joselyn molesta.-Pienso sacarte de ese trance donde estas, aunque me cueste mucho-.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?-pregunto Terry.

-De que…-iba a decir Joselyn pero fue interrumpida.

-De tu decepción y odio, que déjame decirte tiene nombre y apellido-dijo Ximena.-Y es…Candice With Andry-.

-Xime te lo pido de buena manera…no digas ese nombre en mi presencia-dijo Terry ya algo molesto.

-¿Y que si no lo hago?-pregunto desafiante Ximena.-No entiendo…¿Por qué te comportas así? ¿Por qué la tratas así? ¿Solo por un error, solo por un tropiezo? Ella te ama-dijo con la voz entrecortada y los ojos cristalinos.

-No se de que me hablas-dijo con indiferencia Terry.

-Hablo de que…si no fuera por mi causa-dijo Ximena apretando los puños.-Horita ella estuviera cumpliendo su sueño, y tú…estarías a su lado-dijo sonriendo forzadamente.

-Ella aunque tú no lo notes…sufre, sufre mucho-dijo Joselyn.-Ella no merece eso, ella merece ser feliz-.

-Repito…no se de que me hablan-dijo Terry.

Joselyn negó con la cabeza y después se levanto de la cama, dirigiéndose a donde estaba su bolso, sacando de ella una carta.

-Esto…lo encontré bajo el tapete que hay en la entrada de tu departamento, la guarde dispuesta a dártela-dijo Joselyn mostrando la carta.-Va dirigida para ti, pero…al ver el lugar de donde fue enviada no me atreví a entregártela, desconozco el nombre de la chica-dijo y se la entrego.

Terry tomo la carta y busco el remitente, sus ojos demostraron una confusión absoluta al leer el remitente.

-¿Annie Britter?-dijo sorprendido y confundido.

-Supongo que la haz de conocer de alguna parte-dijo Joselyn entrecerrando los ojos.

Terry no contesto y rápidamente abrió la carta, boto el sobre y desdoblo la hoja, empezando a leer su contenido:

"Estimado Terryus Grandchester

Te escribo esta carta, principalmente para darte mi queja ¿cómo rayos puedes ser tan ciego? Yo ya estoy enterada de lo que paso la noche del cierre de la obra en la que participaste como protagonista, no te voy a echar en cara nada, porque se que Candy es muy tontita y se deja guiar por lo que ve, de lo que si tengo queja, es de lo que paso hace como un mes, cuando ella fue a buscarte a Nueva York, si amigo eso también lo se, oye…¿no crees que exageraste en el trato que le diste a Candy? Si, si lo admito últimamente Candy a tomado decisiones muy raras hasta podría decirse que estúpidas, no se que la guio a eso, pero te lo digo no es nada divertido, actualmente actúa muy raro y a tomado decisiones muy precipitadamente, entre ellas la decisión de contraer matrimonio con Dylan Mcgregor, no te doy más detalle de ello porque nada más de acordarme, me da escalofrió, yo al igual que Albert y Archie estamos en desacuerdo con esta unión, hemos tratado de hablar con ella pero es inútil. Ella ya no es la misma, evade los comentarios pasados, se encierra en su propio mundo, ya casi no habla con nadie solamente con su carismático prometido, a nosotros nos corta la conversación cuando tratamos de hablar del pasado divertido que tuvimos, así de simple, su verdadero "yo" la a abandonado, no es la misma Candy de antes, sonríe disimuladamente, pero esa ya no es su misma sonrisa ni su misma forma de ser, es como si la Candy divertida y carismática hubiera muerto. Y aquí a este grado, me imagino que te preguntaras ¿qué rayos tengo que ver yo en esto? Pues déjame decirte que tu tienes mucho que ver, eres la felicidad de mi hermana, solo tú, por favor Terry ven a Chicago, evita esta locura, nosotros tratamos de hacerlo…pero como ya te dije…la nueva Candy se negó, por favor Terry ayúdanos. Yo no quiero que Candy tenga una vida sin amor, que su vida se colapse, por favor Terry ven y ayúdanos, estoy segura que con tu ayuda la Candy de antes regresara. La boda es ya, dentro de 1 semana prométeme que lo pensaras. Bueno Terry por tu tiempo en leer esta carta, estoy muy agradecida.

Atentamente: Annie Britter

PT: Uno sabe lo que tiene, cuando lo pierde pero lucha por volverlo a recuperar"

-Ca…Candy-escucho una voz detrás de él.

-Hey ya las cache, leyendo correspondencia ajena-dijo Terry molesto.

-Terry por favor ayúdala-dijo con la voz entrecortada Joselyn.

-Si Terry, por favor ayuda a Candy-dijo Ximena.

-Emmm…no-contesto Terry.

-¿Cómo que no?-pregunto Ximena sorprendida.

-Dudo que Can…la Srita. Andry actué de esa forma, yo…creí conocerla, pero me di cuenta que no es así, es por eso que pienso que ella, solo esta actuando y que realmente esta explotando de felicidad por contraer nupcias con el abogaducho ese-dijo Terry serio.

-Aaa…Dios mío, Terry abre los ojos por favor-dijo Ximena con la voz entrecortado y los ojos cristalinos.

-Waw ni la mismísima Susana Marlowe se creería este espectáculo tan tonto-dijo Terry sarcásticamente.

-Ya cállate-dijo harta Joselyn, que finalmente estaba molesta y le propino una bofetada a Terry.

-Que rayos-dijo Terry tocándose la mejilla que se puso roja por el golpe recibido.

-Eres un tonto Terry, no te das cuenta que ella en verdad esta sufriendo tanto como tú-dijo Joselyn con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, por el enojo.-No entiendo como rayos no eres consiente de ello, pero deja te digo algo ¿tú crees que sufres? Pues deja te digo que ella sufre aún más que tú, ¡eres un ciego y patán de lo peor!¡No entiendo como Candy se fijo en ti!-grito lo último ya harta.

-Ya Josy tranquila-dijo Ximena abrazándola mientras negaba con la cabeza viendo a Terry.

-Josy…-trato de decir Terry pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Ya no quiero escuchar nada de ti! Vete-dijo casi gritando Joselyn.

-Pero…-trato de decir Terry, pero otra vez fue interrumpido.

-¡Vete de aquí! Quiero dormir-grito ya Joselyn.

-Por favor Terryus vete de aquí-pidió Ximena.

-De…de acuerdo-dijo finalmente Terry.

Terry se dirigió hacia la puerta, mientras a sus espaldas escuchaba el llanto de su querida prima, quien finalmente dejo libre toda su frustración y tensión que tanto trataba de esconder, pero que finalmente dejo salir. Después de eso Terry salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya.

Los días fueron corriendo rápidamente, hasta llegar la mañana del sábado, había pasado ya 5 días de lo ocurrido y al día siguiente era la famosísima boda donde Dylan Mcgregor y Candice With Andry. Dos día atrás Ximena y Daniel se tuvieron que ir a Chicago por petición de sus padres, y Karen junto con Joselyn y Charlie se fueron el día anterior por petición de Candy, quien las había invitado. Solo Terry era quien pasaba las tardes con su madre pero ya el demás resto del día estaba solo.

Esa mañana Terry conducía con destino a casa de su madre, su mente vagaba por todo lo ocurrido los últimos 3 meses todo lo que vivió, del como conoció a nuevos amigos, el como se volvió a reencontrar con Candy, como pudo ver a su prima después de mucho tiempo, volver a encontrarse con Charlie, entre otras cosas más. Sucesos que colapsaron, por sucesos otro poco más concurrentes, todo lo bello se fue colapsando, al grado de mostrar una realidad muy terrible.

Al estar frente a un semáforo que estaba en rojo, Terry se tuvo que detener y mientras esperaba a que éste cambiara, miro por todas partes, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con un anuncio publicitario.

"Mañana en la ciudad de Chicago, se festejara la unión entre el joven empresario Dylan Mcgregor y la Srita. Candice With Andry".

Terry rápidamente desvió la mirada y miro al frente, viendo que el semáforo finalmente marco en verde, así que empezó a conducir.

"Ya no es la misma, ¿no te das cuenta que ella esta sufriendo aún más que tú? Por favor Terry ayúdanos a detener esta locura, abre los ojos Terry"

Esas palabras le habían taladrado la cabeza durante los últimos días y no podía evitar sentirse culpable por ello.

"Terry por favor abre los ojos" especialmente esas palabras lo confundían, ¿acaso no esta viviendo la realidad? Que otra realidad aparte de esta, querían que él viera, sin poder evitarlo la imagen de Candy ya casada se dibujo en su mente, el ver que la persona con la que uniría su vida no era él.

"Abre los ojos Terry" nuevamente esa palabra invadió su mente, logrando que por la sorpresa, frenara precipitadamente.

-Rayos-exclamo pues por el impacto su frente choco con el volante.

"Ayúdala Terry" la petición de Joselyn llego a su mente, el recordar que tan mal se puso su prima por su causa.

"Abre los ojos Terryus Grandchester" le ordeno su subconsciente.

-No entiendo ¿el porque de esto?-se dijo a si mismo Terry.

"No te das cuenta, que estas echando a la basura toda tu felicidad, que la felicidad y los sueños de Candy se truncaran, que todo lo vivido se olvidara, que todo ese futuro que se formara los perjudicaran a los dos. Tú la amas y ella a ti, abre los ojos ahora o la perderás para siempre" le grito su subconsciente.

-¿Perderla para siempre?-dijo Terry, en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron como platos.-La perderé para siempre si no hago algo, no quiero perderla, Candy no quiero perderte….pero que ciego e sido-dijo y al instante empezó a conducir.

Después de pasar a la casa de su madre, Terry condujo con destino a la estación de trenes, al llegar rápidamente bajo su auto y se dirigió a la taquilla donde vendían los pasajes.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señor?-pregunto la encargada de la taquilla.

-Si señorita, necesito un boleto urgentemente con destino a la ciudad de Chicago-dijo Terry con determinación.

Continuará…


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22: Fujitivos

Finalmente el Domingo por la mañana llego, Candy se acababa de levantar y rápidamente se fue a dar un baño, minutos más tarde salió enfundada en una toalla, y se sentó a la orilla de la cama para poder secarse el cabello.

"Bien a llegado el día…hoy me casare" trato de darse ánimos mentalmente pero le resultaba inútil y desconocía el porque.

"Es porque tú no amas a Dylan Mcgregor y por eso no te quieres casar con él" le dijo su subconsciente.

-El día en que pida tu opinión te avisare…ahora cállate-dijo Candy molesta.

"Como gustes futura Sra. Mcgregor" le dijo su subconsciente.

-¿Sra. Mcgregor?-dijo Candy no muy convencida.

"Admite que tu querías ser la Sra. Grandchester y no la Sra. Mcgregor" le dijo su subconsciente.

-Eso era antes, ahora…cállate-dijo Candy molesta, cerrando los ojos.

Las horas fueron pasando, siendo ya las 12:00 pm., faltaba únicamente 1 hora para la boda cuando Terry llego a Chicago, rápidamente puso manos a la obra para poder llevar a cabo su plan, mientras que su madre desde Nueva York hacia su parte. Rápidamente tomo un carruaje hacia un destino desconocido.

Minuto tras minuto fue pasando faltando solo 20 minutos para la boda, ya todos los invitados iban llegando poco a poco, hasta que el kiosco que estaba en la mansión Andry(donde sería la boda) estaba lleno, ya el novio se encontraba esperando en el altar a su prometida, a su lado derecho estaban sus padres y del otro estaban Albert junto con Annie y Archie(quienes eran los padrinos), los tres estaban con un semblante nostálgico y rogaban con todo su ser que un milagro apareciera y impidiera esa boda.

Finalmente los violines empezaron a tocar una dulce melodía, y la silueta de la novia se hizo presente hasta al final del pasillo, Candy con pasos cortos se dirigió hacia el altar siendo seguida por las miradas de todos los presentes, finalmente llego al altar, donde Albert muy a su pesar la tuvo que entregar, después de eso Candy tomo la mano que le ofrecía Dylan y juntos se hincaron frente al padre.

-Queridos hermanos…el día de hoy, estamos reunidos para presenciar la unión del joven Dylan Mcgregor y la Srita. Candice With Andry, que han decidido unir sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio-dijo el padre.

Durante toda la misa todos los presentes guardaban silencio, aunque los amigos de Candy no dejaban de pensar que lo que estaba pasando era una locura, un error.

"Todo fue mi culpa, todo lo que esta pasando…yo tuve la culpa" se lamentaba internamente Ximena.

"¿Por qué no fuiste consiente Terry?¿Porqué no viniste con nosotros? No te das cuenta que la perderás para siempre, ¿Por qué no viniste a detener esta locura?" pensó Joselyn, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

"Esto es una locura, los dos se están condenando" pensó Daniel.

Los pensamientos de los tres, que estaban sentados en la misma banca, fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de alguien.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí por favor?-pregunto una chica castaña, que los tres reconocieron al instante.

-Patty-dijeron en casi un susurro los tres.

-Hola, perdón no los reconocí…¿puedo sentarme?-dijo Patty.

-Claro que si Patty-dijo Ximena.

-Gracias-dijo Patty mientras se sentaba.

-No puedo creer que hayas venido-dijo sorprendido Daniel.

-Bueno…cuando se trata de Candy o Annie, claro que me hago un espacio y vengo de inmediato, especialmente si se que una de ellas esta cometiendo un error-dijo Patty cabizbaja.

-¿Ya estas enterada de lo que paso?-pregunto Joselyn.

-Estuve en contacto con Annie y ella me dijo todo lo que paso y lo que esta pasando-dijo Patty sonriendo forzadamente.-Si me permiten opinar…tanto Candy como Terry tienen la culpa y ahora…ahora los dos se están condenando a una vida sin amor-.

-Exactamente eso es lo que nosotros pensamos, tratamos de hablar con Candy para que rompiera el compromiso, pero…fue inútil-dijo con la voz entrecortada Ximena.

-Me imagino que la nueva Candy no quiso-dijo Patty.

-Así es-dijo Daniel.

Después de eso dejaron de hablar, porque si seguían hablando todos se darían cuenta y les llamarían la atención.

Mientras que en el altar…

"Es increíble que estés haciendo esto, te condenaras tu misma" le dijo su subconsciente.

Candy cerro los ojos un momento, para serenarse.

"La decisión ya esta tomada" pensó Candy, cosa que hizo callar a su subconsciente.

Del lado izquierdo del altar…

"Candy, hay hermana ¿qué te sucede?¿porqué haces esto?¿Dónde quedo la Candy carismática y alegre? Abre los ojos por favor o te condenaras a una vida sin amor. Haz olvidado quien eres, haz olvidado a tus amigos y a tu familia, al cambiar lo que eres por fuera también cambiaste todo lo que eras por dentro, olvidando los sucesos pasados y olvidando a las personas que te quieren y te aman" pensó Annie melancólicamente mientras batallaba con las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

"Candy, pequeña ¿qué te paso? Haz cambiado a la chica carismática y alegre que eras por una chica que solo le importa su rango social, tú no eres así, abre los ojos por favor" pensó Albert.

"No sabes Candy cuanto me duele verte así, estaría dispuesto a ir por Grandchester a Nueva York, siempre y cuando la Candy de antes vuelva, ¿qué te paso? No lo entiendo, pero no me gusta verte así" pensó Archie.

-Dylan Mcgregor-dijo el padre, pues el momento que todos habían esperado(a excepción de algunas personas) había llegado.-¿Acepas a Candice With Andry, como esposa, y, prometes serle fiel en la salud, y en la enfermedad, en las alegrías y las penas, y así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?-.

-Si acepto-dijo Dylan sonriendo mientras veía a Candy.

Ximena que se encontraba en su lugar, rogaba en silencio por que Candy dijera que no, pero de repente…a lo lejos escucho los cascos de un caballo y su relinchar.

-Oigan-dijo llamando la atención de Daniel, Joselyn y Patty.-¿Escucharon lo mismo que yo?-.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Joselyn confundida.

-Los…los cascos de un caballo-dijo Ximena tratando de poner atención a ese ruido que había escuchado.

-No-dijo Daniel, pero de repente escucho algo.-Un segundo-trato de escuchar un poco mejor y exactamente como dijo Ximena, él también escucho los cascos de un caballo.-Yo si lo escucho también-dijo poniendo más atención a ese ruido.

-A ver-dijo Joselyn prestando más atención.-Yo igual lo escucho-dijo sorprendida.

-Yo igual-dijo Patty prestando más atención a ese ruido.

-Nosotros también-dijeron Itzel, Karen y Charlie al unísono, pues ellos también lo habían escuchado.

Ahora todos los presentes, dejaron de prestar atención a la misa y prestaron la atención en los cascos de un caballo, que se escuchaban más cerca, en el altar también Albert, Annie y Archie prestaban atención a ese ruido más que a la misa.

-Candice With Andry-dijo el Padre.-¿Aceptas a Dylan Mcgregor como esposo, y, prometes serle fiel en la salud, y en la enfermedad, en las alegrías y las penas, y así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?-.

En ese momento los amigos de Candy, dejaron de prestar atención a los cascos del caballo que se escuchaban más y más cerca, y miraron hacia al altar donde ella estaba, Candy en ese momento miro a cada uno de sus amigos, viendo que todos negaban con la cabeza, indicándole que dijera que no, Annie le rogaba en silencio que se negara, y veía una tristeza plasmada en el rostro de todos sus amigos, después de eso, cerro los ojos un segundo, dio un pequeño suspiro y después volvió abrió los ojos, miro a Dylan y trato de sonreír.

-Yo…yo…-dijo Candy algo nerviosa.-Si acepto-dijo finalmente.

"Candy…no" pensaron lo mismo todos sus amigos.

-Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión, que hable ahora…o calle para siempre-dijo el Padre.

Candy en ese momento miro a su lado izquierdo, viendo que Albert y Archie tenían los ojos cerrados y apretaban los puños, y Annie tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas implorando por un milagro. Candy no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ello, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada…ya no había marcha atrás.

De repente…el relinchar de un caballo saco a todos del silencio, viendo que la silueta de lo que parecía ser un caballo aparecía al final del pasillo.

-Yo me opongo a esta unión-se escucho la voz del jinete que estaba montado al caballo.

En ese momento el caballo se fue acercando, mostrando al jinete que estaba sobre éste. Candy en ese momento se quedo en shock y sus amigos aunque por fuera se vieran sorprendidos, por dentro estaban brincando de felicidad.

"Sabía que vendrías" pensó Ximena mientras comenzaba a sonreír.

-¿Se puede saber quién es usted joven?-dijo algo molesto el Sr. Mcgregor.

Terry en ese momento miro con ojos de odio al Sr. Mcgregor, quien se asusto un poco por la manera en que lo veía ese muchacho.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto esta vez Dylan molesto.

-Oye abogaducho cuida tu lenguaje conmigo-dijo Terry mirando a Dylan.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-pregunto molesto Dylan.

-¿Qué?¿Abogaducho?-pregunto Terry provocativamente.

-En ese caso…yo también te pediré que cuides tu lenguaje conmigo-dijo Dylan.

-¿Y qué si no lo hago?-pregunto Terry.

-Olvidare que soy un caballero y no tendré piedad sobre ti-dijo Dylan amenazadoramente.

-Aquí él que no tendrá piedad, seré yo-dijo Terry.

-Mejor olvidare ese tema, y mejor dime…¿quién eres tu?¿y qué haces aquí?-dijo Dylan.

-Bueno…es obvio que hago aquí, impido una unión, y sobre quien soy…pues…solo te diré que de los aquí presentes, solo como 10 o 11 me conocen-dijo Terry mirando especialmente a Candy, quien seguía en estado de shock.

-Especifícate-exigió Dylan ya molesto.

-Si así lo quieres-dijo Terry.-Mi nombre es Terryus Grandchester, y vine a impedir la unión entre tú y mi Pecosa-.

-¿Pecosa?-pregunto Dylan.

-Bueno…me pediste ser especifico y eso hice-dijo Terry.

-Exactamente…¿cuál es tu relación con mi prometida?-pregunto Dylan, pregunta que Candy deseaba que no fuera contestada, pero conociendo a Terry como ella lo hacía, sabia que Terry hablaría.

-Uuu…si te contara no me creerías-dijo Terry sonriendo de lado.-Solo te diré que todo lo que ella te haya dicho, sobre promesas de amor o algo por el estilo, no es verdad, bueno si te lo dijo la nueva Candy pues siento decirte que te mintió, pero si era la Candy que todos conocíamos y adorábamos, pues si te dijo la verdad-.

-¿Nueva Candy?¿De qué rayos hablas?-pregunto Dylan.

-¿Es en serio? Dime que este tipo no es mi remplazo por favor-dijo con sarcasmo Terry mientras veía a Candy.

-¿Remplazo?-pregunto molesto Dylan.

-Oh Dios mío, ilumínalo por favor-dijo Terry.

-Jajaja-rieron todos los presentes, a excepción de alguna que otra persona.

-Bueno…ya basta-dijo Terry ya harto.-Tendré que explicártelo mejor, porque parece que hablo con un niño de 5 años-.

-Oye-se quejo Dylan.

-¿Qué? Yo no estoy haciendo nada malo-dijo Terry serio.-Solo impido que el amor de mi vida se case-dijo con determinación.

-Que rayos-dijo Dylan molesto por lo que acababa de escuchar.-No es cierto-.

-Terry por favor ya cállate y vete de aquí-dijo Candy algo molesta.

-Candice por si ya lo olvidaste, te recuerdo que tú me prometiste algo la noche que fuiste a Nueva York a buscarme-dijo Terry mirando a Candy, quien lo miraba molesta mientras se mordía el labio inferior.-Cosa que ahora que lo veo, nunca cumpliste-.

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendido Dylan y después voltio a ver a Candy.-¿Es eso cierto?-le pregunto.

Candy no sabía que contestar, únicamente cerro los ojos, mientras maldecía internamente a Terry por dejarla al descubierto frente a todos los presentes.

-Tengo pensado…llevar a Candy conmigo-soltó Terry, cosa que molesto aún más a Dylan.

-Eso no te lo permitiré, antes de poder llevártela…me matas-dijo Dylan a la defensiva tomando a Candy por la cintura.

-De acuerdo, si así lo quieres-dijo Terry mientras sacaba algo de su saco.-Tus deseos son ordenes-dijo apuntando con un revolver a Dylan.

Todo el mundo en ese momento se quedo en shock, especialmente los amigos de Terry(que también son amigos de Candy), no podían creer que tan bien planeo eso Terry, aunque para ser sinceros no se esperaban algo como eso.

-Advertencia…-dijo Terry sin dejar de ver a la pareja de novios.-Si alguien interfiere, apretare el gatillo y adiós novio-.

-Te…Terry no hagas esto-dijo Candy que no salía de su asombro.

-Tienes dos opciones Pecosa-dijo Terry.-O te vas conmigo o le dices adiós a tu noviecito-.

Candy no sabia ni que decir, no entendía porque ahora Terry llegaba a interferir en sus planes para tratar de ser feliz otra vez, no sabía que hacer, no podía dejar que Dylan muriera, pero tampoco deseaba irse con Terry, aún más sabiendo que él la había evidenciado frente a todos los presentes, pero si no hacia eso, Dylan moriría. Así fue como dio una gran bocada de aire, cerro un momento los ojos, y al abrirlos se soltó del agarre de Dylan y lentamente se fue acercando a donde estaba Terry.

-Esta bien Terry-dijo Candy.-Me voy contigo-.

-¿Eh? Candy-dijo Dylan tratando de acercarse.

-Ah, ah, ah…te recomiendo que no te acerques-dijo Terry apuntándolo con el revolver, Dylan no tuvo más remedio que quedarse quieto.

Terry ayudo a Candy a subir al caballo y tomo las riendas, antes de empezar a galopar, miro a sus amigos, quienes no salían de su asombro, pero internamente le deseaban buena suerte. Así fue como Terry empezó a galopar, saliendo rápidamente de la propiedad Andry, llevando a Candy consigo.

Minutos más tarde, Dylan reacciono y mando a llamar a seguridad y les reclamo del porque dejaron entrar a Terry, ellos le dijeron que habían sido engañados y así había podido entrar ese joven a la mansión, después Dylan ordeno que buscaran por todo Chicago, para poder encontrar a Candy.

Lo que Dylan no sabía, era que quedarse en Chicago no estaba en los planes de Terry y que Candy se estaba alejando cada vez más de la mansión Andry.

Continuará…


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23: Yo Se Que Aún Me Amas

Después de un par de horas y viendo que ya había obscurecido, Candy se quedo dormida acurrucada en los brazos de Terry, quien seguía galopando haciendo que el caballo trotara más rápido, pues igual él ya estaba somnoliento y no quería tener un accidente solo por quedarse dormido.

Eran exactamente ya las 7:00 am., cuando Candy despertó y al abrir completamente los ojos se dio cuenta que seguía con su vestido de novia y acostada en una grande y cómoda cama, rápidamente se froto los ojos y inspecciono el cuarto donde estaba, sus ojos se detuvieron al ver un lindo vestido veraniego color azul junto con un par de listones del mismo color sobre una silla y a los pies de ésta unas lindas sandalias, rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la silla, viendo que sobre el vestido había una nota, al instante la tomo y comenzó a leerla…

"Te dejo este vestido junto con los listones y las sandalias por si gustas cambiarte el estorboso vestido de novia que llevas puesto, si gustas puedes darte un baño y ocupar esas vestimentas, es un regalo de mi madre para ti, que espera que te guste.

Terry G.G."

Al terminar de leer la nota, Candy frunció el seño, especialmente al recordar lo acontecido el día anterior, no sabía que planeaba Terry, pero no deseaba ser parte de su plan, solo quería salir de allí y regresar a donde estaban sus amigos.

-Aaaa…mis amigos-dijo Candy con el seño fruncido.-De que sirve pedirles ayuda a ellos, si ellos están del lado de Terryus-.

Después de eso tomo el vestido, los listones y las sandalias y se metió al cuarto de baño, abrió la llave del agua, y mientras la tina se llenaba se quito el estorboso vestido de novia, después de eso se metió a la tina, esperando que el baño la tranquilizara un poco.

"Aaa…que paz" escucho decir a su subconsciente.

-Cállate-dijo Candy.

"Oye tranquila, yo solo disfruto de la paz que hace ya semanas que no sentía" le dijo su subconsciente.

Candy ya no contesto y solo dejo que el baño la relajara un poco. Después de eso, salió de la tina, se seco con una toalla y se comenzó a vestir, al terminar salió de la habitación y camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a donde estaba la escalera, empezando a bajar hacia el primer piso.

-Buen día Lady Andry-saludo una señora como de unos 40 años.

-Buen día-saludo algo extrañada Candy.

-El joven Terry se encuentra en el comedor-dijo la señora.-Por si gusta ir a almorzar, si gusta la puedo guiar-.

-Gracias-dijo Candy y después siguió a la señora con destino al comedor.

Al llegar, Candy se impresiono por el gran y hermoso comedor que había, en eso visualizo a Terry sentado en la silla principal.

-Buen día Candice-saludo Terry.

-Buen día Terryus-dijo Candy.

-Mmm…Mónica el desayuno te quedo delicioso-dijo Terry mientras degustaba la comida.

-Joven Terry…que cosas dice-dijo la Sra. Mónica apenada.

-En serio Mónica esta delicioso, pero si no me crees-dijo Terry.-Alguien más te lo demostrara…Candy ven-.

-¿Eh? Si-dijo Candy acercándose.

En ese momento Terry le metió a la boca una cuchara llena de comida, cuando la saco, Candy se quedo degustando la comida.

-Mmm…que rico-dijo Candy.

-Lo vez Mónica, otra persona esta abogando por lo que dije-dijo Terry sonriendo.

-Bueno…supongo que gracias-dijo la Sra. Mónica que después voltio a ver a Candy.-¿Gusta almorzar Lady Andry?-.

-Bueno yo…-dijo Candy, pero el ruido de su estomago la delato, cuando estaba por decir que no.

-Tomare eso como un si-dijo la Sra. Mónica que después se dirigió a la cocina.

Candy se sentó en una silla algo alejada a la de Terry, pues no deseaba estar tan cerca de él.

-¿Cómo dormiste?-pregunto Terry, para cortar el silencio.

-Bueno…pues si lo preguntas solo por preguntar te diré que si dormí bien, pero si lo preguntas por molestar…evadiré la pregunta-dijo Candy mirando al techo mientras fruncía el seño.

-Adivinare…el estorboso vestido no te dejo dormir-dijo Terry.

Candy únicamente se mordió el labio inferior, y Terry imaginando la respuesta se hecho a reír.

-No te burles-dijo molesta Candy.-¿Por qué no me despertaste, para al menos quitarme el corsé?-.

-Porque…no quería interrumpir tu sueño-explico Terry.-Y nadie más podía hacerte el favor de quitártelo, pues Mónica apenas llego hoy, y lo que es el mayordomo, el guardia y yo somos hombres por si no te das cuenta, como caballeros no podíamos hacerte ese favor, pues es de mala educación ver a una mujer en interiores-.

-Uy ¿y desde cuándo eres el señorito modales?-pregunto sarcásticamente Candy.

-Fiu vaya pregunta-dijo Terry siguiendo el juego.-Solo te podre decir, que me volví todo un "caballero" hace ya más de un año-dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra caballero.

-Vaya, que interesante-dijo Candy con indiferencia.

-Bueno…ahora te pediré que guardes silencio-dijo Terry.-Quiero terminar de comer-.

-¿Y quién dice que deseo seguir hablando contigo?-pregunto Candy molesta.

Después de eso la Sra. Mónica le entrego su desayuno a Candy, y minutos después Terry termino de comer y salió del comedor dejando a Candy sola. Cuando estuvo en la sala, Terry se dirigió a la puerta principal y salió de la casa, para respirar aire fresco.

"Será algo difícil volver a tener su confianza…pero no importa, no importará cuanto me cueste siempre y cuando mi Pecosa vuelva a confiar en mi y vuelva a ser la misma de antes" pensó Terry con determinación.

-Supuse que estaría por aquí, pues te vi que saliste por la puerta principal, desde la ventana del comedor-dijo una voz detrás de él.

-Solo quería tener un poco de paz-dijo Terry cerrando un momento los ojos.

Candy no contesto solo se dirigió a la banca donde Terry estaba sentado y se sentó al lado de él, viendo como el aire mecía las hojas de los árboles.

-Terry…-dijo Candy, después de animarse a llamarlo así, como antes.-¿Dónde se supone que estamos?-.

-Bueno pues…no tenia pensado decírtelo, pero ya que lo preguntas te lo diré-dijo Terry.-Estamos en Pittsburg-.

-¿Pittsburg?-pregunto Candy sorprendida.

-Así es-afirmo Terry.

-¿Por qué me alejaste de mi hogar?-pregunto Candy algo molesta.

-Bueno…pues te aleje de ese hogar, como tu le dices, para impedir que cometieras una locura-dijo Terry.

-¿Locura?¿Llamas a mi forma de ser feliz…una locura?-pregunto Candy.

-Pues deja te digo…que el querer casarte con una persona que ni siquiera amas…es una locura-dijo Terry molesto.

-¿Qué?¿Cómo estas tan seguro que no lo amo?-pregunto Candy molesta.

-Solo es cuestión de ver tus ojos Candy, tus ojos te delatan-dijo Terry.

-Sabes…no te metas donde no te importa-dijo molesta Candy.

-Pero que terquedad la tuya mujer-dijo Terry ya algo harto.

-Vete al Diablo Grandchester-dijo Candy molesta.

En ese momento se puso de pie dispuesta a irse, pero Terry no se lo permitió, pues en ese momento se puso de pie y la aprisiono con sus brazos.

-¿Así que la futura Sra. Mcgregor quiere que me vaya al infierno?-pregunto Terry en un susurro, tratando de contener sus celos.

Candy se quedo atónica, de como Terry le dijo eso y de como la miraba, es más la forma en que la veía la hacia creer que estaba desnuda ante él.

-¿Así que la Srita. Andry quiere que me vaya al infierno?-pregunto Terry ahora con una voz sensual, mientras que empezaba a acariciarle los brazos y la espalda.

Candy se quedo en shock en ese momento, se sorprendió mucho al ver el actuar en ese momento de Terry.

-Te….Terry por favor detente-pidió Candy, mientras un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios.

-Nadie…y escúchame bien, nadie te apartara más de mi, antes de que alguien intente hacer eso…lo mato-dijo Terry mirándola con intensidad.

Candy no sabía que contestar, solo se quedo viendo como Terry no dejaba de acariciarle los hombros y los brazos, y lo que paso a continuación no se lo esperaba…Terry la miro con una intensidad desconocida y después tomándola por sorpresa…se apodero de sus labios, la beso con ternura pero a la vez con una desesperación irreconocible, y ese beso se volvía cada vez más salvaje. Candy no sabía ni como reaccionar, estaba en un dilema…por una parte deseaba corresponder a ese beso, pues había una parte de ella que seguía guardando todos los bellos recuerdos que vivió con todas las personas que quería y amaba, entre ellas estaba su querido Terry a quien amaba con todo su corazón; pero por otra parte la nueva Candy se hacia la fuerte y lo único que pensaba era como hacer para que él la dejara de besar.

Terry estaba disfrutando de esos labios que había deseado besar, que tanto anhelaba degustar, pero…había algo que no congeniaba, algo estaba diferenciando a la vez que la hizo suya, pero ¿qué era? Finalmente al abrir un poco lo ojos noto que era lo que no congeniaba, Candy no estaba correspondiendo al beso y no sabía el porque.

Candy seguía en su dilema, y no sabía que hacer o que pensar, su mente de repente se bloqueo, y una idea que al principio creyó muy atroz termino por convencerla que sería lo mejor. Lentamente fue colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Terry, como si se estuviera sosteniendo de él para tener un buen equilibrio, Terry creyendo que ya estaba por corresponder al beso la aprisiono aún más, pegándola más a su cuerpo, pero…de repente sintió un dolor en la parte baja y lentamente fue soltando a Candy, sin poder creer que Candy, su Candy le hubiera dado un rodillazo donde solo Dios sabe que le duele más a un hombre, tratando de guardar la compostura se quedo en completo silencio.

-Eres un sínico Terryus-grito Candy colérica y rápidamente se fue corriendo adentro de la casa.

-Bueno…supongo que por una parte me lo merezco…por ser muy posesivo-dijo Terry mientras hacia muecas de dolor y finalmente se arrodillo en el piso.

"Pero no me pienso rendir tan fácil, yo se que aún me amas, solo necesitamos darle tiempo al tiempo, y todo volverá a la normalidad de antes" pensó Terry.

-Aaa…tal vez me cueste, pero no importa-dijo ya tratando de recuperarse del dolor.-Todo por que el amor que nos une mutuamente vuelva a florecer, ahora más fuerte y puro-dijo lo último con determinación y con amor profundo.

Continuará…


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24: Imposible

Candy se encontraba en su habitación, mirando por la ventana, apenas hace como 10 minutos había visto entrar a Terry a la casa otra vez, y hace unos minutos escucho que alguien caminaba por los pasillos, suponiendo que se trataba de Terry. Por una parte se sentía mal de haberlo golpeado en su punto bajo, pero por otra creí que se lo merecía por ser un posesivo.

En ese momento comenzó a sentirse un poco mal así que salió de su habitación, topándose en el pasillo con Mónica.

-¿Se encuentra bien Lady Andry?-pregunto Mónica al ver como Candy se tocaba la cabeza.

-Si, no te preocupes-dijo Candy.

-Por que si gusta horita que vaya a dejarle esto al joven Terry, puedo ir a prepararle un té-dijo Mónica.

-No es necesario, estoy bien-dijo Candy, que después miro lo que la Sra. Mónica tenia en las manos.-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto.

-Aaa…es un ungüento que me pidió el joven Terry-dijo Mónica.

-Oh-fue lo único que dijo Candy. "Creo que me excedí en el golpe" pensó Candy algo preocupada.

-¿Lady Andry?-dijo Mónica al notar que Candy se había quedado callada.

-¿Eh? Este…sabes Mónica mejor si prepara el té por favor-dijo Candy.

-De acuerdo-dijo Mónica.-Solo voy a dejarle esto al joven Terry-.

-Oh no te preocupes, yo se lo voy a dejar-dijo Candy.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Mónica.

-Si-dijo Candy tomando el ungüento y dirigiéndose a la habitación de Terry

Al ver que la Sra. Mónica bajo al segundo piso, Candy decidió tocar a la puerta de Terry.

-Pase-se escucho la voz de Terry desde adentro.

Candy dio un gran suspiro y abrió la puerta, nada más de ver lo que había dentro todo su mundo se detuvo.

-Te…Terry-dijo Candy con un leve sonrojo.

-Candy-dijo Terry sorprendido de verla allí.

¿Pero quien no se quedaría callada observando el paisaje que tiene enfrente? Terry se encontraba como para salir al mar(literalmente), puesto que solo vestía su bóxer con la camisa que estaba abierta dejando al descubierto su pecho.

Candy se preguntaba internamente porque no despegaba la vista de Terry, pero por una extraña razón no podía evitar el mirarlo, inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior.

-Candy…¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto Terry reaccionando de su estado de shock y dirigiéndose a su cama donde estaban sus pantalones.

-Bueno yo…-dijo nerviosa Candy, volteando a otra parte que no fuera ver a Terry poniéndose su pantalón.

-¿Tú qué?-pregunto Terry acercándose a ella, después de haberse puesto los pantalones.

-Yo…-dijo volteando a verlo.-Vine a entregarte esto, la Sra. Mónica me comento que tú se lo pediste y yo me ofrecí a traértelo, y bueno…si es para lo que me imagino que es, estoy dispuesta a ayudarte, pues será como mi castigo por haberte pegado tan duro-.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Terry abriendo los ojos como platos.-Jajajaja-estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?-pregunto Candy.

-Jajaja tú creías que esto…-dijo Terry señalando el ungüento.-Era para…jajaja hay Candy que mentalidad tienes, no, no linda esto no es para eso jajaja-.

-¿Entonces para que se lo pediste a la Sra. Mónica?-pregunto Candy confundida.

-Aaa…es que…yo se lo pedí para mi espalda, no para eso que tú pensabas jajaja-dijo Terry.

-Ay bueno perdón fui yo la confundida-dijo Candy.-Pero entonces…¿qué te paso o para que lo necesitas para tu espalda?-pregunto confundida.

-Aaa…eso-dijo Terry empezando a quitarse la camisa.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Candy.

-Es mejor que te lo muestre…a que te explique-dijo Terry que finalmente se quito la camisa y le dio la espalda.

-Terry-exclamo Candy.-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto.

Candy estaba en estado de shock, al ver a Terry con moretones en la espalda.

-Esos moretones me los gane…en las dos veces que tuve un accidente-dijo Terry volteando a verla.

-¿Dos veces?-pregunto Candy sorprendida.

-Así es…tres si contamos la vez que casi me atropella un coche-dijo Terry resignado.

-Dios mío-exclamo Candy.

-Tranquila Candy no es nada grave-dijo Terry cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cómo que no es nada grave? Esos moretones son horribles-dijo Candy alarmada acercándose a Terry.-¿Cómo fue que te los hiciste?-.

-Me imagino que en los dos accidentes que tuve-dijo Terry.-El primero cuando falleció Susana y el segundo cuando tuve un accidente automovilístico con Karen-.

-Tú…tú crees ¿qué sea posible que me cuentes como sucedió?-pregunto Candy dando a entender que quería más detalles sobre a lo acontecido.

-Mmm…pues eso no lo se-dijo Terry.-Aquí te corresponde decidir a ti…ya que tu eres la que estará escuchando-.

-Lo se-dijo Candy.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Terry.

-Quiero que me expliques como fue que te hiciste esos moretones-dijo Candy.

-De acuerdo-dijo Terry resignado mientras se sentaba en una silla y después invitaba a Candy a sentarse en otra al lado de él.-El primer accidente…-comenzó a explicar.

FLASH BACK

(Narra Terry)

Recuerdo que esa noche, Susana y yo habíamos ido a una cena que realizo el alcalde de Nueva York, y todos los actores estábamos invitados, yo al inicio no quería ir…pero Susana fue tan insistente que termine aceptando. Siendo de noche llegamos a la recepción, todo era muy lujoso y las conversaciones eran terriblemente pesadas, imposible seguir el ritmo de las platicas. No entendía como Susana podía entablar tan bien las platicas pero tampoco deseaba saberlo.

-Terry, ¿podemos irnos ya?-escuche decir a Susana que se acercaba caminando apoyada de las muletas.

-Por fin-exclame aliviado.

Pero la jugada que nos paso después fue una desilusión total, debido a la lluvia inesperada que azotaba toda la ciudad.

-Mmm…esta lloviendo muy fuerte-dije.-Será mejor que esperemos que la lluvia pare-.

-Esta bien-dijo Susana.

Esperamos unos momentos pero la lluvia no paraba y se hacia cada vez más tarde, finalmente decidí hacer un esfuerzo visual para poder manejar bajo la lluvia, todo iba demasiado tranquilo aunque sabía que Susana bajo esa sonrisa que dibujaba en los labios se estaba muriendo de los nervios, debido a que era demasiado peligroso manejar bajo la lluvia y más sabiendo que el destino para el cual íbamos estaba muy lejos, casi a la afueras de la ciudad.

La tranquilidad iba bien, hasta el punto de que los miedos se fueron yendo, aunque esa tranquilidad no duro mucho, pues cuando íbamos pasando por una de esas carreteras que estaban pasando por una pequeña montaña(literal pues, más parecía un barranco) un trueno se hizo presente, cosa que asusto a Susana que me tomo del brazo logrando que yo manejara como un loco o un borracho.

-Susana suéltame-dije tratando de controlar a mi bestia con ruedas, ósea mi auto que empezaba a moverse por si solo.

-De…de acuerdo-dijo asustada Susana por los movimientos bruscos del auto.

Solo basto con la manera brusca con la que soltó Susana mi brazo, para que girara el volante de manera aún más brusca y que al instante este se trabara al grado de ya no poder moverlo, molesto iba a reclamarle pero la vi tan pálida mirando al frente y lo mismo hice, demonios ¿cómo iba a dar la vuelta a la carretera si el volante se había trabado? Mi última alternativa fue frenar, juro que si hubiera tenido enfrente al tipo que me vendió el auto en ese momento lo hubiera matado, los venditos frenos no funcionan y ahora mi pregunta principal era…¿será acaso este mi fin?

-Te…Terry-dijo asustada Susana.

-Susy se que sonara loco, pero ni el volante y mucho menos los frenos reaccionan-dije lo más tranquilo que pude y pude ver que ella comenzaba a asustarse aún más.-Susana…tenemos que saltar fuera del auto-.

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendida.

-¿Es que acaso quieres morir Susana? El barranco esta frente a nosotros, tenemos dos opciones…vivir o morir-dije.

-Es que yo…no se si pueda-dijo asustada Susana.

-Yo se que podrás-fue lo único que dije, pues el pánico me empezó a carcomer al ver que estábamos cerca del barranco.

No pude descifrar en ese momento lo que los ojos cristalinos de Susana me decían, el pánico no me dejaba descifrar lo que quería decir por medio de la vista, en ese momento el auto se descontrolo aún más al pasar por uno de los topes, trate nuevamente de hacer que el volante o los frenos funcionaran pero fue inútil, finalmente abrí la puerta del auto y le indique a Susana que después de que yo saltara del auto ella lo haría también, como respuesta a mis indicaciones ella solo asintió, estaba a punto de saltar del auto…cuando algo me tomo por sorpresa.

Sentí que alguien me empujaba y supuse e quien se trataba, así fue como salí volando del auto(literalmente) y al instante mi espalda choco con un poste de luz al grado de dejarme semiconsciente, lo último que pude ver fue como el auto se iba por el barranco llevándose a la persona que creí me había salvado la vida por segunda vez ¿cómo lo se? Muy fácil, ella no salto del auto, decidió sacrificarse una vez más…siempre y cuando yo estuviera bien

-Susana-dije y después de eso cerré los ojos y quede inconsciente.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente, cuando desperté estaba muy adolorido, me dolía la espalda y la cabeza, al mirar un poco más pude notar que la lluvia había terminado, pero de repente a mi cabeza llego lo sucedido hace unas ¿horas? Sin perder tiempo me puse de pie y me acerque a la orilla que daba al barranco, reprochándome a ver algo como eso, mi auto totalmente destruido, los ventanales rotos y una figura de algo o más bien alguien se veía dentro de éste, suponiendo que se trataba de ella.

Ignorando mi dolor de espalda y cabeza empecé a bajar por el barranco muy despacio para no tropezar, pero olvide que mi equilibrio no era muy bueno y termine rodando(literalmente) barranco a bajo, finalmente llegue al fondo del barranco, con los pantalones algo rasgados al igual que el saco y mi rostro y manos algo lastimados, con temor me fui acercando a donde estaba mi auto, no quería ver en que estado estaría Susana, pero tenia que cerciorarme si seguía viva o ya estaba muerta.

Al llegar me quede en shock al ver lo que mis ojos veían, Susana, completamente lastimada, con la ropa y parte de su cuerpo lleno de sangre, los labios entreabiertos y rastros de lágrimas en todo el rostro, no podía creerlo, era peor de lo que me pude a ver imaginado, me costaba creer que ella estuviera muerta, pero era lógico, ni siquiera respiraba, era un echo, esa chica que se había sacrificado por mi por segunda vez…estaba muerta.

Después del entierro de Susana las cosas cambiaron, yo literalmente estaba libre de compromisos, y la madre de Susana, la Sra. Marlowe, dejo Nueva York y se fue a un lugar desconocido. La muerte de Susana había cambiado de sobre manera a todos aquellos que la conocimos en alguna parte del pasado.

(Fin de la Narración)

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Supongo que al chocar con el poste me lastime la espalda, hasta el grado de romperme algún hueso y que esos moretones aparecieran, o bueno al menos eso dijo el doctor-dijo Terry.

-Susana si que impresiona, por segunda vez logro salvarte la vida-dijo Candy con un aire de melancolía.

-Supongo que si, aunque lo de su muerte…no era algo que yo hubiese deseado para ella-dijo Terry.

-Eso es comprensible-dijo Candy.-Tú eras su prometido, es obvio que sintieras más esa ausencia-dijo algo triste, pues supuso que Terry había logrado amar a Susana.

-Mmm…vaya que estas atrasada de noticias, Pecosa-dijo Terry.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Candy confundida.

-Tres meses después de nuestro adiós, Susana y yo ya no volvimos a tocar el tema de ese dichoso compromiso, eso quedo en segundo plano lo principal era que Susana se recuperara-dijo Terry.-Y…te diré que…ese compromiso nunca existió de verdad, los periódicos inventaron ese chisme, pero Susana y yo nunca arreglamos ese dichoso compromiso, siempre fuimos amigos solamente aunque a ojos de los demás fuera diferente…ese dichoso compromiso nunca existió-

Candy no sabía que contestar esa respuesta le cayo como un balde de agua fría, ella nunca…nunca se hubiera imaginado que el compromiso de Susana y Terry solo fuera una farsa.

Terry para aligerar el ambiente, comenzó a relatarle el segundo accidente que tuvo en el centro de la ciudad, donde choco con un auto que iba en el mismo carril pero en diferente dirección, sin imaginarse que el piloto del auto era nada más y nada menos que su amiga Karen.

Después de eso le relato su tercer casi accidente, donde casi fue atropellado por un auto que ni siquiera había prestado atención al semáforo, fue esa vez…donde conoció a su gran amigo Daniel Anderson.

Aunque la platica de Terry se veía muy interesante, Candy no dejaba de pensar en lo que le dijo apenas hace unos cuantos minutos, le seguía siendo sorprendente que Terry y Susana en realidad nunca se comprometieron, a ojos de los demás se había podido ver de otra forma, pero la verdad era otra…mucho más interesante que los chismes de los periódicos.

Al terminar de relatar Terry, Candy había vuelto de su trance y como si de repente la silla en la que estaba sentada le quemara, se paro precipitadamente de ella, aún desconcertada se despidió de Terry y salió de esa habitación, donde sentía que se estaba asfixiando.

Rápidamente ingreso a su habitación y se recargo en la puerta, tratando de tranquilizar a su respiración agitada y a su acelerado corazón.

-No, no puede ser-dijo con la voz entrecortada.-Esto es imposible-.

Continuará…


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25: El Síntoma De Deja'vu

Candy seguía aturdida por la platica que tuvo con Terry, especialmente cuando éste le dijo que él y Susana nunca estuvieron comprometidos, eso si que la tomo mucho por sorpresa, nunca en sus más locos sueños o pensamientos se hubiera imaginado algo así.

-Ah-se quejo pues nuevamente el dolor de cabeza la volvió a aturdir.

Sintiendo que le faltaba un poco de aire, salió de la habitación, pero al salir se topo con quien hubiera querido no toparse hasta que reorganizara sus ideas y pensamientos.

-Candy ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo Terry un poco preocupado.

-Si, no te preocupes-dijo Candy recargándose en la pared.

-Porque si gustas puedo mandar a llamar al medico del pueblo-dijo Terry.

-No, no hace falta…estoy bien-dijo Candy tocándose la cabeza.

-De acuerdo-dijo Terry no muy convencido.

Terry estaba dispuesto a irse, cuando un ruido lo hizo voltear, viendo a Candy en el suelo, pues Candy se había desmayado.

-Candy-dijo Terry acercándose a ella.

Cuando estuvo cerca, se incoó en el suelo y empezó a tratar de cargarla para llevarla a su habitación, pero algo lo sorprendió.

-¿Eh? Tiene fiebre-dijo Terry sorprendido.-Pero si se veía bien, hace unos momentos…que raro-.

Después de llevarla a la habitación y acostarla en la cama, Terry llamo a Mónica y le pidió que mandara a llamar al medico del pueblo, mientras él la cuidaba.

Mientras tanto en Chicago, la búsqueda de Candy estaba resultando inútil cosa que cada vez más molestaba a Dylan Mcgregor, quien llevaba intentando buscar a su prometida, desde que se fue, razón por la que los Andry, o bueno al menos Annie, Archie y Albert se fueron un tiempo a la mansión que había en Nueva York, ya que esa disque búsqueda ya los estaba irritando.

Era medio día en la mansión Andry, cuando un par de hombres hicieron acto de presencia en la residencia, entrando al instante a ésta, viendo que a pies de las escaleras se encontraba un joven demasiado exasperado.

-¿Joven Mcgregor?-dijo uno de los hombres.

-Soy yo-dijo Dylan acercándose a ellos.

-Siento decirle que por el momento…no hemos podido, encontrar algún rastro o alguna pista que nos lleve a la Srita. Andry-informó el mayor de los hombres.

-¿Cómo es eso? Sr. Robinson creo que fui muy claro con usted el día de ayer-dijo Dylan.

-Claro que si joven Mcgregor, solo que…-dijo el oficial Robinson.

-¿Solo que que?-pregunto Dylan.

-Lo que mi padre, aquí presente quiere decirle…es que encontramos datos sobre el joven que se llevo a la señorita Andry-dijo el oficial Robinson Jr.

-Okey, les escucho-dijo Dylan, indicando que continuaran.

-A ver…-dijo el oficial Robinson, sacando del maletín un documento, y de él saco una hoja de papel, que extendió a su hijo.

-Terryus Grandchester, famoso actor de Brottway, Nueva York…inició su carrera hace 4 años y actualmente es uno de los más grandes actores de todo Nueva York, aunque se dice que actualmente a ignorado sus labores en el trabajo-leyó el oficial Robinson Jr.

-Mmm…interesante-dijo Dylan.-¿Hay algo más?-.

-¿Eh? Si-dijo el oficial Robinson Jr., y continuo leyendo.-Hijo de la actriz Eleonor Baker, a demostrado dar todo de él en el teatro, sin que la fama de su madre lo aplaste-.

-Eleonor Baker, Nueva York-trato de memorizar Dylan.-Lotería-dijo cuando una idea atravesó su mente.

Después de agradecer a los oficiales Robinson, Dylan se fue a hablar con su padre, informando que haría un viaje rápido.

-Muy bien, aquí se acaba la búsqueda-dijo Dylan.-Veamos si la adorable Sra. Baker sabe donde encontrarte Grandchester-.

Mientras tanto en Pittsburg, Candy después de ser revisada por el doctor se quedo dormida, mientras que en su mente aparecía lo que se le fue dicho hace unos momentos.

FLASH BACK

Candy reacciono de su desmayo, unos treinta minutos después, esta algo confundida y al inspeccionar el lugar, se encontró frente a frente con un medico.

-Buenas tardes Srita. Andry-saludo el medico.

-Buenas tardes-dijo Candy.

-Me alegro que haya despertado, ya estaba preocupándonos mucho-dijo el medico.

-¿Preocupándonos?-pregunto Candy confundida.

-Así es, el joven Grandchester ya se estaba preocupando mucho por usted-dijo el medico.

"Terry" pensó Candy.

-Señorita puedo preguntarle algo-dijo el medico.

-Si claro-dijo Candy.

-¿Por qué sabiendo en el estado en el que esta…no se a cuidado?-pregunto serio el medico.

-¿Estado?-pregunto Candy confundida.

-No come mucho, casi no duerme…¿no sabe que eso le afecta?-dijo el medico.

-¿Cómo sabe usted eso?-pregunto Candy confundida.

-Eso es lo de menos, necesito que me responda la pregunta que le hice-dijo el medico.

-Pero eso es lo que yo no entiendo…¿de qué estado habla usted?-dijo Candy confundida.-Existen varios tipos de estados de salud-.

-Así como usted lo dice, existen varios estados de salud, pero…solo existe un estado de gestación-dijo el medico.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Candy sorprendida.

-¿Acaso usted ignoraba que esta embarazada?-pregunto el medico.

-¿Em…embarazada?-pregunto Candy sorprendida.

-Así es…¿no lo sabia?-pregunto confundido el medico.

-No, yo no lo sabía-dijo Candy.

-Bueno…pues que le diré…esta por cumplir apenas el segundo mes de gestación, lo que en verdad me sorprende, ya que los síntomas de embarazo empiezan a partir del segundo mes, pero no es preocupante-dijo el medico.-Solo le pediré que se alimente muy bien y descanse-.

-Si-contesto Candy.

-Muy bien…me retiro-dijo el medico.

-Antes de que se vaya…¿le podría pedir un favor?-dijo Candy.

-¿Si?-pregunto el medico.

-Por favor que este noticia…de que estoy embarazada…se quede entre usted y yo-pidió Candy.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto sorprendido el medico.

-Por favor, no quiero que nadie más lo sepa-dijo Candy.

-Pero…¿qué pasara con el padre de la creatura? No creo que al joven Grandchester le parezca buena idea-dijo el medico.

-¿Cómo esta tan seguro…que el padre de mi hijo es el Sr. Grandchester?-pregunto Candy.

-Yo nunca dije eso-dijo serio el medico, cosa que hizo que Candy enmudeciera.

-Bueno…olvide lo que dije…por favor señor, prométame que no le dirá a nadie-pidió Candy.

-No prometo nada…pero por el momento no diré nada-dijo al fin el medico.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Candy.

Después de eso el medico se fue, y como había cumplido no decir nada, cuando Terry lo cuestiono de que tenia Candy, él le dijo que era un simple mareo por no alimentarse bien, cosa que alivio un poco a Terry de la tención que sentía, pero que no dejo satisfecho al medico, ya que era la primera vez que mentía al tratarse de un diagnostico.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Candy después de una relajante siesta, despertó y en eso descubrió al lado de la cama una silla donde había una charola con: un plato lleno de fruta con miel, un vaso de leche y un pan tostado con mermelada, y al lado de la charola una nota, que al instante tomo y comenzó a leerla…

"El medico me dijo que tu desmayo y mareo, fueron producto de que no te alimentas bien, por una parte me siento culpable pues yo no lo sabía…mande a hacer este sencillo bufet para ti, ya que es algo tarde y ya casi la hora de dormir. Espero sacies bien tu apetito y que descanses muy bien.

Terry G.G."

-Terry-pronuncio Candy mientras tomaba con cuidado la charola para no tirar nada, y la acercaba a la cama, colocándola sobre sus rodillas.

"¿Acaso usted ignoraba que estaba embarazada" esa noticia nuevamente paso por su mente, logrando que su sorpresa volviera a aparecer.

-Embarazada-dijo mientras comía un poco de fruta.

"Apenas voy a cumplir los dos meses de gestación" pensó y de repente a su cabeza, pasaron las imágenes de lo que paso la noche en que trato de hablar con Terry, donde por un pequeño empujón logro caer rendida por los encantos de Terry, donde vivió la noche más feliz de toda su vida.

Esas imágenes se hacían cada vez más claras, acompañándola durante el transcurso de su merienda, tratando de ignorarlas pero sin tener éxito. Cuando termino de comer, dejo la charola en el mismo lugar donde la había encontrado y empezó a arroparse otra vez con la sabana para poder conciliar el sueño otra vez.

-Estoy esperando un hijo de Terry-dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida con una sonrisa en los labios.

Continuará…


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26: Inician Los Problemas: Al Fin Reaccionaste

Candy había despertado esa mañana, muy de buen humor(extrañamente), aunque por otra parte se sentía aturdida, pues no sabía hasta cuando Terry la dejaría ir y era precisamente eso lo que quería…irse lejos muy lejos, pues no sabia hasta cuando podría esconder lo de su embarazo y también sabia que una de las primeras personas en enterarse era precisamente Terry. Ignorando un poco sus pensamientos, se alisto y salió de la habitación con destino al comedor, para poder desayunar.

Ya era de tarde, en la bella ciudad de Nueva York, todos los amigos de Terry y los de Candy se encontraban en la mansión Baker, ya que Eleonor los había mandado a llamar, debido a que había recibido una carta de Terry donde decía que podía informarle a sus amigos más cercanos a donde se llevo a Candy para que no se preocuparan. Todos se encontraban en la sala, ya algo inquietos porque Eleonor no decía nada.

-Sra. Baker…-iba a decir Albert pero fue interrumpido.

-Ya se, no se preocupe Sr. Andry ya les voy a decir-dijo Eleonor.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto esta vez Archie.

-Están en Pittsburg-dijo al fin Eleonor.

-¿Pittsburg?-dijeron todos al unísono.

-Así es-dijo Eleonor mirando a cada uno de los presentes.

-Vaya que Gran…perdón Terry fue muy inteligente-dijo Archie.

-Vaya que si-dijo sonriendo Ximena.

-Solo faltaría que los dos se reconcilien-dijo Joselyn.

-Eso si será difícil-dijo Annie.

-Y que lo digas-dijo Daniel.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Eleonor.

-Por…la nueva Candy-dijeron Albert y Archie al unísono.

-Oh si, es verdad-dijo Joselyn.

-¿La nueva Candy?-pregunto Eleonor confundida.

Todos empezaron a relatarle a la Sra. Baker como afecto a Candy todo lo que paso, hasta el grado de actuar como una persona diferente, como si su propio "yo" la hubiera abandonado.

-Oh pobre Candy-dijo Eleonor.

-Tengo la esperanza de que Terry la hará reaccionar de ese trance donde esta-dijo Ximena.

-Yo igual-dijo por primera vez Karen.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo-dijo por primera vez Itzel.

-La esperanza es lo principal, esperemos que Terry pueda ayudarla-dijo Charlie.

-Si-dijeron todos los muchachos al unísono.

-Lo…único que…-Eleonor callo al instante.

-¿Qué pasa tía Ely?-pregunto Joselyn.

-Bueno es que…lo que me preocupa…bueno ya no tanto, es que…Terry no tiene mucho que recupero su trabajo como actor y ahora otra vez se fue-dijo Eleonor.

-Oh Dios ¿y qué pasara?-dijo Ximena preocupada.

-Si gusta…yo le puedo ayudar en eso Sra. Baker, puedo hablar con el jefe de Terry-dijo Albert.

-No se preocupen…yo ya hable ayer con Robert-dijo Eleonor.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Karen.

-Si-afirmo Eleonor.

-¿Y cómo le fue?-quiso saber Joselyn.

-Bueno…-empezó a explicar Eleonor.

FLASH BACK

-¿Qué estas diciendo, Eleonor?-pregunto sorprendido y algo molesto Robert.

-Robert por favor compréndeme-pidió Eleonor.

-Pero…¿cómo quieres que comprenda? Ya le he dado dos oportunidades a tu hijo, y ahora resulta que me pides que le de otra, porque él se fue ¿qué acaso creen que esto es un juego de niños?-dijo Robert.

-No, claro que no…tú bien sabes que Terry ama el teatro…-dijo Eleonor pero fue interrumpida.

-¿Y si tanto le gusta porqué lo deja como si nada?-pregunto Robert.

-Es que...lo que pasa, es que…ash Robert, no creo que lo entiendas-dijo Eleonor.

-Pues si es algo importante…lo considerare-dijo Robert.

Eleonor se exaspero, sabía que tardaría…pero finalmente Robert accedería, él adoraba a Terry como un hijo aunque casi no lo demostrara, sabía que tenia que explicarle a Robert para que éste dijera que si. Así que dando una gran bocada de aire…Eleonor empezó a explicarle a Robert todo lo que estaba pasando y del porque Terry se fue, viendo que el semblante del director Hattaway se iba aflojando, así fue como Eleonor continuo explicándole hasta que termino.

-Nunca me hubiera imaginado que Terry estuviera haciendo todo eso por una chica jajaja…pero vaya que ese muchacho tiene todo bien escondidito jajaja-dijo Robert.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Eleonor sorprendida, hace un segundo Robert estaba molesto y ahora estaba sonriendo.

Robert dejo de reír y se puso serio, cosa que lamento Eleonor internamente, sabia que la respuesta estaba por llegar y ella rogaba en silencio porque la respuesta fuera afirmativa, Robert se quedo pensando por varios minutos, hasta que carraspeo para hacer que Eleonor prestara atención.

-Bien…no voy a negarte que me molesto, es más me molesta…que Terry haya hecho eso, en verdad me siento muy defraudado por él, prometió algo y no lo esta cumpliendo-dijo Robert, cosa que hizo sentir mal a Eleonor que agacho la cabeza.-Pero tratándose de no perder la amistad que tú y yo tenemos, y de no perder ese afecto de padre e hijo que hay entre Terry y yo…le daré una última oportunidad-.

-Robert-dijo sorprendida Eleonor.

-Te diré Eleonor…Terry no es el único que ha o esta luchando por amor-dijo Robert.-No es él único-.

Eleonor sonrió ampliamente, pues había logrado convencer a Robert de darle otra oportunidad a Terry, estaba tan contenta…solo quedaba avisarle a Terry para que no se preocupara.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Que suerte-dijo aliviada Joselyn.

-Si fue suerte, aunque Robert iba a acceder de todas formas-dijo Eleonor.

Así siguieron platicando, pero la llegada de la mucama los sorprendió.

-Disculpe Sra. Baker…pero en la sala hay un joven que le busca-dijo la mucama.

-¿Un joven?-pregunto Eleonor.

-Así es-dijo la mucama.

-¿Te dijo su nombre?-pregunto Eleonor.

-Si señora, dijo que se llama Dylan Mcgregor-dijo la mucama.

-¿Dylan?-preguntaron todos lo jóvenes sorprendidos al unísono.

-No puede ser-dijo Itzel.

-¿Será que nos habrá seguido?-se pregunto Archie.

-No lo creo, él seguía con la investigación cuando nosotros nos venimos para acá a Nueva York-dijo Albert .

-¿Y entonces que hace Dylan aquí?-pregunto Daniel.

-Posiblemente encontró información sobre Terry-dedujo Albert.

-Eso incluye, su vida familiar, seguramente así logro llegar hasta acá-dedujo Archie.

-Eureka-exclamo Joselyn.

-Oye…pero si nosotros dedujimos eso-dijo Archie.

-Lo siento, solo trataba de aligerar la tención-dijo Joselyn apenada.

-En ese caso…no te preocupes-dijo Albert.

-Señora-dijo la mucama, dando a entender que estaba haciendo esperar mucho al joven.

-Esta bien…adelántate y dile que me espere un momento, voy para allá-dijo Eleonor, y así como lo ordeno la mucama se adelanto a dejar el recado.

-Pero tía Ely-dijo Joselyn preocupada.

-No te preocupes Josy, no iré sola-dijo Eleonor que se dirigió a Charlie.-Charlie ¿podrías acompañarme?-.

-¿Eh? Claro Sra. Baker-dijo Charlie poniéndose de pie.

-Ustedes quédense aquí, especialmente ustedes-dijo Eleonor dirigiéndose a Annie, Ximena, Albert, Daniel e Itzel.-A ustedes los conoce mejor y eso podría afectar en los planes de mi hijo-.

-Esta bien Sra. Baker…tiene mucha razón-dijo Annie.

-Ustedes también quédense aquí por favor-dijo Eleonor dirigiéndose a Joselyn y Karen.

-Esta bien-dijeron Karen y Joselyn al unísono.

Después de eso, Eleonor y Charlie salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron a la sala, donde Dylan los esperaba.

-Buenas tardes joven Mcgregor-dijo Eleonor al llegar a la sala y ver a Dylan de pie.-Supe que me busca-.

-Así es Sra. Baker-dijo Dylan, que como buen caballero se acerco a ella y deposito un beso en el dorso de la mano.

-Él es Charlie, mi guardaespaldas-anuncio Eleonor.

-Mucho gusto, pero…yo deseaba hablar con usted a solas-dijo Dylan.

-Oh lo siento, pero mi guardaespaldas es como mi sombra, así que donde este yo, él también esta-dijo Eleonor.-No es que desconfié de usted…claro que no, solo que me siento asustada si no esta mi guardaespaldas-esto último lo dijo como una mentira.

-Esta bien-dijo finalmente Dylan.

"Excelente" pensó Eleonor.

-¿Y sobre que quiere hablar conmigo?-pregunto Eleonor mientras se sentaba e invitaba a sentarse a Dylan.

-Sobre…sobre su hijo, Sra. Baker-dijo Dylan mientras se sentaba.

-¿Mi hijo?-pregunto Eleonor sorprendida.

-Si du hijo, Terryus Grandchester-dijo Dylan.

-Bien…lo escucho-dijo Eleonor.

Dylan empezó a explicarle a la Sra. Baker, todo lo que paso, según él. Eleonor durante toda la explicación se mantuvo seria, y Charlie tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre-humano para no reírse, no podía creer…cuanta mentira junta puede decir ese joven, ya que él si vio todo lo que realmente paso. Al terminar de explicar, Dylan puso una mirada…que logro asustar un poco a la Sra. Baker pero no lo demostró.

-No puede ser, dudo mucho que el joven Terryus haya hecho eso-dijo Charlie simulando sorpresa.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo, no creo que mi hijo sea capaz de hacer eso-dijo Eleonor.

-Usted dígamelo-dijo con sarcasmo Dylan.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Eleonor sorprendida.

-¿Dónde esta su hijo, dónde esta Terryus Grandchester?-pregunto molesto Dylan.

-He cuide su leguaje con la dama-advirtió Charlie molesto.

-Usted silencio-dijo Dylan.

-No le permito que le hable así a mi guardaespaldas-dijo Eleonor molesta.

-Conteste mi pregunta-exigió Dylan.

-No lo se-dijo casi en un grito Eleonor.-No se nada de mi hijo…desde ya hace casi dos meses, él dejo de venir a verme hace mucho-mintió.

-¿Acaso cree que soy tonto?-dijo molesto Dylan.

-Usted es el que nos ve la cara de tontos, preguntando por alguien que…como ya dijo la Sra. Baker, no ha venido aquí desde ya hace meses-dijo Charlie.

-Eso no es verdad, ustedes me ven la cara, eso es mentira-dijo Dylan.

-No lo es, y si no se tranquiliza, mandare a traer a seguridad para que lo saquen de aquí-dijo Eleonor molesta.

-Haga lo que desee-dijo Dylan con indiferencia.-Yo no me muevo de aquí, hasta que me diga donde esta su hijo-.

-Bien…como usted lo ordene-dijo Eleonor.-Charlie-.

-Si señora-dijo Charlie, que rápidamente se fue a llamar a seguridad.

-Yo naturalmente no hago esto, pero usted es más terco que una mula-dijo Eleonor tratándose de serenar.

-Bien señora, no se moleste en hacer que seguridad me lleve contra mi voluntad a la salida, yo lo haré solo-dijo Dylan poniéndose de pie.-Pero una cosa es segura, si no se nada de mi prometida durante el próximo mes, regresare aquí, y me tendrá que decir la verdad quiera o no-.

-¿Fue eso, acaso una amenaza?-pregunto Eleonor sin dejarse intimidar.

-Como quiera verlo usted-dijo Dylan que después se dirigió a la puerta principal.

Exacto cuando iba a salir, dos hombres de seguridad iban llegando, al verlo lo tomaron de los hombros e hicieron que se fuera.

-¿Se encuentra bien Sra. Baker?-pregunto Charlie.

-Si, muchas gracias por ayudarme Charlie-dijo Eleonor.

-No es nada, todo por ayudarla y ayudar a mi amigo-dijo Charlie.

-Bien…vamos a la biblioteca, tengo mucho que decirles a los muchachos-dijo Eleonor.

-Bien-dijo Charlie.

Después de eso los dos se fueron rumbo la biblioteca. Mientras que fuera de la residencia, antes de subir a su auto, Dylan le dio una última mirada a ésta.

-Si es necesario, pienso remover hasta la más pequeña piedra de esta terrible residencia, para encontrar al idiota de Grandchester, te lo prometo Candy-dijo Dylan apretando los puños.

Mientras tanto en Pittsburg.

-Terrible mi vida-dijo Candy mirando por la ventana de su habitación.

Esa tarde había tenido otra pequeña discusión con Terry, por haber preguntado cuando la dejaría libre, cosa que Terry ni siquiera pensaba hacer, él aguardaría lo que fuera…siempre y cuando la Candy de antes regresara.

-Si no fuera tu padre, ya lo hubiera ahorcado…mi amor-dijo Candy tocando su vientre, donde crecía un pequeño nuevo ser.

"A quien engañas, creo que solo a ti misma" le dijo su subconsciente.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Candy.

"Admite que te mueres de ganas de decirle a Terry que va a ser papá, aaa…ya me imagino su reacción" le dijo su subconsciente.

-Claro que no, no puedo ni pienso hacerlo-dijo Candy.

"Aaa…que lástima, Terry sería el más feliz del mundo si se enterara de ello" le dijo su subconsciente.

-Claro que no, a él ni siquiera le importo-dijo Candy tratando de retener un gemido de dolor, pues esas palabras le dolieron y más al saber que era cierto.

"Dios mío, ilumínala" dijo con sarcasmo su subconsciente.

-Oye-se quejo Candy.

"Aaaa…porque tengo que tratar con una ciega, bueno a ver, si dices que no le importas, que no te ama, etc., explica…¿Por qué fue a impedir tu boda, dónde dijo que evitaba que el "amor de su vida" se casara?¿oh porqué se estuvo comportando tan bueno contigo los últimos días? Viniendo a dejarte la cena, comprándote vestidos ¿acaso eso no es nada? Oh y falta lo mejor…¿qué tal el ataque de celos del otro día…el beso…las caricias?¿Eso acaso no es nada? Abre los ojos Candice, perderás algo que tienes enfrente, literal, lo tienes enfrente" le dijo su subconsciente.

Candy en eso miro por la ventana, Terry se encontraba parado fuera de la casa, a espaldas suyas, en eso escucho una melodía que se le fue muy conocida.

"No puede ser" pensó Candy sorprendida.

-Esa melodía, es de la armónica, él la esta tocando-dijo mientras sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse.

"Aleluya" le dijo su subconsciente.

-Pero que ciega, no merezco vivir-dijo hincándose al piso a punto de ponerse a llorar.

"Que no merezco vivir ni que 8/4, recuerda que tienes una vida dentro de ti…ahora levántate del piso y corre a los brazos del único hombre que amas" le ordeno su subconsciente.

-Si-dijo casi en un grito Candy y salió de la habitación.

Por extraño que fuera, o por pura casualidad, Candy había logrado salir del trance donde estaba, finalmente abrió los ojos. Finalmente reacciono.

Continuará…


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27: Recuperando Mi Corazón

Candy bajo las escaleras de aquella casa, lo más rápido que pudo, y se dirigió a la puerta principal de inmediato y la abrió tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, los últimos rayos del sol de esa tarde le tocaron el rostro, mientras que con una radiante sonrisa y alguna que otra lágrima saliendo de sus ojos, se quedo en silencio presenciando como Terry seguía tocando la armónica. Terry en ese momento dejo de tocar, y guardo la armónica en el bolsillo de su saco y con pasos cortos y algo lentos se dirigió a una de las banquitas que había fuera de la casa.

"¿Ya tienes pensado que le dirás?" le pregunto su subconsciente.

-No…¿alguna idea?-dijo Candy en voz baja.

"Quisiera decirte que si…pero no tengo la más mínima idea de que podemos hacer" le dijo su subconsciente.

-Mmm…deja pensar-dijo Candy.-Lotería-dijo satisfecha.

"Waw que rápida…¿y qué pensaste?" dijo su subconsciente.

-Oh, horita lo veras-dijo Candy acercándose a donde estaba Terry.

"¿Me creerás que ya soy la misma de antes, me querrás después de lo que hice?" se pregunto Candy internamente.

-Todo sea por ti Terry, estoy dispuesta a soportar tu rechazo…si llega a pasar-dijo Candy entrecerrando los ojos.

Estando apoyada en un árbol, se abrazó a él(como hacia con el Padre Árbol en el Hogar de Pony) y dejo que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, no sabía que pasaría después de que le dijera a Terry, que la verdadera Candy volvió.

-¿Haz estado allí desde que yo llegue?-pregunto aquel, que se convirtió en el producto de sus desvelos.

-Así es-dijo Candy que rápidamente se seco las lágrimas y se acerco a él lentamente.

-Siéntate si gustas-dijo Terry indicándole que se sentara a su lado.

-Gracias-dijo Candy que tomo haciendo al lado de Terry.

Un silencio se hizo presente en ese momento, Candy trataba de pensar en la forma de como explicarle a Terry que había vuelto a ser la misma y también como le diría que esta embarazada, aunque con eso no habría problema, pues como fuera que le diera la noticia…sabia que a Terry le alegraría.

"Hay Terry, hay mi querido Terry…no sabes como me gustaría decirte en este momento que estoy embarazada, que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, pero eso lo hare después…primero necesito remendar mis errores" pensó Candy.

Mientras Candy pensaba eso, Terry pensaba otra cosa…como controlarse al estar cerca de ella, pues cada vez que estaban juntos sentía la necesidad de besarla otra vez, de acariciarla, de adorarla a su antojo y no se explicaba el porque, pero aún sabía que tenia que mantenerse al margen.

"Ya te descubrí eh picarón" le dijo su subconsciente.

"¿Qué cosa?" pensó Terry, pues si hablaba en voz alta, Candy lo tomaría por loco.

"Alguien más que un simple besito…quiere repetir lo mismo que la otra vez" le dijo su subconsciente.

"No lo negare" pensó Terry.

"Pero tienes que mantenerte al margen" le dijo su subconsciente.

"Lo se" pensó Terry.

Terry se estaba incomodando cada vez más, se sentía tan atraído por ella y no sabía si podría seguir controlando sus impulsos.

-Terry-dijo Candy rompiendo el silencio, cosa que Terry agradeció en silencio.

-¿Si?-pregunto Terry.

-Antes que nada…quiero disculparme contigo-dijo Candy, sabía que la hora de hablar había legado, aunque estaba algo nerviosa.

-¿Disculparte?-pregunto Terry sorprendido.

-Si, lo siento Terry-dijo Candy.

-¿Y eso a que se debe?-pregunto Terry.

-Ah que te haz comportado tan amable conmigo y yo….yo solo te hecho en cara de que me alejaste de Chicago…cuando…cuando lo que quería desde un principio era alejarme de allí-dijo Candy.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Terry sorprendido.

-No sabes como me arrepiento de todas esas decisiones tan tontas o en su caso estúpidas que tome, entre ellas comprometerme con alguien…como tú lo dijiste el otro día, con alguien que yo no amo, en serio no se que estaba pensando al hacer eso-dijo Candy sacudiendo la cabeza de manera negativa.

-Candy-dijo Terry sorprendido.

-Esa no era yo, y en verdad siento a ver sido tan ruda contigo y con los demás(refiriéndose a sus amigos), en serio lo siento-dijo Candy entrecerrando un momento los ojos.

-Eso quiere decir…-dijo Terry sorprendido.

-Si-dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Candy tú…-dijo Terry entre sorprendido y feliz.

-Si, he vuelto a ser la misma de antes, la Candy de hace apenas dos días se ha ido, dejando en su lugar a la Candy de antes-dijo Candy.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Terry sorprendido.

-Terry…¿me perdonas?-dijo Candy haciendo un puchero.

-Candy yo no tengo nada que perdonarte….eres tu la que debería de perdonarme a mi…por ser tan posesivo, por ser un tonto y especialmente por no saber valorarte-dijo Terry entrecerrando los ojos.

-Terry-dijo sorprendida Candy.

-Candy perdóname, especialmente por la forma tan brusca de como te trate hace ya como dos meses, pudimos a ver buscado una solución, pero los celos no me dejaron, si lo admito…esa noticia me puso muy pero muy celoso-dijo Terry haciendo una mueca, como si de repente un sabor agrio llegara a su paladar.

-No te eches la culpa Terry…yo también la tuve por la forma tan terrible como te trate la noche de cierre, en la obra que participaste-dijo Candy.

-Hay no, esa noche ni me la recuerdes-dijo Terry.

-Terry tenemos que remendar los errores del pasado, por favor permíteme continuar-pidió Candy.

-Esta bien-dijo Terry no muy convencido.

-Como te decía…yo tuve la culpa esa noche, por guiarme solo por lo que mis ojos vieron, no te di el privilegio de hablar, no se que paso conmigo en ese momento, pero en serio lo lamente, especialmente cuando Daniel y Ximena me explicaron todo fue cuando lo entendí, pero ya era tarde para enmendar las cosas, yo ya…-los ojos de Candy se habían cristalizado al grado de querer llorar, y ese momento llego…evitando que terminara de explicar lo sucedido.

-Candy…por eso no quería recordar eso-dijo Terry con la voz ronca.

-Es que no puedo rehacer mi vida otra vez…sabiendo que esto me pesa, me pesa tanto-dijo Candy entre sollozos.

-Mejor dejemos el tema para después…cuando te sientas más tranquila-dijo Terry.

-No, ya no puedo esperar, éste peso ya no me deja dormir, pensar o decidir, me siento inútil estando así…y todo por ese maldito peso de culpa-dijo Candy tratando de controlarse.

-No te eches la culpa, yo soy el único culpable-dijo Terry.

-Yo soy la culpable-grito colérica Candy.

-Por favor Candy tranquila-dijo Terry.

-Esta bien-dijo Candy tratando de controlarse.

-Candy…será mejor que continuemos con esta platica después, no quiero que te pongas tan mal-dijo Terry.

-Lo siento Terry…pero si no libero este peso, no podre dormir-dijo Candy.-Por favor déjame continuar-.

-Aaa…de acuerdo-dijo resignado Terry.

Así fue como continuo la platica, tanto Candy como Terry tuvieron que contar todo lo que paso durante los dos meses que no se vieron más, claro que Candy no le decía aún lo del embarazo. La platica cada vez más tocaba temas muy dolorosos, que hicieron llorar otra vez a Candy, y las barreras de Terry se fueron cayendo hasta que la tristeza también lo hizo llorar. Al finalizar la platica, Terry no pudo soportarlo más, así que abrazo a Candy, y así los dos liberaban todo su dolor y frustración, uno en brazos del otro. Ya al anochecer, todo se volvió un poco más de calma, los sollozos de Candy se habían apagado, pero Terry sabia que ella seguía llorando en silencio, minutos más tarde…Candy deshizo el abrazo y se limpio el rastro de lágrimas.

-Gracias Terry-dijo Candy tratando de sonreír.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto confundido Terry.

-Por ayudarme a liberarme de ese peso de culpa…que tanto me agobiaba-dijo Candy.

-Soy yo…quien te agradece eso-dijo Terry.

-Al parecer nos ayudamos uno al otro-dijo Candy.

-Al parecer si Pecosa-dijo Terry guiñando un ojo.

Candy en ese momento sonrió ampliamente, cuanto había extrañado que le llamara así, en eso Candy se acerco a Terry y se acurruco en su pecho, viendo que él en vez de oponerse la protegía con uno de sus brazos ella entrecerró los ojos, al abrirlos se topo con la amplia sonrisa de Terry, especialmente sus labios, cosa que lamento mucho pues de repente sintió una necesidad inexplicable por probarlos otra vez.

Lentamente se fue acercando a Terry, y él hizo lo mismo, estaban tan cerca uno del otro, hasta sentían la respiración uno del otro, finalmente fue Terry quien se apodero de los labios de ella, iniciando un beso dulce e inocente. Candy con su único brazo libre(ya que el otro estaba atrapado por el de Terry) rodeo a Terry por el cuello, mientras él colocaba una de sus manos en la cintura de ella, el beso cada vez más subía de tono, hasta que los dos se terminaron devorando a besos(literalmente) pero ninguno quería separarse del otro, pero finalmente por falta de aire se tuvieron que separar. Estando frente con frente, se miraron a los ojos, donde no hizo falta palabras para leer en esas esmeraldas y esos zafiros…el amor que seguía vivo en ellos

-Te amo Terry, Te amo-dijo algo agitada Candy, repartiendo varios besos por todo el rostro de su amado Terry.

-Yo también Te amo mi hermosa Pecosa-dijo Terry dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-No quiero volver a separarme de ti-dijo Candy mirándolo a los ojos.

-Y nunca más lo haremos-dijo Terry.

-¿Me lo prometes?-pregunto Candy.

-Te lo prometo-dijo Terry.

-Gracias mi amor-dijo inocentemente Candy, como si no supiera que eso emociono mucho a Terry.

-Bueno entremos a la casa, ya oscureció-dijo Terry.

-No quiero-dijo Candy.

-¿Cómo que no quieres?-pregunto Terry sorprendido.

-Quiero quedarme así, estar cerca de ti y ver las estrellas juntos-dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Pero hace mucho frío en la madrugada, en ese caso podemos quedarnos los dos en mi habitación-dijo Terry con algo de sarcasmo incluido.

-Si-dijo Candy.

-Aaa…no, era una broma-dijo Terry sonriendo.

-Ah no, ahora cumples-dijo Candy.

En ese momento los dos se incorporaron de la banquilla, y Candy miro a Terry algo molesta, ya que éste se estaba burlando.

-Si me alcanzas…lo considerare-dijo Terry que en ese momento se echo a correr.

-Eso será fácil-dijo Candy empezando a perseguirlo.

-Jajajaja-se escuchaban las risas de los dos por toda la casa.

-Hay no-se escucho decir a Terry.

-Gane siii-dijo Candy victoriosamente.

Así fue como ese par de tortolitos, paso su primera noche juntos, disfrutando de su calor, su cercanía y velando los sueños el uno del otro.

Continuará…


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28: Sorpresas

Candy despertó esa mañana muy feliz, y viéndose en los brazos sobreprotectores de Terry sonrió aún más, estaba tan contenta…finalmente su vida se había arreglado y ahora estaba con la persona que más amaba.

-Buenos días Pecosa-dijo Terry aún con los ojos cerrados, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Candy.

-¿Terry?¿Estas despierto?-pregunto Candy.

-Claro que si Pecosa-dijo Terry abriendo los ojos.

-Vaya…creí que seguías dormido-dijo Candy algo confundida.

-En realidad no tiene mucho que desperté, pero no me levante pues quería ver cuando despertaras-dijo sonriendo Terry. -Y deja te digo que casi no dormí-.

-¿Y eso porque?-pregunto Candy.

-Porque tus ronquidos no me dejaron dormir-mintió Terry.

-¿Qué? No es cierto…yo no ronco-dijo Candy molesta.

-Jajaja-estallo en carcajadas Terry.

-¿Era un chiste?-pregunto incrédula Candy.

-Claro que lo era…¿cómo crees que insinuaría que roncas…si tú duermes como un ángel?-dijo Terry mirándola dulcemente.

-Jum, eres un tonto-dijo Candy.

-Pero soy…tu tonto-dijo sarcásticamente Terry.

-Si, eres mi tonto-dijo Candy dándole un beso en la mejilla.-Y no te preocupes, con eso que dijiste…de que duermo como ángel, me volviste a en contentar-.

-Te amo Pecosa-dijo Terry dándole un corto beso.

-Y yo a ti-dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Muy bien…hora de levantarse-dijo Terry.

-Aaa…no quiero-dijo Candy cubriéndose más con la cobija.

-¿Cómo que no quieres? Venga que ya es tarde y Mónica seguramente nos retara por llegar tarde a desayunar-dijo Terry tratando de destaparla.

-No…no quiero-dijo Candy riendo como una niña.

-Corre que si no mi nana me retara-dijo Terry.

-¿Tu nana?-pregunto Candy confundida, asomando el rostro.

-Aaa…lo siento, no te comente nada-dijo Terry.

-¿Sobre que?-pregunto Candy incorporándose un poco.

-Sobre….que ya te atrape-dijo Terry empezando a hacerle cosquillas a Candy.

-No Terry jajaja basta-dijo Candy mientras reía.-Terry basta jajajaja-.

-De acuerdo-dijo Terry dejando de hacerle cosquillas.

-¿Y entonces…quien es tu nana?-pregunto Candy.

-Es Mónica…ella en realidad no es la sirvienta, es mi nana-explico Terry.

-¿No crees que eres algo grande para tener nana?-pregunto Candy algo divertida.

-Si mi padre que esta más viejo que yo tiene a su criado, es comprensible que yo tenga a mi nana-dijo Terry.

-Terry, no hables así de tu padre-dijo Candy molesta.

-¿Qué? Si solo digo la verdad, además, fueron instrucciones tanto de mi padre como de mi madre-dijo Terry.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Candy confundida.

-Mónica era mi nana cuando yo era niño, ella me cuidaba en el castillo de mi padre, cuando yo me fui al Colegio….ella empezó a trabajar como sirvienta, cuando me vine aquí a América, mi padre la envió a trabajar a casa de mi madre, y poco después de eso yo me entere y desde entonces me cuida de lejos-explico Terry.-Pero cuando supo de los planes que tenia…respecto a ir a impedir tu disque boda y traerte aquí a Pittsburg, ella se ofreció a ayudarme…viniendo a trabajar como sirvienta…pero también como mi nana-.

-Aaa…gracias por la explicación-dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Ahora si a levantarnos-dijo Terry levantándose de la cama.

-Ash, ya que-dijo Candy igual levantándose de la cama.

-¿Quieres ir a cabalgar después de desayunar?-pregunto Terry.

-¿A cabalgar?-pregunto Candy sorprendida.

-Si-contesto Terry.

-Bueno yo…-dijo Candy algo nerviosa e inconscientemente miro su vientre(que aún no estaba muy notoria que se diga), cosa que no paso desapercibida por Terry.

-¿Qué tanto vez en el piso?-pregunto Terry algo divertido.

-No…no nada-dijo Candy levantando al instante la mirada y tratando de que los nervios no se le notaran tanto.

-No, ahora dime-dijo Terry.

-No es nada Terry-dijo Candy.

-Dime-dijo Terry.

-¿Qué no acabas de decir que Mónica se enojara si no bajamos a desayunar? Es momento de bajar-dijo Candy algo atropellado por los nervios.

-Eso no importa…dime-dijo Terry.

-No puedo Terry…tengo que ir a darme un baño-dijo Candy dispuesta a salir.

-No, no te irás hasta que me digas-dijo Terry deteniéndola y aprisionándola con su cuerpo contra la pared.

-Terry-le reto Candy.

-¿Qué ocultas Srita. Pecas?-pregunto Terry.

-Nada-dijo Candy.

-¿Es acaso que robo un banco, mato a alguien o…se acostó con alguien?-pregunto Terry con sarcasmo…aunque lo último le hizo sentir algo agridulce.

-¿Qué, estas loco o que? Yo no haría nada de eso-dijo Candy molesta.-Y mucho menos acostarme con alguien, o bueno…-Candy al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir guardo silencio.

-¿Qué quiere decir ese "o bueno"?-pregunto Terry.

-Yo…bueno, ash, tú ganas pues…te diré todo-dijo Candy.

-Muy bien te escucho-dijo Terry algo curioso.

Candy medito durante un buen rato, buscando las palabras apropiadas para decirle a Terry, especialmente como le diría que serían padres…pues el momento de decir todo había llegado inesperadamente.

-Terry…-comenzó Candy.-¿Re...recuerdas lo que paso hace dos meses…cuando fui a buscarte a Nueva York…o bueno recuerdas algo de esa noche?-.

Terry se quedo en shock en ese momento, mientras un recuerdo algo borroso de hace dos meses se hacía presente en su mente.

FLASH BACK

Al parecer se encontraba en el cuarto de su departamento(obvio que con la luz apagada), lo que llamo su atención(Terry esta presenciando su recuerdo) fue varias ropas tiradas por todas partes, y se sorprendió al notar que algunas de esas prendas eran de ¿mujer? No podía creerlo, los ruidos cercanos ala cama llamaron su atención y allí fue donde volteo…encontrándose con algo que apenas y podía creer, él completamente desnudo teniendo en brazos a una chica en la misma condición, una chica que se entregaba a él sin el menor pudor posible, fue allí donde la imagen de la chica se fue haciendo más clara…mostrándola a ella…a Candy, quien en ese momento se entregaba a él, ignorando por completo todo lo que en alguna parte del pasado se le fue enseñado.

-Te amo tanto mi Pecosa hermosa, solo Dios sabe cuanto Te amo-dijo un Terry demasiado excitado(literalmente).

-Yo también Te amo, no quiero volver a perderte-dijo una Candy, que estaba igual de embriagada por la pasión(literal).

-No nos volveremos a separar nunca más-le dijo Terry cerca de su oído.

-Nunca más-dijo Candy entrelazando sus manos con las de él y volviéndose a besar.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Terry no contesto, solo cerro los ojos, mientras trataba de encontrar algo de coherencia en todo eso, pero solo pudo encontrar una respuesta directa "un hombre y una mujer que se habían entregado por completo…sin siquiera estar casados", Dios lo perdonara, había ensuciado la reputación de ella…de su Pecosa a quien amaba más que nada en el mundo.

"¿Será eso lo que ella quiere hablar conmigo?" se pregunto internamente Terry.

-¿Terry?-dijo Candy, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento-dijo Terry.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Candy incrédula.

-Lo siento…debí pensar mejor, antes de manchar tu nombre de esa forma-dijo Terry.-Y por lo que paso al día siguiente de eso-.

-Terry ya no te lamentes con eso, si acepto que fue un error tanto tuyo como mío, pero finalmente eso nos sirvió como reflexión y bueno…también para entender que pase lo que pase, el amor que nos une en vez de disminuir aumentara cada vez más-dijo Candy sonriendo mientras le daba un pequeño beso a Terry en la mejilla.

-Pero…-iba a decir Terry, pero fue interrumpido.

-Si te tranquiliza, te diré que…yo no me arrepiento de lo que paso esa noche-dijo Candy mirándolo a los ojos.-¿Y tú…te arrepientes?-pregunto.

-No-contesto al instante Terry.-Nunca lo hare, nunca me arrepentiré de ello-.

-Terry-dijo Candy muy feliz abrazándolo.

-Candy-dijo Terry correspondiendo al abrazo.-Te amo Pecosa-.

-Nosotros también Te amamos Terry-dijo Candy con los ojos cristalinos.

-¿Nosotros?-pregunto Terry confundido.

-Si-contesto Candy muy feliz.

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto Terry.

-Pues yo y…-dijo Candy algo nerviosa.-Y…el bebé, tu hijo Terry-dijo al fin.

-¿Qué?¿Eso quiere decir…?-pregunto Terry sorprendido.

-Si, si Terry-dijo Candy muy contenta.-Estoy embarazada-.

-No puede ser, ¿es en serio lo que me dices?-dijo Terry con la voz entrecortada y los ojos cristalinos, Candy asintió.-Un bebé, nuestro bebé Candy-dijo y al instante la abrazó.

-Si Terry, nuestro bebé, el producto de nuestro amor-dijo Candy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Te amo Pecosa, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho-dijo Terry igual con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, por la felicidad.

-Yo también Te amo Terry-dijo Candy, que acerco su mano al rostro de Terry y le limpio las lágrimas, y él hizo lo mismo limpiando las lágrimas de ella.

Después de eso los dos se unieron en bello y tierno beso, Candy rodeo a Terry por el cuello con sus brazos, y Terry rodeo la cintura de ella con sus brazos, pegando más sus cuerpos uno del otro. En ese momento, las caricias se hicieron presentes, Terry acarició con sus manos…el rostro de Candy, su espalda, sus hombros, sus brazos y su vientre, Candy libero de sus labios un pequeño pero audible gemido.

Terry descendió y empezó a besar el cuello de Candy, quien se dejo llevar por el momento, y mientras disfrutaba de los labios de Terry sobre su piel, hizo algo que tomo por sorpresa a Terry, Candy empezó a desabotonar la camisa(pijama) de Terry, quien al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de empezar, se separo de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Candy confundida.

-Lo siento Pecosa, pero no puedo…no puedo deshonrarte, lo siento-dijo Terry cabizbajo.

-¿Y qué acaso…ignoras lo que paso hace dos meses?-pregunto Candy algo molesta.

-Claro que no, solo que ahí yo estaba borracho y no sabía lo que pasaba-dijo Terry.

-Pero yo no lo estaba, era consciente de lo que pasaba, y…aún así lo hice -dijo Candy con determinación.-Me entregue a ti…porque yo quise…porque yo lo deseaba-.

-Es que yo…-dijo Terry sin saber que decir.

-Bueno…ya no importa, me voy-dijo Candy dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Candy-dijo Terry deteniéndola y aprisionándola en sus brazos.

Candy algo desconcertada, trato de leer en la mirada de Terry lo que no podía decir con las palabras, pero eso fue interrumpido…ya que Terry se apodero de sus labios, quien cada vez más subía el tono del beso, hasta que termino destrozándole los labios. Candy coloco sus manos sobre el rostro de Terry, pegándose más a su cuerpo.

Terry comenzó a deshacerse de la bata de dormir de Candy, dejándola en el camisón, mientras Candy empezaba a desabotonarle nuevamente la camisa del pijama. Terry la recargo en la pared, aprisionándola con su cuerpo, Candy nunca enmudeció al sentir las caricias de Terry por todo su cuerpo, solo se dejo llevar por esa necesidad que crecía cada vez más. En ese momento, Terry descendió hasta empezar a besar su cuello, saboreando esa piel blanca que tanto le encantaba.

Todo era miel sobre hojuelas en ese momento, aunque en circunstancias así, tarde o temprano tenia que llegar la cereza del pastel, pues en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Si?-pregunto Terry, tratando que los gemidos que habían opacado su voz…no lo delataran.

-Joven Terry, soy yo-dijo Mónica, desde fuera de la habiación.-¿Va a bajar a desayunar?-.

-Emmm de acuerdo, horita bajo-dijo Terry resignado.

-Muy bien, pero se apura…porque la comida se puede enfriar-dijo Mónica.

-Si Moni-dijo Terry.

Después de eso, la Sra. Mónica se fue de allí ignorando por completo lo que paso dentro de aquella habitación.

"Aaa..porque" pensó Candy desanimada.

"Aaa…no se vale" pensó Terry desanimado.

-Bueno…será mejor que me vaya, para poder arreglarme y bajar a desayunar-dijo Candy acomodándose el camisón y tomando del suelo su bata.

-Esta bien-dijo Terry resignado.

-De acuerdo…no vemos en el desayuno-dijo Candy dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Si-dijo Terry dándole un beso en la frente.

Después de eso, Candy salió de allí muy desanimada, hace unos minutos estaba en el paraíso y ahora estaba en la realidad, y le parecía tan injusto. En la habitación, Terry se encontraba igual, había estado hace unos minutos en el paraíso de aquella Diosa Pecosa que lo volvía loco…y ahora estaba de regreso a la realidad, pero por otro lado estaba tan feliz…apenas y podía creer que su Pecosa estuviera embarazada y precisamente de él, era como un sueño, el poder formar una familia con ella…a quien amaba más que nada en el mundo.

-Aaa…vaya injusticia-dijo Terry al verse solo en la habitación, sin la chica Pecosa.-Por otro lado que dicha…apenas y lo puedo creer voy a ser padre, mi Pecosa y yo vamos a ser padres-dijo muy feliz.

Continuará….


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29: Relaciones Por Allí, Relaciones Por Allá

*Advertencia: Contenido algo sexual, si eres sensible no lo leas(a menos que seas rebelde )

La mañana de ese día paso muy rápido, siendo ya de tarde...Candy se encontraba en el estudio de aquella casa, leyendo un libro para distraerse, le había pedido a Terry que le prestase un libro y él la llevo allí, y allí se encontraba en el estudio con Terry como compañía, quien muy entretenido leía un libro de teatro, ignorando por completo el nerviosismo que había en la atmosfera por parte de la chica Pecosa.

Mientras eso pasaba en Pittsburg, las cosas en Chicago iban de mal en peor(literalmente), ya que se habían cumplido ya dos semanas desde la desaparición de Candy junto con el aristócrata actor Terryus Grandchester, cosa que perturbaba cada vez más a Dylan, el no poder encontrar a su prometida por ninguna parte de Chicago.

-Creo que ese tal Grandchester es más inteligente de lo que creía-dijo Dylan mientras leía nuevamente los documentos que le habían entregado los oficiales Robinson.

Tan apegado estaba en memorizar esos documentos, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hermana menor, en la sala.

-Dylan-le hablo Lila para sacarlo del mundo de los documentos.

-¿Eh?¿Qué cosa quieres Lila?-pregunto Dylan.

-¿Otra vez memorizando?-pregunto Lila.

-Tú que crees-dijo Dylan sarcásticamente.

-No entiendo porque no te das ya por vencido-dijo Lila.

-Muy fácil, porque yo a ella la amo, y no dejare que un actorcito de cuarta me la quite-dijo Dylan.

-Hablas de ella como si fuera un objeto-dijo Lila.-En serio no hay duda que todos los hombres son igual de posesivos-.

-Si solo viniste aquí a molestar, te pediré que te retires Lila-dijo Dylan molesto.

-Como quieras...solo te diré una cosa...-dijo Lila.-Estoy segura y no creas que estoy del lado del otro bando, pero estoy segura que ese actorcito como tú le dices, el día de la ceremonia no dijo más que la verdad, siempre note tensa y nerviosa a Candice cuando tú estabas cerca, y me imagino que por eso se fue, porque vio la oportunidad de alejarse de ti, hay Dylan no entiendo porque el único siego eres tú, pero bueno te quedas a los pies de un amor no correspondido jajaja-dijo y después salió de allí.

-Maldita sea-dijo Dylan pegando su puño en el escritorio.-No dejare que eso me convenza en creer que es verdad...yo confió en ti Candy-.

Mientras que en Nueva York, una lluvia inesperada azotaba las calles de aquella ciudad, donde una chica castaña de ojos color miel, tapada tan solo con el saco que le había obsequiado su tía, se encontraba corriendo para poder encontrar un lugar donde resguardarse de la lluvia, Joselyn esa tarde se había ofrecido a ir a dejar una carta para su primo a la oficina de correos, pero al salir no encontró ningún trasporte, así que se fue caminando durante un rato, con lo que no contaba era con que una lluvia inesperada apareciera así nomás, logrando que ella se mojara y corriera como si estuviera siendo perseguido...buscando un refugio.

-Hey Josy-dijo una voz.

Joselyn al reconocer aquella voz, se dio la vuelta y allí fue a donde vio a su gran amigo Charlie, quien se encontraba en la acera con un paraguas en las manos y su auto estacionado del otro lado de la calle, rápidamente se acerco a él invadiendo su espacio personal para que la lluvia no la mojara.

-Perdona si invado tu espacio personal, pero llevo corriendo ya desde hace más de 10 minutos y ya estoy demasiado mojada-dijo Joselyn apenada.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada-dijo Charlie sonriendo.-Por eso vine a buscarte, precisamente porque empezó a llover-.

-Te lo agradezco mucho-dijo Joselyn sonriendo.

Charlie estaba algo nervioso, nunca había estado tan cerca de ella desde que la conoció, pues el paraguas no era tan grande y por eso estaban demasiado juntos, pero hasta allí, no podía guiarse por lo que sentía y por lo que deseaba, pues en ese momento lo que más quería era abrazarla, pues la veía tan indefensa, temblando de frio y con la ropa mojada.

-¿Nos podemos ir ya?-pregunto Joselyn.-Tengo mucho frío-dijo al mismo tiempo que un pequeño estornudo se hacia presente.

-Claro, vámonos antes de que te resfríes-dijo Charlie.

Así fue como los dos se fueron directo a donde estaba el auto de Charlie y lo abordaron, Charlie intento encender el auto, pero éste por alguna razón no encendía, al notar algo, se lamento internamente ¿cómo era posible que se le hubiera acabado el combustible?

-Hay no-dijo mientras recargaba la frente sobre el volante.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Joselyn.

-Se acabo el combustible-dijo Charlie volteando a verla.-Lo siento Josy-.

-No te preocupes-dijo Joselyn, pero otro estornudo se hizo presente.

Charlie ignorando un poco sus dotes de caballero, decidió ayudar a su amiga, le quito el saco húmedo que aún le tapaba la cabeza y lo puso en la parte trasera, y después ante la mirada atónita de Joselyn, Charlie se quito su saco y lo coloco sobre los hombros de ella, para que se resguardara un poco del frío.

-Gra...gracias-dijo algo nerviosa Joselyn.

-No es nada Josy-dijo Charlie sonriendo.-Además no me perdonaría si te llegaras a enfermar-.

-Gracias Charlie-dijo sonriendo Joselyn.-Gracias en serio-.

Joselyn se quedo viendo a Charlie, y él a ella, lentamente se fueron acercando, hasta sentir su respiración, Joselyn solo logro articular la palabra "gracias", pues en ese momento los labios de Charlie se apoderaron de los suyos, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a Joselyn. Sabía que eso estaba mal, y también sabía que estaba arriesgando la amistad que tenia con ella, Charlie solo espero a que una bofetada por parte de ella se hiciera presente, pero eso nunca paso, es más...al ver que ella fue lentamente alzando uno de sus brazos, presintió que la bofetada estaba por hacerse presente, pero en vez de eso...ella coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Charlie apenas y lo podía creer...ella estaba correspondiendo a su beso. Charlie coloco sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de ella y la fue pegando más a su cuerpo, Joselyn en ese momento se sentía tan feliz y se dejo llevar por lo que le indicaba su corazón, pero...en cualquier primer beso, un pequeño tropiezo termina con el encanto del momento jajaja, Joselyn por un movimiento algo brusco toco el claxon del coche, éste sonó tan fuerte que los asusto y se separaron uno del otro.

-Bueno...al menos el claxon funciona jejeje-dijo Charlie tratando de liberar la tención, vio a Joselyn entre asustada y molesta, y creyó lo peor en ese momento.

-Jajaja-se echo a reír Joselyn.

-Jajaja-rió Charlie.

-Jajaja-rieron los dos al unísono, dentro de aquel auto que fue testigo de ese primer beso.

Mientras tanto en otro punto de Nueva York, en el parque, dos jóvenes se encontraban corriendo buscando un refugio para resguardarse de la lluvia, detuvieron su carrera al estar bajo un árbol enorme, que impedía que se siguieran mojando.

-Quien hubiera dicho que del ratito que pasamos en aquel restaurant, una lluvia se haría presente-dijo Ximena recargándose en el tronco de aquel árbol.

-Si...es algo inesperado-dijo Daniel.

-Solo espero que Josy haya ya regresado a casa de su tía-dijo algo preocupada Ximena.

-Veras que si, tranquila-dijo Daniel acercándose a ella.

En ese momento un trueno se escucho y el cielo relampagueo, cosa que asusto a Ximena, quien se abalanzo a los brazos de su amigo Daniel, quien algo aturdido alcanzo a acariciar la cabeza de su amiga.

-Tranquila Xime, solo era un trueno-dijo Daniel.

-No me gustan esas cosas-dijo Ximena que en ese momento alzo la mirada y vio a su amigo a los ojos.-No me gusta-dijo.

Daniel en eso miro a los ojos a su amiga, y ella hizo lo mismo, no hicieron falta las palabras en ese intercambio de miradas, donde a los dos les aparecía un brillo especial en lo ojos, Ximena hubiera deseado que ese momento nunca terminara, pero fue interrumpido con algo que al inicio le sorprendió...pero que después se dio cuenta que era lo que más anhelaba en el mundo, y se preguntaran...¿qué paso? Pues lo inevitable, Daniel le había robado un beso a Ximena, quien al inició se sobresalto pues era su primer beso, aunque apenas y podía creer que ese muchacho que se encontraba besándola fuera su amigo de la infancia. Lentamente Ximena fue colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Daniel, y él la rodeo por la cintura con sus brazos, ninguno deseaba acabar con ese mágico momento, solo se dejaban guiar por lo que les dictaba su corazón, y eso era, estar los dos juntos y nunca alejarse uno del otro.

Ya era de noche, cuando Candy se encontraba en su habitación tratando de dormir pero sin tener éxito, no entendía el porque de ello, solo era consciente de una sensación extraña que la embargaba por completo, como de necesidad...pero ¿de qué? Ese era el problema ni ella sabía, así fue como se levanto de la cama y salió de su habitación, a dar una pequeña caminata nocturna para liberar su tención. Estaba algo obscuro y sin querer choco con alguien, que al instante reconoció como Terry.

-Perdóname-dijo Candy apenada.

-No pasa nada...y dime...¿qué haces fuera de la cama?-dijo Terry algo confundido.

-No podía dormir y decidí dar un paseo nocturno ¿y tú que haces fuera de la cama?-dijo Candy.

-Escuche un ruido abajo, así que fui a ver, solo era Ulises, el mayordomo-dijo Terry.-Y pues de allí vengo-.

-Ah vaya-dijo Candy.

-Si no puedes dormir, te propongo algo...-dijo Terry.-Duerme conmigo-.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Candy.

-Si gustas puedes volver a dormir conmigo-dijo Terry acariciándole la mejilla.

-Esta bien-dijo Candy.-Gracias-.

Ya habían pasado unos minutos, ahora Candy se encontraba descansando en la cama al lado de Terry, aunque siendo sincera estando cerca de él se sentía cada vez más intranquila y no sabia porque, en eso se pregunto si Terry sentía lo mismo que ella en ese momento sentía, obvio que su respuesta fue contestada al instante al verlo dormir aunque estuviera dándole la espalda se daba cuenta de ello. Candy trato de dormir pero no pudo, en eso miro a Terry, preguntándose internamente...como era que él no era agobiado por esa necesidad que ella si sentía, esa necesidad que le exclamaba a gritos...lo tanto que anhelaba las caricias de Terry, sus besos, sus bellos Te amo saliendo de sus labios, perderse en sus ojos, etc., era un hecho...Candy deseaba que Terry volviera a hacerla suya.

Los movimientos, la hicieron reaccionar, viendo que Terry se giraba para estar frente a ella, Candy se sorprendió al ver que Terry estaba despierto.

-¿No puedes dormir Pecosa?-pregunto Terry.

-No, no puedo-dijo Candy.-¿Y tú?-.

-Tampoco-contesto Terry.-¿Y puedo saber a que se debe tu falta de sueño?-pregunto.

-No, no puedes-dijo Candy nerviosa dándole la espalda.

-¿Candy?-pregunto Terry.

-Tratare de no pensar en eso...y tratar de dormir-dijo Candy aún de espaldas.

-Ah ya veo, tú también deseas que lo que paso hoy por la mañana se repita ¿cierto? Creí que de los dos, yo era él único en pensar en ello...ya me estaba reprendiendo por ser tan posesivo jajaja-dijo Terry.

Candy se quedo en shock en ese momento ¿acaso escucho bien? Él estaba igual que ella, él deseaba lo mismo que ella. Lentamente se fue dando la vuelta, y al instante estuvo frente a frente con él, trato de leer en sus ojos algo, pero no comprendía en ese momento que transmitían esos ojos azules tan intensos, solo fue consiente en ese momento de...los labios de Terry apoderándose de los suyos, mientras sentía como la pegaba más a su cuerpo.

Candy fue colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Terry, quien en un movimiento ágil, logro que Candy quedara debajo de él, admitía que se veía tan linda y a la vez frágil debajo de él, pero ella lo deseaba tanto como él, aunque admitía que eso era una locura, locura que ella estaba dispuesta a realizar siempre y cuando él no la dejara sola. Candy noto que Terry pensaba, se preocupo al creer que se estaba arrepintiendo, así que siguiendo lo que le dictaba su corazón, así fue como ella lo beso, mostrándole que estaba dispuesta a todo.

Terry al instante empezó a corresponder a ese beso, y ese beso subía de tono cada vez más, hasta el grado de que las mordiditas se hicieron presentes, en eso también se hicieron presentes las caricias de Terry, quien acariciaba los brazos, el vientre y las piernas de Candy, quien se sentía en la dicha, en el paraíso otra vez, cada caricia que el le daba era un delirio y cada gemido que liberaba de sus labios era la forma de decirle gracias a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Los minutos fueron pasando, y con ellos experiencias que se quedaran en su mente y corazón, ahora los dos se encontraban completamente desnudos(y esta vez no es literalmente), las caricias eran producto de delirio para Candy, y los gemidos que liberaba eran como un canto angelical para Terry. Así fueron formándose los minutos, formando horas(literal), hasta que los dos se quedaron abrazados después de haber llegado al clímax.

-Gracias Terry-dijo Candy dándole un beso en la frente.-Te amo-dijo aunque era consciente que Terry ya estaba profundamente dormido.

-Te amo Pecosa-dijo Terry entre sueños.

Candy sonrió ampliamente, y después de contemplar el bello rostro de su amado, se quedo profundamente dormida...con una sonrisa en los labios.

Continuará...


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30: Una Mentira Disfrazada: Dicha Y Felicidad

Eran exactamente las 9:00 am., cuando Candy despertó, al verse en los brazos del hombre que amaba sonrió ampliamente, a pesar de que fue la segunda noche que durmió con Terry, ésta había sido especial…ya que esa noche se habían vuelto a entregar de la manera más linda posible, se sentía tan contenta al lado de Terry, quien la trataba como toda una princesa, no es que abusara del trato que le daba Terry, sino que él era el que le daba ese trato y ella no podiendo resistirse, caía rendida a sus pies. En ese momento Candy sintió que Terry comenzó a moverse, así que se quedo quieta viendo como Terry comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-Buenos días Pecosa-dijo Terry cuando abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días…-dijo Candy.-Mi amor-dijo un tanto nerviosa.

Terry abrió los ojos como platos, ¿acaso escucho bien?¿Su Pecosa le acaba de llamar…como su amor? Pero al ver la sonrisa plasmada en los labios de Candy, se dio cuenta que había escuchado bien, ella le dijo "Mi amor" y eso lo hacía sentir feliz.

-Gracias-dijo Terry.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Candy.

-Por llamarme así-dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

-¿Cómo?¿Mi amor?-pregunto Candy cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando de la caricia.

-Si-dijo Terry sonriendo.

-No me lo agradezcas-dijo Candy abriendo los ojos y mirándolo a los suyos.-Además después de lo que paso anoche, soy yo la que te debería agradecer, por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo-.

-No me lo agradezcas Pecosa, además tanto tú como yo lo deseábamos-dijo Terry dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Si-dijo sonriendo Candy.

-Bueno…hora de levantarse-dijo Terry.

-Aaa…no quiero-dijo Candy asiendo un puchero.

-¿Otra vez?-pregunto Terry algo divertido.

-Quiero quedarme así contigo, estar cerca de ti, no deseo separarme de ti-dijo Candy acercándose más a él y poniendo su mano en el pecho desnudo de él.

-¿Pero es que acaso quieres que mi nana venga a interrumpirnos otra vez?-pregunto Terry.

-Mmm…-Candy lo pensó un poco.-Tienes razón, no quisiera saber la reacción de Mónica si nos ve a los dos en la cama y sobre todo desnudos, le daría un infarto a la pobre jajaja-.

-Jajaja que ocurrencias las tuyas Pecosa-dijo Terry incorporándose un poco y tomando la bata que estaba al lado en una silla.-Toma-dijo dándole la bata.

-Gracias, pero…-dijo Candy empezando a cubrirse con la sabana y levantándose de la cama.-Así estoy bien-dijo sonriendo.

-Venga…que creo que la bata te cubrirá más de lo que te cubre esa sabana-dijo Terry viéndola de pies a cabeza.

-Terry-le reto Candy que sin querer deshizo el agarre que tenia en la sabana, cayendo ésta a sus pie.

Un rubor apareció en el rostro de Candy, quien no se atrevió a mirar abajo, solo vio la mirada atónita de Terry, quien la veía de pies a cabeza. Candy estaba por agacharse a tomar la sabana cuando sintió que una mano aprisiono la suya, deduciendo que se trataba de Terry, lentamente alzó la mirada y miro a Terry a los ojos, viendo un brillo en ellos.

-Ven-dijo guiándola.

-¿A dónde?-pregunto Candy algo incomoda de estar desnuda frente a él.

-Solo ven-dijo Terry guiándola a donde estaba la puerta del baño.

-¿Qué…que hacemos aquí?-pregunto Candy cuando entraron al baño.

-Pues pensé que deseabas darte un baño-dijo Terry mirándola intensamente.

-¿Los dos?-pregunto Candy sorprendida.

-Pues yo pensaba que primero yo te bañaba a ti y después tú me bañabas a mi, pero la idea de compartir el baño no esta mal-dijo Terry acercándose a ella.

-Es que yo…yo…-dijo Candy retrocediendo, pero el destino le jugo una mala jugada pues termino contra la pared.

-No me vayas a decir que te da pena, comparado con lo vivido anoche…esto no es nada-dijo Terry empezando a deshacer el nudo de la bata que tenia puesta.

-No...no es eso, solo que…-dijo Candy un poco nerviosa.

Pero allí fue donde todo se detuvo para Candy, pues en ese momento la bata de Terry cayó al suelo, Candy algo aturdida lo recorrió de pies a cabeza con la mirada, hasta llegar a ver su rostro, viendo que tenia los ojos cerrados y un leve sonrojo, supuso que igual él estaba algo incomodo al saberse desnudo frente a ella.

"Si antes creía que eras muy apuesto, ahora que te veo así, me complace decir que eres más de lo que pudiera haber imaginado" pensó Candy mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Lentamente se fue acercando a él, quien continuaba con los ojos cerrados, Candy al estar cerca de él lo rodeo por el cuello, Terry al sentir ese toque puso sus manos sobre las caderas de ella y abrió los ojos, viendo que ella se encontraba con su cabeza acurrucada en su pecho.

-Creo…creo que hay que aprender a no sentir pudor estando así-dijo Candy entrecerrando los ojos.-Como tú mismo lo dijiste…creo que nos conocimos mejor anoche…que horita, ósea comparado con lo de anoche…esto no es nada-.

-Tienes razón-dijo Terry tomándole la barbilla y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.-Te amo Pecosa-.

-¿Qué tanto?-pregunto con incredulidad Candy.

-De aquí a las estrellas y más allá-dijo Terry acariciándole su mejilla.

-Mmm…pues sabes-dijo Candy dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.-Yo te amo de aquí hasta el fin del mundo y de regreso-.

-¿Tanto así?-pregunto Terry.

-Si-contesto Candy que se acerco más a él, uniendo sus labios con los suyos.

Mientras los dos se besaban, Terry comenzó a abrir la llave de la tina del baño, cuando esta se lleno a su totalidad…Terry cargo en brazos a Candy y entro junto con ella a la tina, iniciando así el mejor baño que los dos pudieran haber tenido en su vida.

Tiempo después. Un mes paso como las hojas al viento, actualmente Candy se encontraba en su tercer mes de gestación y ahora el vientre era más notorio, demostrando así una pequeña barriga que crecería aún más. Terry hace un mes que ya no tenia de que preocuparse debido a que la carta de su madre diciendo que ya había arreglado las cosas respecto a su trabajo en el teatro le había llegado, logrando que su preocupación se fuera y que ahora pasara los días más felices de su vida, sin ninguna tención. Con respecto a ocultar su relación con los del servicio, tampoco tenían de que preocuparse…ya que Terry había hablado con todos, diciéndoles que a partir de ese momento Candy seria la señora de la casa(literalmente).

Mientras que en Nueva York, el plazo de un mes que había dado Dylan se había acabado, ahora él se encontraba nuevamente en Nueva York, y ahora con más ayuda y nuevos sospechosos(según él) que sabrían del paradero de su rival, entre ellos estaba el padre de Terry, el Duque de Grandchester, quien fue llamado con carácter de urgencia a esa ciudad, él creyendo que había pasado algo con Terry o con Eleonor no lo pensó dos veces y tomo un barco lo más pronto posible, encontrándose con que los Andry querían hablar con él, respecto a Terry, comentándole todo lo que había y estaba pasando, es por eso que él llevaba mas de dos semanas en aquella ciudad, ya que se estaba poniendo al tanto de todo lo sucedido y también porque sabia que tarde o temprano el joven Mcgregor daría la cara en la mansión Baker otra vez y él deseaba ayudar.

Eran las dos de la tarde, cuando todos se encontraban en la mansión Baker…

-Tenemos los días contados-dijo Ximena preocupada.

-Tarde o temprano Dylan volverá a aparecerse por aquí-dijo Daniel.

-Pero al menos ya sabemos que vendrá, es por eso que le llevamos la delantera y avisamos de una vez a mi tío Richard lo que esta pasando…¿verdad tío Richard?-dijo Joselyn.

-Claro que si…pequeña Josy-dijo el Duque.

-Sra. Baker-dijo la mucama entrando a la biblioteca.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Eleonor.

-Bueno…lo que pasa…es el mismo joven de la otra vez…dice que necesita hablar con usted-dijo la mucama algo nerviosa.

-Bien…dile que voy enseguida-dijo Eleonor poniéndose de pie.

-De acuerdo-dijo la mucama y se fue para cumplir con su cargo.

-Dylan es rápido-dijo Archie sorprendido.

-Si…se nota-dijo Charlie.

-Bueno…creo que ha llegado el momento-dijo Eleonor.-¿Richard?-dijo y voltio a ver al susodicho.

-Bien…a taparle la boca a este muchacho de una buena vez-dijo el Duque poniéndose de pie.

-Tío-le reto Joselyn.

-¿Qué? Es una frasecilla de aliento-dijo el Duque sonriendo.

-Jajaja-rieron todos al unísono.

-Bien…andando-dijo Eleonor.

Y así fue como Eleonor y el Duque de Grandchester salieron de la biblioteca con destino a la sala, mientras que en la biblioteca el silencio se volvió horrible.

-Aaa…espero que mis tíos tengan suerte-dijo Joselyn preocupada.

-Tranquila Josy…veras que todo saldrá bien-dijo Charlie mirándola a los ojos.

-Eso espero-dijo Joselyn.

-Verás que si-dijo Charlie que en ese momento le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Uyyy creo que ustedes si le toman importancia a lo que significa novios cariñositos-dijo Ximena, logrando que por el comentario Joselyn y Charlie se sonrojaran.

-Jajaja-rieron todos al unísono.

Mientras que en la sala de esa misma casa, ya se encontraban conversando 3 personas, que eran Eleonor, el Duque Grandchester y el joven Dylan V.

-Bueno…me da gusto conocerle Sr. Duque de Grandchester-dijo Dylan.

-El gusto es mío joven Mcgregor-dijo el Duque tratando de sonar normal.

-Bueno…por lo que puedo ver…usted cumplió lo que dijo…joven Mcgregor-dijo Eleonor tratando de sonar serena, ya que la presencia de ese joven no le agradaba para nada.

-Así es Sra. Baker, lo hago…porque en realidad me preocupa mucho mi prometida, el pensar donde se la llevo su hijo y todo lo que estará pasando…me preocupa-dijo Dylan mostrando inocencia.

A Eleonor ese comentario le molesto, ya que Dylan estaba dando a entender que Terry podría estar haciéndole daño a Candy. "Que equivocado esta" se decía Eleonor en sus adentros.

-¿Y cómo esta seguro…que mi hijo fue el responsable?-pregunto el Duque.

-Sr. Duque…su hijo se presento en la boda y se llevo a mi prometida, además de que me amenazo con un revolver-dijo Dylan.

-¿Y porqué esta tan seguro que yo se donde se encuentra mi hijo?-pregunto el Duque.

-No se, usted dígamelo-dijo con sarcasmo Dylan.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto el Duque.

-¿Dónde esta su hijo…donde esta Terryus?-pregunto ya algo harto Dylan.

-No lo se, yo no se nada de él…desde que se alejo de Inglaterra-dijo el Duque.

-Ya veo-dijo Dylan.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto esta vez Eleonor.

-Usted…-dijo Dylan dirigiéndose al Duque.-Al igual que la Sra. Baker me quieren ver la cara de tonto, ¿acaso creen que soy tan estúpido?-dijo molesto.

-Ya se lo dije…yo no se nada de mi hijo…desde ya hace como 3 años-dijo el Duque.

-No pues waw-dijo sarcásticamente Dylan.-Usted dice que años, la señora dice que en meses, solo falta que alguien llegue diciendo que lo vio hace unos días-.

-No entiendo su cinismo joven-dijo el Duque.

-No es cinismo…es preocupación-dijo Dylan.-Y mientras no sepa nada de mi prometido…no regresare a Chicago-.

-Haga lo que desee-dijo Eleonor.-Pero no venga a perturbarme más-.

-¿Yo perturbarla?¿A usted?-pregunto Dylan con sarcasmo.-No me haga reír-dijo.

-No es asunto de risa, es la puritita verdad-dijo Eleonor molesta.

-Aquí el único detalle de todo, es que…ustedes no dicen la verdad, es por eso que seguiré tratando de localizar a mi prometida y cuando lo haga…-Dylan se decidió morder en ese momento la lengua para no hablar de más y echar a perder sus planes.

-¿Por qué se quedo callado?-pregunto el Duque.

-Por nada-dijo Dylan.

-Aja-dijo Eleonor.

-Bueno…viendo que no dirán nada con respecto a la ubicación de su hijo, yo me retiro…necesito continuar con la investigación-dijo Dylan poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Cuando Dylan salió de la casa, Eleonor pudo respirar tranquila otra vez, se sentía libre y satisfecha con lo que paso, ahora sabía que tendrían que tener más cuidado con Dylan…pero por el momento eso era lo de menos. Después de eso tanto Eleonor como el Duque Grandchester se fueron a la biblioteca nuevamente para comentar lo sucedido con los demás.

Ignorando por completo la preocupación de sus amigos, Candy y Terry disfrutaban de su compañía mutua y de la felicidad que los embargaba de saberse padres, todo era alegría para ellos en ese momento, ignorando por completo los planes que tenia Dylan para cuando los localizara.

Continuará…


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31: El Crecimiento de Un Ángel: La Verdad Sale a la Luz

Otro mes pasó demasiado rápido, Candy se encontraba ahora en su cuarto mes de gestación, su barriga había crecido más, mostrada una muy redonda barriga donde un ser crecía cada vez más. Era una mañana como cualquier otra, Candy y Terry como ya se les había hecho costumbre…compartían el baño.

-Cada día más…el bebé crece-dijo Candy sonriendo viendo su vientre de 4 meses.

Terry sonrió y miro a los ojos a Candy, dándole un corto beso en los labios, y después empezando a acariciar el vientre de ya 4 meses.

-Estoy seguro…que será una muy linda bebé igual a su madre-dijo Terry cerca de su oído.

-Yo pienso que será un bebé igual a su padre-dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Bueno…solo el destino decidirá eso-dijo Terry alargando su brazo para alcanzar una toalla.

El primero en salir fue Terry, quien se coloco la toalla a la cintura dejando su pecho al descubierto y después ayudo a salir de la tina a Candy, ayudándole a colocarse la bata(toalla).

-Gracias-dijo sonriendo Candy.

-No me lo agradezcas, además de ahora en adelante te consentiré-dijo Terry guiñando un ojo.

-Jajaja Terry no exageres, no soy una invalida-dijo Candy.

-Tienes razón no lo eres…pero eso no evitara que cuide de ti y del bebé-dijo Terry acercándola a él y formando un cálido abrazo.

-Mmm…de acuerdo Terry, tu ganas-dijo Candy mientras con sus manos recorrió el dorso desnudo de Terry.

-Okey…-dijo Terry aclarando la garganta.-Vamos a alistarnos y bajemos a desayunar-dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida del baño.

-Okey-dijo Candy siguiéndolo.

Durante el almuerzo, Candy de repente pensó en ¿cómo le estaría yendo a sus amigos? Se preguntaba si ellos lograrían resguardar la verdad de su paradero o si Dylan la seguiría buscando, esas incógnitas la estaban carcomiendo desde hace un par de días, pero de una cosa estaba segura, que estando con Terry y sabiéndose embarazada, lucharía contra todo para que esa pequeña familia que se estaba formando, no desapareciera. Terry al notar su silencio la tomo de la mano, lo que logro que Candy volviera en si.

-¿Qué pasa…Pecosa?-pregunto Terry algo preocupado.

-¿Eh? No…nada Terry-dijo Candy tratando de sonar normal, aunque sabia que Terry no le creería.

-Candy…no me mientas-dijo Terry.

-No te miento…en serio estoy bien-dijo Candy.

-Pues sabes una cosa…no te creo nada-dijo Terry cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero…estoy diciendo la verdad-dijo Candy.

-Pecosa…te conozco muy bien…y se que me estas mintiendo-dijo Terry algo serio.

-Yo...-dijo Candy y decidió que era momento de decirle a Terry lo que le pasaba.-Estoy…algo preocupada-.

-¿Preocupada?-pregunto Terry sorprendido.

-Si-contesto Candy bajando la mirada.

-Es por Dylan ¿cierto?-dijo Terry algo incomodo de mencionar ese nombre.

Candy solo asintió y en ese momento sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

-Tengo miedo que Dylan venga y quiera apartarme de tu lado-dijo Candy.

-Tranquila Pecosa…eso no pasara, nunca me alejare de ti-dijo Terry acariciando la mano que tenia Candy sobre la mesa.

-¿Me lo prometes?-pregunto Candy.

-Claro que si Pecosa, te lo prometí aquella noche donde te entregaste a mi por primera vez, al igual que te lo he prometido durante estos meses que hemos estado juntos…y te lo vuelvo a decir otra vez…yo nunca, de los nunca me alejare de ti-dijo Terry mirándola a los ojos.

-Gracias Terry-dijo Candy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No Pecosa, no llores…sonríe-dijo Terry.

-Si-dijo Candy limpiando sus lágrimas y tratando de sonreír.

-Así me gusta-dijo Terry sonriendo y plantando un beso en la mano que Candy tenia sobre la mesa.

-Terry…te amo-dijo Candy.

-Y yo a ti, mi amada Pecosa-dijo Terry mirándola a los ojos.

Después de terminar de desayunar, los dos se fueron a la biblioteca, Candy trato de distraerse leyendo un libro, pero no podía, le perturbaba mucho pensar que podría llegar a pasar cuando Dylan se enterara de su paradero y lo que era más le asustaba pensar que él se atreva a alejarla de Terry. Al parecer ese nerviosismo lo pudo notar Terry…ya que, pudo ver como Candy cambiaba su semblante.

-Candy-dijo preocupado Terry.

-Yo…presiento algo-dijo Candy algo asustada.

Mientras que en Nueva York, las cosas por el momento se habían tranquilizado, bueno al menos los amigos de Candy y de Terry así lo veían, aunque quien sabe, podría ser que se equivoquen.

Esa mañana, Joselyn había llevado una carta a la oficina de correos, con destino a la mansión Baker en Pittsburg. Todos ellos ya estaban enterados que Candy y Terry se habían reconciliado y eso los hacia sentir tan felices, lo único que ignoraban era el embarazo de Candy, pues ellos habían decidido no decirles nada aún, pues deseaban darle la noticia de frente y no por medio de una carta.

Estando saliendo de la oficina de correos, Joselyn vio que Charlie le estaba esperando, así que rápidamente se acerco a él le dio un beso y juntos se fueron de allí, ignorando por completo que estaban siendo observados.

Esa misma tarde, dos hombres iban con destino a uno de los hoteles más importantes de la ciudad, al llegar hablaron con el recepcionista y rápidamente subieron las escaleras con destino al tercer piso, al llegar tocaron la puerta de la apartamento 45C(uno de los mejores de ese hotel), la puerta se abrió y fueron guiados a la sala de ese apartamento.

-Buenas Tardes joven Mcgregor-dijeron al unísono los dos hombres.

-Buenos días oficiales Robinson-dijo Dylan.

-Le tenemos nuevas noticias-dijo el oficial Robinson Jr.

-¿Así? Pues vayan al grano-dijo Dylan.

-Claro-dijo el oficial Robinson.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Dylan.

-Vimos salir de la oficina de correos a la Srita. Joselyn Grandchester-dijo el oficial Robinson Jr.

-¿Joselyn Grandchester?-pregunto Dylan.

-Según investigaciones…tenemos entendido que es la prima de Terryus Grandchester-dijo el oficial Robinson.

-¿Prima de Grandchester?-exclamo Dylan sorprendido.

-Así es-afirmo el oficial Robinson.

-Mmm…oficina de correos, su prima-trato de comprender Dylan.-Lo tengo-exclamo al resolver su incógnita.

-Tenemos el presentimiento que la Srita. Grandchester, se a comunicado con el joven Grandchester por medio de cartas-dijo el oficial Robinson Jr.

-Y puede que sea verdad-dijo Dylan.

-Así es-afirmo el oficial Robinson.

-Excelente, muchas gracias oficiales Robinson me han ayudado mucho, ahora lo acordado-dijo Dylan entregándoles un maletín.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto sorprendido el oficial Robinson Jr., al ver el maletín lleno de dinero.

-Es su paga por sus servicios-dijo Dylan.

-Esto…esto es demasiado, además no es lo acordado joven Mcgregor-dijo el oficial Robinson.

-Lo se, pero ya no los necesito-dijo Dylan serio.

-¿Qué pretende?-pregunto el oficial Robinson Jr.

-Por el momento nada, pero esa es ya su paga, y les recomiendo que no le digan nada a nadie-dijo Dylan.

-Okey-dijeron los oficiales Robinson algo extrañados.

Después de eso…los oficiales se fueron como llegaron, con un extraño presentimiento y con la certeza de que Dylan haría algo por si mismo, que podría ser fuera de la ley.

-Que linda pregunta…¿Qué puedo hacer?-se dijo Dylan.-Lo tengo…creo que ella me servirá de mucha ayuda, a partir de este momento-dijo mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca de ese apartamento.

Esa noche de ese mismo día, las instalaciones del correo estaban por cerrar, el guardia como siempre estaba vigilando muy atento los alrededores y a una distancia algo alejada estaba un auto estacionado, la chica que estaba dentro…se encontraba escuchando las grabaciones de la llamada que le hicieron esa misma tarde.

"Quiero que vayas a la oficina de correos y busques entre todas las cartas para enviar, una con el remitente de Joselyn Grandchester, para Terryus Grandchester ¿oíste? Si no cumples lo que te ordeno, no se te acabaran los días para arrepentirte" se escuchaba la grabación.

-Bien, solo porque te debo un favor, pero ten en claro que estoy arriesgándome mucho-se dijo a si misma la chica, como si frente a ella estuviera el dueño de esa voz.

Haciendo acto de su talento y también por algo de ayuda, la chica salió del auto cuando vio al oficial alejarse, ya que éste había escuchado un ruido en la parte trasera.

-Bien, primer parte del plan hecho-dijo acercándose al edificio.

Rápidamente y haciendo acto igual de su talento, logro abrir la puerta sin ningún problema, ingresando a por ésta, y cerrándola al instante. Con pasos seguros paso la recepción y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde guardaban las cartas que serían enviadas.

Al llegar, quedo atónita por la cantidad de cartas que había allí, así que dando un suspiro comenzó a buscar entre las cartas que habían sido dadas ese día, cosa que disminuyo el trabajo, ya que no tardo mucho en dar con su blanco.

-De Joselyn Grandchester para Terryus Grandchester-leyo la chica al mismo tiempo que se le dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios.

Al instante organizo todo en su lugar y guardo la carta en su bolso, saliendo por la ventana ya que escucho un ruido afuera del cuarto donde estaba, pensando que el oficial estaba haciendo una inspección nocturna. Tan sigilosa como llego, así se fue teniendo en su poder la carta que se le fue autorizada, al entrar en su auto se quito el gorro y los lentes que tenia puesto dejando ver así a una chica rubia de ojos verdes.

-Dylan esta me las pagaras-dijo nada más y nada menos que Lila Mcgregor, la hermana de Dylan.

Rápidamente encendió su auto y se fue de allí, y sin levantar ninguna sospecha.

'No entiendo tu necesidad de encontrar a Candice, pero bueno que se le va a hacer…el ciego eres tú…no yo" pensó Lila mientras conducía.

Esa noche cambiaría todo a partir de ese momento, pero nadie lo sabia, siendo ya de mañana, Lila se presento ante su hermano con lo que se le fue encargado.

-Bien…aquí esta la bendita carta-dijo Lila entregándole a su hermano la carta.

Dylan la tomo entre sus manos, y comenzó a inspeccionarla, era un hecho esa carta iba dirigida a Terryus Grandchester, en ese momento le dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-Pittsburg-dijo Dylan sorprendido.

-Lotería-dijo Lila con desdén.

-Pero que inteligente salió este tipo, la llevo al lugar menos apuntado-dijo Dylan molesto.

-Al parecer si…¿y que piensas hacer?-dijo Lila fingiendo curiosidad.

-Deja de fingir que no te queda-dijo Dylan.

-Y eso a ti que te importa-dijo Lila.

-Como gustes…pero ya que preguntas que haré, pues por el momento nada…dejare que la paz de Grandchester siga por el momento, lo que si es seguro…yo no me quedare de brazos cruzados-dijo Dylan con determinación.

Y era cierto, Dylan no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, aunque también era un hecho que estaba cegado por un amor no correspondido, pero bueno, lo único principal aquí…es que Dylan se había enterado del paradero de Candy y Terry, pero para no levantar ninguna sospecha actuaría más adelante. Por el momento el cuadro de la familia que estaban formando Candy y Terry seguiría intacto, pero eso no duraría mucho.

Continuará…


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32: Señor y Señora Grandchester

Esos días pasaron rápido, y entre esas una de las sorpresas que habían tomado mucho por sorpresa a Candy, recuerda que desde ese suceso su animo se mejoro, y ahora más emocionada estaba pues ese suceso estaba por cumplirse.

FLASH BACK

Terry la había llevado a una parte que no conocía de la casa, en la parte trasera, era un pequeño kiosco adornado por narcisos, las flores favoritas de Terry y también las de su madre, al llegar Candy vio como Terry se sentaba en una banquita.

-Que lindo lugar-dijo Candy sonriendo sentándose a su lado.

-Aquí acostumbraba a jugar cuando era pequeño, cuando cumplí un año junto con mis padres, nos venimos aquí a Pittsburg a vivir un tiempo, cuando estaba por cumplir los tres años regresamos a Nueva York-dijo Terry.

-¿Entonces esta casa lleva sola…desde hace 17 años?-se aventuro a preguntar Candy.

-Pues si…así es-dijo Terry sonriendo de lado.-Recuerdo como mi nana en ese entonces, se espantaba al verme tratar de trepar al kiosco, me agarraba de las pequeñas ramitas de los narcisos y comenzaba a trepar-.

-Jajaja que lindo recuerdo-dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Mi madre cuando lo recuerda, se ríe al recordar el pánico en el rostro de mi padre-dijo Terry, pero de repente se tenso.

-¿Terry?-pregunto Candy al notar el silencio del muchacho.

-Tenia tiempo que no nombraba a mi padre, desde que deje Inglaterra no lo había hecho-dijo Terry.

-No deberías de hacer eso, es tu padre y aunque no lo admita te ama y tú a él-dijo Candy, que en ese momento vio el asombro en el rostro de Terry.-Te conozco Terry y se que tú no odias a tu padre-.

-A veces no me gusta ser invisible ante ti-dijo Terry.

-Y serás invisible a los ojos de tu hijo, Terry-dijo Candy que comenzó a acariciar su vientre.

Terry sonrió al ver ese movimiento por parte de su Pecosa, admitía tanto que se veía tan hermosa con esa barriga donde crecía el producto de su amor, ese amor que nadie a logrado matar.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo, Terry?-pregunto Candy.

-¿Eh? Si-dijo Terry saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? No es que me moleste, es curiosidad-dijo Candy mirándolo a los ojos.

-Cierto-dijo Terry al recordar.-Por un momento olvide porque te traje aquí-dijo y en ese momento de puso de pie.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Candy sin entender.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti, algo improvisada…pero lo hice con todo el amor del mundo-dijo Terry.

-De acuerdo-dijo Candy que se puso de pie.

-Por favor cierra los ojos un momento-dijo Terry.

-Okey-dijo Candy cerrando los ojos.

Lo que siguió de los minutos, fue silencio para Candy, mientras que Terry entusiasmado realizaba bien su sorpresa.

"Bien…a llegado el momento" pensó Terry.

-Bueno Pecosa…ya puedes abrir los ojos-dijo Terry.

Candy en ese momento abrió los ojos, viendo que Terry tenia unos carteles en las manos, el de enfrente tenia la frase de Te Amo, pero los demás era imposible leerlos.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Candy.

-Es mi sorpresa-dijo Terry sonriendo.

Candy ya no contesto, solo siguió las instrucciones de Terry de guardar silencio, viendo que Terry estaba como memorizando, en eso tomando fuerzas y escondiendo su nerviosismo comenzó a mostrar cartel por cartel.

"Eres mi ángel

Dios hizo mucho por mi, al darme la bendición de conocerte

Eres la ninfa que invade mis sueños

Amo todo de ti, eres una persona muy especial

La vida me ha hecho tan feliz, con permitirme amarte y que tú me ames

Tienes el don de iluminar mis días más oscuros y por eso Te Amo"

Decían los carteles, logrando que a Candy comenzaran a cristalizársele los ojos, mientras que Terry continuaba cambiando los carteles.

"Alguien me conto una vez que el Amor era algo hermoso, yo en ese entonces no lo comprendía, pero ahora si lo hago y me siento feliz de estar con la persona a la que más amo"

Candy en ese momento sonrió y dejo que las pequeñas lágrimas recorrieran por sus mejillas, en ese momento Terry algo nervioso voltio el penúltimo cartel algo nervioso.

"El destino es impredecible, logro juntar a una princesa con un rebelde sin sentido, y ella fue la que logro iluminar los ojos de aquel rebelde, es por eso y más mi pequeña y Pecosa Princesa…que te Amo" leyeron los ojos de Candy, quien en ese momento se sintió cada vez más feliz. Finalmente Terry con nerviosismo, mostro el último cartel, logrando que Candy se tapara la boca con las dos manos de la sorpresa.

"Mi preciosa Julieta, no soy perfecto, solo soy consiente de que Te Amo y siempre lo hare…por eso me encantaría saber…¿Si aceptas unir tu vida a la de este pobre enamorado?"

En ese momento Terry soltó todos los carteles, y estos cayeron al piso y lentamente se acerco a donde estaba Candy, mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué me dices Pecosa?-dijo Terry mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella.-¿Aceptarías casarte con este rebelde enamorado?-pregunto al mismo tiempo que mostraba un anillo con una esmeralda en el centro.

Candy lo único que pudo hacer es lanzarse a los brazos del chico(con cuidado, ya que su vientre tenia que cuidarlo) mientras le decía varios Te Amo y le daba besos por todo su rostro, hasta llegar a sus labios donde le dio un corto beso y apoyo su frente sobre la de él al mismo tiempo que lo veía a los ojos.

-Claro que si, mi amor-dijo Candy entre lágrimas.-Te Amo, deseo pasar toda mi vida contigo-dijo emocionada.

-Yo también lo deseo, no sabes cuanto-dijo Terry con los ojos cristalinos.-Te Amo mi princesa Pecosa-.

Terry en ese momento se separo un poco de ella y le coloco el anillo a Candy, en su dedo anular, y deposito un beso en su mano.

-Que bonito-dijo Candy al ver el anillo sobre su dedo.

-Te voy a contar algo-dijo Terry mirándola a los ojos.

-De acuerdo-dijo Candy sonriendo.

Terry se puso de pie y los dos se sentaron en la banca donde hace unos momentos estaban sentados.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Candy.

-Ese anillo, que te acabo de entregar-dijo Terry mirando el anillo.-Yo lo compre hace más de un año-.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Candy sorprendida.

-Candy yo…-dijo Terry algo nervioso.-Yo pensaba dártelo después del estreno de Romeo y Julieta aquella vez, ese era mi objetivo cuando lo compre, pero la realidad me agolpo en la cabeza y ya no lo hice-dijo y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Me lo ibas a dar hace un año?-pregunto Candy sorprendida.

-Si, pero la realidad no me lo permitió-dijo Terry cabizbajo.

En ese momento, Terry sintió que Candy colocaba su mano sobre la suya, levanto la mirada y se encontró con una sonrisa de comprensión por parte de ella.

-No te preocupes, entiendo tu tristeza pero ya no hay que lamentarse por algo del pasado-dijo Candy.-Me hubiera encantado portar este anillo en ese entonces, pero ahora lo hago y me siento tan feliz por eso, este anillo-dijo mirando el anillo.-Espero mucho tiempo, pero ahora esta donde debió estar siempre, esto es otra señal de que nuestro amor, nunca murió, si hubiera muerto te hubieras desecho de él hace mucho…pero no lo hiciste-.

-Debo admitir que muchas veces pensé deshacerme de él, porque me recordaba mucho que no pude entregárselo a su dueña y eso me hacia sentir peor…ver la pequeña esmeralda, era como ver tus hermosos ojos, por eso lo tuve guardado, no me atreví a volver a verlo, me hacia sentir peor-dijo Terry con la voz entrecortada.

-Terry-dijo Candy con los ojos aguados.

-Perdóname, no era mi intención hacerte llorar-dijo Terry mientras que con su pulgar limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas que habían salido de los ojos de Candy.

-Ya no te lamentes por favor, recuerda que tu dolor es el mío, lo que tú sientes…yo lo siento también-dijo Candy en un susurro.

-Esta bien, no lo haré, pero ya no llores, como tú misma lo acabas de decir…cuando tú estas triste yo también lo estoy-dijo Terry, viendo que Candy sonreía.-Así me gusta-.

Después de eso, Terry tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Candy, acercándola más él y uniendo sus labios, en un dulce y tierno beso, lleno de amor.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Actualmente había llegado el día esperado, el día en que Candy y Terry unirían sus vidas con el hermoso sacramento del matrimonio. Terry había organizado todo desde ya hace más de dos días, había pedido que el párroco de Pittsburg fuera a la mansión Baker para que bendijera esa unión, y todo ya estaba hecho. Tanto a Candy como a Terry les hubiera gustado que sus amigos estuvieran presentes, pero hacerlos venir a Pittsburg, sería un movimiento muy arriesgado, ya que ellos ya estaban enterados que Dylan tenia muy bien vigilados a los Andry, a la prima de Terry, a sus padres y a sus amigos, sabían que Dylan al notar su ausencia no se quedaría de brazos cruzadas y tomaría cartas en el asunto, y lo que ellos no deseaban era que Dylan llegara a interferir en su unión.

Candy se vio en el espejo por tercera vez, estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco, que se ajustaba bien tanto a su cintura, como también a su vientre, la Sra. Mónica le recogió sus risos en un moño, y le coloco una pequeña capa de maquillaje en el rostro.

-Se me de verdad hermosa, señora-dijo Mónica.

-Gracias Moni-dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Estoy segura que cuando la vea el joven, se quedara con la boca abierta-dijo Mónica.

-Que cosas dices-dijo Candy sonrojada.

-Bien…es momento de bajar-dijo Mónica.

-Si-dijo Candy que una por última vez se miro al espejo.

Después de eso, acompañada de Mónica salió de la habitación y lentamente se fueron acercando a las escaleras. Mientras tanto, en la sala de esa misma casa, se encontraba un novio algo nervioso leyendo la constancia de matrimonio que tendrían que firmar tanto él como su Pecosa, que más le hubiera gustado casarse con su Pecosa por la Iglesia, pero por el momento eso era muy arriesgado, así que por seguridad decidieron casarse por las leyes. En ese momento, giro al escuchar la voz de su prometida, solo de verla se quedo atónito, de verdad que la mujer que estaba frente a él se veía tan hermosa, y no dejaba de repetirse algunas veces que no merecía el amor que ella le profesaba, pero ella siempre le reto diciéndole que no dijera eso, que fuera o no fuera el destino…ella aún así se hubiera enamorado de él y eso lo hacia sentir muy feliz.

-Bueno…viendo que ya todos estamos reunidos-dijo el párroco.-Podemos empezar-.

Fue una pequeña ceremonia, la que el párroco hizo y después de eso, primero pidió la firma de los testigos, quienes eran la Sra. Mónica y el Sr. Ulises(el mayordomo), y después de eso se dirigió a donde los futuros esposos.

-Es su turno…joven-dijo el párroco dirigiéndose a Terry.

Terry tomo la pluma entre sus manos y sonriendo miro el documento en donde estaba el espacio donde él tendría que firmar, y al instante firmo.

-¿Señorita?-dijo el párroco dirigiéndose a Candy.

Candy tomo la pluma entre sus manos, y al igual que Terry miro el documento en donde estaba el espacio donde ella tenía que firmar, y al instante firmo.

-Así pues, por el poder que se fue permitido…los declaro marido y mujer-dijo el párroco haciendo legal el matrimonio de Candy y Terry.-Puede besar a su esposa-dijo dirigiéndose a Terry.

Terry sonriendo, tomo el rostro de su ahora esposa entre sus manos y la acerco hacia él, uniéndose así en un tierno y dulce beso, mientras que los pocos presentes comenzaban a aplaudir.

-Te Amo-dijeron los dos al unísono cuando se separaron.

Esa bella tarde, se convirtió en la tarde donde Candy y Terry se unieron en matrimonio, después de una pequeña comida hecha por la Sra. Mónica, llego la famosísima noche de bodas.

Candy y Terry ingresaron a la habitación, cada uno en su propia ensoñación del como sería esa noche, aunque también sabían que tendrían que tener cuidado por el vientre ya de 4 meses de Candy.

-¿Estas segura? Sabes que estoy dispuesto a esperar, si es necesario-dijo Terry, al ver como su ahora esposa se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y comenzaba a deshacerse el peinado.

-Si Terry, estoy segura-dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Bueno…sus deseos son ordenes Sra. Grandchester-dijo Terry sonriendo.

-Mmm…Sra. Grandchester, que bien se escucha eso-dijo sonriendo Candy mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se acostaba en la cama, y mirando coquetamente a Terry, logrando que éste se pusiera nervioso.

Terry dio la vuelta a la cama, se sentó en la orilla de ésta y se quito los zapatos, acostándose al lado de su esposa.

-Candy-dijo Terry.

-Bueno Terry…si tú estas dispuesto a esperar para mi no hay problema, aunque estoy consciente que a el bebé no le pasara nada si lo hacemos, pero bueno, tú lo quieres así…aunque es una lástima, horita que hay oportunidad la estas desaprovechando pero haya tú-dijo Candy, que en un último intento de que Terry desistiera de esa decisión, se bajo un poco uno de los tirantes de su vestido, en un intento de coquetería para su ahora esposo.

Ese movimiento por parte de su esposa, logro despertar en Terry una sensación de deseo, y al instante la atrajo hacia él y la beso con pasión.

-Tú ganas-le dijo entre besos.

Candy ya no contesto, solo comenzó a corresponder a ese beso, que le ofrecía su esposo y el que subía cada vez más de tono. Terry coloco a Candy sobre él(por más seguridad para el bebé), y continuó besándola.

Conforme pasaron los minutos, aquella habitación tomo un ambiente demasiado romántico, y pasando ya varias caricias, Terry comenzó a desnudar a su esposa, y ella hizo lo mismo.

Finalmente, después de cumplir su objetivo, los dos se encontraban ya completamente desnudos, cubiertos solo por los colores de esa hermosa luna que se asomaba por la ventana de aquella habitación, siendo testigo de aquella hermosa escena, donde dos personas se volvían a entregar en cuerpo y alma. En ese momento, se escucho gemido que daba a entender que los dos habían llegado finalmente al clímax, Candy se dejo caer en el pecho desnudo de su esposo, y se dejo cobijar por esos brazos sobreprotectores que tanto amaba.

-¿Y bien…te gusto?-se aventuro a preguntar Terry.

-Me encanto…gracias mi amor, Te Amo-dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Y yo a ti, mi dulce esposa-dijo Terry dándole un pequeño beso en su frente.

Después de eso, los dos se quedaron abrazados, uno en brazos del otro.

Mientras ellos dormían plácidamente ajenos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, otra persona se encontraba en camino, en un tren con destino a Pittsburg.

Continuará…..


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33: La Llegada de Mcgregor: Decisiones Díficiles

Era un nuevo día, al igual que un nuevo mes iniciaba, era el mes de mayo, un mes muy importante en la vida de Candy, ya que ese mes era su cumpleaños y que mejor forma de pasar ese inicio de mes, que despertar en los brazos de tu amado.

Los rayos del sol se fueron colando por la ventana de aquella habitación, en donde Candy acababa de despertar, al mismo tiempo que veía como Terry comenzaba a despertarse.

-Buenos días Pecosa-dijo Terry cuando despertó.

-Buenos días de mi amor-dijo Candy mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Cómo dormiste?-pregunto Terry.

-Muy bien y más sabiéndote a mi lado-dijo sonriendo Candy.

-Te amo Candy-dijo Terry dándole un beso en la frente.

-Y yo a ti Terry, te amo con todo mi corazón-dijo Candy.

-Y también Te amo a ti princesa-dijo agachándose y dándole un beso al vientre de su esposa que ese mes cumplía 5 meses.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro que será una niña?-pregunto Candy enarcando una ceja.

-No lo se, solo…lo siento-dijo Terry sonriendo.

-Entonces yo siento que será un hermoso caballerito-dijo Candy cerrando sus ojos.

-No importa si es niño o es niña, yo le amare tanto como amo a su madre-dijo Terry dándole un beso en la frente a Candy.

-Y yo le amare tanto como amo a su padre-dijo Candy acurrucándose más en el pecho de su esposo.

Mientras que…en la estación de Pittsburg, el tren desde Nueva York había llegado, y entre todos los pasajeros que iban llegando, Dylan hizo acto de presencia junto con su hermana Lila(su cómplice).

-Muy bien cerebrito ya llegamos, ahora ¿cuál es su brillante plan?-dijo con sarcasmo Lila.

-Calla mujer-dijo Dylan exasperado.

Lila solo bufo molesta, ya estaba cansándose de las idioteces de su hermano mayor. Aunque se considere algo raro ese lazo que ellos en alguna parte del pasado tenían había desaparecido, ese gran cariño de hermanos se había desvanecido, cosa que ocurrió cuando Dylan comenzó su relación con Candy, dejando a un lado a su hermana, eso en parte molesto a Lila y ahora verle tan desesperado de no encontrar a su prometida por ningún lado la molestaba más, ahora entre ellos solo existía el rencor y la exasperación. Si, fea realidad para ellos.

-Hay veces en que te comportas como un idiota y por eso logras que te odie-dijo Lila molesta.

-Aja-dijo Dylan mientras sacaba la carta para poder ver la dirección del lugar donde se encontraba Grandchester con su prometida(si, el muy tontito cree que sigue comprometido con Candy).

-Vos sois un idiote-dijo Lila imitando acento francés.

Dylan ya no le hizo caso y comenzó a leer en voz baja la dirección que tenia la carta en la parte de enfrente, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Andando-dijo Dylan jalando a su hermana para que caminara.

-Oye-se quejo Lila mientras trataba de caminar al paso de su hermano.

Después de parar un taxi y pedirle al conductor que los llevara a la dirección que marcaba la carta, el conductor encendió el auto y éste emprendió marcha hacia su aproximado destino.

Mientras que en la mansión Baker(de Pittsburg), Candy y Terry acaban de salir del cuarto de baño, donde se habían bañado juntos(otra vez), Candy se sentó en la orilla de cama mientras se secaba el cabello, mientras que Terry buscaba prendas limpias en el ropero. Los dos estaban muy contentos y ajenos a lo que estaba pasando, creyendo que ya nada podría irrumpir su felicidad.

Finalmente, después de unos 30 minutos de recorrido, un taxi se detuvo frente a una mansión lujosa y colorida, muy conocida por la población de Pittsburg, ya que era una de las propiedades de la gran actriz Eleonor Baker.

-Muy bien, hemos llegado-dijo el conductor.

-Gracias-dijo Dylan mientras bajaba del auto igual que su hermana y pagaba al conductor.

-Que tengan lindo día-dijo el conductor y después se fue de allí.

-Admitiré que a pesar de ser algo pequeña, esta mansión es hermosa-dijo Lila quien no dejaba de admirar la hermosa casa que tenia enfrente.

-A mi me viene valiendo, todo lo relacionado con Grandchester, es estúpido y fuera de lo común-dijo con desdén Dylan.

Lila solo negó con la cabeza, y después de eso junto con su hermano se fueron acercando, hasta estar frente a la puerta principal, la cual tocaron y esperaron a que alguien abriera.

-Buenos días-saludo Ulises amablemente, cuando abrió la puerta.

-Buenas días señor…¿se encuentra el joven Grandchester?-dijo Lila cortésmente.

-¿El Sr. Grandchester?-dijo Ulises confundido.

-Así es-dijo esta vez Dylan.

-Ammm…¿Quién le busca?-pregunto Ulises.

-Dígale que un viejo amigo-dijo Dylan muy astuto.

-De acuerdo, deje ver si se encuentra-dijo Ulises invitándolos a pasar.

Después de indicarles que esperaran en la sala, subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de sus patrones, pero en el camino se encontró con Mónica.

-¿Qué pasa Ulises?-pregunto Mónica al notar el leve nerviosismo del mayordomo.

-Es que…llego una visita inesperada, dice que quiere ver al joven Terry, no me dio su nombre solo me dijo que era un viejo amigo-dijo Ulises.

-¿Y cual es el problema entonces?-pregunto Mónica.

-No lo se, no me transmitieron confianza esos jóvenes, es como si trajeran algo entre manos-dijo Ulises.

-Que extraño-dijo Mónica.

-Mmm…mientras ve a ver, si se les ofrece algo…yo iré a ver al joven Terry-dijo Ulises.

-De acuerdo-dijo Mónica que después se dirigió a las escaleras y bajo.

Ulises se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación principal, y toco, un minuto después la puerta fue abierta.

-¿Qué pasa Ulises?-pregunto Terry al ver al mayordomo algo agitado.

-Siento mucho interrumpirle joven Terry, solo que hay alguien que le busca-informó Ulises.

-¿Te dijo su nombre?-pregunto Terry.

-No, solo me dijo que era un viejo amigo-dijo Ulises.

-Mmm…que raro, naturalmente cuando hay visitas se presentan-dijo Terry.

-Pero este joven no-dijo Ulises.

-¿Es un joven?-pregunto Terry desconcertado.

-Así es, se podría decir que es de su edad-dijo Ulises.

-¿Me podrías describir como es?-pregunto Terry, viendo como Ulises asentía.

-Es un joven rubio de ojos verdes, viene en compañía de una chiva igual rubia de ojos verdes-dijo Ulises.

Terry iba a decir algo, cuando se escucho un ruido como si algo se rompiera, tanto Terry como Ulises voltearon a ver, viendo que Candy había soltado un vaso de agua y ahora tenia las manos sobre su pecho(donde estaba su corazón).

-¿Pecosa?-pregunto Terry algo preocupado.

-Él esta aquí-dijo Candy en un susurro.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Terry confundido.

-¡Dylan esta aquí, Terry!-exclamo Candy.

-¿Q…qué?-pregunto Terry sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Cómo es que logro dar con nosotros? Es demasiado pronto, yo no puedo…no puedo encararlo aún-dijo Candy algo nerviosa.

-Tranquila Pecosa tú eres fuerte-dijo Terry.

-No, no quiero que mi felicidad desvanezca, mi vida volverá a ser un infierno-dijo Candy.

-Tranquila-dijo Terry.

-¡No me pidas eso Terryus! Tú no conoces a Dylan, él es capaz de hacer lo que sea, por conseguir lo que quiere-dijo Candy.

-Mmm…Ulises por favor distrae a Dylan-dijo Terry mientras seguía pensando.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Ulises sin comprender.

-Y dile a Damián que prepare el auto-dijo Terry.

-Terry…¿qué piensas hacer?-dijo Candy.

-Nos vamos a ir de aquí-dijo Terry.-Así que comencemos a empacar-.

-De…de acuerdo-dijo Candy.

-Y tú…Ulises haz lo que te pedí-dijo Terry mirando al mayordomo.

-Si joven-dijo Ulises y después de hacer una reverencia se fue de allí.

-Terry…¿Qué piensas hacer realmente?-pregunto Candy.

-Por el momento tenemos que irnos de aquí, como tú misma lo dijiste…somos blanco fácil para Dylan, y tenemos que poner a salvo especialmente al bebé-dijo Terry agachándose a la estatura del vientre de Candy, que al instante comenzó a acariciar.

"Perdóname Pecosa pero si te digo mi verdadero plan querrás intervenir, tengo que ponerte a salvo al igual que a este pequeñín, campeón o princesa tú también perdóname, prométeme que cuidaras bien de mamá, te prometo que cuando esto se arregle seremos la pequeña familia que siempre soñó tu madre, pero en este momento no, lo siento" pensó Terry al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso al vientre donde crecía su pequeñ@ hij@, quien se convirtió en más bello tesoro.

-Apurémonos-dijo Terry poniéndose de pie.

-Si-dijo Candy.

Era exactamente la una de la tarde, cuando un auto se encontraba estacionado en la parte trasera de la casa, Candy y Terry tenían que salir por la ventana(suerte que estaba la escalera).

-¿Y cómo es que están distrayendo a Lila y a Dylan?-pregunto Candy mientras bajaba con cuidado la escalera y tras de ella estaba Terry.

-Según lo que me dijo Ulises…-dijo Terry.

En la sala de esa misma casa…

-¿Gustan más fruta?-pregunto Mónica.

-Bueno…-iba a decir Dylan pero fue interrumpido.

-Si por favor-dijo Lila.

-Puede comer lo que guste señorita-dijo Mónica.

-Gracias-dijo contenta Lila.

-¿Qué paso con Terryus? Necesito hablar con él-dijo Dylan.

-Ya le dije que el joven no se encuentra, pero regresara pronto-dijo Mónica.

-¿Y su compañía?-pregunto Dylan refiriéndose a Candy.

-¿Gustan más limonada?-pregunto Mónica evadiendo la pregunta que hizo Dylan.

-Si por favor-dijo Lila sonriendo.

Con Candy y Terry….

-¿Es en serio?-pregunto Candy.

-Si-dijo Terry aguantándose las ganas de reír.

-La comida siempre a sido un gran distractor-dijo Candy igual aguantando las ganas de reír.

Finalmente lograron llegar a tierra y rápidamente se dirigieron a donde estaba el auto.

-¿Todo listo Damián?-pregunto Terry.

-Si joven Terry, Ulises se encargo de traer vuestras maletas sin ser visto-dijo Damián.

-Bien, andando-dijo con determinación Terry.

-Enseguida joven-dijo Damián que comenzó a encender el auto.

"Gracias Ulises" pensó Terry dándole una última mirada a la mansión Baker.

Mientras que en la mansión:

-Joven Terry, buena suerte y sea cual sea su plan le deseo el mayor de los éxitos-dijo Ulises, y a sus pies se encontraban dos pequeñas maletas.

-¡Ya es suficiente!-se escucho un grito por toda la mansión.

-Joven porfa…-iba a decir Mónica pero fue interrumpida.

-Usted y los del servicio me están viendo la cara, se perfectamente que "el joven Terry" como ustedes le dicen, ni siquiera esta aquí, pero lo encontrare-dijo Dylan poniéndose de pie.-Lila, andando-.

-Bueno-dijo Lila y después se puso de pie.

Cuando salieron los hermanos Mcgregor de la mansión, el aire antes tenso desapareció.

-¿Te encuentras bien Moni?-pregunto Ulises.

-Si, no te preocupes, solo que finalmente se exaspero-dijo Mónica.-¿Y los jóvenes?-pregunto.

-Ya se han ido-dijo Ulises entrecerrando los ojos.

-Buena suerte joven Terry y Lady Andry-dijo Mónica.

Finalmente el auto se detuvo frente a la estación de trenes, Candy y Terry rápidamente bajaron y se dirigieron a la taquilla, para comprar los boletos, mientras que Damián bajaba las maletas. Después de eso los tres se encontraron enfrente del tren.

-Yo ya entregue los boletos, así ya podemos ir subiendo al tren-dijo Terry.

-De acuerdo-dijo Candy.

-Oh olvide la otra maleta-dijo Damián como si recordara(obviamente lo hizo).

-Yo voy por ella-dijo Terry.

-Pero Terry-dijo Candy algo preocupada.

-Tranquila Pecosa, vendré en un momento, mientras sube junto con Damián al tren-dijo Terry.

-De…de acuerdo-dijo Candy no muy convencida.

-Subamos señora-dijo Damián.

Candy únicamente asintió, mientras veía como Terry se alejaba, después de eso subió junto con el chofer al tren. Terry se detuvo a unos metros de distancia, mientras volvía la mirada hacia al tren, comenzando a avanzar hacia éste lentamente.

"Se que prometí cuidarte y no dejarte sola, pero es por tu bienestar y la del bebé" pensó Terry.

El momento más doloroso para Terry había llegado, ya que el tren dio su último silbatazo y lentamente comenzó a avanzar, iniciando así la marcha. Terry desde donde estaba pudo ver al tren que comenzaba a alejarse, rápidamente se echo a correr para poder estar más cerca.

Mientras que en el tren…

-Damián…¿dónde esta Terry?-dijo Candy mientras comenzaba a sentir una opresión en el pecho.

-No lo se madame, seguramente entro en otro vagón del tren-dijo Damián.

Candy rápidamente se fue de allí, y comenzó a buscar por los demás vagones a Terry, ignorando por completo que era seguida por Damián quien le pedía regresara a su asiento. Finalmente cayo en la cuenta de que Terry no estaba en el tren, y al mirar a la estación, pudo ver desde la distancio un rostro demasiado conocido, en ese momento se quedo en shock y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Te…Terry-pronunció y rápidamente corrió hasta llegar al final del tren en la baranda.

Candy sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían, se tapo la boca con sus dos manos, mientras sentía como gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Terry desde donde estaba de pie pudo divisar a una persona de pie que al instante reconoció, se sintió tan mal de separarse de ella una vez más pero esto era por su bienestar y el de su hij@, sabia que con Candy presente, su plan para encarar a Dylan no funcionaría, era mejor que se fuera y estuviera a salvo a que se quedara y peligrara a que Dylan la alejara de su lado.

-Perdóname mi amor-dijo Terry con la voz algo entrecortada.

-¡Terry!-grito Candy.-¡Terry, Terry!-.

Finalmente el tren se perdió de la vista de Terry, y éste ya dispuesto iba a regresar a la mansión Baker. Pero…

-Hola-dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

-¿Eh?-dijo Terry dispuesto a encarar al dueño de esa voz.

Pero de repente sintió un golpe en la cabeza, lo que siguió de allí fue oscuridad total.

-Dulces sueños Grandchester-fue lo último que pudo escuchar antes de quedarse inconsciente.

Continuará….


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34: La Llegada a Illinois: Mi querido Hogar de Pony

Algo llamo la atención de todos los que se encontraban en ese vagón, unos sollozos tan fuertes pero a la ver opacados por el dolor, había quienes sentían algo de pena y otros más fácil lo ignoraban. Mientras que al final del tren.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?!-dijo Candy entre sollozos, mientras golpeaba(según) al conductor.-¡¿Por qué, por qué?!-dijo sin dejar de golpearle en el pecho.

-Por favor madame cálmese-dijo Damián tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¡No me pida eso, y contésteme!-exigió Candy.

-No lo haré hasta que se tranquilice y hasta cuando regresemos al vagón que nos fue asignado-dijo Damián.

-Si lo hago…¿promete decirme la verdad?-dijo Candy tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Si madame-dijo Damián.

-De acuerdo-dijo Candy tratando de serenarse y comenzando a caminar de regreso al vagón donde antes estaban, siendo seguida por el conductor.

Cuando llegaron al vagón, tomaron asiento, y Candy por un momento miro por la ventana sintiendo como sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?-pregunto Candy con la voz entrecortada.

-El joven Terry lo hizo para protegerla, no quería que les pasara nada ni a usted ni a su primogénito-dijo Damián.

-Pero…no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?-dijo Candy.

-Porque sabía que si lo hacia, usted se opondría-dijo Damián mirando por la ventana.

-Pero…¿Por qué no me dijo nada? Podíamos…buscar una solución-dijo Candy mientras se limpiaba torpemente las lágrimas.

-Porque el joven, lo último que hubiera querido es que usted se quedara y que sufriera un colapso nervioso al ver al joven Mcgregor, sabiendo que eso afectaría su embarazo de alguna forma-dijo Damián.

-Supongo que en eso tiene mucha razón-dijo Candy agachando la mirada.

-Así es madame, el joven lo hizo pensando en usted y en su hijo, el lo hizo por el bienestar de ambos-dijo Damián mientras se ponía de pie para sacar un abrigo de la parte de arriba ya que comenzaba a hacer frío(obvio que lo sacaba para Candy).

-Terry-dijo en un susurro Candy mientras veía por la ventana.

Así fue como inicio ese viaje, hacía un destino algo desconocido para Candy, ya que ella no sabía para donde se dirigía. A la mañana siguiente Candy despertó, y al verse en el lugar que ocupaba en el tren, se dio cuenta que no era un sueño, la verdad estaba ante sus ojos, aunque a ella le costara creerla, en ese momento se puso de pie y se acerco a la ventana, la cual abrió y dejo que el aire de la mañana agolpara su rostro.

-Buenos días madame-dijo una voz detrás de ella y al darse la vuelta vio que el conductor ya estaba despierto.

-Buen día Damián-dijo Candy sentándose de nuevo en su lugar.

-Se ve que será un hermoso día-dijo Damián.

-Si, supongo…oye Damián-dijo Candy llamando la atención del joven conductor.

-¿Si, madame?-pregunto Damián.

-¿ A dónde se supone que me llevaras? Quiero decir…a donde vamos a ir, bueno tú me entiendes-dijo Candy sonriendo disimuladamente.

-Claro que si madame, y es precisamente de lo que quiero hablar con usted antes de llegar allí-dijo Damián.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Candy.

-Bueno…vera…el joven Terry en primera, quiso que usted fuera de regreso a Nueva York, pero viendo la situación…sabe que el joven Mcgregor tiene contactos allí, si hasta la mansión Baker esta siendo vigilada, y que usted fuera allí sería algo nada grato, también descarto la idea de que usted regresara a Chicago-dijo Damián.

-¿Y entonces a donde iremos?-pregunto Candy algo aturdida por lo que acababa de escuchar, ya que eso ella no lo sabía.

-Bueno el joven Terry, pensó que usted estaría mejor en un lugar que conoce desde siempre, un espacio de paz, usted me entiende, y es por eso que me pidió que la llevara a Illinois-dijo Damián.

-Illinois-dijo sorprendida Candy.

-Así es madame, se por medio del joven Terry, que usted tiene un lugar muy especial allí, es por eso que el joven Terry me pidió que la llevara sana y salva, hasta allí-dijo Damián.

-¿Me llevara al Hogar de Pony?-pregunto Candy sorprendida.

Damián solo asintió y después se puso de pie para irse en busca del desayuno, dejando a Candy sola.

-Terry, mi amor-dijo Candy con la voz entrecortada, mientras que con lágrimas en los ojos acariciaba su vientre, donde crecía un pequeño ser, fruto del amor que se profesaban ella y Terry.

Finalmente después de dos largos días, Candy junto con Damián(el chofer) llegaron a la estación, Candy al ver que nada había cambiado en ese pequeño pueblo, se le comenzaron a aguar los ojos.

-Ya tiene casi 1 año que deje Illinois y no ha cambiado nada-dijo Candy en un susurro.

-Muy bien madame, busquemos un transporte que nos pueda llevar hasta nuestro destino-dijo Damián tomando las maletas.

-Si-dijo Candy.

Habían caminado un pequeño tramo pero no pasaba ninguna carrera ni ningún coche, así que decidieron esperar bajo la sombra de un árbol, ya que Candy por su embarazo no podía hacer ningún esfuerzo.

Candy mientras tenia la cabeza baja, logro escuchar un ruido, como los cascos de un caballo, en eso logro ver como Damián comenzaba a hacerle señas a un carruaje que se acercaba.

-Disculpe…¿puede llevarnos?-dijo casi en un grito mientras hacia señas.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a ellos, dejando ver al conductor de éste, un joven de tan solo 20 años, castaño, de ojos color café, moreno y vestimenta de vaquero.

-Buenos día joven, ¿sería tan amable de llevarnos?-dijo cortésmente Damián.

El joven vaquero en ese momento dejo ver un semblante de sorpresa y rápidamente bajo de la carreta.

-¿Eh? Candy-dijo sorprendido el joven vaquero.

Candy al escuchar esa voz, levanto la mirada llevándose una sorpresa.

-Tom-dijo sorprendida Candy poniéndose de pie dejando ver su vientre.

Tom al ver el vientre ya crecido de Candy, se quedo atónito y comenzó a molestarse, y más al ver al joven que estaba allí, molesto lo tomo del cuello de la camisa.

-¿Quién rayos es usted?, ¿Y qué le hizo a mi hermana Candy?-dijo molesto Tom.

-Por favor joven no se altere-dijo nervioso Damián.

-Tom déjalo, él no me hizo nada-dijo Candy.

-¿Y cómo explicas tu vientre crecido?-pregunto Tom aún molesto.

-Tom, estoy embarazada…pero no de él, él es el conductor que amablemente se molesto en traerme hasta aquí-dijo Candy.

-¿Y entonces de quien es el hijo que esperas?-pregunto Tom soltando a Damián.

-Es de…mi esposo-dijo Candy.-Terryus Grandchester-dijo con la voz algo entrecortada.

-¿Tu esposo?-pregunto Tom sorprendido, y en ese momento noto el anillo que llevaba puesto Candy en su dedo anular.

-Si, me case con Terry hace unos días-dijo Candy.

-Pero…-iba a decir Tom pero fue interrumpido.

-Disculpe joven…¿sería tan amable de llevarnos al Hogar de Pony?-dijo Damián.

-¿El Hogar de Pony?-pregunto Tom mirando a Candy.

-Si, Terry decidió que sería bueno que yo pasara un tiempo en el Hogar, a salvo-dijo Candy.

-¿Y…dónde esta él?-pregunto Tom.

-Es una larga historia Tom-dijo Candy con los ojos cristalinos.-Si gustas te lo cuento, pero primero llévame al hogar-.

-De acuerdo-dijo Tom que en ese momento comenzó a ayudar a Damián a subir las maletas de Candy.

-Bueno…listo-dijo Damián al ayudar a subir a la carreta a Candy.-Buena suerte madame-.

-¿Eh? Damián-dijo sorprendida Candy.

-Se que le prometí llevarla hasta su hogar, pero estoy algo preocupado y necesito regresar a Pittsburg rápido, se que estará en buena compañía, y no se preocupe…el joven Terry hará lo que sea para que esto se termine, y puedan estar juntos como la familia que son, no pierda las esperanzas madame-dijo Damián.

-Si-dijo Candy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Bueno Sra. Grandchester cuídese mucho, joven confió en que la llevara sana y salva hasta su hogar-dijo Damián.-Hasta que nos volvamos a ver-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y comenzando a caminar de regreso a la estación.

-Candy-dijo preocupado Tom de ver a su hermana con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-Por favor Tom llévame al Hogar de Pony-dijo Candy mientras enjuagaba sus lágrimas.

-Si-dijo Tom, tomando las riendas.-¡Arre!-grito y los caballos comenzaron a trotar, haciendo que la carreta emprendiera la marcha hacia el orfanato.

Era poco pasado de las 2:00 pm., cuando un grupo de niños salía del orfanato siendo guiados por un niño más grande, pelo castaño, ojos azules, moreno y con traje de vaquero.

-1, 2, 3…-comenzó a contar el chico mientras los niños comenzaban a esconderse, estaban jugando al escondite.-Y 10, listos o no…haya voy-grito mientras comenzaba a buscar.

-Los encontré-dijo al ver a todos los niños escondidos tras la casa.

-Aaa…-dijeron desanimados todos los niños.

-Eso es trampa, Jimmy-se quejo uno de los niños más pequeños.

-¿Y por qué es trampa?-pregunto Jimmy.

En ese momento se escucho los cascos de un caballo, cosa que llamo la atención de todos los niños.

-¡Hey!-se escucho un grito que los niños reconocieron.

-¡Es Tom!-dijeron todos los niños y rápidamente corrieron de regreso al patio, Jimmy también fue con ellos para saludar a su amigo.

-¡Hola chicos!-grito Candy mientras saludaba desde su lugar en la carreta.

Todos los niños se detuvieron en seco, muy sorprendidos de ver a su amiga, a su jefe(como ellos le decían), muy contento corrieron hacia la carreta, igual que Jimmy que estaba muy contento de ver a su amiga otra vez, mientras que una pequeña niña iba corriendo adentrándose a la casa.

Mientras que dentro de la humilde casa, en la pequeña sala de estar, se encontraban dos bondadosas mujeres revisando el correo que había llegado ese día.

-Srita. Pony, hermana María-dijo la pequeña niña entrando.

-¿Qué pasa Daysi?-pregunto la hermana María.

-Llego Tom…-informo la pequeña Daysi.-Y Candy viene con él-dijo muy contenta.

-¡Candy!-dijeron las dos religiosas y rápidamente salieron de allí siendo seguidas por la pequeña niña.

Mientras que en el patio, todos los niños(incluyendo a Jimmy) estaban atónitos mirando el vientre crecido de Candy, quien con ayuda de Tom bajo de la carreta.

-Me alegro de volver a verlos chicos-dijo Candy.

-Candy tú…-dijo sorprendido Jimmy.

-Candy…¿comiste mucho, por eso engordaste?-dijo inocentemente un niño pequeño.

-Jajaja-Candy junto con Tom comenzaron a reír.

-No Tony-dijo Candy.-Lo que sucede es que…estoy embarazada-.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto el pequeño otra vez.

-Quiere decir que Candy tiene un bebé en la pansa-dijo Jimmy sonriendo.

-¿Y por qué Candy se comió a un bebé?-pregunto una vez más el pequeño.

-Jajaja-rieron al unísono Candy, Tom y Jimmy.

-Candy-se escucho que dijeron dos personas su nombre, y al reconocer esas voces, Candy se dio la media vuelta.

-Srita. Pony, hermana María-dijo Candy muy feliz con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Candy tú estas…-dijeron sorprendidas las dos religiosas.

Candy bajo la mirada y miro su vientre, después de eso levanto la mirada y sonrió inocentemente.

-Candy-dijeron las religiosas y rápidamente se acercaron a ella y le dieron un abrazo, teniendo cuidado.

-Srita. Pony, hermana María, las extrañe mucho-dijo Candy correspondiendo al abrazo que le daban sus dos madres.

Después de eso Candy junto con la Srita. Pony y la hermana María entraron a la casa, mientras que los niños jugaban en el patio siendo vigilados por Jimmy y Tom(quien hubiera deseado entrar a la casa también, pero sabia que Candy primero tenia que hablar a solas con las dos religiosas). Ya había pasado una hora desde eso, y dentro de la humilde casa, en la sala de estar:

-¿El joven Grandchester?-pregunto sorprendida la Srita. Pony, al recordar al joven actor que había logrado ganarse el corazón de Candy.

-Si-dijo Candy con los ojos cristalinos.

-Hay, esto me cuesta mucho creerlo, es sorprendente todo lo que nos acabas de contar-dijo la hermana María muy sorprendida.

-Yo misma lo se, hermana María, lo viví en carne propia-dijo Candy.-El sufrimiento, las metidas de pata, lo prohibido, las estúpidas decisiones, los cambios repentinos, la reconciliación, miles de sorpresas, y la posibilidad de ser feliz-dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Oh Candy-dijo preocupada la hermana María.

Candy ya no soportándolo más soltó en llanto, mientras se cubría el rostro con las dos manos, en ese momento sintió como le daban un confortable abrazo, era la Srita. Pony que la veía con gran preocupación plasmada en el rostro.

-No lo entiendo…¿por qué la vida se empeña en hacernos infelices?, ¿Por qué, por qué? Fui tan feliz apenas hace unos día y ahora toda esa felicidad se ha ido, no es justo-dijo Candy entre sollozos.-Quiero…quiero a mi familia unida…quiero que Terry este conmigo, Terry mi amor te extraño-dijo mientras torpemente se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Mi niña ya no llores, no le hace bien a tu embarazo-dijo la Srita. Pony.

-Pero yo…-dijo Candy cabizbaja.

-Candy tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que serlo…hazlo por la pequeña creatura que crece en ti-dijo la hermana María.

-Yo…-dijo Candy mirando su vientre, ellas tenían razón tenia que tranquilizarse o eso afectaría a su embarazo de alguna forma.

-Tienes que confiar en que el joven Terry arreglara todo, echa a un lado esa preocupación, tienes que serenarte o sino puede eso afectar tu embarazo, pienso que el joven Terry piensa igual que la Srita. Pony y yo-dijo la hermana María.

-S…si-dijo Candy en un susurro al mismo tiempo que asentía.

-Ahora necesitas descansar, debes estar cansada por el largo viaje-dijo la Srita. Pony.

Candy únicamente asintió y se fue a la habitación que se le había otorgada, y después de que Tom le entregara sus pertenecías se acostó en la cama para descansar. Estaba tan cansada de haber llorado y de no haber podido dormir durante todo el viaje de Pittsburg a Illinois que se quedo dormida al instante, mientras una pequeña y solitaria lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Continuará…


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35: Esperanzas: Frente a Frente

Narra Terry:

Me duele mucho la cabeza, no se el porque, mi vista…según yo tengo los ojos abiertos pero no puedo ver absolutamente nada, y tampoco puedo moverme, esto no me esta gustando para nada, ¿Qué esta pasando? Lo último que recuerdo es a mi Pecosa, verla tan destrozada por la decisión que tome sin siquiera comentarle nada, como siento haberle hecho eso, pero era por su bienestar, por el de mi hijo, lo hice por el bien de ambos porque los amo y no dejaría que les pasara nada, espero que ella pueda perdonarme…seguido de allí, recuerdo que estaba dispuesto a regresar a la mansión Baker, cuando alguien me llamo y yo a la defensiva decidí encarar al desconocido que me saludo, pero no pude verle, ya que en ese momento sentí un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, seguido de una oscuridad profunda. Y ahora, estoy aquí, sin poder moverme y sin poder ver nada…¿en dónde se supone que estoy? No lo se.

(Fin de la Narración)

Mientras Terry continuaba preguntándose donde estaba, en un lugar algo alejado, en Nueva York, todos pasaban el mayor del tiempo en la mansión Andry ya que desde que se enteraron que la mansión Baker estaba siendo vigilada, ya no pasaban tanto tiempo allí, milagrosamente cuando Eleonor y Joselyn salían de la mansión no eran vistas por los vigilantes y lograban pasar desapercibidas, la mayoría del tiempo todos estaban en la mansión Andry que había allí en Nueva York, con respecto al Duque Grandchester…él ayudaba desde Inglaterra en lo que podía, ya que apenas un mes atrás tuvo que regresar a Inglaterra por asuntos importantes.

Mientras que en la mansión Baker. Joselyn desde ya hace algunos días, sentía que algo andaba mal, cosa que la hacia sentir intranquila, las únicas personas que sabían de eso…eran su tía Eleonor y su novio Charlie, y éste último estaba muy preocupado por ella, ya que por culpa de esos presentimientos, Joselyn casi no dormía ni comía.

-Josy come un poco-dijo Eleonor al ver que su sobrina solo estaba jugando con la comida.

-¿Eh?-dijo Joselyn volviendo en si.

-Por favor Josy come un poco-dijo Charlie preocupado, quien ese día había sido invitado por Eleonor a desayunar.

-Si-dijo Joselyn, pero durante el transcurso del desayuno siguió jugando con la comida.

Después de eso, los tres salieron de la mansión Baker con destino a la mansión Andry, iban todos sumidos cada quien en sus pensamientos, lo que fue interrumpido un momento después.

-Sra. Baker, srita. Grandchester, joven Charlie-escucharon que los llamaban a los tres, en ese momento voltearon a ver quien les hablaba, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

-Mónica-dijeron los tres al unísono algo sorprendidos.

-Moni…¿qué haces aquí?-dijo algo nerviosa Eleonor, pues de repente un presentimiento nada grato la azoto.

-Señora…lo que pasa es que…-dijo Mónica nerviosa mientras agachaba la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede Mónica?-pregunto Joselyn algo temerosa por la respuesta.

-Lo que sucede es que…el joven Mcgregor logro dar con el paradero de los señores Grandchester-dijo Mónica.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los tres al unísono.

-Alto…¿dijiste señores Grandchester?-pregunto Charlie.

Mónica únicamente asintió y por petición de Eleonor los acompaño a la mansión Andry, donde todos ya los esperaban, pero su semblante de alegría cambio a sorpresa cuando vieron a Mónica, quien según lo que les habían dicho…era la mucama que estaría al servicio de Candy y Terry en la mansión de Pittsburg. Y al estar ya todos en la sala, la Sra. Mónica comenzó a relatar todo lo que paso(a excepción del embarazo de Candy, pues prometió no decir nada).

-¡¿Ellos se casaron?!-dijeron sorprendidas Annie, Karen, Joselyn, Eleonor, Ximena e Itzel.

-Así es, y al día siguiente después de eso…el joven Dylan apareció-dijo Mónica.

-No puede ser-dijo frustrada Eleonor.

-Desconozco a donde envió el señor a la señora-dijo Mónica.

-¿Entonces Terry se quedo en Pittsburg?-pregunto sorprendido Daniel.

-Así es, pero el detalle es que…-dijo nerviosa Mónica.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Charlie.

-El joven Terry nunca regreso a la mansión Baker, yo tenia entendido que después de que fuera a dejar a la señora a la estación él regresaría a la mansión, pero nunca regreso, Ulises lo esta buscando desde esa tarde, pero no hay rastro de él…es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado-dijo Mónica muy preocupada.

-¿Mi hijo…desaparecido?-pregunto Eleonor.

-Así es señora, lo siento-dijo cabizbaja Mónica.

Un silencio se hizo presente en ese momento, todos estaban atónitos por lo que acababan de escuchar. Minutos después, el silencio fue interrumpido por Albert, quien se había puesto de pie con determinación, cosa que desconcertó un poco a los presentes.

-Esto no puede quedarse así, tenemos que buscar a Terry-dijo Albert.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Albert-dijo Archie, que igual se puso de pie.

-Yo solo quisiera saber donde esta mi hermana Candy-dijo cabizbaja Annie y con la voz entrecortada.

-Siento no poder resolver esa duda señorita, pero yo nunca supe a donde la envió el joven Terry, solo lo supo Damián el chofer…pero él aún no regresa-dijo Mónica.

-¿Qué le pasa a Josy?-pregunto preocupada Ximena al ver a su amiga muy débil.

Joselyn se había quedado dormida en el rezago de Charlie, se veía muy pálida por no alimentarse bien y pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos(esta llorando dormida).

-Ahora entiendo-dijo Charlie mirando a Joselyn.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Ximena.

-Josy desde hace un par de días ha estado muy intranquila, presentía que algo andaba mal, y eso provoco que no comiera bien, ni durmiera lo suficiente-dijo Charlie.

-Oh, pobrecita-dijo Itzel.

Albert en ese momento mando a llamar a una mucama, a quien le pidió guiara a Charlie a una habitación para que Joselyn pudiera descansar, éste agradeció a Albert y tomando en brazos a la chica…salió de la sala, junto con la mucama. Mientras los demás, se quedaban hablando, sobre como buscarían a Terry y como comenzarían a localizar a Candy.

Alejada de todas esas incógnitas, en Illinois, se encontraba una chica rubia que acababa de despertar, sentía una gran opresión en el pecho y eso también hizo que no pudiera dormir muy bien. Al principio no le tomo mucha importancia, pero al notar que aquella opresión no la dejaba…se preocupo mucho, en ese momento se incorporo un poco y comenzó a hacer una oración.

-Por favor Dios mío, protege a Terry, protégelo por favor, no se porque de repente me llego esta opresión en el pecho, me da miedo pensar que algo malo esta pasando, te suplico que cuides de Terry y no dejes que le pase nada-dijo Candy con la voz entrecortada.-Terry mi amor, no tardes mucho en volver…te extraño-dijo casi en un susurro mientras sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Estaba a punto de soltar en llanto, cuando de repente algo llamo su atención, pues de repente sintió un movimiento bajo(en su vientre), tratando de cesar los pequeños sollozos que habían agolpado su voz…presto atención a ese algo que había llamado su atención.

"No puede ser" pensó Candy sorprendida al ser participe de lo que estaba pasando.

-Mi bebé se mueve-dijo casi en un susurro, en ese momento se puso muy contenta y de un momento a otro se olvido de la realidad en la que estaba.-¡Terry!-grito muy emocionada.

En ese momento se escucharon pasos que se acercaban a la habitación, y al instante la puerta se abrió, a Candy en ese momento se le desapareció su sonrisa y salió de su ensoñación y aunque pareciera cruel, volvió a ser participe de la realidad que la agolpaba.

-Mi niña…¿qué ocurre?-dijo la Srita. Pony preocupada, viendo como Candy bajaba la mirada.

De repente los consejos de sus dos madres llegaron a su mente, y Candy lentamente fue levantando la mirada, ya que sabia tenia que ser fuerte por su bebé, así fue como en ese momento sonrió levemente.

-Srita. Pony…-dijo Candy contenta.-Mi bebé se movió-dijo ahora emocionada.

-Oh mi niña-dijo muy feliz la Srita. Pony acercándose y sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-Se movió…apenas desperté-mintió Candy, ya que no quería decirle a la Srita. Pony sobre su opresión en el pecho.

-Seguramente fue para que te animaras-dijo la Srita. Pony sonriendo.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Candy sin entender.

-Pienso que tu bebé pudo sentir tu dolor, el dolor que en este momento estas sintiendo-comenzó a explicar la Srita. Pony.-Y para en contentarte pues se movió, yo pienso que lo hizo…como si te dijera "mami no estas sola"-dijo sonriendo la religiosa.

Esas palabras por parte de la mujer mayor, hicieron que Candy comenzara a llorar(pero esta vez de felicidad), le hizo muy feliz haber escuchado esas palabras que eran muy ciertas, en ese momento no solo era ella sino también su bebé, admitía que sin Terry se sentía tan sola, pero en ese momento tenia que ser fuerte, tenia que ser positiva y no tenia que dejar que las esperanzas se esfumaran, tenia que hacerlo por su hijo, por aquella pequeña creatura que le regalo la vida. Sonriendo aún miro su vientre, mientras que con amor acariciaba éste.

-Si Srita. Pony tiene mucha razón, gracias, prometo ser fuerte-dijo Candy.

La Srita. Pony solo sonrió mientras hacia un leve asentimiento de cabeza, y después de eso dejo la habitación.

-Por ti mi precioso angelito seré fuerte…-dijo Candy que continuaba acariciando su vientre de 5 meses.-Pero tampoco hay que perder las esperanzas, veras que muy pronto papá regresara, y estaremos juntos, juntos otra vez-dijo aunque lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro, mientras en su interior rogaba porque eso se cumpliera.

Mientras que en Nueva York, todos estaban muy sorprendidos de lo rápido que podía llegar a ser Albert, ya que esa misma tarde…les informo que ya había contactado a los mejores oficiales de Chicago y también de Nueva York, cosa que logro dejar a todos boquiabiertos, solo quedaba que los oficiales llegaran y que comenzara la búsqueda para localizar tanto a Candy como a Terry, tan preocupados estaban en ese momentos los amigos de Candy(Annie, Archie y Albert) que en ese momento olvidar una pequeña pista del verdadero paradero de su amiga.

Narra Terry:

Maldita sea, llevo tratando de zafarme de lo que sea que me este sujetando un buen rato...pero no puedo, no soy consciente de donde estoy, y eso es lo que me esta preocupando, podría estar en un pozo y yo ni en cuenta(maldito sarcasmo), solo soy consciente de unos sollozos que se escuchan dentro de mi cabeza, los sollozos de mi adorada Pecosa, de mi dulce esposa. Sigo sin perdonarme el haberla dejado sola…pero todo fue culpa de mi maldito orgullo, a lo que se, se preguntaran ¿qué tiene que ver mi orgullo en todo esto? Muy sencillo, por hacerme el valiente…y por querer encarar al idiota de Mcgregor, tuve que dejar sola a mi Pecosa, hay veces en que por eso mismo me odio, y en esta vez no hare ninguna excepción.

Minutos después…Hay no, no puede ser, no puedo estar teniendo hambre en este momento, maldición, ¿Por qué Dios, por qué me haces esto…a mi? En mal momento me dio hambre, en primera porque no se donde estoy, seguido de que no puedo ver absolutamente nada y para acabarla no puedo moverme.

-Maldición-dije realmente irritado, a lo que me hizo darme cuenta que no estoy amordazado de la boca, me cae que los que me trajeron aquí no han leído las historias de suspenso.

Logro escuchar unos ruidos(si….aparte de los gruñidos de mi estomago), cosa que logro ponerme en guardia, no se porque lo hice pero esto no me daba confianza. En ese momento sentí un dolor muy fuerte en mi estomago, por un momento creí que la falta de alimentación me estaba azotando pero no, esto logro hasta sacarme el aire, no era un dolor cualquiera, éste fue ocasionado por un golpe que me dieron justo donde esta mi abdomen.

-¿Por qué…por qué hicieron eso?, ¿Quién esta allí?-pregunte jadeando.

-Ah, así que estas vivo-escuche que decían.

-Creíamos que morirías de hambre-escuche que dijo otro.

-¿Cómo?-pregunte.

En ese momento escuche pasos, sin duda se acercaban a mi, no tuve más que quedarme quieto, como desearía defenderme pero estoy atado a no se que, el chiste…no puedo moverme. En eso, una luz se visualizo ante mis ojos, apenas un rayito que se asomaba por el degradante techo de ese lugar, supe que me habían quitado la venda de los ojos(o lo que fuera que cubría mis ojos) y que los tipejos que me habían llevado allí ahora se encontraban de pie a mis espaldas.

-Buenas tardes niño bonito-dijo con sarcasmo uno de ellos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunte ignorando por completo su saludo.

-Tranquis, tranquis duquecito, eso a nosotros no nos corresponde decírtelo-dijo como si nada otro de ellos.

-¿Entonces a quien?-pregunte molesto, estos dos tipejos se están burlando de mi.

-Eso me corresponde a mi-escuche decir a alguien, cuya silueta se asomo por la puerta.

Conforme iba avanzando, se me fue haciendo más familiar, cuando finalmente cruzo el umbral y nos vimos frente a frente.

-Hola de nuevo…Grandchester-dijo él.

-Mcgregor-dije serio, pero realmente por dentro…estaba más que sorprendido.

Ahora sabia a la perfección, quien estaba detrás de todo esto.

Continuará…


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36: La Busqueda Empieza: Te Comprendo

Los día fueron transcurriendo lentamente y con ello la búsqueda para localizar a Candy y a Terry comenzó, nadie sabía muy bien como buscar, pero hacían lo que estaba en sus manos, ya hasta había oficiales, quienes junto con Archie, Daniel y Charlie iniciaron la búsqueda en Pittsburg, mientras que otros oficiales junto con Albert buscaban en Chicago, y ya Annie, Ximena, Itzel y Joselyn por petición de Albert se fueron directo a Lakewood, donde estaban al mandato de los oficiales que buscaban por allí.

Lakewood, Illinois

Annie se encontraba mirando por la ventana de aquella gran mansión, con una esperanza de encontrar a su querida hermana, desde que todos se enteraron de aquella noticia, ella se mostraba un poco reservada.

-Annie-le llamo Ximena.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Annie volteando a verla.

-Lo que sucede es que Joselyn encontró esta nota entre los arbustos-informó Ximena.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Annie sorprendida.

-Si, yo la encontré entre los arbustos, en vez de encontrar lo que estaba buscando, encontré esta nota-dijo Joselyn que iba ingresando a la sala junto con Itzel.

-¿Y de quién es?-pregunto Annie.

-No lo sabemos-dijo Itzel.

-¿Eh?-pregunto Annie sin entender.

-Lo que sucede es que no tiene nombre, solo tiene anónimo-dijo Joselyn.

-Quiero ver la nota-dijo Annie mirando a Ximena.

-Ten-dijo Ximena dándosela.

Annie tomo la nota entre sus manos, y al instante comenzó a leerla, se quedo en shock al reconocer la letra de ésta.

-¿Annie?-pregunto preocupada Itzel.

-No puede ser-susurro Annie.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Ximena.

-¡Es la letra de Candy!-dijo muy contenta Annie.

-¿Eh?-dijeron las tres chicas al unísono acercándose a Annie.

Mientras que en el Hogar de Pony, después de un buen almuerzo en compañía de sus dos madres y sus adorados hermanitos, Candy salió un rato de la humilde vivienda, para que el aire de esa mañana le agolpara en el rostro.

"Espero que alguien la encuentre" pensó Candy mientras miraba como las hojas de Padre Árbol se movían al compás con el viento.

*Candy días atrás fue a la mansión de Lakewood(antes de que allí llegaran las chicas), fue llevada por Tom y cuando llegaron, pidió a Tom que escondiera entre los arbustos la nota que ya llevaba hecha(la misma que encontrarían las chicas días después), y después de contemplar unos momentos la mansión…Candy junto con Tom regresaron al orfanato*

En ese momento Candy sintió como su bebé se volvía a mover.

-Tranquilo mi amor, verás que esto pronto se arreglara, mientras nos haremos compañía mutuamente ¿vale?-dijo Candy acariciando su vientre.-Tu padre se llevara una gran sorpresa cuando regrese, al saber que ya te mueves-dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Desde la plática que había tenido con la Srita. Pony se había prometido ya no estar triste, era una promesa que estaba dispuesta a cumplir…por el bien de su bebé.

Mientras que en la mansión de Lakewood:

-¿Cómo que es la letra de Candy?-pregunto desconcertada Itzel.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?-pregunto esta vez Ximena.

-No lo se, pero de que es la letra de Candy, es la verdad, si es la letra de mi querida hermana-dijo Annie muy contenta.

-Me pregunto…¿cómo es que esta nota llego hasta aquí?-dijo confundida Joselyn.

-Eso si es una buena pregunta-dijo Itzel algo aturdida.

-¿E iremos a donde esta?-pregunto curiosa Ximena.

-Si ustedes lo desean, podemos ir-dijo sonriendo Annie

-Si-dijeron todas al unísono.

Y así como se lo propusieron, al día siguiente…siendo ya de día las chicas partieron hacia aquel hermoso lugar donde eran conscientes de que se encontraba su amiga, ignorando por completo que al llegar allí se llevarían una gran sorpresa.

-Es un hermoso paisaje-dijo Itzel contemplando la hermosura de la naturaleza.

-Si es muy hermoso-dijo Joselyn.

-Me sorprende que siendo tu primera vez, puedas maniobrar tan bien el carruaje-dijo Annie dirigiéndose hacia aquella persona que se encontraba al mando de las riendas de los caballos.

-Cuando era pequeña aprendí-dijo Ximena sonriendo.

-Que lindo, yo nunca había paseado en carreta-dijo Itzel.

-Ni yo, pero me gusta-dijo Joselyn sonriendo.

-¿Y sabes hacia donde vamos, Annie?-pregunto Ximena sin dejar de ver al frente.

-Pues no mucho, ya tiene tiempo que no vengo por aquí, pero podemos pedir instrucciones si es necesario-dijo Annie.

-De acuerdo-dijo Ximena sonriendo.

Así continuo su recorrido por aquellos rumbos, y conforme iban avanzando el paisaje se les hacía cada vez más hermoso, especialmente a Ximena, Itzel y Joselyn.

Mientras que en Hogar de Pony, Candy después de desayunar se fue a dar un pequeño paseo cerca de donde estaba el Padre Árbol, donde se sentó dejando que el aire de esa fresca mañana le agolpara en el rostro.

-¿Sabes?-dijo Candy mirando al Padre Árbol.-Estoy esperando un bebé del hombre que me robo el corazón, estoy segura que si lo conocieras te caería muy bien, además, te prometo que cuando mi bebé crezca le enseñare a trepar en ti, aunque me rete su padre jejeje-dijo muy contenta.-Siempre estuviste para mi cuando me sentía sola, espero no te moleste venir a verte cada vez que lo necesite-Candy en ese momento se incorporo y coloco una mano sobre el gran tronco del Padre Árbol y la otra mano la tenia sobre el vientre.

-¡Hey!-se escucho un grito.

-Oh es Tom, bueno me voy-dijo Candy mirando al árbol y después se fue.

Después de bajar con cuidado la colina, se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amigo.

-Hola Candy….¿dónde estabas?-dijo Tom.

-Hola Tom, pues ya sabes como soy, no aguanto estar quieta en un solo lugar así que fui a la Colina un rato-dijo Candy.

-Aaa…porque no me sorprende-dijo Tom sonriendo.-Pero tuviste cuidado ¿cierto?-.

-Jejeje si Tom no te preocupes-dijo sonriendo Candy.

-Que bien-dijo Tom.

En ese momento se escucho un relinchar junto con los cascos de un caballo, sin duda alguien se acercaba.

-Tom…¿y ese carruaje?-dijo Candy al visualizar que un carruaje se acercaba rápidamente.-¿Vienen contigo?-pregunto.

-No, aunque ahora me doy cuenta de porque presentía que alguien me estaba siguiendo-dijo Tom.

-Bueno…tal vez vengan a ver a la Srita. Pony, voy a avisarle-dijo Candy dispuesta a irse.

Al darse la vuelta y comenzar a andar, pudo escuchar que aquel carruaje se había detenido ya.

-¿Eh? Candy-escucho unas voces a sus espaldas, cosa que hizo que detuviera su andar y que lentamente se diera la vuelta, y al reconocer a esas personas, se quedo muy asombrada.

-Chicas-dijo Candy muy contenta y se fue acercando hacia donde estaba el carruaje.

Tanto Annie, Ximena, Itzel y Joselyn se quedaron en shock al ver a Candy, y más al ver el vientre crecido de ésta.

-Candy-dijeron sorprendidas las cuatro al unísono.

Mientras que en Chicago:

-Sr. William-dijo alguien a sus espaldas, llamando la atención de aquel hombre rubio que se encontraba dándole la espalda.

-George-dijo sorprendido Albert de verlo allí.

-Buen día Sr. William-dijo George haciendo una reverencia.

-George, ¿qué haces aquí? Se supone que deberías estar en Lakewood-dijo Albert.

-Así es señor, pero vine por petición de la Srita. Kyun-dijo George.

-¿De Ximena?-pregunto Albert confundido.

-Así es señor, su sobrina me pidió que viniera personalmente para entregarle esta misiva-dijo George extendiendo un pequeño sobre.

Albert tomo el sobre y al instante comenzó a abrirla, no sabía porque su sobrina había enviado esa misiva, al igual que se preguntaba que era aquello que estaba escrito dentro del sobre; cuando finalmente abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer el pequeño recado, los ojos de Albert se abrieron como platos y comenzó a titubear tratando de buscar algo coherente que decir.

-Pudieron localizar a Candy-dijo Albert realmente sorprendido.

Alejado de todo aquello que pasaba, en alguna parte muy muy alejada, a las afueras de la ciudad de Pittsburg, se encontraban nuevamente frente a frente Terry y Dylan.

-Habla con verdad-exigió Dylan.

-Ya te dije todo, si tú no me crees…no es problema mío-dijo Terry con indiferencia.

-Te exigió que me digas, a dónde carajos enviaste a mi prometida-dijo Dylan molesto.

-¡Jah! ¿Tu prometida? No me hagas reír, aquí el prometido sería yo, es más, ya soy el esposo-dijo retadoramente Terry sin dejarse intimidar.

Dylan estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre él, pero su hermana lo detuvo.

-Lila suéltame-dijo Dylan molesto.

-No, Jake llévate a Dylan de aquí-dijo Lila dirigiéndose hacia uno de los secuaces.

-Pero señorita..-dijo aquel que correspondía al nombre Jake, un fortachón de piel morena, ojos azules, cabellos negros y con unas cuantas cicatrices en el rostro y en los brazos, su aspecto lo hacia ver como un delincuente.

-Solo hazlo-exigió Lila.

-De acuerdo-dijo Jake acercándose a Dylan.

-No te atrevas a acercarte, yo mismo me iré-dijo Dylan dirigiéndose a la puerta.-No se que estés haciendo Lila, pero más te vale que no estés del lado del idiota del Duquecito-dijo.

-Claro que no, lo hago por ti, estas muy alterado…así que ya vete-dijo Lila exasperada, después de eso Dylan se fue.

-Ustedes si gustan pueden salir un rato, yo me encargare de vigilar a Grandchester-dijo Lila.

-¿Estas segura de poder preciosa?-pregunto el otro secuas, que correspondía al nombre de Rick, un joven musculoso, piel clara, castaño, ojos cafés e igual que él otro tenia cicatrices en los brazos y en la cara.

-¿Disculpa?¿Se lo estas preguntando a quien estudio artes marciales por 4 años?-pregunto Lila.

-Okey, okey chica ruda, pero cuidadito y se te escapa-advirtió esta vez Jake.

-Ya váyanse-dijo exasperada Lila.

Después de eso, los sujetos se fueron y Lila pudo respirar tranquila, pero a sus espaldas escucho otro suspiro…adivinando que no era la única exasperada allí.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-se atrevió a preguntar Lila.

-Si, de maravilla-dijo Terry con sarcasmo, pero la voz se le escuchaba entrecortada.

-Siento mucho lo que esta haciendo mi hermano-dijo Lila sin rodeos.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto realmente sorprendido Terry.

-Siento mucho que mi hermano se este comportando así contigo, pero…desde lo que paso pues no se ha dedicado a otra cosa que no fuera tratar de localizar a Candice-dijo Lila al mismo tiempo que fruncía el seño.-Desde que empezó su relación con Candice, el lazo que hubo antes entre él y yo se rompió y bueno ahora que pongámosle que se le ha sido quitado lo más bello que le pudo haber regalado la vida, pues su temperamento se puso peor y bueno, eso logro que yo me enemistara con él-.

-Mmm…pero no entiendo ¿qué le pasa a tu hermano?¿Por qué sigue aferrado a ella sabiendo que ya no esta a su alcance?-dijo Terry algo confundido.

-Ah eso, es la triste historia de un amor no correspondido-dijo Lila que después de una larga temporada…sonrió levemente.

-Oh pues que mala la obra del destino, pero te compadezco por lo que estas pasando-dijo Terry mirando el suelo.

-Gracias supongo, llevo horas, hasta podría decirse que casi un día que he tratado de preguntarte….¿tienes hambre?-dijo Lila algo preocupada.

-No te preocupes, no quiero que tengas problemas-dijo Terry sin despegar la vista del suelo, y de un momento a otro sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Lila se quedo en shock al notar que él estaba llorando…

-Bueno yo…te dejo un momento a solas, creo…que lo necesitas-dijo Lila saliendo de aquel cuarto.

Terry no lloraba de tristeza, sino por el enojo de saberse en esa situación, estaba molesto tanto por Dylan como con el mismo, por tomar esa decisión tan estúpida, aquella decisión que le costo alejarse de su adorada Pecosa y de su hij@.

Del otro lado de la puerta en el otro cuarto, Lila lograba escuchar las maldiciones que decía Terry entre lágrimas, cosa que la hizo sentir cada vez mal, ella si no estuviera en deuda con su hermano y si no tuviera los problemas que tenía, estaría dispuesta a ayudar al joven actor, pero no podía, tenia miedo de enfrentarse al demonio en el que se convirtió su hermano.

-Te compadezco yo también, te comprendo, no sabes como me encantaría ayudarte, pero…no puedo, lo siento-dijo Lila que en ese momento empezó a llorar en silencio.

Continuará….


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo 37: Ayudame Por Favor

El calendario marco el día más esperado para muchos, pero para ella no, ya que su animo si bien había mejorado un poco, la preocupación nunca logro dejarla en paz, era el día 7 de Mayo, su cumpleaños, aunque ella no estaba tan emocionada por eso. Tuvo que negarse a la fiesta que le deseaban hacer, pero simplemente se negó, no deseaba celebrar si él no estaba presente; aunque por petición de sus amigas y sus madres, tuvo que aceptar por lo menos salir de paseo al pueblo para distraerse.

Y allí se encontraba con sus amigas paseando por las calles de la ciudad, aunque tenían que ir a un paso considerado para que Candy no se cansara.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a la plaza?-pregunto Annie.

-Buena idea, y podemos comer un delicioso helado-dijo Itzel.

-Que gran idea…¿tú qué dices Candy?-dijo Joselyn.

-Bueno, creo que esta bien-dijo Candy tratando de sonreír.

Así fue como las 5 chicas(Candy, Ximena, Annie, Joselyn e Itzel) se fueron con destino a la plaza y al llegar se sentaron cerca de la gran fuente que había allí.

-Bueno, yo iré por los helados-dijo Ximena.

-Yo voy, para poder ayudarte a traerlos-dijo Annie.

-Yo también voy-dijo Itzel.

Así fue como las tres se fueron a comprar los helados, dejando solas a Candy y a Joselyn, quien siempre que miraba el vientre de Candy se sentía mal de ver en que situación se encontraban ellos dos, claro que no le habían dicho que Terry estaba desaparecido, y ni siquiera lo iban a hacer por temor a que Candy se pusiera mal y eso pudiera dañar de alguna forma su embarazo.

Mientras Joselyn estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, Candy miro la gran fuente, pero en ese momento pudo ver como un pequeño niño venía de la mano de su madre y padre, quienes sonrientes hacían que el chiquitín diera pequeños saltitos, ese pequeño cuadro…hizo que los ojos de Candy se cristalizaran, pero aún así no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse como se vería ella junto con Terry y su pequeñ@ hij@ así juntos.

-¿Qué ocurre Candy?-pregunto preocupada Ximena que venía llegando junto con Annie e Itzel.

-Oh no, nada-dijo Candy que rápidamente se seco las pequeñas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos.-Solo me agarro un poco de sentimiento-dijo al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

-Okey-dijo no muy convencida Ximena.

Después de comer sus helados, las chicas continuaron su recorrido y ya al atardecer decidieron regresar al hogar donde una sorpresa para Candy esperaba.

Al llegar y cuando bajo del carruaje, Candy se quedo en shock al ver a todos sus amigos reunidos.

-Sorpresa-gritaron todos al unísono.

-Sabemos que prometimos no hacerte nada de fiesta, pero no pudimos evitarlo…este día es muy importante para ti-dijo Annie que estaba al lado suyo.

Candy no contesto, de un momento a otro su mente se bloqueo, y en ese momento sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Candy-dijeron preocupadas Annie, Ximena, Joselyn e Itzel, mientras que en la mesa todos habían cambiado su semblante por uno de preocupación.

Candy en ese momento cerro los ojos y agacho la mirada, mientras en su mente llegaba la imagen de su amado Terry sonriéndole.

-Terry-susurro Candy.

Joselyn quien estaba cerca de ella, pudo escuchar apenas en un murmullo lo que Candy dijo, y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por aquella situación que estaban atravesando ellos dos y más no poder decirle que Terry estaba desaparecido.

Candy continuaba con los ojos cerrados, pero de repente sintió dos cálidas manos sobre sus hombros, lo que logro que abriera los ojos y que lentamente levantara la mirada encontrándose que un rostro conocido.

-Albert-dijo Candy sorprendida.-Al…Albert-dijo otra vez, pero esta vez lo abrazo, como si tratara de buscar protección(claro que teniendo cuidado de su vientre).

-Vamos pequeña no llores, no le hace bien a tu embarazo-dijo Albert, quien se entero del embarazo de Candy por parte de Ximena, aunque apenas y lo había podido creer cuando ésta se lo había dicho dos días atrás.

-Es que yo…-Candy no sabía que decir.

-Venga, que se supone que una cumpleañera no debería estar llorando en su día especial-dijo Albert mientras le ofrecía un pequeño pañuelo.

-Gracias-dijo Candy tomando el pañuelo y comenzando a secarse las lágrimas.

-Así esta mejor-dijo Albert sonriendo.

-Si-dijo Candy que sonrió levemente.

Después de eso, Candy junto con las otras chicas y Albert se acercaron a la mesa donde ya todos estaban reunidos y así empezó la celebración.

Mientras en Illinois estaban celebrando, las cosas en Pittsburg no iban muy bien, o eso era lo que pensaban Daniel, Charlie y Archie, quienes se encontraban al mandato de la búsqueda allí…

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi prima-dijo con melancolía Archie.-No puedo evitar sentirme mal, al imaginarme como esta-.

-Pobre Candy, me pregunto si ya la habrán localizado-dijo Charlie, ya que ellos tres ignoraban donde se encontraba Candy.

-Yo me siento mal, por la situación que están atravesando-dijo Daniel desanimado.

-Es increíble que a un día de su compromiso, el idiota de Mcgregor haya aparecido-dijo Charlie molesto.

-A mi eso tampoco me gusto, pero tampoco me pareció que Grandchester se atreviera a desposar a mi prima sin pedir su mano antes, eso es demasiado descortés-dijo Archie.

-¡Archie!-dijeron Charlie y Daniel al unísono.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Archie.

-¿No estarás hablando en serio?-dijo Daniel sorprendido.

-Por Dios, ni porque esta pasando esto, puedes dejar de ser el primo sobreprotector-dijo Charlie.

-Ya bueno ya, pero esa conversación sigue pendiente para cuando localicemos a Terryus-dijo Archie.

-Aaa…-dijeron Daniel y Charlie al unísono.

Mientras que en las afueras de Pittsburg…

-Por favor Lila-dijo Terry mirando a la chica que desde ya hace tres días le llevaba cautelosamente algo de comida.

-Terry por favor no sigas insistiendo-dijo Lila que en ese momento miro el suelo.

Esa tarde Dylan se había ido a un compromiso, dejando a cargo a Jake y Rick de vigilar a Terry, pero Lila les dio el día libre prometiendo vigilar bien al "Duquecito" como ellos le apodaron, lo que ese trío no sabía, era que Lila a pesar de cumplir en parte el mandato de su hermano, éste ignoraba por completo que a pesar de tener a Terry sujeto…los encantos de éste habían logrado dar contra su hermana, quien se había convertido en la nueva amiga de Terry.

-Te lo pido, déjame ir, fui un tonto al separarme de ella-dijo Terry con la voz entrecortada.-Ella no merecía que la dejara sola-.

-Terry por favor-pidió Lila, cada vez que Terry hablaba de su prometida, Lila se sentía tan culpable al no poder ayudarle.

-No me perdono haberla dejado sola, hoy…hoy es 7 de Mayo, hoy es su cumpleaños-dijo Terry con la voz entrecortada.

-Terry-dijo Lila ahora con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Terry se quedo en shock…dedujo que había tocado una de las partes sensibles de su amiga, pero si eso tenia que hacer para que ella aceptara ayudarle pues lo haría.

-Al menos me siento mejor sabiendo que ella esta a salvo, y que mi hijo también lo esta-dijo Terry miranda hacia la pequeña ventana que había en tal lugar.

-Ella esta…oh no-dijo Lila llorando, Terry se sintió de haber tocado la parte más sensible de ella, pero sabía que si no hacía ella no desistiría de su decisión; como deseaba darle un abrazo pero aparte de que él estaba atado…no le parecía lo más correcto.

-Lila, yo…-iba a decir Terry pero fue interrumpido.

-Esta bien-dijo Lila mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Terry sin comprender.

-Te voy a ayudar-dijo Lila.-No tengo corazón para deshacer una familia que apenas esta creciendo-.

-Lila-dijo sorprendido Terry, mientras veía como su amiga comenzaba a desatarlo.

Mientras que en otra parte de Pittsburg:

-¿Qué?-preguntaron al unísono Archie, Charlie y Daniel.

-Como lo acabo de decir jóvenes-dijo el Oficial en mando.-Pudimos dar con el joven Mcgregor-.

-Pe…pero ¿cómo?-dijo realmente sorprendido Daniel.

-Lo localizamos en un pequeño barrio de la ciudad, casi a las afueras de la ciudad-dijo Oficial Jefe(el que esta al mando).

-¿Y cómo lo reconocieron?-se atrevió a preguntar Charlie.

-Por la descripción que me dio el Sr. Andry y el joven Cornwell-dijo el Oficial Jefe.

-Ah okey-dijo Charlie.

-Este, solo hay que…-iba a decir el Oficial pero fue interrumpido.

-Vamos chicos, si localizaron a Dylan eso significa que ya tenemos alguna idea de donde esta Terry-dijo decidido Archie.

-Si-dijeron al unísono Charlie y Daniel, y así los tres abandonaron el lugar.

-Alto jóvenes-dijo el Oficial pero ellos ya no lo oyeron, ya que ya se habían marchado.-¡Rayos! Creo que nuestra táctica se hará improvisadamente, vayamos a hacer lo que sabemos hacer, a ser lo que somos-dijo con voz fuerte y clara.

-Si señor-dijeron los otros tres Oficiales.

En el auto de Archie:

-¿Crees que fue buena idea dejarlos con la palabra en la boca?-pregunto Daniel.

-No lo se, pero ya lo hicimos, así que…bah que más da-dijo Archie.

-Jajaja-rió Charlie.

-¿Y será bueno ir horita de noche?-pregunto nuevamente Daniel.

-Cualquier hora es perfecta para implicar justicia-dijo Archie.

-Cierto-dijo Charlie.

-Okey-dijo Daniel.

Mientras que a las afueras de la ciudad:

-¿Qué Grandchester ya no esta?-pregunto molesto Dylan.

-A nosotros no nos digas-dijo Rick.

-Hazle esa pregunta a la muñequita de porcelana-dijo Jake.

-¿Y donde esta Lila?-pregunto Dylan.

-Hola hermanito-dijo la mencionada, entrando a donde estaban los tres.-¿Pasa algo?-.

-Lila…¿tú estabas al pendiente de Grandchester?-dijo Dylan.

-Si, pero solo por un rato-dijo Lila.-Yo te comente que iba a salir unos momentos, y pues lo hice-.

-Entonces…¿no estuviste aquí durante las últimas dos horas?-pregunto Dylan.

-No ¿por?-dijo Lila extrañada.

-Grandchester ya no esta, se fue-dijo Dylan realmente molesto.

-Oh no puedo creerlo-dijo Lila fingiendo sorpresa. "Merezco un premio por la mejor actuación" pensó Lila mientras se reía internamente al ver que su plan iba de maravilla.

-Entonces a ustedes dos se les escapo-dijo Dylan señalando a los dos secuaces.

-Pero…-iba a protestar Jake, pero fue interrumpido.

-Pero nada, ahora tenemos que buscarlo-dijo Dylan saliendo de allí junto con los dos sujetos.

-Primera parte del plan hecha-susurro Lila sonriendo.

Fuera de aquel lugar:

-Inútiles eso son ustedes dos, ahora búsquenlo por los alrededores mientras yo iré a ver por la ciudad-dijo Dylan subiendo a su auto y yéndose de allí.

-Aaa...esa muñequita de porcelana es una mentirosa-dijo Rick.

-No me sorprendería si ella fuera la responsable de todo esto-dijo Jake frunciendo el seño.

En ese momento se escucho un ruido, y Rick pudo ver como su compañero cayo inconsciente al suelo.

-Que comen que adivinan-solo pudo oír Rick, ya que después sintió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza quedando inconsciente al instante.-Lo siento chicos, pero con ustedes dos interfiriendo…Terry no podrá escapar-dijo nada más y nada menos que Lila.

En el auto de Dylan:

-Maldito Grandchester, ¿cómo rayos pudo escapar?-dijo en voz alta Dylan, sin saber que alguien lo estaba escuchando.

Narra Terry

Estoy realmente agradecida con Lila, que después de casi tres días de suplica…finalmente quiso ayudarme, al inicio no sabia como ayudarme a irme sin ser visto por Dylan y sus secuaces, pero después me dio una opción y yo accedí a ella, ahora me encuentro escondido en la parte trasera del auto del idiota de Mcgregor, si, escucho todas las maldiciones que me esta echando, ahora que nada me sujeta como me encantaría golpearlo pero no lo haré sino puedo echar todo a perder y eso es lo que no deseo que ocurra.

"Mi Pecas, espérame…ya voy" pensé mientras cerraba un momento mis ojos y la imagen de mi dulce esposa aparecía en mi mente.

-Candy, Pecosa mía-dije no tan audiblemente, pero tengo un mal presentimiento ¿y si me escucho? Mi respuesta fue resuelta cuando Mcgregor detuvo el auto ¡Rayos!

Fin de la Narración

Dylan miro con extrañes la parte trasera del auto, y lentamente se fue acercando más, y Terry se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de ser descubierto, maldiciéndose por haber hablado sin pensar se preparo para lo que ya se veía venir.

"Bien, ahora o nunca" pensó Terry cuando vio que Dylan finalmente asomo su cabeza a la parte trasera.

En el momento en que Terry finalmente dio la cara, Dylan cambio su semblante de desconcertación a uno de molestía, aunque por una parte no le sorprendía mucho el verlo allí, ya que presentía que él se encontraba más cerca de lo que pensaba.

A punto estaba Dylan de dar el primer golpe, pero Terry se le adelanto, pues en ese momento le estanco un golpe justo en la quijada, logrando que Dylan chocara contra el volante.

-Jajaja Terry 1, Mcgregor 0-dijo Terry victoriozo que en un movimiento rápido se fue a la parte delantera del auto, en el asiento del copiloto.

En ese momento Terry miro hacia el auto del piloto, viendo como Dylan tenia los brazos sobre el volante y la cabeza agachada.

-Eh...¿Mcgregor?-dijo, pero éste no contesto, cosa que hizo que Terry se pusiera nervioso.-Hey Mcgregor ¿estas bien?-dijo y con una mano, que coloco en la espalda de éste, comenzó a moverlo pero Dylan no respondía.

"Demonios" pensó Terry.

-Esto no podría ser peor-dijo Terry.

En ese momento, se escucho una sirena(como las de policía), que alertaron a Terry, quien comenzó a sudar frío.

-Oh oh-solo pudo atinar a decir.

Continuará...


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo 38: Al Fin

Siendo presa de los nervios, Terry no sabía ni que hacer, solo fue consciente de una luz que se filtraba por uno de los ventanales de aquel auto y de voces de personas que deducía se acercaban allí a donde estaba él.

"Respira, tranquilo, todo estará bien" trato de darse animo a si mismo.

-Sea quien sea, el que éste adentro del auto, salga de allí con las manos en alto-se escucho decir a uno de los oficiales.

Terry dio un gran suspiro y lentamente fue abriendo la portezuela del auto, y con aún mayor lentitud fue bajando de éste, cuando finalmente bajo, hizo caso a la orden que se le dio, y así pues, levanto los manos.

-Identifiquese-ordeno uno de los oficiales.

-Si...si señor...-iba a decir Terry pero fue interrumpido por la llegada inoportuna(según) de tres jovenes.

-Terry-dijeron los tres jovenes al unísono.

-Daniel, Charlie, ¿Archie?-dijo algo confundido pero a la vez sorprendido Terry.

-Jovenes-les reto el oficial a Archie, Daniel y Archie por haber interrumpido.

-Oficial James, creo que hasta aquí se acabo la busqueda-dijo Archie.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto el oficial confundido.

-Mi nombre es Terryus Grandchester, señor oficial, tengo entendido por lo que acaba de decir Archivald que me estaban buscando-dijo Terry.

-¿Usted es el joven Grandchester?-pregunto el oficial.

-Así es señor-dijo Terry.

-En ese caso, creo, que hemos cumplido con nuestra parte-dijo el oficial.

-Aún no señor oficial, falta encontrar a Mcgregor-dijo Daniel.

-Cierto-dijo el oficial.

-Señor oficial, Mcgregor se encuentra dentro de aquel auto-dijo Terry apuntando al auto de Dylan.-Solo que...cuando descubrió que yo iba escondido en su auto, pues se desato una pelea y...cuando yo le devolví el golpe pues él choco con el volante del auto y quedo inconsciente-dijo, aunque hubiera mentido un poco.

-No se preocupe joven Grandchester, nosotros nos encargaremos de los jovenes Mcgregor-dijo el oficial.

-¿Jovenes?-pregunto Terry confundido.-¡Lila!-exclamo al recordar a su amiga.

Terry miro hacia el auto de los oficiales, viendo que dentro de éste, se podía ver la silueta de algo o más bien de alguien, enfocando más su mirada se dio cuenta que se trataba de su amiga Lila, quien al notar que Terry la observaba, solo pudo atinar a sonreír...como si le dijera con la mirada lo feliz que estaba de que al fin había logrado escapar, Terry le devolvió la sonrisa muy levemente, como si le dijera nuevamente "gracias".

-La Srita. Mcgregor también fue detenida-informo el oficial.

-Pero...¿por qué?-dijo Terry sorprendido.

-Lo que pasa Terry, es que Lila no solo es acusada por ser aliada de su hermano-dijo Archie.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Terry confundido.

-La Srita. Mcgregor no solo es detenida por ser aliada con el joven Mcgregor, sino que también es acusada por robo-dijo el oficial.

Terry ya no contesto y solo se quedo pensativo. Después de eso, pudo ver como dos oficiales sacaban de su auto, a Dylan, quien aún seguía inconsciente, y lo ingresaron al auto de los oficiales.

-Que bueno que estes bien Terry-dijo Charlie.

-Gracias, pero...¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?-dijo Terry confundido.

-Cuando nos enteramos de tu desaparición, pusimos cartas en el asunto, nosotros tres venimos aquí a Pittsburg, Albert esta en Chicago y ya lo que son: Annie, Ximena, Itzel y Joselyn estan en Lakewood-dijo Daniel.-Ah si, y ya tu madre y Karen siguen en Nueva York-.

-Pero...¿por qué se movieron a lugares tan alejados? No lo digo por ustedes ¿eh? Sino por las chicas y por Albert-dijo Terry que cada vez entendía menos(según).

-Ah eso, pues verás, nadie de nosotros sabemos a donde enviaste a mi prima, es por eso que nos dispersamos para poder localizarte tanto a ti...como a ella-dijo Archie.

-¿Qué?¿es en serio Archivald?-pregunto Terry sorprendido.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Archie.

-Como no pueden ocupar la lógica, no lo digo por ustedes ¿eh?-dijo Terry dirigiéndose a Daniel y Charlie.-Sino por Archie, Annie y Albert-dijo mirando a Archie.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto Archie molesto.

-A ver Archivald no quiero guerra-dijo Terry sereno.-A ver dime, ¿a qué otro lugar pude enviar a Candy, que no sea ni Chicago, ni Nueva York, y mucho menos Lakewood?-.

-Mmm...-empezó a pensar Archie, y de repente sus ojos se abrieron como platos.-Illinois-exclamo sorprendido.

-Exactamente-dijo Terry.

-¿La enviaste al Hogar de Pony?-pregunto Archie.

-Así es-dijo Terry asintiendo con la cabeza.-Fue el único lugar, donde pense que ella tendría mucha paz y estaría segura-.

-Vaya, pues eso si es muy noble de tu parte-dijo Archie, pero al instante cambió su semblante.-Ah y tenemos una platica pendiente-.

-Archivald-dijeron Daniel y Charlie al unísono.

-¿Ah sí?-pregunto Terry enarcando una ceja.

-Si, pero será para después-dijo Archie dando por cerrada esa pequeña platica.

-Bueno andando de regreso a la ciudad-dijo Charlie.-Debes estar hambriento Terry-dijo.

-Pues no mucho-dijo Terry encogiéndose de brazos.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Charlie.

-Si-dijo Terry, que en ese momento volteo, viendo que los oficiales ya no estaban, supuso que durante la plática con sus amigos...ellos se fueron, internamente le agradeció nuevamente a Lila por ayudarle y también pidió internamente que la condena de ésta, no fuera tan larga.

Después de eso, volvió su mirada a sus amigos, y así fue como los cuatro subieron al auto de Charlie y emprendieron marcha hacia la ciudad.

Mientras que en el Hogar de Pony, las cosas se habían puesto algo mal, ya que durante su fiesta de cumpleaños, Candy se puso mal. Ya todos se habían retirado, los niños habían sido enviados a dormir, y lo que eran la Srita. Pony, la hermana María, Albert y las chicas(Annie, Ximena, Itzel y Joselyn) se encontraban en la sala,esperando a que el médico saliera de la habitación de Candy y les dijera como estaba ella.

-Ya lleva mucho tiempo desde que el médico llego...¿por qué no sale aún?-dijo la hermana María preocupada.

-Tranquila hermana María, tenemos que ser pacientes, solo nos quedara esperar y orar para que nuestra niña este bien-dijo la Srita. Pony.

En ese momento la puerta de esa pequeña sala se abre, dando paso a un hombre mayor con bata blanca, era el Doctor Lenard.

-Doctor Lenard ¿cómo esta Candy?-dijo la Srita. Pony algo preocupada.

-Bueno pues no voy a negar que esta muy débil-dijo el Doctor viendo como el semblante de todos cambiaba por uno de completa preocupación.-Pero tranquilos, ella estará bien, solo es necesario que descance y que se alimente bien-.

-De acuerdo-dijo la hermana María.

-Que se cuide muy bien, por que sino lo hace puede hacerle mal a su embarazo-dijo el Doctor tomando su maletín y dirigiéndose a la puerta.-Yo me retiro, que tengan linda noche-dijo y después de eso salió de la estancia.

El silencio reino durante un momento, en aquel lugar, mientras cada uno tenia sus propios pensamientos.

-Bueno, supongo...que algo estará pasando-susurró Joselyn, pero fue suficiente para que todas las miradas se posaran sobre ella.

-¿Qué dijiste Josy?-pregunto Ximena.

-No lo se, tal vez algo paso y eso hizo que Candy se sintiera mal, el detalle es que no se puede saber si es un suceso bueno o malo-dijo Joselyn que en ese momento se puso de pie y se acerco a la ventana.

-Esperemos que no sea nada malo, entonces-dijo Albert.

Después de eso, cada quien se fue a acostar, y así como lo había dicho Joselyn...algo había pasado, solo que ellos desconocían si era bueno o malo, aunque para ser sinceros con ellos mismos, presentían que no era nada bueno, e ignoraran lo equivocados que están.

Mientras que en Pittsburg, Archie tenia en sus manos el telegrama que tenia listo para enviarle a Albert, donde le comunicaría que habían logrado localizar a Terryus. Ya lo que eran Daniel y Charlie estaban en el comedor de aquel hotel y a su lado Terry.

-Jajaja andas comiendo tan normal, y yo que creí que te morías de hambre-dijo Charlie.

-Puede decirse que si tengo hambre...pero no tanta, durante los últimos tres días...Lila me comenzo a llevar alimentos, dos veces al día-dijo Terry mientras tomaba un poco de té.

-Oh, sentimos mucho que detuvieran a tu amiga...pero ella no solo fue detenida por eso-dijo Charlie.

-No te preocupes, uno tiene que aceptar los errores que comete-dijo Terry.

-Mmm...debio ser horrible estar esos seis días, atado y apenas...provando bocado-dijo Daniel.

-Vamos Dan, no fue tan malo jajaja, lo único que extrañe durante esos días fue...el baño-dijo Terry que divertido veía como el semblante de sus amigos cambiaba.

-Terryus-exclamaron los dos al unísono.

-Jajaja ya tranquis, que así parecen chicas-dijo divertido Terry.

-Mmm...pues después de la cena te podrás dar tu tan anhelado baño-dijo Daniel fingiendo molestía.

-Jajaja-se echo a reír Terry.

Siendo ya casi media noche, los chicos se encontraban ahora...en la mansión Baker.

-Joven Terry...me alegro que este bien-dijo Ulises(el mayordomo).

-Gracias Ulises, me alegro verte-dijo Terry.

-Me alegro tanto de que haya regresara a casa-dijo Damián(el chofer).

-Gracias Damián y también te agradezco por todo lo que hiciste por mi-dijo Terry.

-No es nada joven Grandchester-dijo Damián sonriendo.

-Deben estar cansados, ¿por qué no suben a descansar?-dijo Ulises.

-Muchas gracias señor, pero quien nos importa que se vaya a descansar es Terry-dijo Daniel.

-Así es, nosotros estamos bien, pero él...necesita descansar-dijo Charlie.

-Sr. Grandchester vaya a descansar-dijo Ulises.

-Aaa...bueno ya que-dijo Terry dirigiéndose a las escaleras y subiendo al instante.

-No hay duda que sin la Sra. Grandchester, el señor se ve muy desanimado-dijo Ulises.

-Tiene razón, pero todo se arreglara estoy seguro-dijo Damián.

-¿Gustan ir a descansar jovenes?-pregunto Ulises.

-Si gracias-dijeron los tres al unísono.

-Muy bien, les mostrare sus habitaciones-dijo Ulises.

-No se moleste Sr. Ulises, yo lo hago-dijo Damián.-Por favor jovenes siganme-dijo y comenzó a avanzar siendo seguido por los tres jovenes.

Mientras subían las escaleras...

-¿Qué paso con el telegrama que escribiste para Willian?-pregunto Daniel a Archie.

-La deje en la recepción del hotel, les pedí que la enviaran a Illinois con carácter de urgencia, llegara hasta allá...mañana por la mañana-dijo Archie.

-Me alegro-dijo Charlie.

Pasados ya unos cuantos minutos, todos en la mansión Baker se ebcontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones descansando.

En su habitación, Terry llevaba ya varios minutos dando vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño.

"La cama se me hace muy grande, sin tu presencia" pensó Terry desanimado.

-Mi Pecosa hermosa, no sabes cuanto te extraño, extraño tu cercanía, extraño todo de ti-dijo en un susurró mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando y lentamente caía sobre los brazos de Morfeo.

Sueño de Terry(narra él mismo)

Me encuentro en un hermoso paraíso, donde reina la paz y la felicidad.

-Jajaja-a mis oídos llega la dulce risa, de aquella persona que se convirtió en todo mi mundo y al darme la vuelta la puedo ver, y a sus hermosas esmeraldas también.

-Terry ven-me llama con una sonrisa en los labios y haciendo un gracioso movimiento con sus manos.

Conforme voy avanzando mis pasos se convierten en trotes, y esos trotes a una carrera, ahora estoy corriendo...de eso no puedo equivocarme, pero no me importa, solo quiero llegar a donde esta ella para poder abrazarla.

Puedo ver como me manda un beso fugaz y me guiña un ojo, cosa que logra despertar en mi todo el deseo contenido(aunque suene extraño); pero en ese momento todo ese entorno desaparece junto con ella y solo puedo ver un obscuro pasillo y hasta el final de éste una luz.

Confundido comienzo a caminar nuevamente, pero esta vez ya no estoy corriendo, conforme avanzo la luz se va haciendo cada vez más fuerte...hasta el grado de querer segarme, así que como último recurso cierro mis ojos.

Al abrir los ojos, ese pasillo se ha ido, ahora estoy en una ¿habitación? Si en una habitación, las voces de dos personas me hacen votear hacia de donde según yo...provenían esas voces.

En ese momento puedo ver a mi Pecosa quien miraba coquetamente a quien se supone soy yo, ahora que estoy enfocando más este sueño, me doy cuenta que este suceso paso...durante la noche de bodas, mi noche de bodas con mi Pecosa.

Narra la narradora(osea yo -)

(Nota: Terry esta presenciando su sueño, pero lo voy a narrar como si estuviera pasando realmente, en pocas palabras...es como un recuerdo, y...lo voy a describir mucho mejor)

Con tan solo un casto beso, inicio todo ese bello momento, Terry tomo de las caderas a su esposa y la apego más a él, quien en ese momento descendió hasta llegar al cuello de su Pecosa, quien teniendo los ojos cerrados, disfrutaba de esos labios que la volvían loca.

Terry lentamente acerco sus manos hacia donde estaba el cierre del vestido, el cual con rápidez fue bajando, mientras sentía como Candy comenzaba a quitarle el saco que llevaba puesto(aunque estando en la posición que estaba le costara un poco). Terry al notarlo se incorporo un poco y la ayudo con esa tarea, quitandose al instante el saco y botón a botón se quito la camisa, quedando con el dorso desnudo frente a ella, quien coloco una de sus manos sobre éste.

-¿Lista para la mejor noche de su vida Sra. Grandchester?-pregunto Terry cerca de su oído.

-Mmm...si Sr. Grandchester, puede estar seguro de ello-dijo Candy que en ese momento sintió los labios de su esposo nuevamente sobre su cuello.

-Me alegra oír eso-dijo Terry que continuaba con su tarea de saborear esa piel blanca.

Candy ya no contesto, solo entrecerro los ojos y dejo escapar de sus labios un apenas audible gemido.

Y allí la cosa no terminaba, ya que lo que sería experimentado esa noche...no se podría igualar.

Mundo fuera del sueño(si, ya se desperto...es tan triste)

-¿A quién rayos se le ocurre tocar la puerta tan temprano?-pregunto Terry algo molesto.

-Terry...ya despierta, recuerda que a las once nos iremos a la estación-se escucho decir desde afuera a Daniel.

-Ya son las diez Terry, no seas dormilón ya levantate-se escucho decir a Charlie igual desde afuera.

-¡¿Las diez?!-exclamo Terry levantandose de la cama y dirgiéndose a la puerta, la cual abrió al instante.

-Hasta que por fin despertaste Terry-dijo Daniel, al ver a su amigo en el umbral de la puerta.

-Si, ya estabamos por ir por un balde de agua-dijo algo divertido Charlie.

-Lo siento, me quede dormido-dijo Terry.

-No pasa nada, ahora...apurate o se nos hará tarde-dijo Daniel.

-Si-dijo Terry.

Después de desayunar, y de subir por sus respectivas maletas, los chicos ya se encontraban en la sala apunto de marcharse.

-Bueno Sr. Grandchester creo que ha llegado el momento de la verdadera despedida-dijo Ulises.

-Si, y muchas gracias por todo Sr. Ulises, usted siempre a sido fiel a su trabajo de eso no cabe duda y fue eso lo que hizo que mi madre y yo confiaramos mucho en usted, le estoy realmente agradecido por todo lo que hizo-dijo Terry.

-Usted sabe que yo hago lo que este en mis manos, sabe que siempre estare allí cuando lo necesite...por el momento le deseo feliz viaje y que regrese al lado de su familia-dijo Ulises.

-Si, gracias-dijo Terry.

-Sr. Grandchester el auto ya esta listo-informo Damián.

-Bueno...nuevamente le agradezco por todo lo que hizo por mi, y pues...ora si...adiós Sr. Ulises-dijo Terry.

-Adiós Sr. Grandchester, salude de mi parte a la Sr. Baker y a la Sra. Grandchester-dijo Ulises, y en ese momento los dos estrecharon sus manos como despedida.

-Así lo haré, adiós-dijo Terry que en ese momento tomo las dos maletas que estaban a sus pies y al instante se dirigió a la puerta principal, saliendo al instante de aquella casa que le dio la bienvenida y hospitalidad necesaria tanto a él como a su Pecosa...durante casi tres meses.

Al estar afuera de la casa, Terry pudo ver como Damián subía las maletas tanto de él como de sus amigos, quienes se encontraban admirando el bello lugar, ya que el día anterior, habían llegado ya muy noche allí.

-Vaya que es una muy hermosa recidencia-dijo Archie.

-Lastima que no nos podemos quedar para contemplarla mejor-dijo Daniel.

-Si es una pena, vaya que es muy hermosa-dijo Charlie.

-Si es muy hermosa-dijo Terry que se acerco a donde estaban ellos.-Me siento algo mal, por que después de 17 años esta casa volvió a habitarse, pero ahora...volvera a quedarse sola-.

-Jovenes el auto esta listo, suban o se hará tarde-dijo Damián.

Archie, Daniel y Charlie se alejaron de aquel lugar y se dirigieron a donde estaba el auto, dejando a Terry solo quien disfrutaba del viento pegandole en el rostro, mientras un bello olor a narcisos se adentraba a su nariz.

"Que paz" pensó y lentamente fue abriendo sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Estoy seguro que muy pronto regresare aquí, de eso no me cabe duda. Ahora solo me queda agradecerte por la bella hospitalidad que me diste a mi y a mi esposa-dijo Terry mirando la bella mansión, aquella que habia quedado sola desde ya hace 17 años, y que actualmente habia sido habitada después de mucho tiempo, pero que ahora, se quedaría sola otra vez.

Después de contemplar por última vez la casa, y el patio de ésta, Terry giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia el auto, el cual abordo, y el que minutos después inicio su marcha con destino a la estación de trenes de Pittsburg.

"Pecosa, mi hermosa Pecosa, esperáme...ya voy por ti" pensó Terry alegre mientras veía el paisaje de la carretera por el ventanal del auto.

Continuará...


	39. Chapter 39

Capítulo 39: Después de Todo Te Amo

Los días fueron transcurriendo lentamente, y con ello la salud de Candy se iba mejorando poco a poco, gracias al apoyo de sus amigos, y también a la buena alimentación que tenia.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde lo sucedido en Pittsburg, ahora Terry junto con sus amigos se encontraban a punto de llegar a la estación de Illinois.

-¿Una sorpresa?- pregunto Terry, quien se encontraba platicando con sus amigos.

-Así es, te enterarás de ella...al llegar a la estación-dijo Charlie.

-No me gustan los misterios, ya diganme que es-dijo Terry.

-No-contesto Daniel.

Y así continuo lo que quedaba de viaje...en completo silencio, mientras Terry se preguntaba que era esa sorpresa que decían sus amigos y la cual estaba en espera en la estación de Illinois, bueno...en pocos minutos lo sabría.

Ya se podía divisar por la ventana, la estación de Illinois...así que los cuatro amigos comenzaron a prepararse para bajar.

-Bueno hemos llegado-dijo Daniel cuando sintieron como el tren comenzaba a detenerse.

Terry tomo rápidamente sus maletas y impaciente espero a que las puertas del tren se abrieran, al ver finalmente como éstas se abrían, rápidamente salió del tren mientras sentía como el cálido aroma de ese lugar inundaba su nariz.

-Terry-escucho que lo llamaban, así que rápidamente se dio la vuelta encontrándose con un dos rostros muy reconocidos.

-Mamá-dijo Terry que en ese momento solto sus maletas y corrió rápidamente hacia su madre quien la recibio con los brazos abiertos.-Mamá-volvió a decir Terry al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su madre.

-Terry, mi querido hijo...que bueno que estes bien-dijo Eleonor mientras deshacía el abrazo, pero en ese momento su semblante cambio y al istante le dio un coscorrón a su hijo.-Tonto...¿cómo se te ocurre hacer algo tan estúpido?-dijo ahora molesta Eleonor.

-Pero...¿qué rayos pasa?-dijo Terry confundido mientras se sobaba la cabeza, y veía como sus amigos se acercaban con las maletas(incluyendo las de él) y se paraban al lado de la otra persona...que estaba allí.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo preocupados que estabamos todos por ti? Estando en un lugar desconocido...sin nosotros poder encontrarte, una semana entera y sin saber de ti, y tu así como si nada muy tranquilo ¿no?-dijo Eleonor ahora con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Madre no es así, no tienes idea de lo horrible que fue estar atado por una mugre semana, y todo por la maldita seguedad y el estúpido orgullo-dijo Terry entrecerrando los ojos.

-Bueno pues esta platica seguira pendiente, ya que esto es un lugar público y si seguimos llamaremos mucho la atención-dijo Eleonor que comenzó a limpiar con un pañuelo las lágrimas que habían salido de sus bellos ojos y comenzaba a tratar de serenarse.

-¿Y tú también me golpearas?-pregunto Terry a la chica pelirroja que estaba al lado de su madre.

-Sería mentira si te digo que no, ya que lo tienes bien merecido...pero lo dejare para después-dijo Karen, quien solo pudo mirarlo molesta.

-No puedo creer que hayas dejado a tu mujer así...y sobre todo estando ella embarazada-dijo Eleonor.

-¿Embarazada?-preguntaron Charlie y Daniel sorprendidos.

-¡Grandchester!-dijo molesto Archie.

Terry solo rodo los ojos y después volvio su mirada hacia su madre y Karen.

-¿Cómo es que lo saben?-pregunto Terry algo confundido.

-Pues verás...no somos las únicas-dijo Eleonor.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Terry.

-Las chicas(Annie, Ximena, Itzel y Joselyn) se enteraron dos días después de que Candy llego al horfanato, su padre(William) se entero durante su cumpleaños y ya Eleonor y yo nos enteramos hace apenas dos días-explico Karen.

-Oh-solo atino a decir Terry.

-Y eso no es todo...hace poco tuvo una decaída-dijo Eleonor dejando al descubierto su semblante de preocupación, ya que cuando ella llego junto con Karen hace dos días, no solo se entero que seria abuela...sino que su nuera habia tenido una decaída y estaba algo débil.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto Terry sorprendido, mientras que en su cabeza solo taladraban 3 palabras "tuvo una decaída" y eso logro que entrara en estado de shock.

-¿Terry?-pregunto Eleonor algo preocupada, al notar el silencio del castaño.

Terry al salir de shock, no contesto y rápidamente salió corriendo de allí.

-Terry-dijeron Charlie y Daniel al unísono dispuestos a salir trás él.

-Dejenlo-dijo Eleonor.-Él no se quedara tranquilo...hasta que la vea-dijo al mismo tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa.

-Se ven cansados, deberiamos ir ya al hotel, para que ustedes puedan descansar...y no se preocupen allí también estan sus respectivas novias-dijo Karen guiñando un ojo, cosa que logro sonrojar a los tres muchachos.

Mientras que en alguna parte del campo...

Terry corría lo más rápido que le dieran las piernas, no deseaba detenerse hasta llegar a donde estaba ella, pero también era consciente que aquel lugar al que deseaba llegar estaba algo alejado...pero aún así, ni siquiera, se molesto en parar un coche o una carreta.

"Deseo tanto verte y poder abrazarte, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe...durante esta semana, estar sin ti...fue como un infierno para mi" pensó Terry mientras corría.

-Candy, Pecosa-dijo entre jadeos, mientras sentía como su corazón se agitaba cada vez más, al pensar que cada vez estaba más cerca...de su dulce esposa.

Pasados ya los minutos, Terry se encontraba en una Colina...y frente a él, el lugar donde sabia se encontraba ella...no podiendo soportarlo más comenzó a correr colina abajo.

Los niños, quienes se encontraban jugando fuera de la humilde casa, pudieron notar como un "extraño" corría en dirección hacia donde estaban ellos, así que llamaron a gritos a la hermana María, quien desde la pequeña oficina, abrió la ventana, y asomo la cabeza...solo para poder ver al joven ahora ya allí de pie...recobrando el aliento por el gran maratón que se habìa echado(literalmente), la hermana María se sorprendió mucho al reconocerlo, así que rápidamente salió del despacho, y se dirigió a la puerta principal por la cual salió.

-Joven Grandchester-dijo sorprendida la hermana María.

-Her...hermana María, me...me da gusto volver a verle-dijo Terry aún agitado.

-¿Desea pasar? Para que pueda descansar-dijo la hermana María.

-Gracias-dijo Terry, y así pues, los dos ingresaron a la humilde casa.

En la pequeña sala de ese mismo lugar...

Terry comenzó a relatarle a la hermana María, todo lo que paso, y del porque tuvo que alejar a Candy de ese lugar, claro que la hermana María siendo muy comprensiva, entendió todo a la perfección, cosa que Terry agradeció mucho en silencio.

-¿Y dónde esta la Srita. Pony?-pregunto Terry al notar que solo ellos dos estaban allí.

-Ah ella, tuvo que salir a hacer unos mandados, así pues...yo me quede al cuidado de los niños y de...Candy-dijo la hermana María sonriendo levemente.

-¿Y donde esta Candy?-pregunto Terry.

-Ella...esta...-iba a decir la hermana María pero fue interrumpida.

-Srita. Pony mi bebé se volvió a mover-se escucho un grito por todo el lugar, grito que hizo que el corazón de Terry comenzara a palpitar muy rápido.

En ese momento se escucharon pasos, y tanto la hermana María como Terry deducieron de quien se trataba.

-Srita. Pony, Srita. Pony-dijo aquella voz que Terry adoraba tanto, se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, y en ese momento vio como la puerta se iba abriendo de par en par.

-Candy, mi niña...¿qué es todo ese escandalo?-dijo la hermana María, cuando vio que Candy ingresaba a la pequeña estancia.

Candy no contesto, tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras se quedaba en shock y comenzaba a temblar, mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas, debido a que a la primera persona que vio al ingresar fue a Terry, pero le costaba creer que él se encontrara allí.

-Candy-dijo apenas en un susurro Terry, que en ese momento se puso de pie.

Candy al volver en si, no pudo evitarlo más y dejo que las lágrimas salieran de sus bellos ojos.

-Te...Te...Terry-dijo Candy apenas en un susurro y rápidamente corrió a donde estaba él y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas(teniendo cuidado con su vientre).-Terry-dijo entre sollozos.

-Mi Pecosa hermosa, perdonáme, nunca debí de dejarte sola-dijo Terry con la voz entrecortada, al mismo tiempo que una solitaria lágrima se asomaba por sus ojos.

La hermana María, quien conmovida veía la escena, decidió salir de allí, para darles más privacidad, sabiendo que la necesitaban.

Terry correspondió a ese abrazo que tanto anhelaba tanto él como ella, mientras haciendo un leve movimiento...arrullaba a Candy, quien continuaba llorando aferrada al pecho de él.

-Mi Pecas, no sabes cuanto te extrañe-susurro Terry cerca del oído de ella.

-Terry por favor, ya no me dejes nunca más sola, a pesar de haber sido una semana, fue horrible...ya que yo sentí que fue más que eso-dijo Candy separándose un poco de él para verlo a los ojos.

-No sabes cuanto sentí el dejarte sola, pero...lo hice por ti y por el bebé-dijo Terry que en ese momento bajo la mirada para ver el vientre de su esposa.

-No te preocupes, yo lo...entendí-dijo Candy mientras sonreía levemente, pero aún continuaba con los ojos aguados, cosa que Terry lamento tanto.

-Ya no llores por favor, tú no lo mereces, es más...no mereces llorar por algo tan estúpido...como lo que hice, no sabes cuanto me odio por eso-dijo Terry mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-No te eches una culpa que no te corresponde Terry, nosotros no sabíamos que eso iba a pasar, tú solo...pensaste en hacer lo correcto, por favor deja de sentirte culpable-dijo Candy.

-Esta bien-dijo mientras hacia su típica sonrisa de lado.

-Sabes...-dijo Candy mirandolo a los ojos.-Extrañe mucho esa sonrisa, y también extrañe mucho tu compañía amor mío-.

-Yo también extrañe mucho tu compañía, mi Pecosa hermosa-dijo Terry dandole un beso en la mejilla.

-Jejeje y también el bebé te extraño-dijo Candy colocando una de sus manos sobre su vientre.

-¿Ah si?-pregunto Terry mientras se agachaba a la altura del vientre de su esposa y comenzaba a acariciarlo.-¿Es cierto eso...mi princesa?¿me extrañaste?-pregunto al mismo tiempo que le daba un pequeño beso al vientre de su esposa.

En ese momento, como si el bebé hubiera entendido(o algo así), comenzó a moverse.

-Al parecer te escucho-dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Mirad pero si eres una bebé muy inquieta, estoy seguro que te parecerás mucho a tu madre-dijo Terry mientras acariciaba el vientre.

-¿Sigues con la idea de que será una niña?-pregunto Candy.

-Claro que si, me haría muy feliz si nace una hermosa Pecosita-dijo Terry.

-¿Y qué pasa si no es una Pecosita?-pregunto algo preocupada Candy.

-Tranquila, yo mismo te lo dije antes...sea lo que sea, yo amaré mucho a este bebé-dijo Terry incorporándose y mirando a los ojos a Candy.-Un bebé que nació del amor verdadero, de nuestro amor-dijo.

-Te amo Terry-dijo Candy conmovida.

-Yo también-dijo Terry al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al rostro de su esposa, y atrapaba sus labios con los suyos, en un beso lleno de amor, un beso que Candy al instante correspondió, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo.

-Te amo tanto mi Pecosa preciosa, te amo tanto-dijo Terry entre besos.

-Yo también Te amo mucho, mi amor-dijo Candy(igual entre besos).

Todo hubiera seguido de lo más lindo con este par de tortolos, de no ser porque en ese momento el bebé nuevamente se volvió a mover, algo desconcertados los dos se separaron, y Terry se agacho nuevamente a la altura del vientre de Candy.

-Me consta que si fueras un niño, vas a ser muy celoso cuando se trate de mimar a mamá-dijo Terry frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Será todo un misterio saber, de quien heredara eso-dijo Candy con sarcasmo incluído.

-Oye bebé...¿que tal si castigamos a mamá? Nos esta diciendo que somos unos celosos-dijo Terry mirando al vientre.

Como si el bebé hubiera entendido, se comenzó a mover dentro del vientre de Candy.

-Tomaré eso como un si-dijo Terry que en ese momento se incorporo nuevamente.

-No lo harás-dijo Candy que en ese momento se echo a correr, saliendo de la estancia.

-Ven aquí Pecosa-dijo Terry mientras la seguía.

-No-grito Candy, que al instante se encerró en su habitación.

-Candy abre esa puerta o la tumbo-dijo Terry.

-Quiero que lo intentes-dijo Candy divertida desde adentro.

-Muy bien allí voy-escucho Candy decir a Terry, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba el golpe fuerte en la puerta.-Creo que no fue buena idea ¡auch!-.

Candy preocupada al escuchar esa queja, rápidamente quito el seguro de la puerta y la abrió al instante, estaba por preguntarle a Terry si estaba bien, pero éste la tomo de la cintura y en un avil movimiento ingreso a la habitación, y cerro la puerta con llave. Cuando Candy se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba encima de Terry...sobre la cama.

-Terry eres un mentiroso-se quejo Candy.

-¿Y por qué?-pregunto Terry que le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Por que creí que de verdad te habías lastimado-dijo Candy.

-Tranquila Pecas, no me paso nada...solo hice una pequeña mentirilla piadosa-dijo Terry viendo como Candy fruncía el seño.-No te enojes o se te verán más las pecas-dijo dandole un beso en la frente.

-Terry-se quejo Candy.

-¿Puedo hacerte el amor?-le pregunto Terry sin rodeos.

-¿Q...qué?-pregunto Candy al mismo tiempo que un leve sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

-Vamos Candy me escuchaste perfectamente-dijo Terry sonriendo.

-Es que yo...lo que pasa es que...en verdad no te oí-dijo Candy tratando de mentir...pero le resulto inútil.

-Esta bien, si no me oíste te lo diré de nuevo, Candy...-dijo Terry mirandola a los ojos.-En serio, me gustaría amarte una vez más, esta semana sin tí fue horrible, sin poder tenerte cerca, sin poder mirar tus hermosos ojos, de verdad...me sentiría muy feliz si me permites hacerte el amor una vez más-dijo.

-Terry yo...-dijo Candy aún más sonrojada.

-Tranquila si no quieres no hay problema-dijo Terry acariciandole la mejilla.

-No es eso...-dijo Candy disfrutando de la caricia.-La verdad es que yo si...-.

-¿Tú si que?-pregunto Terry.

-Yo si...si quiero-dijo Candy sonriendo aunque seguía sonrojada.

-Gracias Pecas-dijo Terry tomando el rostro de Candy entre sus manos y acercandolo más a él.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Candy en un susurro.

-Por decir que si-dijo Terry, comenzando a dar pequeños besos en el cuello de la Pecosa.

-Terry-dijo Candy al mismo tiempo que liberaba un pequeño gemido de sus labios.

-Solo...relajate-susurro Terry cerca de su oído, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a dar pequeños besos en el lóvulo de ésta.

-Si-dijo Candy entrecerrando los ojos.

Terry después de dejar un rastro de sus besos en aquel pequeño lugar, volvió al cuello de su esposa, comenzando a darle pequeños besos, que después se convirtieron en chupadas y hasta mordidas(leves), Candy alzó un poco más la cabeza, para darle más acceso a Terry, quien mientras seguía besando aquel lugar del cual se había vuelto adicto, comenzó a acariciar con sus manos los muslos de su Pecosa.

-Terry-dijo Candy comenzando a sentir una extraña sensación en su parte baja, la misma sensación que siempre sintió cuando Terry le hacia el amor, durante su estancia en Pittsburg.

Terry ahora dejo de besar el cuello de su esposa, y en un movimiento tanto de él como de Candy, ahora...los dos se encontraban sentados en el centro de la cama.

-¿Candy?-dijo Terry en un susurro.

-¿Si?-pregunto Candy.

-No, nada, solo quería verificar si este no era uno de mis tantos sueños, que estuve teniendo durante la semana que no estuvimos juntos-dijo Terry.

-Terry...-dijo Candy liberando un suspiro, mientras sentía las manos de Terry detrás en su espalda, las cuales después de haber deshecho el moño del vestido de su Pecosa, comenzó a desabotonar botón por botón.-No, no es un sueño...mi amor, estoy aquí...estoy aquí-dijo y a tanto Candy, ya que las sensaciones que comenzaba a sentir...no la dejaban ni pensar en otra cosa que no fueran Terry y ella.

Finalmente Terry termino con todos los botones, y fue deslizando por los hombros de su esposa las mangas de su vestido, dejando al descubierto aquella pequeña prenda que cubría los pechos de su adorada Pecosa.

-¿Puedo?-se atrevió a preguntar Terry sin despegar la vista de aquel lugar.

-S...si-solo atino a decir Candy.

Terry comenzó a desprender esa pequeña prenda de su Pecosa, dejando finalmente al descubierto ese par de colinas que lo lograban hipnotizar.

En ese momento, Terry tomo uno entre sus manos y comenzó a masajearlo, y después con sus dedos comenzó a masajear su pequeño pezón. Y si la tortura(literal) de Terry no fuera peor, después de mirarla profundamente acerco su rostro "ahí" y comenzó a succionar, lamer y hasta chupar uno de los senos de la Pecosa.

-Ah Terry-gimió Candy.

Terry después de terminar con esa pequeña tortura, miro detenidamente a los ojos a Candy, quien sonrió levemente, y ya después, Terry continuo con la tortura...ahora comenzando con el otro seno, el cual lamió, succionó y hasta chupó, mientras que con una de sus manos continuo masajeando el otro seno.

-Sabes tan bien, linda-dijo Terry sin dejar de hacer su "trabajo".

Candy no contesto solo cerró los ojos y disfruto el momento.

Terry en un movimiento agil, fianalmente se deshizo del vestido de Candy, el cual cayó en alguna parte de esa habitación, que ya para sincerarnos, estaba tomando un ambiente muy erótico.

Mientras que Terry la besaba, Candy comenzó a desabotonar su camisa(botón por botón), y Terry en un momento de desesperación(para él) le ayudo con la tarea despojándose así de su camisa y quedando con el dorso desnudo, y sintiendo como su miembro comenzaba a ponerse erecto(hasta el grado de querer traspasar la tela de su pantalón), decidió por deshacerse de su pantalón quedando así en calzoncillos.

Las sensaciones los estaban nublando a los dos, aún así Terry seguía con la iniciativa de hablar con ella...de decirle lo que realmente paso durante esa semana que estuvieron separados, pero en ese momento, por extraño que pareciese...lo único que anhelaban tanto uno como el otro era unirse nuevamente, después de todo estaban en su derecho, ya que según...seguían en el transcurso de su añorada luna de miel, ya que después de su casamiento solo disfrutaron una noche juntos y al día siguiente de ello todo se vino de cabeza. Ya habría otro momento para hablar, en ese momento solo eran ellos dos y "su momento de amarse, de disfrutar y de ser felices", ya nada los volvería a separar y ora si, podrían disfrutar de su compañía mutua y de su amor.

FIN


	40. Chapter 40

Capítulo Final: Mi Corazón Siempre Te Pertenecerá

Ya un año ha pasado desde que Terry regreso al lado de su Pecosa, así bien al día siguiente de su llegada, él y Candy tuvieron la platica que era necesaria para aclarar y saber la verdad de lo que paso durante esa semana, si bien, Candy se había molestado por el actuar de él y por la decisión que tomo, finalmente logro comprender la verdad de todo aquel acontecimiento.

Con respecto a los antagonistas de esta historia, pues gracias a la ayuda de sus padres, Lila después de pasar casi todo el año en prisión logro salir ilesa y sin ningún compromiso, ya Dylan quien habia despertado de su trance a la mañana siguiente del incidente con Grandchester, igual había salido de prisión con ayuda de sus padres, solo que él en condición de su libertad...tenia que sacarse de la cabeza a Candice Grandchester y tenia que alejarse de América, así bien, una mañana del primer día de mayo del año 1919 había dejado América para irse al extranjero con unos parientes, mientras que Lila continuaba viviendo con sus padres, pero de igual forma estaba condicionada a no acercarse a la familia Grandchester ni a la familia Andry, aunque Lila deseaba disculparse con Candice...finalmente tuvo que aceptar la condición de sus padres.

Ya con respecto a nuestros queridos personajes secundarios, pues también ya estaban teniendo su propia felicidad, la familia Andry seis meses después de lo sucedido(la desaparición de Terry) se vistió de gala, para celebrar la unión de dos de sus miembros, así bien, una tarde de noviembre de 1918 el joven Archivald Cornwell A. se unió en matrimonio con Srita. Annie Britter, y la Srita. Ximena Kyun A. se unió en matrimonio con el joven empresario Daniel Anderson, mientras que en Nueva York en una bella tarde de Diciembre de 1918 en la mansión Baker, se celebro una sencilla ceremonia, donde se unieron en matrimonio la Srita. Joselyn Grandchester y el joven Charlie Sanders.

Actualmente, siendo nuevamente mayo pero de 1919 todos se encontraban reunidos en la mansión Grandchester-Andrew en Nueva York, lugar donde se encontraban viviendo Candy y Terry y su pequeña hija Katherine Grandchester Andrew de tan solo 8 meses, así es, el primer día del mes de Septiempre de 1918 el joven matrimonio Grandchester fue vendecido con el nacimiento de una pequeña con la tez blanca como la nieve, ojos azules como dos pequeños zafiros, cabello castaño y ondulado y unos puntitos en nariz, que Terry muy feliz reconocio como las pecas que tanto habia anhelado que tuviera su princesa.

La pequeña Katty era el ángel que iluminaba aquella mansión en Nueva York, y no solo porque era una pequeña muy despierta sino que también era muy alegre, pues siempre se le veía abriendo su pequeña boca con tan solo dos pequeños dientecitos, como si estuviera sonriendo...ya fuera cuando la abrazaba su madre, su padre o sus abuelos.

Y como ya se dijo antes, todos se encontraban reunidos en la mansión Grandchester-Andrew, ya que todos sus amigos tenían pensado una sorpresa para Candy y Terry.

-Cuanto me alegro que finalmente todo se haya resuelto, ahora todo esta marchando tan bien, me siento tan feliz porque soy abuela-dijo Eleonor, quien cargaba en brazos a la pequeña Katty, quien miraba curiosa a su abuela.

-Yo igual...tía Eli dejeme cargar a Katty-dijo Joselyn alegre.

-De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado-dijo Eleonor.

-Si-dijo sonriendo Joselyn.

-Josy ten cuidado-dijo algo preocupado Charlie.

-Si Charlie, tranquilo-dijo Joselyn que ya tenia en brazos a su sobrinita.

La preocupación tanto de Charlie como de Eleonor se debia a que Joselyn tenia ya 4 meses de embarazo, pero ah, no solo era la sorpresa de que ella estaba embarazada, sino que también era Annie quien ya llevaba casi 6 meses de embarazo, y no solo eso sino que tres meses atrás igual Daniel(el amigo de Terry) había recibido la mejor noticia que le pudo haber dado su joven esposa(Ximena), ya que ésta habia quedado embarazada, la familia tanto Kyun como Anderson estaban muy contentos al enterarse de aquella bella noticia pero no tanto como los futuros padres. Y uno de los sucesos más recientes, fue el aproximado compromiso de la dulce Itzel Anderson(hermana de Daniel), quien había encontrado el amor al lado del ya conocido vaquero Tom Stevenson, se habían conocido durante los días en que ella junto con las demás iban a visitar a Candy, y fue precisamente Candy quien hizo que su amistad se estrechara y hasta logro que en ellos resurgiera algo más.

-Josy, que cabeza frezca la tuya jajaja-Patty quien estaba de visita en Nueva York, estaba realmente sorprendida con las nuevas buenas, ya que a pesar de estar presente en el nacimiento de la pequeña Katty y en la boda de Annie y Ximena, desconocía que igual Joselyn se habia casado y que ahora las tres(Annie, Ximena y Joselyn) estaban embarazadas.

-¿Es delito querer cargar a mi sobrinita?-pregunto Joselyn con un semblando claro, de que estaba a punto de tener un cambio de ánimo, o como es más común decirle...estaba por ser participe de la bipolaridad.

-Claro que no sobrina, pero haber mejor dame a la bebé a mi-el Duque Grandchester estaba de visita ese mes, no solo porque desde el nacimiento de su nieta...no ve ni a su hijo ni a su nuera, sino que también deseaba estar presente durante el cumpleaños de su dulce nuera, para el cual solo faltaban 4 días.

-Esta bien-dijo Joselyn que con el mayor de los cuidados le entrego a la pequeña Katty.

-Jajaja sin duda es toda una Grandchester esta pequeña-dijo el Duque sin dejar de ver como su nieta le comenzaba a sonreír.

Candy y Terry veían muy felices esa pequeña escena, igual que los demás presentes, su vida se había iluminado de la manera más hermosa, desde el nacimiento de su pequeña hija.

En ese momento la pequeña comenzó a inquietarse, y Candy ppr instinto materno le pidio a su suegro que le diera la bebé, éste con sumo cuidado entrego a su pequeña nieta, en los brazos sobreprotectores de su nuera...Candy regreso a su lugar al lado de Terry, y cubriendo a la bebé con una pequeña manta, comenzó a alimentarla(es común que las mamás le amamanten a sus bebé cubridos por una pequeña manta, ya que luego puede haber gente presente), Terry se encontraba mirando esa tierna escena, y de un momento a otro se topo con las dos hermosas esmeraldas que tenia su dulce esposa por ojos(literal), Candy al notar la mirada de él le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno...-hablo Eleonor después de un gran momento de silencio por parte de todos.-El motivo de la visita...no es...solo para visitarlos-.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Terry.

-Pues primero que nada...no se preocupen por la pequeña Katty nosotros nos encargaremos de ella-dijo el Duque Grandchester.

-Si, no se preocupen, entre todos cuidaremos de ella-dijo Albert.

-¿Eh?-pregunto esta vez Candy.

-Ah lo que nos referimos, es que siendo conscientes de que este es su primer aniversario, desde que se casaron en secreto hace un año-explico Joselyn.-Hemos decidido regalarles...una luna de miel-.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron Candy y Terry al unísono.

-Lo que escucharon-dijo Charlie.

-Y no aceptamos un no por respuesta-dijo Karen, quien se encontraba al lado de su futuro esposo...Albert, si, hace ya 5 meses que llevaban saliendo y finalmente Albert se habia decidido a pedirle matrimonio.

-Pe...pero...-iba a decir Terry pero fue interrumpido.

-Nada de peros-dijo Daniel.

-Ya dijimos que no se preocupen, nosotros cuidaremos de la pequeña Katty-dijo Eleonor.

-Si-dijo Ximena sonriendo.

Candy y Terry solo se miraron uno al otro algo confundidos, y después miraron a su pequeña hija, quien bajo la sabana, se encontraba placidamente comiendo(o como se diga), y nada más miraba con sus pequeños ojos azules un punto invisible.

-Es que...bueno, yo...no se, tendriamos que pensarlo-dijo Candy.

-Nada de pensarlo...-dijo Joselyn.

-Ya tenemos todo planeado, y su barco zarpa en cuatro días-dijo Eleonor sonriendo.

-¿Barco?-pregunto Terry realmente sorprendido.

-¿Cuatro días?-pregunto Candy alarmada.

-Si-dijeron todos al unísono.

Candy y Terry se miraron realmente sorprendidos, les costaba creer todo lo que estaban escuchando y que tan bien planeado ya lo tenían sus amigos.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente, a favor de Candy y Terry, quienes a pesar de haberse negado varias veces...finalmente decidieron aceptar su obsequio, siendo conscientes que a sus familiares y amigos iba ser muy díficil hacerlos cambiar de opinión.

Así bien, trataron de pasar todo el tiempo posible, de los días que restaban para el viaje, al lado de su pequeña hija.

Finalmente, llego el día de que el barco zarpara hacia un destino desconocido para ellos(ya que ni el lugar a donde iban les dijeron), Candy y Terry se encontraban en el puerto, en compañía de los padres de Terry, quienes habían ido a despedirlos.

-Por favor cuiden mucho a Katty-dijo Candy mirando a sus dos suegros.

-Claro que si Candy, nosotros cuidaremos muy bien de la bebé, vete sin problemas-dijo Eleonor.

El sonido el barco marco que era tiempo de viajar, así pues...Candy y Terry se despidieron de Eleonor y Richard, y subieron al barco, donde desde la proa decían adiós con la mano.

El barco, lentamente se fue alejando del puerto de Nueva York, iniciando su travesía por el atlántico hacia su próximo destino.

-Así que...¿Escocia?-dijo Candy realmente sorprendida.

-Si, mi padre me lo dijo cuando tu hablabas con Eleonor-dijo Terry.

Los dos después de haber entregado su equipaje, con dos empleados...que lo llevaron(el equipaje) hacia el camerino ya apartado para ellos, decidieron quedarse allí...en la proa, por un tiempo más, contemplando el mar.

-Quien lo diría-dijo Candy sonriendo.

-¿Candy?-dijo Terry volteando a mirarla.

-¿Si?-pregunto Candy mirandolo a los ojos.

-¿Reconoces este barco?-pregunto Terry sonriendo.

-Creí que nunca preguntarías eso-dijo Candy sonriendo.-Y si, lo reconozco...es el Mauritana-.

-Aquí...es donde te conocí-dijo Terry haciendo su típica sonrisa de lado.

-Si amor, aquí es donde nos conocimos-dijo Candy acercándose a él para abrazarlo.

-¿Y qué le gustaría hacer Sra. Grandchester?-pregunto Terry correspondiendo al abrazo y mirandola a los ojos.

-Mmm...no lo se mi querido Sr. Grandchester...¿usted que tiene antojo de hacer?-dijo Candy, que al instante capto el juego de Terry.

Terry ya no contesto, solo se separo de su esposa, la tomo de la mano, y juntos entre risillas de complicidad se alejaron de la proa para dirigirse a su camerino.

-¿Cuántas veces repetiremos esto?-se atrevio a preguntar Candy, cuando su esposo la aprisionó contra la pared, nada más cerraran la puerta de su camerino.

-No importa cuantas veces pase, yo siempre tendré ganas de hacerte el amor...de amarte-dijo Terry cerca de su oído antes de comenzar a darle pequeños besos en su cuello.

-Entonces...hazmelo, amame Terry-dijo Candy entre suspiros.

Y así fue como con un beso, los comenzaron a entregarse al amor, a su amor dulce y sincero, aquel que sin importar el tiempo o las situaciones siguió intacto en el corazón de esos dos amantes.

Entregandose al amor, en aquel barco que fue su punto de inicio, el lugar en donde se conocieron, y ahora...iban hacia aquel lugar donde sus sentimientos fueron floreciendo...ahora más fuertes y sinceros, aquel lugar que fue testigo del amor que fue creciendo lentamente en cada uno, y donde Se Robaron el Corazón mutuamente.

FIN

Mis queridas lectoras!

Quiero agradecer antes que nada, a todas ustedes que se tomaron la molestía en leer, esta, mi segunda historia de Candy X Terry, muchas gracias por sus votos y comentarios, y gracias sobre todo en tenerme paciencia...al no actualizar muy seguido, por eso y por lo antes dicho ¡muchas gracias!

Arigato


End file.
